Titanic: A Life Journey
by DreamUpAReality
Summary: COMPLETE. There was enough room on that piece of driftwood. Happiness, trials, passion, decisions, high emotions, love, forgiveness, personnal demons, past, present and future: it's Jack and Rose's life journey-together. - The sequel is now out!
1. Determination for Survival

**A/N: I'll try to make this note short and sweet. I've only ever written humour stories so this is really different for me. I first saw _Titanic_ when I was eleven and was obsessed for I think… maybe a year or two? I just forgot about it because my brother made fun of me for that. Then about two years ago from now (when I was fourteen) I remembered it and started liking it again as I came across this website and thought it was fantastic.**

**So, I decided that I'd finally try fanfiction myself and actually write something serious for once. This story is particularly hard for me to write because considering what a great movie _Titanic _is, I wouldn't wanna mess up the emotion by writing this story wrong so I feel like I have to put myself in the positions of the characters and have them say things that would actually sound like something they'd say. I'll try not to make some things seem too corny and I apologize in advance if there are any corny parts. But what can I say? The genre is "romantic", just like the movie so…**

**Yeah. Maybe review? 'Cause I won't be sure whether or not you'll like this story and I'll probably stop. So review, or else! Ba ha ha ha haaaaaaa.**

**ONE MORE THING. Tell me, in your reviews what you would like to see in the story… like situations and whatnot. Should Jack and Rose ever encounter Cal again? How about Ruth? **

**Well that's it. Enjoy**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: DETERMINATION FOR SURVIVAL

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Rose yelled as she came up to the surface, gasping for air.

She had been holding onto Jack's hand a few moments ago underwater, just as the ship had gone down, plunging into the depths of the dark, icy Atlantic. The sinking ship had caused an undertow, sucking down both Rose and Jack with it.

She had been holding onto to his hand as tightly as she could, struggling to stay with him, to no avail. The current was much too powerful and they were separated. She kicked to the surface and gasped for air as she kept on calling out his name, hoping to find him. The freezing waters made it hard for her to breathe and what made it worse was fear of not being able to find Jack.

"Jack!" She shouted again and again.

She was surrounded by hundreds of terrified people moaning, trashing and screaming in agony. She noticed one man who was without a life jacket and had a look on his face that showed he could bare no more of the torture and hadn't been able to keep his sanity. He looked at Rose and lost it. He grabbed her and pushed her underwater, trying to stay afloat, even if it meant drowning someone.

Horrified, Rose screamed and pushed to the surface, trying to free herself from the insane man. She re-surfaced but was pushed yet again underwater. The next time she was able to come back over the water, to her relief and joy, she saw Jack. He swam over to her and had an angry and protective look on his face as he stared at the man that was drowning Rose. He grabbed him and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out and making him release his grip on Rose. Jack's brow formed into a worried look as he looked over at Rose, him too relieved that he had found her.

"Rose, I need you to swim! Swim!" Jack yelled, trying to get his voice heard above all of the screams and trying to help Rose keep her focus.

"Keep going, Rose! Swim Rose! Come on, you can do it!"

They both swam in between wailing people, clawing through the water. They were a little far away from the people and Rose spotted some debris floating around that looked to be a wooden door with carvings all over it, obviously a door from the first class area.

"Jack, over there." She pointed, as he followed her gaze.

He spotted what she meant, and they both swam over to it.

"Come on Rose, get on."

Jack pushed Rose up onto the wooden door and attempted to pull himself onto it as well, but it tilted and started submerging and he let go. He helped Rose back onto the piece of debris and held a facial expression showing that he knew what it had come to. He had to save Rose's life and he would have to stay in the water, sacrificing his life for her own. He wasn't upset about it, he loved Rose so much and if it came to this, he was prepared to die for her. She had so, so much to offer the world.

With a slight nod of his head, as though understanding what he had to do, he swam around the debris so that he was facing Rose who was lying on her stomach and he gripped onto her hands.

"W-What about you?" Rose asked him, worried for Jack. She loved him and she did not want him to freeze.

"I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, remember?" Jack smiled weakly. He knew the truth but he was trying to comfort Rose and the wooden debris was clearly only big enough for her.

"No, Jack. There's s-still some room for you. We've gone this f-far already and I don't want to l-lose you. You can still get on."

"I'll push it under, there's just enough for you." Jack said, not wanting to put her life in danger.

"There's a way we can fit on it together. Jack, climb up a little on this end here to keep it balanced…" Rose said and Jack finally gave in and did as he was told.

Rose started crawling backwards slowly to make room for Jack until there was enough for him to get on. She then instructed him to climb. He obeyed and started moving towards to middle of the piece of wood near Rose. He hugged his knees to his chest to stay warm, as did Rose and held on to her hand. They were facing each other very closely and just stared into each others' faces.

"Y-You know, you were right. I didn't think I'd f-fit." Jack stuttered, the cold finally getting to him and making it difficult to speak.

She smiled slightly.

"Now w-what?" It was getting difficult for Rose to speak as well and she was shivering uncontrollably.

Jack could feel her tremble in his grip and he hated himself. He hated himself for putting her through this situation, literally freezing to death. She looked like she was in so much pain and that broke his heart. He wished he could take it all away and put it on himself instead, in spite of the pain he was already feeling, but he didn't care. He cared about her. She was a first class redhead beauty, like a porcelain doll. She was much too fragile to go through these conditions. If it weren't for him, she would be safely in a lifeboat. He remembered what had happened when he had tried to get her on a boat.

"_No. Not without** you**."_

She had been so determined to stay with him and she had almost made up her mind that that's what she was going to do. He loved that about her. She was so independent and had such a strong fiery spirit inside her. He hadn't really convinced her to get into the life boat, but convinced her enough so that she didn't fight against Lightoller when her grabbed her and helped her into the boat. Jack then remembered, as he caressed her cheek gently with his free hand since the other hand was holding onto hers, why she was on the floating debris with him instead of being in a lifeboat, at least warmer than they were now.

"_You jump I jump, right?" She had answered his question with tears dripping down her cheeks and a smile slowly spread on Jack's face because what she had told him yet again amazed him._

And that had been the answer to why they were lying on a wooden door, literally freezing to death in the middle of nowhere, not sure whether or not there was a boat coming back to rescue them. He at least had to try and convince her that there would be, to give her hope and something positive to think about.

"The boats will come back for us, Rose." Jack gulped, "Hold on just a little longer… they had to row away from the suction… but… now they'll be coming back." Jack too was shivering uncontrollably, his hair starting to frost a little.

He kissed her hand and took her other hand in his, rubbing them together to comfort her and help her stay warm. Rose looked at him in horror as he only had but a skinny little shirt on and attempted to warm him too by rubbing his arms and back, but at the same time trying not to make too much movement to risk tipping themselves back into the freezing water. She doubted she'd have any strength left to climb back onto it. She had but little hope that they were going to survive. She lay there with Jack and awaited her doom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Rose were drifting under a trillion blazing stars. As time ticked by, there was less and less noise and at the moment, all that they could hear were still a few faint screams.

"Return—the boats…!" came one distinctive random yell out of the few others that remained.

"It's getting quiet." Rose stated, her voice starting to wear out. It was depressing thinking about it and hearing it, but it was true. She tried blocking out the haunting screams but they just kept on going… and going…

"It's just gonna take them… a couple minutes to get… th-the boats organized." Jack said, breathing hard, the cold was really making it hard for both of them to speak at this point.

Rose, however, knew that there weren't going to be any boats. They've waited too long. She looked over Jack and saw Chief Officer Wilde who had been blowing a whistle furiously a few moments earlier, but now appeared to be peacefully sleeping. Already, the freezing weather and water had engulfed him.

"I don't know about you but…" Jack raised his eye brows to look at her face. "I intend to w-write a… strongly worded letter to the W-White—Star—Line about all this." Jack he drew out a breath along with a fierce shiver, before smiling then gently shutting his eyes as he was totally exhausted and just wanted this torture to be over.

Rose attempted to smile at his comment but just couldn't because her cheeks were so numb. He always tried to lighten the situation, no matter how bad it was. What would she do without him? He helped her get this far already and was doing everything he could to comfort her and help her. God, she loved him so much, and she was really sure that he loved her too although they'd never told each other. And they didn't have to; they were soul mates; able to understand each other so telepathically. There was this almost magnetic bond in between them that linked them together. They were truly meant to be together. She could communicate so easily with him just with the eyes; it was like reading each other like you'd read a book. As frightening and as unfair as it was to everyone who was supposed to have boarded an "unsinkable ship" and was supposed to have a good time on the most luxurious liner in history, she knew what was coming to both her and Jack. She desperately didn't want to believe it. How unfair it was for them. They had just fallen in love a mere two days ago and had but only a few hours to share their love with each other that their lives were already going to be taken away from them. By the way things were looking, she doubted there were at all any boats coming back so she would tell Jack what she needed for him to know. He _had _to know. She would have to tell him now because the odds were against them surviving. It was the most difficult thing for her to say, because she meant it with all her heart. This was it. It was now or never.

"I love you, Jack."

At those words, Jack glanced up at her and felt warm and was amazed. Of course he had known that she loved him and had never really thought about it that much, but now as she said it, the reality of it all finally sank in. She loved him. But why would she feel it important for him to know it right at this moment? "_Oh God_," Jack thought, "_She's… she's giving up!_"

He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "_Don't you dare give up on me Rose! It's not over yet._"

It wasn't over yet.

"Don't you do that…" Jack began in an assertive, hoarse voice, that sounded almost as though he were angry with her for even thinking that thought. "Don't you say your goodbyes… Not yet… Do you understand me?"

"I'm so cold." Rose said, shivering. She was listening to what he was saying, but her attention span grew short because all she could think of was the pain the freezing water was causing her. His words echoed through her mind.

"_Water that cold, like right down there, it hits ya like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe… you can't think… least not about anything but the pain."_

Jack had been right, not that she doubted him for a second.

"Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here…" Jack told her, himself believing his powerful statement. She was so strong, of course she would survive. "You're gonna go on… and y-you're gonna make… lots of babies," he continued, managing a lovely grin, "and you're gonna watch them grow… You're gonna die an old—an old lady, warm in her bed." Rose felt so emotional at his words and so badly wanted to include him in her life. It was so unfair. She felt like crying but didn't have the strength to. Jack continued with his touching and heart-felt words. "…But not here. Not this night. Not like this… Do you understand me?" The last few sentences were whispered with such meaningful determination in was incredible. He swallowed and his already frozen throat was aching. The cold was engulfing both of them and they felt suffocated when trying to breathe or speak.

Rose desperately wanted to believe Jack, but everything seemed so hopeless. She could see her breath in front of her face and she was shivering tremendously. She couldn't think of anything else other then how unbearably cold it was.

"I can't feel my body."

Jack just went on with what he was saying, his eyes now shining with tears as he so badly wanted her to survive and to make her understand his feelings for her. He changed his grip around Rose's arm and spoke with the passion of his words shinning in his eyes,

"Winning that ticket, Rose, was th-the—best—thing that ever happened to me." Jack was really having trouble to get the breath for saying this as his words sounded choked up in his throat like he was trying to restrain a sob. "It brought me to you…" he whispered and smiled, "And I'm thankful for that, Rose… I'm thankful." Rose smiled back at his touching words. To her, it meant everything, like an implicit "I love you".

His voice was trembling as he was shivering from the cold and his lips were blue. As he talked, Rose could feel his breath on her face. The freezing temperatures weren't making it any easier for him to keep focus as it was working its way to his heart but he had to finish what he was saying, for Rose's sake.

"You must… You must…" Jack attempted to start, before repositioning himself a little and grasping tightly Rose's hand with both of his, "You must do me this honor. You must promise me… that you'll survive. That you won't… give up…" Jack again, was choking up at his own words, tears still glistening in his magnificent eyes.

The tears started to form into Roses eyes too and as much as she wanted to cry, to let the tears flow, but she wasn't able to because her throat hurt so much. She gulped to hold back her tears and let out gasping sobs as she saw how much effort this was taking out of Jack just to say this.

"…No matter what happens… no matter how hopeless…" Jack let out painfully with a big breath, "Promise me now, Rose… and never let go of that promise." His face was painted with determination for her to survive.

But she didn't want to go on without him. She couldn't live without him. She wouldn't be able to live without his love, the touch of his gentle artist's hands, his tender lips, his smile, his piercing gaze, his… oh his everything! She needed him. Turning her gaze back to his tear-filled-turquoise-eyes, she could see them pleading for her to promise him. This was obviously hard on him too since he wanted her to survive but did he expect her to survive without him? She was in pretty much the same situation as him and he'd be able to survive too… right? She had to promise him though… she had to do it for him.

"…I promise…" was the hoarse whisper that was all she was able to manage. She promised her most meaningful promise she had ever promised. (**XD**)

"Never let go…" Jack whispered making sure she would remember this forever and that she would keep her promise.

"I'll never let go, Jack… I'll never let go…"

He seemed satisfied with her answer and smiled reassuringly at her and he held on tighter to her hand.

"…and neither will you." she finished with a quivering voice.

Jack glanced back her in bewilderment. Rose did care so much about him. She wanted him to survive too. But this was about her, not about him. Hell, he didn't care what would happen to him. He just wanted to make sure that she would live. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was pleading him to survive with her and he couldn't stand her giving him that look, so he thought it was only fair, since he had made her promise.

"Jack… you jump, I jump."

"Right. W-we're getting out of this together."

Rose smiled as a few tears managed to slip down her cheek, but instantly froze a few seconds later, against the chilly air and her frozen skin. She pressed her forehead against Jack's as he gently smiled at her after kissing her knuckles. She was determined to survive with Jack, one way or another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like hours of excruciating pain but it really couldn't have been that long. Every minute that ticked by was long and nerve-wracking. Their bodies were much too weak at this point to even bother screaming of the pain because it just simply was too cold and their bodies were numb.

Rose stared at Jack and saw that he had dozed off. He looked like he was peacefully sleeping… with almost the same complexion of that officer she saw floating a few feet away from them… "_No!_" her mind screamed. He surely wasn't dead since he had promised her he would survive. _"He must be sleeping",_ she made herself believe. And it was true since she saw his breath coming out of his nose, she was relieved at that, and in the state they were both in, it wouldn't really help to look and see whether or not his chest was rising and falling since they could only take shallow breaths.

It was taking too long for the boats the come back and she couldn't even feel anymore pain from the cold because she was so numb. It drove her nearly mad.

She turned her head towards the sky and just stared at the billions and trillions of stars up in that dark, far away, deep ocean of emptiness. She felt somehow relaxed staring at it, it was strange. Something then came to her mind that was almost funny because it was ironic: just a mere two nights ago, she had tried to kill herself but tonight, she was literally struggling to live. She wasn't thinking very much of anything but kept her gaze pasted on the heavens as the only sound that was heard was the gentle lapping of the water against the wooden door. In spite of everything, including her hoarse voice and the cold, she suddenly felt like singing, she didn't know why.

"Come Josephine," she quietly sung, "in my fly-ing ma-chine… and it's up she goes… up she goes… Come Josephine, in… my flying…"

She trailing off as she felt a faint light on her face and heard a vague, far away voice. The voice then became clearer and she tilted her head to the side, where the light and the voice were coming from. She could hear her slow, shallow breathing along with the voice.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me! Is anyone one alive out there! Hello!"

It still sounded vague to her but she didn't care. The realization that it was a lifeboat suddenly hit her. A boat had finally come. She and Jack were saved. Jack… She painfully ripped her hair that was frozen onto the wood so that she could turn her head back to face Jack. Her heart softened as she saw his once lively hair now frozen around his handsome face that seemed to indicate that he was peacefully sleeping. She hated to wake him, but it was for life's sake.

"Jack," she said as she gently placed her hand on his wrist and shook it.

He didn't stir.

"Jack," she continued a little bit louder in her worn out voice, "There's a boat…" She shook his arm a little harder this time and he barely opened his eyes, to Rose's relief.

His vision was blurred at first but started to focus as he saw just a bright light from a distance shining onto his face. The first thing he realized was the immensity of the cold and he drowsily sucked in a deep breath as he opened his eyes a little wider and turned his attention towards Rose who he remembered had called him.

"L-look, there's a boat, Jack." Rose said smiling a smile of pure relief and joy while pointing to the direction of the light and looking back at him, totally depending on Jack to tell her what next they should do.

Jack looked to where she was pointing and saw that it really was a boat. He was so relieved and completely overjoyed, just as Rose was, that they had made it through the sinking. They were going to live to see the next day. They had kept their promises. They were going to get out of there together.

"A boat…" he trailed off before slowly starting smiling and looking back at Rose.

"Come back! Come back" Rose attempted to yell followed by Jack, but their screams weren't even loud enough to hear fifteen meters away.

"Come back!" Jack yelled again a little louder than the last time, but hardly loud enough.

Feeling defeated, Jack looked around him for anything that would get the boat's attention, and then he spotted it: a whistle frozen to the mouth of the dead Chief Officer Wilde.

Jack cleared his throat quickly before instructing Rose on what they were going to do next.

"Alright, Rose, there's a wh-whistle… in the officer's mouth..." Jack began rather hoarsely "Slowly… let's slide down…"

Rose nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she held tightly onto Jack's hand and prepare for the icy water to penetrate her pores again.

Jack, being so exhausted could barely move his limbs but managed to move them just enough to keep his ears and mouth above the water. Rose was practically dragging him behind her, even though she wasn't a very good swimmer and was just as exhausted as Jack but she had on a lifebelt so she was able to keep afloat and swim more agilely than Jack. When they reached the officer, Jack grabbed onto the deck chair that the officer was holding onto and ripped the whistle out of the officer's mouth. He proceeded to place it into his as he blew in it hard with every breath of air that was left in him and Rose just clutched onto the deck chair beside him and shivered so much, she was getting a headache.

Jack kept numbly whistling and wouldn't stop until the boat had finally rowed up to them and where about ten feet away when Jack suddenly stopped and dropped his head onto the deck chair, unconscious. Rose turned worriedly towards him.

"Jack!"

She yelled out his name but he wouldn't respond and tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Get her in the boat!" yelled Officer Lowe.

"Come on miss! It's alright! I've got yer!" yelled another crew as he grabbed a hold of Rose under her arms and began to haul her into the boat with the help of a few more other crewmen.

"No! Please! He was blowing the whistle! You have to save him… he's alive!" Rose said with as she was laid down at the bottom of the boat and was covered with a warm plaid blanket.

"Get the lad! For the love of God, man, pull him in!" Chief Officer Lowe yelled.

Satisfied that Jack would be safe, it was all Rose wanted to know and she let her head rest against the side of the boat. Not being able to handle anymore of her pain and exhaustion, Rose shut her eyes and everything went black.


	2. Carpathia, Part I

**A/N: I know, I know.**

**I'm a HORRIBLE person!**

**Stone me if you may. I feel so horrible for taking such a while to update. This was a mixture of craploads of projects and tests at a time, of laziness, and a little bit of writer's block on what to write in this chapter so that it keeps up with the length of the last chapter. Don't worry though, because one thing is that I promise you with all of my heart, that I WILL ABSOLUTELY. NOT. GIVE UP. On this story.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful, lovely reviews. It made me very, very happy and put me in a fantastic mood. I'm happy I got that many for the first chapter.**

**Just one last thing before I let you read…**

…**Ooops! I totally forgot to write a disclaimer in my first chapter. This will be one for the rest of the story, that way I won't have to retype it. (I know, I know. Good thinking. Gawsh, I don't know WHERE I got so smart. XD Yeah. . . I'm not very funny, am I.)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM _TITANIC_; THIS IS INCLUDING THE MOVIE AND THE ACTUAL SHIP. ALL OF JAMES CAMERON'S WONDERFUL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS BELONG TO HIM. AS FOR HISTORY, IT BELONGS TO ITSELF. AND YES, I WILL EVENTUALLY TAKE OFF CAPS LOCK. X)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: Carpathia, Part I

The sun crept up slowly over the horizon. Rose was completely wrapped up in the blanket she had been given when she was rescued. She was lying back against the bench in the boat, beside Jack who was lying on his back, on a bench, mere inches away from her.

They were both extremely pale and did not look in good shape at all. Feeling warmth against her face from the sun, Rose drowsily opened her eyes and for a moment, wondered where she was. But in a cruel instant, it all came back to her; all the misery and the pain and the sorrow. She felt a sharp pain pierce her heart as she remembered the hundreds of people in the icy hell, just last night, all being tortured. She shut her eyes and grimaced in sorrow but then _he_ came to mind. Jack. She felt his presence near her. On the corner of her eye, in her peripheral vision, she saw a very familiar form on the bench that was so close beside hers and assumed that it was Jack. She was too weak to even feel like moving her body so she just looked the side past her and saw what she expected to see. Jack's head was bobbing loosely off a little bit of the side of the bench, at the movements of the waves against the boat. It brought some warmth to her heart, just seeing him.

She looked around her and saw that there were only four other people in the boat that were wrapped in blankets like her and Jack and the rest were crew. _That can't be right, _Rose thought. _They couldn't have only rescued six out of the water… there were so many-_

Her thoughts were interrupted. Out of nowhere, she heard a big honking sound, like the sound a ship would make. It sounded like the horn Titanic blew just before it left England, saying goodbye. The irony of it all was that it really was saying goodbye forever. There was another blow of a horn. Rose thought her mind was playing cruel tricks on her and she squeezed her eyes shut. There were then some voices heard: "We're saved! Praise be to God, we're saved!" She opened her eyes again and glanced in the direction where all the others were looking. There was a huge ship. It seemed almost as big as the titanic. She read the name written largely on the side of the ship: _Carpathia_.

At least she would be safe; safe again, warm again. And she would be with Jack. She decided she'd wake him to let him know, that way he wouldn't worry when he would wake up and she wouldn't be there because she might be boarded before him. She gently tapped his shoulder but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to wake him so she took his hand, which was just under his chin, in hers and squeezed it as she shook it a little. It seemed to work because Rose saw his eyes, through the amount of tangled blond hair in front of his face, which slowly started to open.

As Jack was opening his eyes, he almost forgot about what had happened or where he was. He brought his head back on the middle of what felt like a wooden plank (on whatever he was lying against) so that it wasn't so much leaning on the edge of it. He shut his eyes briefly until he realized that someone was holding his hand and he turned his head quickly in that direction, opening his eyes at the same time and saw Rose who was already staring at him. His heart skipped a beat as he saw how exhausted, pale and grim she looked, in spite of her smile. But her smile quickly fell as she saw the state he was in: as bad as her and his eyes were a little bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Jack, there's another boat. . . except it's bigger." Rose told him with a joking smile.

He couldn't help but smile at that. The last time she had woken him up had been to tell him that a lifeboat had come to save him, and this time, she woke him up to tell him about another boat, only it was ship. Jack looked past her and saw that not too far away, there was a ship with one steam tower; not quite as big as the Titanic.

"It's the _Carpathia_."

"All I remember was the whistle," Jack began, sounding hoarse, after coughing to clear his voice, "And from there… that's all I remember."

"You passed out, and scared me to death because I thought that the crew wouldn't pick you up if they ever assumed you were—"

"I'm sorry. I'm here now, though." Jack said, putting his arm around Rose's shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"Lucky you are! I had to tell them you were still alive." she smiled and so did he at that.

Rose turned her body so that she was now lying on her side to face Jack and she just held his hand. Already facing her, he wrapped pulled her blanket a little tighter around her and rubbed her upper arm. He brought his hand back and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. They just remained silent and nearly fell asleep until the lifeboats started to near the rescue ship.

Rose and Jack's boat were the first to board the _Carpathia_, considering the few passengers rescued from the water, that were in worse condition than those who had a chance to get in the lifeboats without touching the water at all.

A huge black wall towered over them and there were some of the crew of the _Carpathia _yelling orders from an opening in the wall where a rope ladder was hanging from. The rope ladder wasn't very long, so it wouldn't be too long or hard of a climb. Nonetheless, Rose still needed help to climb it as she was very weak and shaky climbing up the ladder but made it all the same. She was the first to climb.

It was Jack's turn next. Being a little sleep-drunken, he was a little shaky on his legs as he grabbed a hold of the rope ladder and started to slowly, but surely climb the ladder. With the help of the crewman behind him like for Rose, he was able to make it up the whole way and was helped over the side of the ship and onto the deck by two of _Carpathia_'s crewmen.

As he stepped down onto the deck, he saw Rose beside one of the crewmen, obviously waiting for him and her face lit up when she saw him. Not paying attention to what he was doing while stepping down on the deck, he nearly tripped, stumbling onto Rose, who only supported him, and into the arms of a volunteer. After being able to stand up straight, a crewman wrapped a blanket around him to replace the old one he left in the lifeboat, as he had done with Rose. Jack huddled in his blanket close to Rose and made his way through the crowd of people that were on deck seeing if they could catch a glimpse of _Titanic_ survivors. They seemed to step back automatically as they watched Rose and Jack walk through. Their expressions transformed from curious ones into grim faces that seemed to be horror stricken.

Everyone was quiet as Jack and Rose silently made their way through the many Carpathian passengers in attempt to find somewhere on deck where they would be able to sleep, such as a bench. While walking through the crowd together, a crewman wrapped another large blanket around them both and another handed each of them a large, hot cup of tea.

They went straight down to the third class section, once they reached a clearing in the crowd. Rose didn't bother having to be in the third class area because for one, she didn't want her mother and Cal to find her in first class and as well because she was with Jack and she felt that this was where she belonged.

Jack and Rose spotted a wooden bench on the deck facing the ocean and that's where they decided to settle. There were a few people on the deck but none of them seemed to be _Titanic_ survivors. It made sense though, because Jack and Rose were among the first on the ship.

They made their way over to the bench and cautiously sat down on it. Rose sipped her tea and watched as some more _Titanic _survivors made their way into the third class deck area where Jack and Rose were. Some were crying bitterly, others just held blank expressions. Everyone was hit hard from the tragedy. Just by watching all of these sad people walking on by, Rose felt like crying suddenly, but she didn't want to. Now wasn't the time to cry, yet. She had to stay strong; she didn't want Jack to see her crying.

She thought about the past events that happened to her and Jack during the sinking of the ship. They were in the flooded halls of the ship twice. They ran away from a man that was trying to kill them. They broke a gate with a bench to get onto the deck. They climbed over the back of a ship as it was going down. They tried to stay out of the water as much as possible to avoid freezing, even after having been in the water already quite a few times. Their desperation for survival was so intense that Rose came to realize that the thing human beings _struggle_ for the most and will _refuse to give up_ is life.

As she turned her attention towards Jack to keep from thinking about the people and seeing them, she didn't mean for it to happen but a lonely tear slipped down her pale cheek. She turned her head a little, in attempt to hide it from Jack and wipe it at the same time on the blanket covering her shoulder but Jack didn't miss it. He completely understood and never said a word for the sake of Rose's pride. He knew she was trying to be strong for him.

He set down his finished cup of tea along with Rose's and leaned his back against the arm rest and his head against the back of the bench as he signaled for Rose to come closer. She did and gently rested her head on Jack's chest who wrapped his arm around her back. He leaned his head down and gently kissed Rose's forehead. Almost immediately, they both fell asleep.

Jack awoke just before nightfall from sleeping dreamlessly. He realized he had slept the day away and he didn't mind much for he needed the rest after the past events. He felt somewhat regenerated but also very hungry as he hadn't had anything to eat since the night before.

Rose was sleeping against his chest and the expression on her face seemed heavy-hearted, even in her sleep. It was understandable. He wasn't particularly so cheery himself after witnessing hundreds of souls freeze to death. He could still hear the echoing screams in his mind.

Looking back down at Rose, Jack realized that this was the first time he had ever witnessed her sleeping and he took a moment to stare at her beauty. Her lips were perfectly shaped and slightly parted. Her hair, a brilliant colour of red still looked stunning to Jack, in spite of their tangled and limp-looking state. She had creaminess of skin tone fit the rest of her portrait so beautifully. The only things that were missing for Jack to see were her illuminating green irises.

Jack shifted a little in his seat as his leg was beginning to numb. Rose stirred and opened her eyes, to Jack's earlier wish. She looked up. The moment she saw Jack, she smiled.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Jack said.

"It's alright."

They laid there silent for a few moments. Jack felt his stomach tightening as though reminding him of his hunger.

"You hungry?"

"Hungry enough to eat a giraffe."

"I don't think they serve that here." Jack said with a hint of humour in his voice. "C'mon."

Rose took off the blanket that Jack and her had shared and set it aside onto the bench, but she still kept the other one wrapped around her. She got up and steadied herself a little bit against Jack because she was still a little weak. They made their way over to a steward that was looking at a clipboard he had.

"'Scuse me, sir," Jack said and the steward looked up, "where do we go to get something to eat?"

"Right down that passage, over yonder," the steward replied, pointing. "There's a dining area right inside that door where the _Titanic_ survivors are being fed." The steward looked at them very compassionately, sympathizing with them.

"Thank you, sir." Jack replied. "Oh, and uh. . . what time is it?"

"It's just about seven thirty." the steward answered in his British accent, after looking at his pocket watch.

"Thank you very much, sir." Jack said, and the steward gently nodded his head and went back to looking at his clipboard.

Grabbing her hand, he led Rose through the passage and into the dining area. There were several round tables set up with six chairs around each of them. There were also a few more tables where the food was being served. Some cooks stood behind the tables, serving. There were many people in the fairly large room, but some started heading out, as they were finished their dinner. Others just stayed and sat there.

There wasn't much of a lineup for Jack and Rose to wait in because most of the survivors had already had their dinner, considering it was seven thirty.

"There's only Minestrone and chicken soup left." said one of the cooks.

"Uh, I'll go with the Minestrone." Jack said, indicating his choice by nodding his head towards the soup and raising his eyebrows, yet in a rather solemn, tired way.

"The chicken soup, please." Rose said, still hugging the blanket around her.

They were handed their soup, they got some more hot tea and then they managed finding a table in the already crowded room. They sat beside each other and just ate quietly and toilsomely. When finished, Jack took the empty bowls, cups and the spoons, and put them in a big basin where the dirty dishes were. He then headed back to the table were Rose sat, as poised as she had been taught, in spite of her exhausted state.

"It's too noisy in here," Jack said leaning over and Rose who looked up at him, "wanna go back outside?"

"Sure." Rose replied getting up and holding Jack's hand as he led her back outside and to the bench where they were earlier.

It was darker outside now, but luckily, there were a few lights illuminating the deck and they found their way back to their bench. The blanket that Rose had set down earlier was exactly where she had left it.

Rose sat down on the bench. It was a little chilly outside so she pulled the blanket she still had covered around her even closer to her and she looked down at her knees, deep in thought.

Jack lazily sat down on the bench as well. Balancing his ankle on the knee of his other leg and resting his hands on that ankle. He looked downward but kept his gaze on Rose.

The sinking had barely happened twenty four hours ago. He couldn't help but be quiet, for he was too weak to bother thinking about things. He wanted to block everything out for the time being and put away his sufferance on a shelf. Maybe he'd take it down in the future, but for the time being, he had to put it away. He couldn't face it yet. And Rose. . . She was awfully quiet herself because she was still in shock from what had happened, which was understandable. Jack figured she must have been thinking a lot to not be talking much. She was hurting from the tragedy, as was he, and Jack so badly wanted to hug her and console her; to hold her close; to tell her everything would be all right; to just never let go. . . But he couldn't do it for some reason. There was almost this invisible resistance pulling him back. Perhaps it was his sheer terror of the fact that she was of first class blood that still scared him shitless, even though he knew she was his and he was hers. He didn't want to even move an inch, to avoid disturbing her from her thoughts. It was nearly surreal that she was there with him. But, looking back to the day before and remembering all of the bittersweet events brought him some courage and reassurance.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Rose flung herself against Jack's chest as she clutched onto the torso part of his shirt. Jack, realizing that she was crying, and after being in a short daze because her change in mood was so drastic, wrapped his arms around her tenderly. He hugged her so close that his cheek was squeezed against the top of her head. He could feel Rose's choked sobs against his body as he could feel hers shaking and he only held her tighter, lightly rocking from side to side.

Rose didn't know what overcame her but she knew she couldn't hide what she was feeling from Jack, even though she told herself she'd be strong. But she couldn't fight it anymore as she remembered seeing, on her way back to the bench from having eaten, a little family huddled together on the floor, on a blanket. There was a woman hugging two children very tightly; one child held a blank expression, the other had his head buried against the woman's body. They were _Titanic_ survivors, who had probably lost someone very close to them and were mourning that person.

That was all it took to set Rose off. Not holding in the grief anymore, she needed support to cry on and that was Jack.

She never spoke a word as she just kept sobbing and Jack just kept holding her. It was comforting to her for she did eventually calm down. She raised her head slowly and Jack lifted his off of hers and they just stared at each other. Opening her mouth to say something, nothing came out.

Rose finally found the voice to speak, after a few moments.

". . . I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" Rose started in a hoarse voice.

"Don't be. It's alright," Jack assured her with so much love and tenderness filled in his husky voice. Even in the dark, Jack could see her eyes reflecting a scar of pain and tragedy that would be permanent.

Jack kissed away the remainder of the tears on Rose's face as she closed her eyes. When he was finished, Rose reopened her eyes and raised her hand to his cheek, rubbing it with the back of her forefinger. Her earlier agony nearly forgotten, Rose smiled, feeling the little roughness of unshaved facial hair mixed with the boyish softness of his face.

"You need a shave," Rose teased him and Jack smiled back. That was his Rose, the Rose he loved so much.

Her statement was indeed true. He had a few short subs growing from not having shaven, which was something Jack always did.

Suddenly feeling fatigued, Rose tenderly kissed Jack on the cheek and before lying down on the bench with Jack and then falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, I did notice that it's not as long as my last chapter using the word count (about 600 words less… don't hurt me please). I don't wanna make this author's note so unbearably long, but there are a few historical things that I think you should know for this chapter and for the following. **

**I'm trying to following the story line as best as I can, basing my writing from the deleted scene of Rose boarding the _Carpathia;_ this I why I didn't have Jack and Rose in an infirmary because they're both able to walk fine.**

**I think that the lifeboats spotted the _Carpathia _at say… 4:30am and finally reached the ship then boarded at… let's say 5:45am, for when Jack and Rose boarded. (For a lifeboat to reach a ship in the sea is a very long process.) After a long, excruciating night, it would only make sense that Jack and Rose would sleep the day away.**

**As for where third class survivors of _Titanic_ were to stay and eat… this, I just made up using common sense and logic. I assume that most of them slept on the deck, because I don't think there were enough cabins on the ship. BUT THAT'S JUST ME.**

**Correct me if I'm wrong, I really wouldn't mind. I'd be glad to know the truth. **


	3. Carpathia, Part II

**A/N:**

**I know it took long to update again. I'm sorry. I feel bad. But I really tried my darndest on this chapter and I really really hope it satisfies you guys. I'd be so thankful if you guys could review and maybe even give me some of YOUR ideas for how you'd like this story to go along. I fear I might have a little bit of writer's block after I finish the last Carpathia chapter (which is the next). Help.**

**Un beau petit message pourrait me provoquer à mettre cette histoire à jour plus tôt que d'habitude. X)**

**A little French for ya before you read this. Have a nice lecture.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3: Carpathia, Part II

Moving was almost a difficult thing to do when Rose woke up the next morning, which was the sixteenth of April. Her muscles were all stiff from a poor area to sleep on. The past day and a half hadn't been very productive since all Rose and Jack did was sleep. When they arrived on the _Carpathia,_ they slept the day away then, they were up for only a couple hours and afterwards, they slept the whole night. After all that sleep, it was no wonder Rose was feeling stiff.

She sat up on the edge of the bench off of Jack, attempting not to disturb him. She was successful.

The first thing Rose managed to do was yawn. Awkwardly and painfully, she stretched her arms and then her neck a little bit.

She stopped, after feeling somewhat satisfied and looked over the deck. It was just early morning. Out of the many survivors, about half were awake. Not that she hadn't realized how many there were at first, but she just really hadn't had the chance to see. There was quite a fair amount of people on the deck. Some were standing, others were lying down or sitting on a blanket, some were all alone without anyone in the world for them, others were with those left of their family, some were solemn, others were mourning, some were quiet, and others were hysterical. . . It was mostly women with their children on the deck and only but a few men, Jack among them.

A thought suddenly came to Rose's mind: how many actually did perish in the sea? How many survived? How many were saved from the water? As these questions raced through her mind, something stopped her from thinking. It was more _someone_.

Caledon Hockley, looking awfully out of place and quite a mess, strode down the stairs that divided the third class area with the first. Petrified, Rose leaned down quickly below the backboard of the bench, not to be seen and tried to wake up Jack at the same time. She quickly, but gently, shook him by the shoulders and Jack's eyes immediately shot open, surprised and perplexed at the same time.

"Rose, wha—"

"Shh!" Rose shushed him, placing her finger over her lips. Jack's face twisted with more confusion, waiting for an explanation from Rose.

"Cal's over there," Rose said, referring to the stairs of the third class deck as she subtly pointed, "and I'm most certain he's looking for me. . . Jack, I can't let him know I'm alive," Rose paused for a moment to swallow her saliva and Jack's eyes narrowed, angry to hear about that man again, "I don't _ever_ want to see that bastard again!" Rose's last words provoked tears in her eyes and made her voice to quiver in anger and in fear, all at the same time.

Sitting up, but still hiding behind the backboard of the bench, out of Cal's line of view, Jack placed his hands on the top of the backboard and proceeded to peek over it, in order to see where exactly Cal was at the moment. He hid back down and looked at Rose.

"I see him. Take the blanket and wrap it around you. Make sure your hair is hidden. I'm going to stand over there," Jack pointed to a post on the deck, "with a blanket."

Rose nodded her head quickly and did as Jack had instructed her. With a reassuring smile and nod from Jack, Rose sat on the bench, the blanket covering her hair and she inconspicuously surveyed Cal.

Jack walked over to the post, the blanket covering his head and he just leaned against it, staring away into the ocean, but still keeping a watchful eye on Cal.

Caledon made his way through the mass of people. One steward told him that he wouldn't find any of his people there, but Cal just shrugged him off, ignoring him and continued walking through the crowd. He had to find her and he knew exactly where she'd be. If the gutter rat _did_ survive, she was surely to be with him and in third class; there was no doubt about that.

He searched through the people, glancing everywhere about him. Then, he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye and turned his face in the direction he saw it. There was a woman whose back was facing him and she had long red and somewhat curly hair, like Rose's. She was standing all alone and Cal felt extremely hopeful as he thought it was Rose and was happy to see that she was alone. The gutter rat hadn't survived after all.

He ran up to the woman, putting his hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"Rose!" he yelled her name hopefully.

Running around the woman to see her from a front view angle and the woman turning around at the same time to see who was touching her, Cal saw that it really wasn't Rose and a look of disgust and hopelessness crossed his face.

Rose saw Cal in the corner of her eye, continuing his trudge across the deck. Seeing and hearing him with that lady whom he thought was her, pity suddenly filled Rose. But she knew that she could never talk to him again. She had to make him think that she was dead; that way, he would never bother her again and she would be rid of him.

She continued to watch him until he came right nearby her, looking about everywhere. She turned her head away from Cal as he walked right past her, completely missing her. She glanced at Jack, who was leaning against a poll about ten meters in front of her where he said he'd be and she saw him look at her, but turn his head away, to avoid Cal's stare.

After a pause or two and a look out at the glimmering ocean, Cal, feeling defeated, turned around and went back to his area of the ship, to Rose's happiness and utter relief.

After it was safe, Jack rushed over back to the bench to Rose and he hugged her. Rose hugged him back and then pulled away as she stared into his face, with her hands on his chest.

"Phew, that was a close one, eh?" Jack said, grinning that smile Rose loved.

She smiled too, but then her smile slowly fell as she glanced down quickly a couple of times at Jack's lips. This gave Jack a hint and he eagerly pressed his lips onto hers. It was their first kiss since the sinking and it felt quite good to be able to feel one another like this again. Rose melted into his arms from the intensity of the kiss and Jack just supported her body as he continued to kiss her, loving the feeling of her body pressed up against his.

The kiss soon ended and breaking apart, Rose was left speechless. Jack was holding his hands on the sides of her head, passion pasted across his face.

It was then that Rose felt something cold like metal against her face and she pulled away from Jack just a little and took a hold on one of his hands. Jack just sat there and let her do whatever it was she was doing. Rose then noticed the handcuffs that were still around Jack's wrists and felt like laughing as she wrapped her hand around his wrist, below the cuff, and lifted him arm up to Jack's face, indicating the handcuff. He burst out laughing as did Rose, the way he had when Rose had given Lovejoy an unladylike gesture. He pulled his arm back from her but she just kept holding onto it and was laughing at the same time.

"That's not funny!" Jack managed to say through his laughter, which was an ironic statement, considering his own laughter.

Rose tried to compose herself and hold in her laughter as Jack watched her, trying to subdue his laughter too. But, it was to no avail. Rose just burst out laughing again and Jack just grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, in a way that her back was against his chest and she playfully tried to ply off his arms. Jack just held them down and hugged his arms around her their level of laughter began to reduce. Rose turned her head to the side, to Jack's when they had finally finished laughing. Jack was leaning over her side to look at Rose's face and he lifted both his wrists in front of her face.

"How am I supposed to get rid of these?" Jack asked, in a sudden serious tone of voice.

"Use an ax?" Rose teased.

Jack laughed a little at that and then got serious again.

"I don't know," Rose said, "but when we get to New York, maybe we'll find a place where we can get some help. Maybe a blacksmith."

"Hmm." Jack just mumbled, not wanting to think about it.

They sat still for awhile until Rose announced her feeling of starvation and they went off to get some breakfast at the dining area they went to the night before to get dinner. Rose didn't need her blanket and just walked around in the overcoat Cal had given her the other night. That was enough to keep her warm.

After they ate, they walked out into the corridor hand in hand, heading back to the deck when they passed a steward carrying a clipboard. Whirling around, Jack strode up to the steward, Rose behind him.

"Sir!" Jack said and the steward stopped. "Pardon me, but do you have a full list of survivors yet?"

"I'm sorry. We've only begun to take down a few names at the moment; about twenty five or so on my list right now. We'll be taking down more names in the next few days before the ship docks."

Looking a little depressed and sighing, Jack thanked him and headed back to the deck, Rose still with him. He looked back at Rose and smiled weakly while he was walking before turning his head frontwards. Rose knew what he was thinking about; precisely _who_ he was thinking about.

Jack hadn't seen his best friend Fabrizio DeRossi or another one of his friends whom he met on the Titanic just a few days earlier, Tommy Ryan since the sinking. He had split up with them on deck when they were trying to find more lifeboats, despaired when they finally managed to get on the deck, only to find no lifeboat in sight. And Jack also missed the dear little girl, Cora Cartmell and her father whom he hadn't seen since before the sinking occurred. He hadn't heard from any of these friends at all and hellish thoughts began to cross his mind. _What if they didn't survive? I haven't seen them on the Carpathia at all, after all this time! Oh God. . . they're all dead. . ._

He felt a squeeze on his hand. This came from Rose. It was a reassuring squeeze. Rose saw the pleading look on his face as he was talking to the steward and the hopelessness after not getting the answer he sincerely hoped for. She knew what it was that made him act this way; yet knowing this, she didn't know how to react to it. He wasn't telling her about what it was that was bothering him, even though she already had an idea. This worried Rose; he wasn't talking to her about these feelings. But then again, Rose barely knew these people as much as Jack did and so she felt as though she might be barging in on his feelings. She would first have to give him time and the only thing she could do now was to sympathize. She did so by squeezing his hand.

Jack was tense and probably didn't even realize that he was gradually picking up his walking pace. Feeling the squeeze, Jack stopped walking and looked back at Rose. As soon as he saw her, everything else washed away for the moment as thoughts of his love flooded his mind. He smiled weakly, yet tenderly at her and returned the squeeze as he became more at ease, the tenseness evaporating. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Would you care for a stroll?" Jack asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Rose's dazzling smile returned to her face and she looked as though she was trying to seem very poised and overly composed, as she replied with high aristocracy.

"Certainly."

Like the gentleman he was, he offered his arm to Rose and she gracefully took it and they began to walk along the deck, near the rail. With overly exaggerated regal flair, they had begun a game they had once briefly played in the cargo hold of _Titanic_: the imitation of aristocracy.

It wasn't particularly a very sunny day, it was mostly cloudy. Nonetheless, it didn't spoil anything for Jack and Rose as they continued along the deck.

"My, it's quite a spell we're having out here, today, wouldn't you think so, miss?" Jack asked as high class as he could be, even managing a little bit of a British accent.

Rose had to try hard not laugh but replied him as well as she could without laughing.

"Yes, I would think so."

Looking frontward with a gently smile on his face, Jack just slightly tipped his head at that, a gesture of agreement to what Rose said. Rose, while keeping her gaze frontward as well, raised an eyebrow to look up at Jack, almost secretively, to see if he showed any signs of laughing.

They just kept their stroll on the deck without saying another word to each other as they had to fight their urge to laugh. Only seconds later after Rose's last words, they couldn't keep in their laughter anymore and just let it out grabbing onto each other.

They eventually ended up near the rail where they slouched over on as a support from having laughed a lot. Their laughter subdued. They just gazed out at the miles of ocean spread out before them.

"Do you know what I was thinking?" Jack quietly asked, not really expecting an answer as he went on. "We barely know anything about each other." Jack ended on those last words with a short chuckle as he turned to face Rose.

Rose turned too, to face Jack as she looked thoughtful.

"I think I know what you mean," Rose replied with a smile. "Rose Dewitt-Bukater," she began, extending her hand which Jack took to shake, as she was re-introducing herself, "I was born on November fourth in eighteen-ninety-four to Frederick and Ruth Dewitt-Bukater."

"Jack Dawson," Jack followed along with the re-introductions, as he was still shaking Rose's hand, "I was born on January twenty-eighth in eighteen-ninety-two to Charles and May Dawson."

They spent the rest of the day talking to each other up and down the deck about everything and nothing and got quite a bit more familiar with each other on their backgrounds and childhoods.

Already knowing that Jack was an only child, Rose learned that he had a cousin. This cousin was his only close relative that he knew even the least bit, since he didn't have any other close relatives.

As Jack had explained it, "he's about ten years older than me. If I'm correct, I think he settled in Canada, in Northern Ontario. After hearing about all those who got rich after striking gold, he just left to seek his fortune, I guess. Haven't heard from him since I was fifteen, before the fire. He's one of the only relatives I have that I know of."

Already knowing that Rose was an only child too, Jack learned from her that she grew up in Philadelphia her whole life.

"I was taught to ride horses the 'proper' way," Rose said, raising an eyebrow and Jack smiled brightly at that, "and was raised to have good etiquette, social skills, and the like. I was sent to finishing school at sixteen-years-old. Shortly after my graduation, it was arranged for me to marry the Steel Tycoon's son. Before the wedding, he organized a trip to Europe. I eventually wound up on a ship back to America. You can guess the rest."

Jack talked about how he was like as a boy.

"I was a scrawny kid; always the shortest in my class," Jack explained as Rose listened in anticipation. "I got along with mostly everyone, you know. But there was one year when a new teacher, called Mrs. Cunningham, came to the town to teach. I think she just hated me from the start of the school year. It she seemed like she just liked pickin' on me and I wouldn't go a day without standin' in the corner," Jack chuckled. "She was just plain unfair so one day, I thought I'd show her. I went right before school and caught a toad that I put under her desk in the morning while she was ringing the school bell." Rose's lips spread out into a grin and Jack was starting to grin too. "It was a big toad; you could imagine her face when she found it. I remember her hollering 'Jack Dawson! You little devil! Wait 'till I tell your Ma and Pa about this!'" Rose laughed at Jack imitation of Mrs. Cunningham and Jack licked him lips before laughing a little and continuing. "I think she knew immediately who it was because she assumed that everything wrong was of my doing."

Rose recounted on an event she had in finishing school with one girl named Hilary McFreedman whom Rose mostly despised for being so incredibly stuck-up and snobbish.

"I really didn't get along with her. The first day we were at the school, she gave me one mean look and I knew she'd be trouble. She knocked my books down a couple of times while pretending to bump into me," Rose said rolling her eyes as Jack continued to listen attentively with his piercing stare. "In short, she let me know she didn't like me. One day, I got into trouble with the teacher who thought I threw a paper airplane at her when it was really Hilary. She lied to the teacher, saying it was _me_!" Rose said, full of emphasis and Jack grinned with interest. "I had to stay in class with the teacher for lunchtime while the other girls could go eat in the crowded dining room. The teacher let me out five minutes before the end of lunch time and I was absolutely fuming. I thought I'd teach that girl a lesson so I went straight to the dining room to where Hilary was sitting and tapped her hard on the shoulder. I yelled at her in front of everyone what a stuck-up, unladylike, snot-nosed brat of a girl she was." Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled at her in wonder at what she said.

"You told her that?"

"That's not all I did," Rose said mischievously. "She said, 'Why, you little—' but before she could finish, I had taken her piece of cheese cake, stuffed it in her face and walked away coolly, as though nothing happened. She never bothered me again and somehow, I wasn't caught for it."

Jack was grinning ear-to-ear in bemusement and adoration of Rose by the end of the story. This was something about Rose that amazed him again.

They continued chatting about their childhoods and funny little things they did as children. Jack talked about how his home looked like when he was a kid. The house wasn't large, but big enough for him and his parents. There was a fair amount of land for farming which his father would cultivate as a living. Jack talked about how there was a huge oak tree in front of his house with a big tire swing on it. That's where Jack normally went to relax with the movement of the swinging and to think. Another place where he would like to relax, but mostly sketch in, would be down by Lake Wissota.

Jack also talked about some of the places he had been while he was traveling all those years after the fire. Rose had a profound interest in seeing different places and wanted to hear a lot more about Santa Monica so Jack talked some more about that. He talked about how there were nice little shops near the pier and a few quaint neighbourhoods near the beach. He talked about how there were quite a few artists that would set themselves up along the beach during the day and await a customer whom they would paint or draw the portrait of.

Rose was fascinated with the way Jack lived and practically envied his whole life. Those were some of the many things she wanted to do as a child instead of being told to act mature at a premature age.

Rose told Jack about some of the scandalous things she did at her home that, when caught, got her punished. An example was the time when she had snuck out of practicing her piano and went outside to do something she had always wanted to do after seeing other children of lower class do: climb a tree. It was awkward to do because she was wearing a dress, but all the same, she made it up to the second branch of the tree, until she had heard her mother call her name. She pulled herself close to the tree trunk, trying to hide in the leaves but to no avail. The tree wasn't thick enough of leaves and she was pretty much visible. Her mother had spotted her from the balcony and yelled at her from there to get down at once if she didn't want to be punished worse than she was already going to be for sneaking out of her piano practice. Rose immediately obeyed, not wanting to be further punished for the unladylike act.

Jack enjoyed all the stories she told him just as he enjoyed hers.

They had gone to eat when it was dinner time and returned to the deck not long after.

As the evening progressed, they made their way back to their bench, the one that they had been sleeping on for the past day and a half. It had been quite a nice day for them both as they had been so caught up in each other that they temporarily were brought away from the fact that they had just survived an awful tragedy. It felt nice to get away from reality just for awhile.

But there was sudden silence between each other after dinner. One cause was maybe because there was nothing else to talk about and they each began to get reminded of the sinking and the horrible nightmares they would have to face the coming night. Another cause was maybe that they were just simply content.

Rose kept herself entertained by playing with one of Jack's hands, although she was in thought. Jack, also being in thought, just stared at her and what she was doing. Rose stopped after a short while and her attention was pulled to the setting-sun on the ocean which held an orange-yellowish glow. The sky was painted with different shades of orange, yellow, red, pink, purple and dark blue. It was a hypnotic sight that seemed to have Rose in a trance. The utter beauty of it all made Rose breathless as she stared at it.

"It's simply. . ." Rose paused, trying to find the appropriate word, "mesmerizing. . ." Rose finished saying, more particularly to herself than to anyone.

"Mmm." Jack murmured as Rose laid herself against him and he draped his arm around her shoulders hugging her close against his chest which felt soothing and comforting to him.

They sat there like that for the rest of the evening, just content with one another in their silence, captivated by the dazzling sunset.

Nightfall came.

Jack lay back against the bench with one blanket folded together to form a pillow as support for Jack's head which was in direct contact with the wooden bench. Rose lay down, half of her on the bench and the other half on Jack as she pulled another blanket overtop of them both. Her head was resting partly on Jack's shoulder and partly on his chest. They looked at each other with fatigued eyes after the long day, yet they filled with adoration for one another.

"Tired?" Jack asked, which had an obvious answer as Rose yawned purposely right in his face and Jack laughed while Rose just snuggled her head to the side against Jack's chest. "Evidently." Jack said, answering his own question.

He put his forefinger under Rose's chin and lifted her head to his. After a small smile, he lightly and slowly kissed her lips.

After breaking apart from it, Rose laid her head back down on Jack. Not long after, they both fell fast asleep.

_There were bodies everywhere. They were all staring at her with wide, frozen eyes. They were extremely pale and had frost forming around their eyes, noses, and mouths. As these hundreds of corpses were facing her with death written all over their ghostly faces, the water seemed to get colder. It got colder and colder until she noticed that there was a thin sheet of ice beginning to form over the top of the water and her breathing and swimming suddenly felt more effortful. The ice began to build up as it got thicker and thicker until the bodies ceased to bob around her because they were frozen into the ice. She then began to feel the ice constricting against her body, but mostly her ribs and it slowly consumed her. She tried and tried to breathe but could barely even get a breath and everything felt so stiff she could barely move. The ice continued to constrict her until she couldn't breathe, nor move anymore and she felt extremely panicked and trapped. Suddenly in front of her, in the midst of all those bodies, she saw a familiar face. Just a few feet away from her, frozen into the ice, as pale and as dead-looking as any other of the corpses was Jack Dawson staring at her with hauntingly frozen eye-balls. Rose couldn't handle anymore of this hell and screamed._

Rose's eyes shot open as she gasped and slightly jolted. Blinking a few times to her discomfort of the darkness, Rose tried to focus her eyes through the blackness of the night. She needed something comforting so she turned her head towards Jack's face as though to make sure he was alright and assure herself that the dream wasn't reality. She was relieved to see his face with its normal colour and handsome features and she put a slightly trembling hand to his cheek and felt warmth coming from it.

After a few deep breaths, she quickly threw the blanket off her and got up off the bench. She was so shook up from the nightmare. She needed to take a short walk on the deck and breathe in the cool night air to calm herself for she couldn't see how she'd be able to go back to sleep.

Rose made sure to cover Jack who was in a deep sleep with the blanket before she would take her walk. She didn't wander that far off from the bench; maybe just fifty meters away. She walked aimlessly over to the rail which she grasped and leaned on as she breathed in deeply to calm herself. Standing there and feeling somewhat more relaxed, Rose looked up at the dark ocean which held small glimmering lights produced by the stars and the moon. The ocean seemed like a deep, dark abyss and was almost frightening to witness at night from this angle, not that she hadn't had already witnessed it from a worse angle. It brought shivers down her spine as she realized the monstrosity of the timeless sea. Her breathing became erratic again and was overcome with hopelessness.

Suddenly, Rose felt two firm, yet gentle arms wrap around her waist and someone tenderly breathe down her neck. She immediately knew who it was and was so extremely thankful that she turned around and buried her face in his chest to block out everything from her sight.

"What're you doing up?" Jack asked with concern in his voice.

Rose lifted her head from his chest with disturbed tears brimming at the corner of her eyes before speaking.

"I couldn't breathe. . . there was ice everywhere. . . and the bodies. . . and you. . . I couldn't breathe. . ." Rose said absurdly, trailing off as she was still shook up from the dream.

She closed her eyes as tears began to slip down her cheeks and she put her head against his chest. She was silently crying from the horror of the dream and hugged him tighter.

Jack looked at her with even more concern than before and knew she must have had an awful nightmare from what it sounded like. He just hugged her tighter than before and kissed her forehead before resting his head on hers. He could feel her pain and it was an emotional stab in his heart and he tried to comfort her.

"Oh Rose," Jack said soothingly as he brushed his hand against her hair. "It was just an awful nightmare. Shhh. . . Don't cry."

Jack continued to sooth her until he felt her tears ceasing. He looked down at her and kissed her face everywhere he could manage to kiss. Rose felt soothed and so much more at peace that when he was done, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed it, as a wordless thank-you to Jack. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek once more.

"C'mon," Jack whispered in Rose's ear, through her hair.

They walked back to the bench, the gentle night breeze against their bodies and laid down on it as they were before.

"You gonna be okay?" Jack whispered.

Rose simply nodded and with that, Jack kissed her once more and hugged her against him before falling back asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Reviewing is a kind action and shows your appreciation for the author's work. )**


	4. Carpathia, Part III

**A/N: This is the last part of the Carpathia chapters.**

**I meant to update some time last week, but I never found the time to edit. And I had to do a little research to find something about the value of American currency back then compared to it nowadays. And I'm Canadian.**

**I'm apologizing in advance for any _corniness_.**

**ENJOY.**

**And if you could… I'd really appreciate it if you review.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4: Carpathia, Part III

It was April eighteenth. It had been three days since the sinking and today was the day estimated for when the _Carpathia_ was to dock. There would be a swarm of reporters and newspaper companies at the pier awaiting the rescue ship, there was no doubt about that in Jack's mind and in Rose's mind. Everyone by now had heard about the sinking of the grandest liner in history and now reporters were waiting patiently for the _Carpathia _to dock. They wanted to get more of a story out of the sinking: they wanted to know how many passengers had survived the sinking; they wanted to know how exactly the sinking happened; they wanted a story on _Titanic'_s hero, the _Carpathia_. This was one of the worst sinkings there ever was and it was bound to make headlines the following morning.

Jack and Rose had spent the previous day together talking more about different things. They shared more about their art tastes. They pretty much both thoroughly enjoyed all forms of art although Rose was more enthused about cubism than Jack was. It spoke more to Rose and she felt like she could relate to some of the pieces.

Jack and Rose already knew each other well, in a sense that they could tell what the other was thinking or they could sense what the other was feeling. They knew each other's personalities and characteristics extremely well. They only got more familiar with their backgrounds, their pasts and their preferences in the past two days of talking a lot to one another.

They hadn't really found much to talk about that day. They just enjoyed being in each other's company as they were standing around on the deck.

It was a cloudy day which wasn't very cheery weather. It was a little windier than usual that day as well.

Rose's hair was blowing in the wind as she was just reminiscing beautiful memories that occurred only a few days ago.

_Rose stormed out furiously from tea time in the dining hall. She couldn't take any more of the snobbishly fake personalities in her social class. Cal was particularly annoying that day and she couldn't stand anymore of his arrogance. She needed to get out and breathe to calm herself. That was it; she convinced herself that some good fresh air out on deck would cool her off._

_As soon as she exited the dining room and came on the deck, she felt the warm sunrays beam on her face and the cool, fresh wind seeping through her lungs so she immediately slowly down her rushed pace and felt calmed and at peace. It felt good._

_She gracefully walked over to the rail and gripped it gently with her hands. After a few moments, she crossed her arms and rested her forearms on the railing, staring out at the radiance and the magnificence of the ocean._

_She was completely mesmerized by it._

_Suddenly, she felt something. It wasn't physical but it was… something different. She couldn't explain it to herself. Something was boring deep into her heart and soul. It wasn't painful but it was piercingly gentle and it shocked her._

_She turned her head in the direction that this… thing came from, only to find the lower deck section where the steerage was. But then, something caught her eye. It was a man from the steerage that was staring right at her; there was no doubt about that. She knew that that's where the feeling came from. He was staring deeply at her and she suddenly felt naked, trespassed and invaded by this man who was being very rude just staring at her. He didn't even have the decency to turn away as she caught him staring. He just kept his gaze on her._

_Out of a little surprise and also remembering about her upper class, Rose turned her head away from the man's stare that seemed to suddenly be so caring and compassionate._

_Compassionate?_

_Why would Rose need compassion? She had everything she needed. She had a perfect life. If anything, she was the one who should be feeling compassionate towards him._

_But his stare seemed so kind and gentle… Rose almost liked to be looked at this way. It was such a change._

_Somehow, she felt her eyes being pulled back by magnets of curiosity towards this man, not long after she had turned her head away. She found him still staring at her. He was reading her like a book. Rose didn't shut the book on him this time, instead, she just let him keep reading. His gaze became ever more piercing as he was seeing right through her every layer._

_This man could feel what she was feeling and there was most suddenly an instant connection and bond between them as they were staring at each other._

_Rose couldn't help but notice how handsome he appeared, even from a distance. He was very simply dressed like the other third class passengers. He had sandy blond hair that was at about ear length but the thing that captivated her most about him was his piercing eyes. She couldn't tell what colour they were from the distance, but it didn't matter to her. It was the way he was staring at her with them._

_Abruptly, someone grabbed her by her elbow. Rose turned around by her startled state, disappointed to have been disrupted. To even further her disappointment and annoy her even more, it was Cal who had caused for her daze to be cut short._

"_Rose, your behavior—" Cal began to rebuke her but Rose cut him off._

"_Would you mind?" Rose said, irritated._

"_Go back in there and apologize." Cal ordered her._

Apologize, _Rose thought. _Who is he, my commander?

_Rose brushed herself out of Cal's touch by beginning to walk away. It may not have shown from the outside but on the inside, Rose was steaming. Everything perfect always had to be ruined. She could barely ever have a moment to herself and be at peace but when she did, it only last a few minutes. She left Cal there alone, seeming quite awkward and maybe even a little embarrassed to have been treated by his fiancée that way._

_Rose thought about that man that had captivated her so much and wondered if maybe she'd ever see him again, which she had to admit she hoped for but doubted it would happen._

Rose smiled to herself at the beautiful memory that was so precious to her, just like all the others with Jack on that ship.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Jack asked, disturbing Rose's thoughts.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," Jack began looking away from her towards the sun and squinting his eyes, "the one second, you were smiling." Jack then glanced at her quickly before staring back in the direction of the sun. "The next second, you were laughing a little to yourself. Another second, you seemed grim. Then, you were smiling again to yourself." Jack paused and then turned towards Rose. "So I kinda wondered if you had something particular on your mind."

Rose giggled at how he described her, not having realized how open those thoughts were on the outside through her unconscious actions. It also surprised her how much Jack paid attention to her.

Laughing slightly, Rose said, "The first time I saw you, I was on a deck higher than the one you were on."

Jack smiled, remembering.

"You wouldn't believe how many things were going through my mind." Rose continued and Jack listened to her, intrigued. "I felt like the world was against me that day, but seeing you made me stop for a second. So many feelings came rushing through me…" Rose's words became more quickened as she was letting out what she felt on that day, "…and I was caught up in the most wonderfully enchanting and at the same time, thrilling, moment I had ever experienced in my life, as I had known it at that point."

Jack stared at her with his piercing gaze and listened to her with every fiber in his body as she poured her heart out to him. Hearing this from her meant so much to him because now he knew that he wasn't the only one to have felt the way Rose described when they first saw each other.

"Do you know what Tommy told me when I first saw you?" Jack asked Rose who just looked at him questioningly, waiting for his answer. "He told me that as likely as it was to get next to the likes of you, it would be like angels flyin' out of my ass."

Rose raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth with a smile of wonder and laughed. Jack just began to smile broadly.

"Did you honestly think though, that you'd ever talk to me? Or even see me again, for that matter?"

Rose got serious and she contemplated the question, grabbing his hands and pulling herself close to him.

"Honestly, Jack, no." Rose looked at him apologetically. But then she looked optimistic and she put her arms around his neck, smiling playfully as she stared at his face. "But, I'll admit that though I doubted it would happen, I was actually kind of hoping to see you again." Rose continued smiling and Jack gently began to grin.

Feeling the need to do so, Jack kissed Rose's lips softly and shortly, then pulled his lips barely an inch away from hers and paused that way, looking happily into Rose's eyes. Not wanting Jack to stop, Rose wrapped an arm around his back and the other around his neck and pulled him back to her lips. They shared a kiss that went a little longer than intended. It began as an innocent kiss of adoration and the next thing you knew, Jack had begun kissing Rose's jawbone and was headed toward her neck when Rose came to her senses.

"Jack," Rose said while giving him a slight push on the chest. Jack pulled away, stared at her for barely a couple seconds and was about to kiss her lips again when Rose slightly pushed him away again. "Stop. Look at all these people." Jack took the time to look around him and what he saw was a deck with a lot of people on it. He looked back at her and held an 'I-don't –see-what-you're-saying' expression. "We couldn't possibly in such a public place." Rose continued.

"You're probably right." Jack said,

"Probably?" Rose said jokingly and raising an eyebrow while smiling.

"Okay, then. You're right." Jack said, sighing dramatically, which made Rose laugh.

"I thought so."

Just then, a steward passed by, so Jack went towards him.

"Sir," the steward turned around to the voice and Rose got up from her seat and stood near Jack. "Is there a list of survivors?"

"Actually, we're barely half way through taking down names. But that's not my job, so I don't have a list of survivors with me right now. You can check a full list tomorrow morning after the ship has docked. There should be a list in some shelters for those who don't have anywhere else to go and maybe one published in the New York Times."

Jack pressed his lips together and thanked the man before seating himself again with Rose.

The afternoon melted away, dinner came and went, and then it was nine o'clock. It had begun drizzling outside but it bothered neither Jack, nor Rose who were holding hands. They were just eager to step onto dry land after the long voyage and not to mention, an awful tragedy. They were nearing the New York harbor and it was already night out. The ship was to dock at around nine thirty.

There was a large silhouette in the darkness that Rose noticed through the drizzling rain. She was presently holding hands with Jack in the long overcoat Cal had put on her on the night of the sinking. Jack had a clean blanket wrapped around him since all he had to wear was a skinny, white shirt. Rose stared at the silhouette attentively. She had a pretty good idea what it was.

As the ship got nearer and nearer, the silhouette because more visible until it was close enough to see it visibly and clearly.

Rose had seen the Statue of Liberty a few times and out of all the times she'd seen it, this moment held a different meaning to her. It meant freedom. Courage. Survival. Hope. Love. The start of a new life. She was no longer trapped, she didn't have to fake her 'happiness', she didn't have to act all composed, nor did she have someone making choices for her.

Not a word needed to be spoken for Jack noticed the look on Rose's face and understood how much this meant to her. She was finally free and off to start a new life with a man whom she truly and deeply cared for, who had saved her and who was the reason for her freedom. She was like a bird freed from her cage and she felt that stressful, frustrated weight lift off her shoulders.

An officer asked for her and Jack's names for the survivor's list. Jack opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, Rose was already answering the officer.

"Dawson," Rose stated confidently and with pride, "Jack and Rose Dawson."

Jack looked at her surprised as the officer thanked her and carried on. She looked at Jack and couldn't help but smile a genuine smile, as she began to laugh and held both his hands, facing him. She was so mixed with emotions that laughing seemed appropriate at the time. Jack had a smile that was slowly creeping on his face as her laugh was contagious. He slid his hands up her arms, letting them rest on her shoulders. She delicately placed her hands on his chest as they stood close, the rain still drizzling.

"Do you really mean that? Are you sure you want this?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Of course. I said I was getting off the ship with you when it docks." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I meant what I said, Jack," she finished with a serious, loving expression on her face. It was the most truthful thing she had ever said.

Jack was so touched by what she said. He was so incredibly honored that a first class girl had left everything behind for him. She could've easily saved herself instead of finding him in one of the lowest levels of a sinking ship, risking her life and saving him. She could've saved herself by staying in that damned lifeboat. But instead, she jumped back on a sinking ship to be with him. She even insisted on him joining her on the piece of debris in the icy waters risking her own safety, if ever the door submerged. And why? All for love's sake. _She loves you!_, his mind told him convincingly.

The realization sank in.

Rose placed a hand on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair and the other hand on his cheek. As Jack held a serious gaze towards Rose, the only thing he could manage was a whisper.

"I love you. . ."

With that, nothing more needed to be said, for it was something Rose was craving to hear from him for so long — to hear it come from his own lips and aloud was so inexpressibly celestial to her that she only wanted to hold him close to her heart forever and never let him go.

Rose looked deeply into his piercing eyes, only to see passion, trust, adoration, devotion and love. She then placed her gaze upon his eager lips on which she, without any more delay, placed hers. She crushed her body against his to feel everything she could of him. Their bodies molded perfectly together, as though they were made exactly for each other.

At her actions, Jack immediately responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her, delicately placing one hand on her hair which his fingertips began to lightly caress. Rose had an arm tightly wrapped around his back and another at the back of his neck, as she pulled him closer to her, urging him to deepen the kiss. The kiss was powerful, possibly more powerful than any other they'd experienced before with each other and it was wondrously different in an indescribable way. It lasted for. . . oh, they didn't know how long for they weren't conscious of anything at all but each other which was all that mattered to them at the moment. But when they finally did pull apart, they were left stunned, as they could only but stare into each other's eyes and caress each other's faces. They then hugged one another, Rose burying her face in Jack's shoulder and Jack, resting his head on hers as he shut his eyes, relishing the moment.

They broke away after a few more minutes, holding hands, yet still standing very closely as they gazed at the statue of liberty that was now some distance away while the _Carpathia_ approached the New York harbor.

Feeling her fingers beginning to chill, Rose absentmindedly put her hand in her coat pocket (which was, in fact, Cal's) but she was a little baffled by what she felt. She held a curious look on her face as she felt something hard and round with jagged edges. It felt oddly familiar. Jack, noticing Rose's change in expression, looked at her a little curiously himself. Rose then pulled out an extremely pricy and beautiful necklace meant for royalty that they both knew all too well: the Heart of the Ocean.

She held it at waist level, so not to let others see and to keep it private. Jack was wide-eyed aghast and Rose herself was taken-aback. But that wasn't all yet, for she remembered feeling something else in that pocket that had texture similar to that of paper.

"How'd that get—" Jack started but stopped as he was yet again shocked at what he saw come out of that coat pocket.

Rose held the Heart of the Ocean in her left palm hand as she held two packs of dollar bills in her right and quickly shoved everything back into the pocket as she looked around, trying to be inconspicuous. Wanting to go somewhere more private and out of the rain, she swiftly grabbed Jack's hand and tugged on it as she pulled him with her to that dining area for the _Titanic _survivors, which only about four dozen were in since everyone was on the deck waiting to dock. No one paid any attention as Jack and Rose walked in because the people were talking to each other or just sitting and waiting for their turn to debark off the ship.

"Rose, where'd that come from?" Jack half whispered.

"Cal's safe keepings. I'm tellin' ya, he was really prepared for leaving the ship."

"You're telling me." Jack said with an uneasy chuckle as he was still wide-eyed.

They both sat down on a bench along one of the walls and Rose once again dug her hand into her coat packet as she took out all of the packs of bills she could find and piled them on Jack's lap. There were five in total. Jack cautiously, as though afraid of touching something beyond imaginable, took one of the packets and carefully examined it.

"Holy shit, Rose! There's abouttwelve hundred in each packet!" Jack nearly yelled because he was so shocked to actually see that much money. He never even dreamed of ever touching that much either, for that matter. It was way beyond his comprehension and it was hard to digest the fact that he was presently holding five packs ofoverone grand in his hands.

"I know, I know. We've got here aboutsix thousand dollars." after doing a quick calculation.

They sat there silent for a moment, just staring down at the stack of money before them, not sure what to say to one another.

"So. . . what do we do with this?" Jack asked, breaking the silence and placing his gaze on Rose who looked up at him then back down at the money, as she commenced storing them back into the pocket.

"What do you mean? We live on it for now, at least."

"I don't know. . ." He was unsteady about using Cal's money since he didn't like charity money, and this was pretty much like it to him. He didn't like the fact that this much money just appeared before them, having them escape hardships way too easily. He felt like he was cheating his way through life and he didn't like that. He believed in man earning his money properly and rightfully.

"Well Jack, it's all we've got and I'm pretty sure you don't have those ten bucks with you anymore." Rose paused after he didn't show any response, as he was staring down at his lap. "Do you think I _want_ to live off Cal's filthy money? At least for now, because we have nothing else. We don't need to use it after we start making money of our own."

After almost two minutes of quietness, Jack finally broke the silence.

"I don't like getting the easy way out, ya know." Jack said quietly, in a husky voice. "Sure, for now at least, but let's use only a little bit of it and keep the rest for savings and then I'll get a job and we'll be living on what _we're_ making."

"That sounds fine with me, but what about the necklace?" Rose reminded.

"That's something pretty damn expressive for us to be keeping. We could get robbed," he said, speaking very blatantly and plainly.

"I know, but we could keep it hidden so that no one would find it. I know it is Cal's, but that's not why I would like to keep it." Jack looked at her with an expression that urged her to on. It was the same expression he had when she was making up a story to the Master at arms in order to cover up her suicide plan. "The reason is that it reminds me of a fonder time. . ." Rose finished, a mischievous smile slowly forming as she glanced up at Jack, hoping he'd catch what she meant.

And he surely did, for he began smiling as well and blushing slightly at the same time.

"I believe you are blushing, Monsieur Big Artiste." Rose giggled as she said that in a slightly French accent, playfully poking Jack in the side of his abdomen.

"Well, I think you'd be blushing too if it had been you drawing me."

At the thought, Rose became as red as her scarlet hair and Jack tickled her playfully in return of her earlier poke. As much as she was blushing, Rose couldn't help giggling and Jack eventually stopped after a few seconds.

"I don't think I'd be blushing as much as you were." Rose said, in a horrible attempt to defend her position.

"Ho ho! Have you seen your cheeks?" Jack said grabbing each one in his hands as he playfully, yet gently squeezed them, making Rose blush even more. "You're as red as a tomato!" he said laughing and releasing her cheeks.

Rose was indeed defeated and hid her face in his shirt as she grabbed onto his upper arm sleeves.

Jack placed his forefinger under her chin as his laughter subdued very shortly after and raised her face towards his grinning one, finding that she was only blushing a little bit now and she had a small smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter," Jack began, his voice suddenly quieter, "because you're so incredibly beautiful all the same." It ended in a whisper.

He lifted her chin so that her lips were closer to his and he softly kissed them. The kissed became slightly more intense than in the start but was soon finished as it lasted only a few seconds.

Rose snuggled into Jack's chest and shut her eyes. From their fatigue of the evening and the wait for the ship to dock, Jack's eyes began drooping.

"Eh hum. . ." a voice was heard, barely a few feet away.

Rose's eyes immediately opened as she sat back upright and noticed a steward standing in front of them. Jack's eyes shot open as well as Rose's at the sound of a voice, only to find a steward.

"Sorry to disturb you m'am, sir," the steward said, "but I'm just announcing to everyone that we have just docked and will be letting the first class off first and then the second class, and so on. Just letting you know."

"Uh, thanks," Jack replied as the steward walked away and Jack turned to Rose, "This'll be a long wait, trust me."

Rose nodded her head as fatigue overcame her again and she shut her eyes, laying her head against Jack's shoulder as she brought her legs up on the bench.

Jack rested his hand on her head and smoothened out her curls. He thought about what had happened a few moments earlier, about how Rose had been so bold, as she practically decided that she would marry Jack without having asked him. Not that he minded it; just that he thought he'd be the one to advance first. He thought that he'd be the one to come out with the whole proposal first. But that was the fire he loved about her; her inner confidence and her wild, spunky spirit.

At the thought of it all, he began chuckling as he had a small on the corner of his lips.

His chuckling made Rose stir as she opened her eyes and turn herself towards Jack who turned towards her at the same time, finding that what had stirred her was his sweet laughter. She was amused at this and wondered what was making him suddenly laugh.

"What's so funny?"

His laughter calmed a little and he pressed his lips together to try to settle himself. He licked his bottom lip before talking.

"It's just that. . . I thought _I'd_ be the one to propose to _you_. Looks like you did, just a few minutes ago, in a sort of way. . ."

And with that, he started chuckling again. She too began to laugh at the realization.

"Well, I had to use a different last name so I thought, 'Might as well use Jack's since I eventually will.' "

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a second," Jack said jokingly, "Are you presuming that I would eventually ask you to marry me?" Jack's expression suddenly became serious as he stared into Rose's eyes.

"Quit it!" Rose said as she slapped his arm playfully and Jack began laughing. "Like you weren't going to! You knew you were." Rose said, affirming herself, knowing fully that Jack was just joking.

"I know, I know," Jack said laughing. "I was only kidding, Rose."

They were quiet. After a few awkward seconds, Rose spoke.

"You know that I couldn't use my maiden name. If Cal would ever read the list, which he most certainly will, he's going to find me for sure. Besides, I like how 'Dawson' sounds on me. Rose Dawson. . ." Rose sighed dreamily and leaned her head against Jack's chest, while his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she stared ahead.

"My last name does sound pretty good with your name, if I do say so myself."

Rose placed her gaze back on Jack as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get too cocky," she teased him.

"No, no," Jack protested, not wanting Rose to get the wrong idea, "I just meant that it would sound better instead of 'Hockley'." Jack cringed as he said it.

Rose giggled. "Relax, I was just teasing you. Besides, I don't like the way 'Rose Hockley' sounds either."

"Hmm, yeah. . ."

They were silent for the rest of the time and just sat closely together.

At eleven thirty, the same steward came back and announced that the third class would debark off the ship now. Jack and Rose were asleep but Jack awoke when at the steward's voice. Rose awoke just after Jack.

Drowsily, they made their way to the third class exiting gangway where there were a crowd of other third class passengers ready to debark as well. Holding Rose's hand, Jack looked over the heads of the crowd of people in attempt to see outside. He was practically blinded by flashes of lights. It was a swarm of photographers illuminating the black night, as it was outside, greedily taking pictures of everything that seemed important to fill in a story about the _Titanic, _the _Carpathia_ and the survivors. By now, it had stopped raining outside as well. As the third class poured out down the gangway, still in shock from the tragedy, some became extremely petrified as they were forcibly stopped by reporters and photographers who attempted to steal a few snapshots of them and steal answers to interview questions. Although some of the reporters and photographers were pushy and greedy for information, others were more sympathetic.

Jack and Rose were just so anxious to get off the ship and just. . . so eager to get away from it all. Half asleep, all Rose wanted was to finally step on dry land, to end the endless tribulation with ships, and to cuddle up in a nice warm bed. Jack was also itching to finally be rid of ships, for now, to step on the ground, and to finally feel secure after all he and Rose had gone through.

It was his and Rose's turn to step on the gangway and debark. Rose's heart was beating rapidly as she saw the mass of photographers and reporters they'd have to shove through. She sighed inwardly and felt really discouraged and fearful as their ordeal wouldn't be over yet. But Jack wrapped a secure arm around her which reassured her and he draped a blanket over both their heads, in order not to have their faces identified, if they were taken pictures of. Jack, seeing through an opening in the blanket, led Rose through the crowd. He often found himself shoving people away from him and Rose, out of their path. One reporter attempted to stop them, asking a question at the same time. "Did you lose any loved ones?" But Jack and Rose ignored him totally and continued shoving through.

They finally reached an opening in the crowd and then found their way out in the street, where they were completely out of the mass. Jack took off the blanket and searched for Rose's face, only to find it tear-stained and his heart softened. He pulled her into his arms and held her there for awhile, kissing the top of her head. He pulled her face away from his chest to look at her and rubbed away the tears with the end of his sleeve, then kissed her forehead.

"I know it's not easy, but we can't worry about that now. We've got to find somewhere to stay overnight."

Rose simply nodded her head drowsily and thanked God she had Jack with her. She wouldn't know what she'd be doing at the moment without him. He always seemed to know what came next and what to do next, in every single situation. In addition, he never failed her which was why she put full dependence on him and all her trust in him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: To be honest, I don't know how much flippin' money a guy like Cal would be carrying around with him while he's traveling. So I just… used some common sense. And I used my parents as a reference. Don't kill me if you don't agree with the amount found in Cal's pocket. Just review what you think.**

**And seriously, don't be shy to say what you'd like to see next in the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(June 30th, 2006)**

**I just wanted to correct something I messed up in this chapter... I wrote the wrong amounts of money for what was in the coat pocket so all the calculation were screwed. I fixed it though. Don't worry, I'm nearly done chapter five. I'll try and put it up this weekend. Hurray for summer.**


	5. Beating the Odds

**Wow. Five chapters already. I never thought I'd be able to write something like this. And it's way longer than the amount I usually write in my stories. I'm truly thankful and flattered by all of your VERY APPRECIATED reviews. They really make my day and are the only thing I live for. Ha, kidding, I have more of a life than that. But seriously, your reviews are like. Fuel for my story.**

**By the way, I fixed the previous chapter because I calculated the money in the coat part all wrong.**

**I know, I took longer in this chapter than usual, but I was trying to get my thoughts and plans straight for the story and trying to make sure that certain events for things stated will follow up or lead to following events in the future chapters. It's summer break so I can devote a lot more time writing.**

CHAPTER 5: Beating the Odds

It had stopped raining when they debarked off the _Carpathia._ They held hands and walked down the main street that led to the pier where the _Carpathia_ was docked. Even though it was quite dark outside, Jack found his way around the area. He took a branch off the main street in order to find some sort of hotel or inn. Anything would do at this time. Rose was half asleep and he had to practically drag her with him.

"Come on, Rose. It won't be long now," Jack attempted to reassure her.

As much as he wanted it to be true, he couldn't convince himself of his own words. He had no idea how much longer it would be until they found anything. He could only pray to God that they'd find somewhere to sleep and fast. He took off the blanket he had wrapped around him and put it around Rose instead.

Continuing their search down the street, they hadn't spotted anything at all. Jack was starting to feel very hopeless and discouraged. He grew more and more desperate. But seeing and thinking about Rose gave him the strength to continue searching and he felt a burst of willpower surge through him.

By some supernatural grace and mercy, he spotted what he needed to see. It was an inn. He thanked God silently for the response. The inn didn't look in the best shape but it would do. At least it was something.

"Rose, look. It's an inn." Jack announced.

Rose was very tired and didn't respond, not that Jack was expecting her to considering her drowsy state. Jack walked her over to the entrance of the inn and gave in a couple quick knocks. He stood there and eagerly waited, supporting Rose on him. After about a minute, Jack swiftly knocked again but this time the door opened right as soon as he finished his last knock. A man dressed him his pajamas and nightcap was standing in the entrance with wiry glasses. He was lifting up an oil lamp in his hand as he squinted his eyes to see who was at his door. He seemed to be in his late fifties and he was a little skinny.

"Excuse me sir, but we're looking for a—" Jack began but was interrupted.

"May I ask you what you are doing here at this hour?" the gentleman began in a calm voice, but then finished with an agitated and slightly louder tone of voice.

Jack hadn't thought of the time. It didn't even cross his mind how late it was. Of course, he knew it was night, but he didn't think about the lateness of it at all.

"Oh, uh. . ." Jack began as he was dumbfounded. The man looked at him, obviously annoyed. But then, the words came to his mind. "I'm very sorry to be bothering you at this hour but me and," Jack paused quickly here as he didn't know what to call Rose's relation to him because he was sure the gentleman would disapprove of an unmarried couple staying in the same room. ". . .my wife are in a desperate situation here. We really need a room for the night, and if you could just—"

"You don't understand, do you?" the man rudely cut in again with a harsh whisper as he took a step closer and Jack began getting hopeless again.

"Walter, is everything alright? Who is it?" a female voice came from inside.

"Yes dear, it is. Now go back to bed!" the man known as Walter said inside the inn before turning back to Jack. "It's twelve thirty! Everyone's asleep!"

"Yes, I do realize that, sir, but," Jack paused for a moment as he looked despaired and pressed his lips together before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Look, if it's money you want, then we can pay you that, but we've just gone through something that has been very difficult and we have no where to go." Jack stopped and looked at Rose who hadn't said anything this whole time. Her exhausted appearance and hopelessness gave Jack a motive to press on. For Rose's sake, Jack pleaded the gentleman. "Please, sir, I'm begging you."

The gentleman just stared at them. After a few moments, he spoke rather quietly and calmly.

"You, uh. . . You said you've gone through something terrible. I read in the newspaper about a recent tragedy. . . Now I may just be guessing but. . . are you _Titanic _survivors?"

Jack's arm tightened around Rose's shoulder to reassure her. She must have felt just as pained as he did when the man at the inn mentioned that.

Jack swallowed his saliva and answered in a barely audible whisper.

"Yeah."

"Oh my lord." the man's expression suddenly changed and he looked extremely apologetic. "Please, accept my apologies. You may stay tonight, free of charge."

Jack glanced down quickly at Rose and back up at the man. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he was surprised of the inn owner's sudden change of character into one of generosity and compassion.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconveniences I've caused you. Please, do come in." the gentleman urged.

After a little bit of earlier reluctance, Jack stepped in the entrance of the inn with Rose close by his side and the man shut the door. Inside was all dark. The only thing to brighten the blackness was the oil lamp illuminating silhouettes which Jack and Rose could make out as a desk in the front, a few wooden chairs, and a corridor. There was also an opening that they assumed led to a stairwell.

"Walter Thomson," the gentleman suddenly said, breaking the silence as he stuck out his hand.

After finding his voice, Jack took it.

"Jack Dawson and uh. . . my wife, Rose Dawson." Jack looked at her and gave her a small smile that was full of love. Just the mention of her and the thought of her made him feel as though his insides were doing flips and flops.

Mr. Thomson just simply nodded and smiled politely at her.

"Mr. Thomson, I'm really sorry for the commotion we've caused and—"

"No need for apologies," Mr. Thomson quickly cut in, putting his hand up. "No trouble at all. Now, please come this way. I have just a perfect size room for you both."

"Thank you very much, sir. You don't know what this means to us."

"Come along now."

The followed the man through the small lobby, past the front desk and into the opening Jack and Rose noticed earlier. Mr. Thomson assured them to watch their step as they were ascending a flight of stairs to the highest floor of the inn which just happened to be the second. He led them down a corridor and stopped in front of a simple wooden door. He held his hand up so that the oil lamp would light up the door number: _21._ Mr. Thomson proceeded to take out a set of about two dozen keys from a pocket in his night gown.

"I always carry these on me. You never know if someone could rob you," Mr. Thomson said while unlocking and opening the door. "And here we are. . . room number twenty one."

He stepped in with Jack and Rose behind him and flicked on a switch. A dim light appeared on the ceiling and revealed a small room. On the right of the door, there was a tall coat rack in the corner of the room and beside it, a wall mirror. On the left, there was a wall where a medium sized couch was placed along. Along the same wall but past the sofa, there also rested the head of a bed which was a reasonable size and there was one nightstand on each side. A small clock was placed on one of the nightstands. On the wall directly in front of the door, there was a small window which overlooked the street the inn was located on. The wallpaper was peeling and looked rotted but other than that, the room seemed to be in pretty good shape.

"It's not in the best condition, but we were among the first of the small inns to receive electricity in New York." After a few awkward pauses, Mr. Thomson continued. "Well, you can see me tomorrow morning for the key to this room if you are planning on staying here for more than one night. There's one bathroom at the end of this corridor and one on the main floor."

Rose slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the mattress, feeling the springiness of it. She hadn't slept in a real bed in practically five days so this was a wonderful, welcoming feeling to her, even though it wasn't as luxurious or soft as the beds in first class. Jack had his arms crossed over his chest and just stared around the room, contemplating something.

"How much is it, now?" Jack asked.

"Oh, don't you bother! Like I said, tonight is free of charge."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, always in consideration of others.

"Absolutely. Now have a good night's sleep. I'll leave you now."

"I don't know what to say. . . I guess a thank you would be appropriate."

Jack shook the gentleman's hand once more as Mr. Thomson was just shutting their room door.

"Good night," said Mr. Thomson.

Jack was staring at the shut door with both hands on his hips. He let out a sigh before running a hand through his hair that needed a good washing at this point and turned to where Rose was.

He was going to ask her something but then stopped as he saw her. She was lying down on the bed, on her side, fast asleep. Jack smiled at this. She must've been really tired and he was thankful he found somewhere to sleep. He knew that if they hadn't found anything, they would be forced to sleep in the streets that night which wasn't one of the safest things to do, from Jack's numerous experiences. It especially wasn't safe for a woman, not to mention, a first class woman.

He walked over to the bed and took the blanket he had put around her earlier and let it drop to the floor and he removed the heavy overcoat she had been wearing the whole time, placing it on the coat rack. He walked back and carefully pulled off her shoes, setting them aside, and then he cautiously picked her up slightly in order to put her under the covers. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he caressed the side of her face with a hand. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. Everything would be alright now. He leaned down to lightly kiss her lips and she slightly moved, but didn't wake. Jack turned off the light switch, took off his boots, and grabbing the blanket he set down earlier, he lay himself on the sofa and fell asleep almost immediately.

_9:45a.m., April 19th, 1912_

Rose awoke that morning to a feeling of warmth and comfort. It was such a change from that old bench on the _Carpathia_. She opened her eyes and found a very unfamiliar environment. She was in a small room with rotting wallpaper, a few pieces of furniture and a small window that let in some light through the thin sheet used as a curtain. She almost forgot where she was as she vaguely remembered last night's events. She was much too tired to remember everything accurately, but she knew that Jack had found an inn. Her wonderful Jack. . .

She sat up in her bed and looked around the room. He wasn't in her bed and she couldn't see him anywhere else. But then her eyes caught something as she was scanning the room. It was a sleeping form on the sofa; she saw an arm hanging off the edge and a mass of dirty blonde hair covering a face. She smiled at him sleeping as she stretched her arms and stepped out of the bed.

But then, a thought crossed Rose's mind. Why was he sleeping on the sofa instead of in the bed, beside her? He didn't have to trouble himself. She honestly didn't mind him sleeping beside her. Then the answer came to her: Jack was too much of a gentleman. He took her dignity in consideration. He was really a respectful person towards other people and she felt really touched by the fact that he left the bed for her own comfort and for the fact that they were not wed.

Rose stood up and walked towards the window. She took a peek out of one side of the curtain and had to squint her eyes at the brightness of the light which she wasn't used to from being in the darkness. The city looked magnificent in the daytime. Everything seemed lit up and glorified by the sun rays as it was a fairly sunny day. The sky was blue and there were people everywhere on the streets. She saw a small café close by and a little market place, which made her suddenly feel hungry.

She stole a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand with indicated that it was nine forty five. She decided she'd wait for Jack to wake up to go and eat. She walked back over to the bed and lay back down. Sighing, she stared straight up at the ceiling. Gosh, she was feeling so hungry, but she'd have to wait for that. She began day-dreaming and thought about her old life. What was her mother thinking presently? Was she even sad or upset that Rose was gone? How about Cal? Rose shuddered, just thinking about him. She really didn't want to even be thinking about him, but he just happened to pop up in her mind.

_2:00a.m., April 19th, 1912_

Caledon Hockley was sitting in a luxurious hotel room. He had decided to help Ruth since she looked very pitiful. He knew very well she was worth nothing without her daughter's marriage to him and that she'd be living on the streets without his help. So, by compassion (but more by pity) he rented her a hotel room beside his. He didn't know how long he'd be helping her for. Maybe he'd give her enough money so that he could get out of his hair and live life with it. He didn't know. He wasn't thinking much about that and he didn't want to either. He had other things running through his mind.

He had searched high and low for Rose on that rescue ship and he couldn't find her at all. He had checked everywhere; the first class, the second class; even the third! He had found nothing and was left unsatisfied as he came back to his part of the ship.

But there was still another hope.

The first class names of the _Titanic_ survivors had been taken down first, so he had a chance to look at it while on the _Carpathia_. Still, he was left hopeless as there was no _Rose DeWitt Bukater_ on the list. He hadn't bothered checking for Jack's name on the list because he was most certain that the gutter rat had perished; the odds were low enough for a man to survive, so how could a third class man possibly do it and beat the odds?

Cal was starting to feel unwell by all of this tiring searching and thinking. Was Rose gone? Had the woman he hadn't realized he cared for until now was really gone? His heart sunk into the depths of his chest. He had lost her. She was so young, and now she was deceased. How could this happen?

Dawson.

It was _him_! It was _his _fault! If it weren't for him, everything would've been perfect. She would not have run away from her mother to go to _him_. She would've gone right into that damned lifeboat and be saved. She would've boarded the _Carpathia_ safe and sound and they would be married in a month or so. But this wasn't the way things went. The scumbag ruined everything he had planned. He disturbed the perfect, the calmness, the _peace_. For this, he hated Dawson. He really, sincerely _loathed_ him.

Cal became filled with rage as he thought of it all. His body tensed as he clenched his fists and his jaw. Yet suddenly, through the turmoil, he was overcome with misery. His face slowly and deliriously began to twist and distort into a pain-filled face. Caledon began to sob quietly, burying his face in his crossed arms. _Look at yourself, you pitiful moron! You're nothing! _Cal's mind was throbbing as it was cursing himself. Caledon Hockley, son of the Steel Tycoon, a rich and mighty man was now crumpled to the ground, feeling like a complete wreck and totally powerless. He had never felt this way before. He always had the better hand in situations. As he had told Dawson, he _always_ won. By that he meant, of course, to beat Jack and win Rose. But now, he had lost. There was no one to beat, and nothing to try and win.

There was just one mind-boggling question: why? Why had Rose decided to be with Jack instead of him? What was so much better about a low-life than him? Had he been such a horrible person? Of course he might've been a bit controlling, but it was for Rose's own good, for her discipline, and for their whole reputation. But had he really been that bad? Was Rose really unhappy; so unhappy that she'd rather be with a third class man? All these questions ran through his mind. He couldn't grasp the answer. He had money, wealth, and a name, everything Rose could dream of. It obviously wasn't enough for her. He was missing something. . . something more. Dawson, who had nothing in the world, was obviously able to offer it to Rose. _What was it?_

He discovered the answer: it's what set him off when Rose jumped out of the lifeboat to get back to Jack. It disgusted him how she would rather run into that filthy scum's arms instead of his. It disgusted him that Jack had won. It disgusted him and insulted him that they were so affectionate towards one another when they finally reunited after the jump and were kissing each other and caressing each other in public. And disgusted him that they were so in. . . love. . .

That was it. That was the answer. Love had won Rose's heart. That's what Jack had been able to give her, without owning anything. It was love that drove Rose mad enough to jump out of a moving lifeboat and back onto a sinking ship.

He almost began to feel guilty as he thought about them, which was something he never felt. Had he inflicted Rose's pain? He felt extremely guilty about the doomed couple. They had only tried to survive out of each other's love. Their efforts were in vain, they were both gone. Had he contributed to their strife; to their death? He imagined himself, a madman filled with fury running after a woman he supposedly cared for and a man he truly hated down into the depths of a sinking ship, firing shots at them with a stolen pistol. He had been out of his mind at that point, oh yes he had. There was nothing to stop him. He just so craved to hit his target which was Dawson.

But now, things had changed in Cal's mind. He didn't feel the rage against Jack as he once did. He was just so filled with guilt because he knew that even though he hadn't killed any of them directly, he had drove them to their death by chasing them deep into the sinking ship. They were waist deep in water and running deeper and deeper, away from him. They weren't able to turn back and the ship was a virtual labyrinth with its size. They probably never found a way out, especially since most of it was already submerged.

At that, Cal became even more horrible about himself. He couldn't imagine why he had done it, but if he could change anything, it would have been his impression on Rose. He would've shone her real love which was something he felt now, that had invaded his soul after realizing she was lost forever.

Caledon stayed where he was and continued sobbing. He sulked in his own misfortune at his loss, as all he thought about was that. He had lost. It was over. He had to forget everything and put it all in his past. He'd have to move on with life and find someone else, knowing fully he would never see his Rose again.

Rose was still day-dreaming, caught up in her thoughts. Suddenly, something flew over her face, cutting off her vision. As quickly as it had all happened, she yanked off whatever it was (which she discovered to be a plaid blanket from the _Carpathia)_ and she found herself staring into clear blue eyes and a smiling face, mere inches away from hers.

"Jack! My God, I didn't even notice you were up!" Rose said, exuberantly.

Every time she saw him, she couldn't help but smile. She felt like her heart was doing flips and as though her insides were melting. Jack Dawson was her weakness: she'd feel so weak and feeble in his presence, but it was exhilarating. Even just by the mere thought of him, she'd feel this way. His smile and the way his dirty blond hair would flop around his boyish, yet noble face when blowing in the wind would make her whole body tingle with warmth and passion. And his touch—oh, his touch—that was something quite magical and ecstatic. It was like electricity coursing through her every fiber by a simple brush of his skin onto hers. But the part of him that remained her biggest weakness was his eyes. Those eyes that could penetrate her soul were of the deepest, most magnificent blue she had ever seen. They were so mesmerizing that they could keep her captivated for hours, if she wanted.

"Did I scare you?" Jack asked, turning slightly more serious.

"Just a little."

"I'm sorry," Jack said very sincerely, hovering over her.

"It's quite alright," Rose said, smiling softly.

Jack was just about to give Rose a kiss when she suddenly grabbed his arm and turned him over on his back, so now she was over him. Jack chuckled and then looked into her happy face.

"So, how did you sleep?" Rose asked.

"On my back," Jack replied humorously, smiling.

Rose giggled at his sarcasm.

"No, I slept fine. How about yourself?" Jack said, becoming serious again.

"Fine."

"What have you been up to, this morning?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Just lying here, waiting for you to wake up." Rose paused. "Are you hungry?"

"Since you mentioned it," Jack said, sitting up, "I guess I am."

"Good, because I'm starving."

Rose got out of the bed as did Jack. She walked over to the wall mirror to look at herself and felt a little disgusted at her image. Her hair was dead-looking and limp and her face seemed a little drained. Her dress was all worn from having worn it for five days so she tried straightening out the wrinkles to make herself look more presentable. She decided she'd clean herself up later, which she so desperately wanted to do because she felt really dirty right now, after not having bathed in awhile. Her hunger was more important.

In the meantime, Jack was lacing up his shoes and went to grab a dollar bill out of the coat pocket. Rose was just slipping on her shoes and they walked out of the hotel room, hand in hand. They walked through the lobby but a voice stopped them.

"And how was your night, here?" came a man's voice.

Jack and Rose turned around and found Mr. Thomson at the front desk in a very professional businessman suit which made him look more presentable than he looked last night. He also sounded a lot friendlier and nicer than he did when they first met.

"It was lovely, thank you very much." Rose smiled politely as she turned to face him. At the same time as Rose replied Mr. Thomson, Jack replied as well, saying, "Perfect."

"Are you planning on staying here longer?" Mr. Thomson questioned.

"Actually, I hadn't thought of that. . ." Rose trailed off, looking quickly up at Jack, hoping that he was thinking the same thing she was. Fortunately, he looked like he agreed to stay a little longer so Rose replied that they would be.

"Wonderful! Then, you will need this." Mr. Thomson handed out a key which Jack took and put in his pant pocket.

"Thank you, Mr. Thomson. I'm sorry, I forgot give you my sincere thanks for your generosity," Rose thanked.

"No problem at all."

"Thank you, sir," Jack said.

Rose gave him a quick smile before heading out the door with Jack towards the café she saw earlier.

They had breakfast and were walking back towards their hotel when they passed a paperboy yelling, "Extra! Extra! Read all about it! The _Titanic_ hits an iceberg and sinks at 2:20am, on April 15th! The _Carpathia_ rescues the survivors! Extra! Extra! . . . "

Rose stopped and briskly grasped Jack's hand, as she looked up at Jack to get an assurance from him. He pressed his lips together and lightly sighed before walking over to the paper boy with Rose and buying a newspaper.

"Is there a survivor's list in here somewhere?" Jack asked the boy, while handing him a dime which the boy graciously took.

"Aie, mister. Somewhere in the back," the young boy replied. He had a dirty appearance as his clothes seemed worn and his face was dirt-smeared. He tipped his hat at Rose before continuing his little job. "Extra! Extra!. . ."

"Thanks," Jack said, carrying the paper in one hand as he held onto Rose's in his other.

They returned to their hotel room and Jack took a seat on the bed. Rose followed and sat beside him. They read the paper together, silently.

_**TITANIC DISASTER**_

_SUNK AFTER COLLISION WITH AN ICEBURG._

_LOSS OF LIFE._

_WIRELESS CALLS FOR AID._

_CARPATHIA BEARS ALL THAT ARE ALIVE._

_The White Star Liner Titanic (46 382 tons) which left Southampton on Wednesday on her maiden voyage to New York came into collision with an iceberg at a point about 41.46 North and 50.14 West of the North American coast at 10:15 p.m. on Sunday night (American time). The vessel was badly damaged and wireless messages were sent out for help. A number of other liners in the neighbourhood hastened to her assistance, but she sank in the early morning of Monday, April 15th._

_The steamer, the Carpathia, reached the Titanic's position at daybreak but found only boats, wreckage and sadly, a sea of floating bodies. 1504 out of the 2207 souls on board perished and only 703 survived, six among them were rescued out of the water. It was reported that only one out of the twenty nearby floating lifeboats came back, but too late._

That was as far as Rose could go on reading. Her hand went over her mouth as her eyes went wide and she stared off. This was the same reaction she had when Mr. Andrews told her that the ship would indeed sink. But this, now, was worse; this was the result of the disaster and the numbers were much worse than she had imagined.

Her eyes flashed the hellish images she recalled on that dreadful night filled with horror and darkness. Her chin began to tremble as her eyes watered and she let a short sob escape her throat.

Jack had been so caught up in the article that he didn't notice Rose's temperament until he heard a weep come from her. He immediately dropped the newspaper and encircled her with his arms, pressing his hand against the back of her head as he stroked it. Rose's tears streamed down her face in spite of her squeezing her eyes shut. She wanted to shut herself out from the rest of the world at the moment and only wanting to feel Jack against her, holding her.

Rose wept for those who had perished in the sea. There were so, so many, as she recalled in the water, screaming in agony, some expecting to be saved but who never were. She then realized how lucky she was. She could've very well been one of them. She wondered how she could have possibly beaten the odds. She felt extremely thankful that Jack had survived with her. He too could've been among the fifteen hundred perished souls. She thanked God for Jack, and that fate had brought them together and somehow allowed for both of them to survive so that they would not be separated.

Jack just kept hugging her, swaying gently back and forth, knowing fully that it was a perfectly suitable time to be crying after what they had experienced. This was a tragedy and it would stick with them forever; it was something they couldn't possibly forget for it held a profound impact on both their lives.

Rose pulled apart from him a little and stared up at his worried face through blurry eyes, as she had tears stains along her cheeks.

"Oh God Jack. . ." Rose croaked, "There was fifteen hundred." She sniffed before continuing. "Only _six_ were rescued from the water. . ." Rose trailed off as her eyes began to water again.

Jack's grip on Rose tightened as he felt shivers go up his spine from hearing this. It was scary enough reading about it, but hearing it aloud was quite more impacting.

Rose continued crying and Jack knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about it for it was a big event in her life that had a big significance for her, and not only for her, but for him as well. The only thing he could do was to hold her and attempt to comfort her. That was the only soothing thing he could think of. The whole time, until her crying began to diminish, he held her. She was so weak from the crying that when she attempted to stand up after wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she nearly lost her balance, but Jack swiftly caught her and gently laid her down on the bed. He lay down beside her, propping himself up on his elbow and stared into her face, finding her staring straight back at him. She suddenly spoke in a small, hoarse voice.

"I could've lost you. . ."

Jack looked at her meaningfully.

"I could've lost you, too. But you saved me by insisting that I get on that door with you," Jack said, rubbing away a tear stain on Rose's face with his thumb.

"I know, but all the same. . . _fifteen hundred people_. . ." It was haunting.

"Hey, alright, listen to me. We could've been in a worse situation than this; either I could've lost you or you could've lost me. But that's not what happened." Jack put a hand to her cheek and began to whisper softly to her. "We've got to make the most out of this because we somehow got a second chance." Jack smiled reassuringly. "Out of fifteen hundred, we were among the _six_. That's pretty damn hard to believe," Jack said, raising his eyebrows, "but we beat the odds, Rose. We beat the odds."

Rose couldn't help but smile brightly at that. It was so true. She put an arm around his neck and pulled him close to her, hugging him as a silent "thank you".

After a few moments like this, Rose pulled away.

"I'm going to have a bath," Rose said. "I've been dying to do that for awhile, now."

"Sure. I'll have one after you." Jack gave Rose a kiss on the lips, lasting a couple of seconds.

Jack got up, allowing Rose to stand up herself.

"We have certain things to discuss afterwards," she said while leaving the room and stepping into the corridor.

Jack just smiled and nodded then gave a quick wave before she shut the door.

**I know this chapter is kinda slow moving, but that's just the way I write. I like to take time and describe the atmosphere. But I promise you, next chapter will have a little more things going on and a small surprise… if that can be squeezed into the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Starting Fresh

**A/N: I'm not dead. Just haven't updated in awhile.**

**Takes a deep breath**

**OKAY. Real sorry, guys. Honest. I've been so busy this summer, which involved my training, me getting my G1, competitions, Provincials, Nationals, me losing my cat, family coming over, me buying a new cat, the start of school. . . Yeah. You get it. Not only that, but this chapter was so difficult for me to write because I had such a lack of inspiration for like. Three quarters of it. But I finished it. I was actually getting into the writing somewhere near the end of the chapter and just kept writing… and I looked to see how long it was and realized there were seven thousand words so… that's when I cut the chapter and now I have a head start for the next! Be happy. BE HAPPY! And enjoy at the same time. That would be great.**

Chapter 6: Starting Fresh

Jack had made the bed while Rose was having her bath. When Rose re-entered the hotel room after she had her bath, it was Jack's turn to go. After they both each had a bath, they found themselves in their hotel room together again and seated themselves on the couch.

Rose's hair was damp but had time to dry a little while Jack was in the bathroom. His hair was wet and strands stuck to the sides of his face and a few drooped in front of his eyes.

"We need to make plans and decisions," Rose started.

"Okay. Well, first things first," Jack pulled up one sleeve, indicating the cuff on his wrist. "I desperately need to get out of these!"

Rose giggled, nodding. It was understandable how frustrating it was for Jack. She held his hand and looked at him in the face, trying to be serious without laughing.

"Don't worry. First, we'll get you out of these…" Jack nodded in agreement and Rose continued. "…Then we'll go shopping."

"Good plan."

"Yeah, really… I'm getting tired and disgusted with this dress," Rose looked down, trying to straighten out the dress. "I've been wearing this thing for five days."

"And I really have to shave," Jack said, rubbing a hand along his jaw and chin.

Rose observed Jack at his remark. She noticed that his facial hair mostly grew around his chin and his mouth, and a little along his jaw. She smiled at this as she realized that he didn't look so boyish anymore when his facial hair grew in.

"So, shopping it is," Jack declared.

"There's one more thing," Rose paused, "are we planning on living here in New York?"

Jack pondered a little. New York wasn't the greatest place to settle in and he liked the western area of America more. There weren't as many people settling in that area since all the immigrants came from Europe and were settling in New York and along the east coast.

"I don't know. I mean. . . do you want to?"

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

"Well, New York isn't the best place to live. I lived here for awhile when I made my way around from place to place. From my experiences, it's not that safe. It's dirty, violent, noisy, and well," Jack said shaking his head with disapproval, "it's just not the best place."

"Then, what do you have in mind?" Rose asked, not fully sure anymore where they would go.

"That's another thing. I was thinking that, maybe," Jack said taking Rose's hand, "if you want, we could go live out west." At that, Rose's face brightened and a teensy smile was starting to form on her face and her reaction must have been contagious, for Jack too started to smile as he continued talking. "There are some great places to live in California. I saw it all when I wandered around there for awhile. What do you think?"

Rose was beaming with excitement and she was about to say something but she stopped as her smile slowly fell. Jack looked at her with worry, wondering why she didn't seem as happy as she was a few moments ago. Then Rose spoke.

"How soon are we talking about?"

"I want to get that as soon as possible. . . but what's wrong?"

"It's not that I don't want to. . . I would absolutely love to go but," Rose paused, letting out a short sigh, "it all seems too rushed. We just got here yesterday and we don't even have any other clothes or supplies, for that matter. How can we just suddenly move when we're not even prepared?"

Jack began to grin broadly.

"That's why we're going shopping today!" Jack said, laughing a bit. "Did you think we were buying stuff for a tea party or something?" Rose giggled at that. "We'll get all the things we need for the travel, which will be by train, by the way, including enough outfits for the travel, some suitcases, a razor. . ." Jack trailed off and Rose laughed at the last item he mentioned. "Let's do something spontaneous! What's stopping us?" Jack said, springing up on the bed and throwing up his arms. "What does it matter if we just got here? Let's go, let's do it!"

Rose was laughing with glee right now as she said, "Jack, you're crazy!"

Jack climbed off the bed beside Rose and pulled her close against him as both their laughter subdued. "Am I?"

The way his face lit up after all the excitement and laughter made him look so adorably handsome that she couldn't stop herself from leaning in for a kiss.

"What are we waiting for," Rose said after they broke apart, "c'mon!"

After grabbing the key to the room, some cash, and slipping on their shoes, they made their way into the streets of New York. The first thing they were going to do was to find some way to get rid of Jack's handcuffs. They were looking around for a blacksmith shop and were now walking in the middle class part of New York City, just beside the richer area.

They were walking hand in hand when suddenly they heard an all too familiar voice coming from the corner on the other side of the street.

"Rose! Jack!" yelled a rather broad-shouldered woman as she hurriedly crossed the street to meet them, a feeble maid carrying her squirts as she had to run to keep up with the lady.

Jack and Rose both turned around at the same time to see Molly Brown hurrying towards them and were both filled with stupefaction as neither of them expected to see her again. Molly embraced both of them, one in each arm, relieved that they were alive. Still shocked, it took both Jack and Rose a short moment until they could respond and return the hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you kids are alright!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

She pulled away from them and only held an expression of sincere satisfaction and contentment that they were both well.

"Hello Molly," Jack said, finding his voice.

"Molly," Rose said, Jack's voice seeming to bring her back into reality and out of her daze, "we're so happy to see you!"

"And the same goes to you, too!" Molly said heartily with a chuckle as she gave Jack a pat on the back and wrapped an arm around Rose. "Come on. We have a lot of catching up to do so let's go get a coffee," she invited, motioning them to walk with her. "It's on me," she added with a wink.

Molly sent the maid back to her hotel room because she didn't need her anymore.

The trio sat down at a table in a quaint diner, though it was not the same one Jack and Rose had been to earlier that morning.

"Tell me, how did you survive?" Molly inquired. She wanted to know for she didn't think Jack survived and she wasn't so sure about Rose surviving either after she ran away from her mother.

Jack and Rose glanced at each other quickly, as though seeking assurance and support from one another. It might be good for them to share their experiences with someone that went through the same tragedy as them. For the next hour, they told their whole story to Molly, from the point where they first met, up until the very moment. They didn't miss any details or emotions they felt at certain points in the experience. They even told Molly about the portrait and the car. Jack learned of some things Rose did that he had no idea of, such as Cal having slapped her after he was arrested, her spitting in Cal's face to get away from him, her punching a steward in the nose. . . By the end of the long story, Molly had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh my Lord," Molly said, taking out a handkerchief and dabbing her eyes with it, "I've never heard of anything so awful but at the same time beautiful in my entire life."

Molly looked at them compassionately. She now understood how much they'd been through and how in love they really were. Molly then told them how she tried to get her lifeboat to return but that the stubborn and cowardly officer would not permit it. When she got on the _Carpathia, _she began raising funds with the other rich survivors for the less fortunate in the disaster, collecting ten thousand dollars by the time they reached New York. When docked, the media recognized her as a hero and was nicknamed, _The Unsinkable Molly Brown_ her heroism in assisting survivors and those in her lifeboat (number six).

"So, you two are stayin' together, now?" Molly asked, though she already knew the obvious answer. It was glowing on them like a bright candle in the pure darkness.

Jack squeezed Rose's hand tenderly and replied, "Yeah. We are for sure."

Somehow, Molly knew that they would end up together, in spite of Rose's engagement to Cal. She knew that Rose wasn't a part of the first class world and never would be. She was much too spirited and filled with a raging fire for that. Molly knew the feeling all too well, for she only dressed like them to appear to be one of them because of the money she had, but she never would be one of them. There was a spark in their eyes when their stares crossed at the dinner in first class on the _Titanic_. She saw the way they'd look at one another. It was very evident that they really, deeply had fallen for one another and were in love. They belonged together.

Rose was about to ask Molly how her mother was but decided she'd rather not know and keep her out of her life. Maybe in time, now that she had Jack and was going to be with him, maybe she'd be able to confront her. But for now, she'd settle down first.

After a long pause, Jack cleared his throat before saying, "Well, Molly, it's been nice seeing you again, but we've really got to get goin'." Jack started standing up out of his seat but Molly yanked on his shirt sleeve and he plopped right back down.

"Whoa, sonny, where d'you think you're goin'? Do you think I'll just let the two of you go off without any help?"

"We've got lots of—"

"Were you two gonna go shopping without me? We can't have that, now. I love shopping! I'll go with ya's!"

Rose and Jack smiled to themselves. How could they not have Molly shop with them? She was much too fun.

"That would be wonderful!" Rose said ecstatically. "You can help me pick out clothes," she added, rather giddily and girlishly.

"Oh, do you know somewhere that I can get rid of these, by the way?" Jack asked, referring to his handcuffs. "It's the first thing I want to do."

Molly smirked when she saw them, remembering the story they had told her.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jack said, suddenly feeling a little stupid, "a blacksmith?"

Molly let out a chuckle.

"Are you kidding me?" She waited for an answer but then realizing that Jack was actually serious, she stopped chuckling and just patted his shoulder saying, "Come on, I'll help you out."

On their way to wherever Molly was taking them, Jack had some doubts.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to a locksmith, son. Either they'll find a key for those handcuffs or they'll make you one in a jiffy."

"That sounds great but, they wouldn't just help some stranger get out of handcuffs." Jack said logically. "I could tell them that I was framed, but it's unlikely they'd believe me. They're going to get suspicious anyway and report me."

"Not if you bargain with them." Molly raised her eyebrows saucily.

Jack stared at her trying to get what she was saying. Rose, on the other hand, was used to seeing this type of thing in first class; the high class paying others money to get what they wanted. Cal often did this.

"With what?" Jack asked questioningly.

"Oh, I've got something up my sleeve. Don't you worry, Jack." Molly assured him with her famous smile and gave him a soft, playful smack on the shoulder before laughing boisterously. Rose grinned at that. Molly was quite a character.

They arrived at a small locksmith's shop in a middle class area. Molly offered the two workers at the shop a fair amount of cash to keep them quiet about Jack and the handcuffs he had been itching to get out of. They willingly accepted. In no time, Jack was finally out of the cuffs and couldn't feel any better, or more thankful.

Jack walked out of the shop rubbing his wrists.

"Feeling better, dear?" Rose asked Jack teasingly.

"Fantastic," he replied, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Molly, you have no idea how thankful I am."

"Oh, I think I do," she said, grinning broadly. "So, where are we starting, to begin with?"

"Let's do the long part first," Jack said, glancing at Rose, "Rose's stuff."

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Rose asked, raised an eyebrow, before poking his side.

"No Jack, that's the _fun_ part," Molly corrected him, "women's clothes are always more interesting than the men's."

"I guess I can't argue with you on that," Jack said, smiling.

They made their way to a middle class boutique for women's clothes where Rose received some help from a worker. She was measured, for she didn't know her size. Her mother mostly shopped for her, picking out the clothes with her, but without her consent on the choice, therefore she had never known her size.

She went to a changing room where the helper had laid out quite a variety of outfits for her to choose from with her help, of course.

Rose had her mind set on purchasing only three outfits for the time being; enough for the travel to California. Besides, she wanted to save the money.

"Here, we have a very fashionable dress for the spring; not too light, yet not too heavy," the saleslady explained. "This dress is a nice salmon colour, perfect for the spring."

Rose never really liked salmon but she couldn't help but admire the dress and decided she'd try it on. Once dressed, she turned to a wall mirror in the change room and smiled slightly because although the dress was simple, it displayed elegancy. The whole thing was salmon and was low cut, but covered her shoulders. The sleeves were long and were white. There was some embroidery around the collar of the dress which crisscrossed and descended all the way to the satin girdle that was white.

Rose stepped out of the change room in order to show Jack and Molly the outfit. They were both flabbergasted at how beautiful she looked. It was as though the dress was made for her.

"Hey, you look nice," Jack told her, echoing the similar words he had once told her in her stateroom after she had changed.

"That looks lovely on you, dear!" Molly said with enthusiasm. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, have you?"

Rose tried to hold in her smile but couldn't. She was beaming.

After trying on four more sets of clothes, she decided she had had enough of changing in and out of clothes and decided to buy three outfits. She bought the first one she tried on. She also bought a creamy yellow dress that resembled somewhat the one she wore on the deck only it was simpler and was short sleeved. The third deep blue evening gown and suited Rose well.

At the same shop, she was also able to buy a shawl, stockings, underclothes, a pair of shoes that would match each dress, a long overcoat, two nightgowns and hair accessories. She saw a big summer hat and smirked. It reminded her of her mother who was always nagging her about wearing a hat so that her "complexion wouldn't be spoiled", as said in Ruth's words. She remembered how, on _Titanic_, she had thrown her hat into the ocean when she had been able to slip away from her mother and Cal after having been fed up with them. She felt rebellious doing that. She had never liked hats very much.

The total cost was more than affordable to Rose because she was used to large expenses. Molly offered to pay but Jack squarely objected, saying they had the money and would like to pay for it themselves. Molly insisted saying, "We'll make a deal, then. I'll pay for Rose's things, and you can pay for your own." Jack sighed and agreed a little reluctantly, but at the same time graciously thanking Molly for her generosity. Rose thanked her as well.

They then stopped at another shop for men's clothing. They barely spent as much time there as they did at the women's shop for Rose because Jack knew all his sizes and wasn't picky about what he liked. He ended up buying three pants, one of which was brown corduroy, and the two others were just plain cotton and polyester, one dark navy and the other dark gray with light gray stripes. To go with the pants, he bought three cotton shirts, one creamy white, one light brown, and the last was dark burgundy. He also bought jacket, a vest, suspenders, underclothes and socks. He finished his shopping with shaving supplies, a pair of shoes and a comb. Contrary to all Rose bought, Jack's clothes and other things were much less costly than hers.

They decided to go back to Jack and Rose's hotel room to drop off their stuff because their hands were full. They still had a few other things to buy.

While walking to the hotel and back out to their following destination, Jack and Rose explained to Molly that they weren't planning on staying in New York, quite to Molly's disappointment. They were going to get out of the city and go to California.

"I'm so happy for you both. You'll have some adventures you'll never forget," Molly smiled lightly, in her sadness.

"How about yourself, Molly, what are you planning on doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm not staying in New York either. I'm moving to Colorado, back to my house," Molly said before pausing. "That reminds me! I have to give you my address that way you can write me and even come to visit," Molly suggested, suddenly back to her old happy self as she took out a pen and wrote the address on a note. "You two are welcome at my home anytime."

"Of course we'll come by and visit you, Molly." Rose said as she took the note and seeing as Jack's hands were full, placed it in his pocket for him.

"And we'll write you," Jack quickly added. "As soon as we get there, we'll make sure to write you and give you our new address."

After dropping their stuff off in their room, Jack and Rose talked about what was left for them to buy.

"Okay, we need two valises," Rose confirmed.

"And the train tickets," Jack added.

"Jack, aren't you an artist?" Molly asked. "Why don't you buy yourself some stuff to draw with?"

"Oh yes! Jack, we'll have to buy you some art supplies so you can continue your work."

Jack licked his bottom lip before looking ahead of him, squinting his eyes from the bright afternoon sun. He looked to be in thought.

"Not now. We need to save the money to buy more important things first."

Rose nodded her head, disappointed for Jack because he looked sad about sacrificing his artwork to save money. She knew how much he loved art and drawing. She'd find a way to get him a portfolio either before or after they'd move to California.

The afternoon proceeded nicely. They had bought everything they needed, included the valises and the train tickets. For the destination of Los Angeles, the train was leaving at 2:30pm on Saturday, April 20th which was tomorrow. For the destination of Santa Monica, the train left on Monday, April 22nd, so they decided to take the L.A. train considering they wanted to leave New York as soon as they could.

It was 4:30 very well near dinner time when they returned all their things to their hotel. Molly proposed they all went to dinner together because this was going to be the last time she'd ever see them or hear from them in a long while since they were moving the very next day. Jack and Rose eagerly agreed. They adored Molly and would miss her a lot. They had had a chance to talk to each other a lot that day and grew closer.

"I think I might want to change," Rose said her thoughts aloud when they got inside their hotel room and place down all the bags.

"I don't blame you, honey," Molly answered while smiling.

Then they both turned to Jack who just stared at them blankly with his hands in his pockets. Seeing as they kept staring at him, Jack narrowed his eyes before saying, "What?"

It took a few seconds until he understood the silent message.

"Oh! Right," Jack exclaimed before laughing then smiling sheepishly. He took his hands out of his pockets and twisted the doorknob. With a little wave of his hand, he said, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

With that, Jack shut the door. He was actually happy to be given a few moments on his own because this gave him the opportunity to do something he had been waiting to do for. . . well it felt like so long: he wanted to buy Rose an engagement ring. He had told her in the gymnasium on the _Titanic_ that he had absolutely nothing to offer her. And it was true. But now, with Cal's money, things had changed. Of course, he wasn't going to spend so much of someone else's money for something which represented _his_ feelings for Rose but if he had money of his own and lots of it, he'd buy Rose so many nice things. God, he wished it were like that. Unfortunately, it wasn't and he almost felt inadequate. The money he was about to spend wasn't his hard-earned money. It was a rich man's. He knew Rose's life was a lot fancier and with expensive tastes in first class and he'd do his best for her all the same. He'd beat his heart out for her. He loved Rose so terribly that it almost hurt and he wanted to marry her so badly but he couldn't without a proper ring so he'd have to buy her a one, with or without his own money. Cal's money was the very last alternative and he was forced to use it.

When he got to the jewelry shop, he when to the glass box where they were selling all sorts of beautiful rings. As he was browsing through the lesser expensive rings which was all he could afford, his eyes caught sight of one ring. It was white gold with a golden-yellow bridge supporting a solitaire diamond, yet in that one diamond, he saw reflected through it everything he had went through with Rose—all of the bitter-sweet memories. That solitaire diamond reminded him of himself before he had met Rose. Even though he was traveling with Fabrizio for a certain period of time, in his heart he always felt the gap that had been left empty after his parents' death. When Rose came along, everything changed. He forgot about his emptiness because she filled it. He was no longer alone and would never be.

That wasn't everything the lone diamond represented. He pictured Rose that day he had first seen her on the deck. She was all alone with no one to look after her, pay attention to her, or even care. And when he saw her at the back of the ship, she was yet again all alone, but in foul turmoil. What grotesque evil would cause for something so beautiful to wilt and be on the verge of dying? But then he saved her. And he would continue doing that, no matter how many times she needed him to. He would protect her

There was something about that ring that was special. In that moment, he knew it was the one. He was so caught up in his daze that he didn't even notice an elderly man in a suit with a tie come up behind the counted he was looking through.

"May I help you, young man?"

Jack almost jumped as he was startled. Then he opened his mouth, pointing through the glass.

"That one right there. The silver and gold…" Jack indicated as the man nodded his head, knowing which one he was talking about, "how much is it?"

"That one's two hundred and fifty bucks," the man said after taking the ring out and placing it on the counter, then looking at Jack in the eye.

Jack sucked in his breath. He didn't want to use so much of Cal's "filthy" money but he knew he had to get that ring.

"Is there any way you could do a little better on that ring?" Jack asked politely.

The man sighed, leaning on his elbows on the glass counter.

"Let me guess. You're a young feller, 'round twenty or somethin', and you've found the woman of your life. You want to marry her and get her the perfect ring, but you don't have enough money for it. And here we are in this lovely pickle." Jack stared at him, holding his breath the whole time. "Tell ya what, considering the circumstances, I can give it to ya for…" the man was thinking about it, "two hundred bucks. How 'bout it?"

Jack smiled as he looked down at the diamond and back up at him, letting out a short laugh of relief and joy.

"That would be great."

Jack took the money from his pocket as the man put the ring in a little pocket size box which he set on the counter. Jack handed him the cash and put the box in his pocket. Leaving the store, he graciously thanked the kind man.

"You don't know how much this means to me," Jack said.

"Oh, I think I do. I was once just like you," he smiled. "Good luck."

Jack nodded his head before he left.

Rose had finished changing by now and to say the least, she was quite relieved to be in clean clothes. She had chosen to wear the deep blue evening gown and the shawl to keep warm. For her hair, she decided she'd pin it up. Jack had arrived a few minutes later and after complimenting Rose on how beautiful she looked, he announced he was going to change as well. Molly and Rose waited for him in the lobby, talking the entire time. Jack was just as happy as Rose to be in clean clothes. He had changed into the navy pants, creamy white shirt and wore his jacket.

He met the ladies at the lobby and Rose stared at Jack as he walked towards her and as he offered her his arm smiling, she smiled at him and took it.

The dinner went very nicely. They went to a middle class restaurant called _Michel's _where steak, ribs, chicken, pork, and turkey was served. After dinner, it was around seven o'clock and Molly announced that she was feeling quite exhausted from such an exciting day and would have to go. They were all quite sad to have to part, for Jack and Rose were leaving tomorrow and this would be the last time they'd see Molly in a long while. They had really gotten to know each other a lot that day and they would miss each other terribly.

"You two make me feel so young," Molly joked as she laughed and they laughed with her.

"Oh Molly, we'll write to you as soon as we get there," Rose said, giving her a hug.

"We'll keep in touch," Jack assured, as it was his turn to hug her. "Do you need me to escort you back to your hotel?" Jack asked.

"Oh! Don't you worry about me; I'm going to catch a ride back."

"Alright," Jack said putting his arm around Rose and standing about a meter away from Molly.

Molly smiled warmly at the young couple in love as she called for a cab. Before stepping in, she called back.

"You take care of her now, Jack."

It was almost like she was blessing them.

"Of course I will," Jack kissed the side of Rose's head and she just held him tighter to her.

"Good bye now!" Molly called once more, shutting the door.

"Good bye!" they called back in unison before heading back to their hotel.

At the hotel, Rose collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. There were bags on the bed and some on the floor. Jack sat down beside her. They were quiet for a moment, not necessarily looking at each other, but just pretty much thinking about the whole day.

Then suddenly, Rose got up and walked across the room. She stopped at the edge of the bed and bent down, grabbing something off the floor. It was the paper from earlier that day. She went back to the sofa in her same spot. Jack looked at her.

"Do you want to see the survivor's list?" Rose inquired.

Jack just looked down at the paper on her lap and after a few seconds of silence, he calmly took it and opened it near the back, looking through the pages to find the survivor's list. He looked calm on the outside but Rose knew him all too well to know that he was wrestling his demons on the inside. He kept tapping foot on the ground nervously causing for his leg to twitch with the movements. Rose lay a gently hand on his knee and immediately, he stopped tapping. He briskly turned his head to Rose only to find tenderness and love in her face which reassured him and he licked his lips before looking back at the newspaper.

He turned the next page and found a large, bold character title, Titanic_ Survivor's List._ He paused. Drawing out a breath, he looked under the family names beginning with "R". He'd save Fabrizio for last because he was his best friend and would rather find out the truth at the end.

"Ryan… Ryan… Ryan…" Jack kept mumbling quietly to himself.

_Richards, Master Sibley George  
Richards, Master William Rowe_

_Richards, Mrs. James Sibley  
Ridsdale, Miss Lucy  
Rothschild, Mrs. Martin_

_Ryerson, Master John (Jack) Borie…_

Ryan was not there and Jack put his hand over his mouth, resting his chin on his hand and his elbow on his knee. He sat there staring and it almost seemed like he was holding his breath for he made no sound. He could just as well be a statue. Lord knew how many times he was reading over that section. Then, quite miraculously, he let out a long breath. Rose just sat there. She knew better than to bother him if he was in the midst of deep thoughts. She knew Jack had lost someone, more specifically Tommy Ryan. He was a nice fellow and Jack enjoyed his company and his Irish spark. It was a shame that such a young man should lose his life. Hell, the whole disaster was a shame.

Jack began flipping the pages again, muttering _DeRossi_ under his breath as he skimmed through each one of the pages with his index finger. He found the section of family names beginning with "D" and he began skimming through, slower this time. Very slowly. 

_Davis, Miss Mary_

_Dean, Mrs. Bertram Frank  
Dean, Master Bertram Vere  
Dean, Miss Elizabeth Gladys Millvina_

_Devaney, Miss Margaret…_

Jack stopped. As did his heart. His eyes opened wide with terror because of something so awful and Jack's hands clenched tight around the paper until his knuckles turned white. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew it from the moment he set foot on the _Carpathia_. He knew none of his friends survived. But this written confirmation hit him so hard that he didn't even know how to deal with it. His lips were pressed together as he swallowed hard. Seeing Jack in so much agony and not knowing what else to do, Rose placed a comforting hand on Jack's tensed arm. He flinched and quickly turned to her. For the first time, Rose saw Jack's eyes water. His face was a little drained and he looked like he was going to throw up. Almost in a flash, Jack jumped up, whipped the paper on the floor and stormed out of the room.

Rose was in utter shock. She had never seen Jack like this before or ever expected to see him like that. He was too friendly, fun-loving, outgoing, and happy-go-lucky that she couldn't even picture him enraged. From what he looked like, he looked angry, sick and hurt, all at the same time. She started after him in the hallway but seeing as he was literally sprinting out of the hotel, she decided that it would be better for her to return to the room instead of chasing him. What else was there for her to do? She knew he'd be back, he just need to get out and go somewhere.

She peered out of her window to see where Jack was headed and looked out just in time as she saw Jack stalking down the sidewalk, hands shoved deeply into his pockets and turning a corner. Then he disappeared.

Rose could only pray he'd be alright. She thought about how Jack had lived quite a few years on the streets, so she knew he could handle himself. It was now only a matter of waiting.

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie to you. I was finished this chapter about four weeks ago. I just couldn't come around to editing it. Crazy weeks.**

**And this is not my best chapter at all in this story so far. I personally don't really like it because of the whole clothing part. And the shopping. And stuff. Just 'cause I'm not very good at describing clothes from that part of the century and all the details about them… I don't even know which materials were mostly used. I did some research but didn't get enough info so I just tried to write what I could. Maybe someone could help me out here?**

**Hmm. The part with the diamond. Does that feel… alright? Because it seems a little. I dunno. Something… to me. Scratch that. This WHOLE chapter feels a little weird to me.**

**Whadoyathink?**


	7. Settling Down

**A/N: WHEW. Where has the time gone? **

**First things first. Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy New Year as well. Hope that went lovely for all of ya's.**

**Yeah. So I took a break. A long one. I needed to get out of "Titanic mode" for a bit and then come back to it later on, nice and fresh with new ideas and thoughts. Also, I wish I had more time to update. Grade eleven is by far the toughest year for me. **

**You'll be happy to know I actually sat down and wrote an outline plot for this story. (Well, not for the ENTIRE story, because I don't know how it'll turn out. Just for the next upcoming chapters.) That's a good thing because, believe it or not, I didn't have one! I was just planning on writing spontaneously whatever I felt like. But now, I sorta know what's going on. SUPER.**

**Your patience and very kind reviews are greatly appreciated, as always. Have fun reading, girls. And boys, if any. (I highly doubt it.)**

CHAPTER 7: Settling Down

Jack's head was pounding. Everything seemed so surreal.

Just a couple weeks ago, he was in Europe, sleeping under bridges with the one closest person to him in the entire world, Fabrizio DeRossi. He was more than just a friend. To him, he was his brother. He might as well be related to him by blood, they were so close. They had met when Jack went to Italy. Fabri was a wanderer, just like Jack, working his way to America—working his way to the American Dream. But now, the young man would never get to his dream and just thinking about that broke Jack's heart even more. Things were going great, but that "lucky" hand of poker was life changing. It was that ship that changed everything in Jack's life. The only person left that Jack had was taken away. He had already experienced that five years earlier. Why did he have to relive the emotions again?

He pressed both his hands against an old brick wall and hunched over, breathing heavily. He felt like he was going to hurl. But he didn't.

He wandered around for a few minutes before walking into a small store to buy a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He only had an occasional cigarette. Unlike others, he didn't seem to be very addicted to it, which was a rare thing. In fact, he didn't even like smoking but that was the only thing he knew would calm him down. He wasn't going to drink like many others usually did to drown their sorrow because that would make him lose control of himself and he didn't want to wind up doing anything he would regret, nonetheless, worry Rose.

He walked outside, heading back to the hotel. Once he got there, he didn't go in. Instead he leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette. He tried to think about anything soothing, but it kept wandering back into his mind. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he blew out smoke from his mouth.

_Titanic _had killed Fabrizio DeRossi. No, he wasn't going to curse the ship, for it was on it that he met his destiny, Rose. She was everything to him. She was his soul mate. Even though _Titanic _had killed a part of Jack with the death of Fabri, in a way, it had brought to life other parts in Jack that he never knew he had or could feel. Rose was that spark. Just thinking about her filled the emptiness he felt in his heart now.

All of a sudden, Jack felt ashamed for having left Rose all alone, for running off on her like that. Rose needed him to be there. How could he be so selfish and think about himself at a time like this?

Rose was sitting on the sofa, her legs pulled up to her chest, worried at where Jack may have gone but knowing he'd be back soon enough. She just didn't know when. It had been at least an hour and a half since Jack had run off. But she knew he could take care of himself. After all, he had spent the last five years of his life roaming around from place to place, mostly living on the streets, and he was able to take care of himself all those years. She was just worried about the state he was in.

There was a soft knock at the door.

Rose's jumped up at the sudden sound. Her heart was beating fast as she was excited that it was Jack but also afraid if anything had happened to him or if it wasn't him at all.

She twisted the doorknob, and from the other side, someone gently pushed the door open wider.

It was Jack.

Rose stared at him with worried eyes. He had a slightly pale complexion, he looked weak and his face was tear-stained. She had never seen him like that before so she was awfully shocked.

"Rose. . . I'm sorry. . ." he said, slowly stepping in and pushing the door silently shut behind him, all the while keeping his eyes on Rose.

". . . I'm so sorry." Jack repeated. His eyes shining as he looked to be on the verge of crying.

There was an awkward pause as Jack waited anxiously for Rose's reaction. He sincerely hoped she wasn't too mad at him or that he had hurt her in any way. Her eyebrows were wrinkled upward in a worried manner and her eyes seemed to glisten more than usual. It was then that he realized she was tearing.

"God, Jack," she began as she stepped close to him, to his relief. She placed a trembling hand to his tear-stained cheek. "You had me so worried."

Jack shut his eyes to prevent the tears from beginning to fall again. He couldn't hide it in any longer. It was tearing him up inside ever since he got on the _Carpathia_. He was always asking himself if Fabrizio had perished in the awful tragedy. And now he knew. He was really sorry to have left Rose like that but he was also terribly devastated with the death of his best friend.

"I'm sorry," was all Jack could whisper again as he reached up and swiftly wiped away a tear that had managed to escape his shut eyelids.

Rose saw that. She saw his pain inside that single teardrop. He opened his eyes and she suddenly felt his warm hand on hers as he took it and slowly brought it to the level of his lips, tenderly laying a small kiss on one of her knuckles. He made an attempt to smile, but then his face fell again and Rose could see that he was trying to be strong in front of her, that he didn't need to cry. But he was wrong.

He turned and walked towards the bed and sat down on it. His palms were on his forehead and fingers were intertwined through his hair. He had his back facing Rose which made it almost seem as though he was hiding from her. Then, she saw his back heaving and she heard short, quiet gasps escape his lips. He was crying. For the first time, Rose was seeing Jack crying. And she was standing there like a fool when he needed her!

Rose rushed in front of his sitting form and knelt. His elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were still up where they were: covering his face. Rose reached up and gently took his hands as she lowered them away from his face. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his face was contorted into one that had been sobbing. He looked away because he was embarrassed.

"It's okay to cry," Rose said, slowly coming up to sit beside him.

Jack glanced at her before squeezing his eyes shut again then pulling her close to him, hugging her tightly. Rose felt him cry some more against her and she encircled him with her arms. He needed her right now and she was going to be there for him. It was her turn to be strong for him. It was her turn to do the comforting. It wasn't as though Jack had never cried before or would not ever. Rose just hadn't expected it because she thought _he'd_ always be the one to guide her and to take care of her and someone to rely on. She realized how foolish it was of her not to think that there would be times, such as these, where she'd have to be there for him.

Jack felt as though he were reliving the past, when his parents died. Only now, he had someone to turn to. It was then that he realized he would now have someone to help him up when he'd fall flat on his face. Rose would be there for him. Rose would be that comforting hand pulling him out of the misery and darkness in times like these. He couldn't help but love her even more.

His sobbing eventually settled down. He rubbed one eye after the other with the palm of his hand and looked at her.

"Rose, I'm a wreck. I can't even call myself a man," he said with a hoarse voice, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Rose questioned, looking into his eyes.

"I just cried like a baby. You don't want someone as weak as me."

"How could you say that about yourself?" Rose asked, welling up in tears. It pained her to see Jack thinking such things. She didn't want him to believe any of it and she wouldn't stand hearing it either. He wasn't what he was calling himself at all. "Jack, don't you dare think that!" she choked up, "You're the kindest, most caring, charming, loving, good-hearted and honest man I know. You're more of a gentleman than Cal could ever be or any one of those so-called first class 'gentlemen'," she assured him truthfully. "There isn't possibly any other man out there that I'd want but you."

Jack looked deeply into Rose's eyes and felt her sincere honesty. He began to smile genuinely, his earlier sufferance practically forgotten. He drew his face to hers and kissed her cheek, lingering there for a few seconds, and then trailed to her soft, warm lips where he lingered even longer. He pulled away and hugged her, pressing his cheek to hers as he breathed in the sent of her hair then whispered "I love you" in her ear.

He pulled away and held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, admiring her with love.

He gave her a quick peck before getting up and going towards the couch.

"Where're you going?" she asked, holding a hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Going to sleep. Just moving so you can have the bed to yourself."

"Oh, no. Jack. . . you don't have to. I really don't—" she began fumbling for words. "I mean, you're too much of a gentleman. I'd rather share a bed with you than sleep alone."

"Alright," he said, grinning.

Jack plopped down onto the bed in a more-or-less upright position and he crossed his legs straight. Rose watched him as he stretched his arms and sighed before resting them behind his head against the backboard of the bed, trying to act casual. With a small smile, she only shook her head and let out a short laugh, muttering something like "you're too funny".

"What?" Jack asked, having noticed Rose's remark.

"I hope you don't mind," she began, ignoring his question, "but I'm going to go change into my nightgown now, so please—"

"I've seen you before," Jack simply stated, cutting her off. It was a teasing remark.

"Jack!" Rose replied blushing. She continued in a rather hurried and shy tone, "Will you please just—"

"Okay, okay," Jack said putting a hand up as though to calm her. "I'm only joking."

Jack lied on his side, his back facing Rose. It was for courteous reasons, even though Rose knew he had seen her fully unclothed before and had quite a long while to stare at her. It wasn't that she felt uncomfortable for Jack to see her naked, it was more an issue of feeling awkward because you were being watched as you were changing.

"Almost done?" Jack asked.

"Almost," she replied as she managed to remove her dress.

He sighed loudly, pretending to sound impatient and Rose let out a giggle.

After a few more seconds, Jack peeked over his shoulder just in time to see Rose pull the gown over her bare chest and she pulled it down faster as she caught him. She shot him a scolding stare.

"Alright, alright. You got to see. Are you happy now?" she said as she laid the dress out on the sofa and made her way back to the bed.

"Well, you said 'almost' so I waited a little longer," he replied laughing as he propped himself on his elbow so he could face her. "You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked.

"I have to think about that one. . ." she said, appearing thoughtful. She knew he was only teasing her and she didn't mind. She sank under the covers before looking up at his waiting face and she smiled. "Nope."

"Ha, I knew it," he said as Rose pulled his face to hers for a kiss.

Jack reached his arm out to shut off the light on the nightstand and then draped it around Rose's waist, pulling her body close to his. They said goodnight to one another and muttered some 'I love you' s before falling asleep.

The following morning, they woke up at around the same time they did the previous morning and started packing for the long train ride to Los Angeles. They filled up all the suitcases they had purchased the day before. They were each dressed in the appropriate clothes they had bought the previous day meant for the travel. Rose arranged her hair into the same style she had when he was talking to Jack on the deck before dinner with him on the _Titanic_: in a somewhat loose bun, perfect for the travel. Jack had even shaved off his rather slow-growing stubs of facial hair and looked fresh with a slightly younger appearance then he had when his hair grew in.

They finished packing at around ten o'clock and went for a nice breakfast at a diner nearby the hotel. They made sure to eat a good meal because of the long trip they were going on. Afterwards, they went for a long walk, hand-in-hand, since there was still some time to kill and then they returned to their hotel at around twelve thirty. They gathered their things and made their way to the lobby, Jack carrying a valise in each hand and Rose following him.

"Leaving so soon?" Mr. Thomson asked when Jack put down the suitcases to reach into his coat pocket and hand him the key.

"Ah, I'm afraid so," Jack replied reaching into his pocket for some cash. "How much do we owe you for yesterday night?"

"You know what," Mr. Thomson began, "Don't worry about it. I know I said only the first night would be free but in consideration of your short stay, you don't owe me anything."

"Oh no," Rose said, "you don't have to do that."

"You're sure?" Jack said as he hesitated putting the money back into his pocket.

"Absolutely. Call it an act of generosity. It's the least I could do to lend a helping hand."

"Mister Thomson, thank you so much. You're much too kind," Rose said.

He only flashed a warm smile on his aged face.

"Safe travels," he said as he shook Jack's hand and then hers. Just as they were walking out the door, he added, "And you take good care of your lady."

"Don't you worry," Jack replied, smiling, "I will." _Forever until forever meets no end_. "C'mon, Rose," Jack escorted, holding the door open for her in spite of the two suitcases he was holding.

It was one o'clock. They needed to hitch a ride to get to the train station because they didn't want to have to lug two suitcases with them considering it was quite some ways away. To add on, they were still pretty tired from all the walking they had done the previous day.

They hitched a ride on a cab. It reminded both Jack and Rose of the one in the cargo hold of the _Titanic _in which they had slept together. It was a bittersweet memory that was forever to be cherished by each of them. This cab was not as fancy as the Renault, but it was still fairly similar.

"Where to?" the cabby asked through the open window that separated them.

At that, Rose bit her lip and looked away. Jack could see her attempt to stifle a smile and that made him break out into a grin as he looked back at the driver.

"To the train station, please!" he said enthusiastically, which made Rose let out her laughter.

The cabby looked at them questioningly before turning around and rolling his eyes, muttering to himself, "Don't know what they're laughin' 'bout. Only asked them where they wanted to go."

Jack slid the window shut while Rose was still laughing. Then he turned to her, his hands still on the frame of the window.

"I'm sorry, were you going to tell him where to go? The stars, for instance?" Jack teased.

Rose's eyes went wide and she turned red, slapping Jack on the shoulder.

"As if I'd say such a thing!" Rose exclaimed, through giggles.

Amused, Jack pulled her close to him and she settled down just as he had done that.

They arrived shortly at the train station shortly and were well ahead of the departure time. They hung around for awhile until the conductor announced the boarding. The train station wasn't overly crowed but was still fairly busy.

"Jack, this is so exciting," Rose was giddily saying as Jack s swung their suitcases over onto the platform of the train. "We're actually doing it. . . We're heading out for the horizon. . ." Rose continued on dreamily, while Jack lifted her up onto the train and climbed on, himself.

"What, you didn't believe I meant it?" Jack smiled, as they were walking through the isle and then opened a door into an empty booth.

"Of course I did," Rose wrapped her arms around Jack when he set down the suitcases, "but it seems so. . . I mean, nearly a week ago I was with my mother and engaged to be married. In fact, the engagement gala would have been about now and I would have been with—" she was speaking quickly when she mentioned her mother and Cal and she stopped herself from going on with those ancient issues. "I never would have dreamed to be where I am right now, heading for the west coast with someone who my mother entirely disapproves of," Jack chuckled and that. "You're. . . a dream come true. Truly," she softly kissed his lips for a moment.

They both sat down.

"If you think I'm a dream come true, do you think that I ever thought I'd come this close to a first class girl, that is, before I saw you?" Jack asked. "I still think about it now and I'm still as blown away as I was before just by the thought of it."

Rose smiled.

"Come here," he urged, pulling her hand.

She scooted over closer to him on the bench and he put his arm around her. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"We'll do all sorts of things in California. You're going to love it there," Jack whispered, "trust me."

"You know I do," Rose replied, starring into his deep blue irises as her lips inched closer to his, only apart by an inch. He closed the space and kissed her slowly. They were disappointed to have to separate when they heard the compartment door slide open and mildly embarrassed. They acted inconspicuous as Jack crossed his legs and ran a hand through his hair to put the stands drooping in front of his face back in their usual place. Rose flattened out the skirts of her dress with both hands.

Jack put his arm back around Rose's shoulders after introducing himself and Rose to the elderly couple that had stepped into the booth. Rose was looking out the window, starring past the train station at New York City.

"You ready?" Jack murmured through her curls and into her ear.

She turned her face to his, smiled and nodded.

_Wednesday, April 24th, 1912_

It was three o'clock. A bright and sunny afternoon with clear blue skies and a few streaks of clouds here and there. Warm weather as well. It beat by far the freezing hell hole they would have preferred to block from their minds right now. They had just stepped off the train and onto the boardwalk. _Sunny California_, he thought to himself as his picked up a valise in each hand, _it's great to be back_.

The train had steamed right across the United States only stopping a few times to drop of passengers and to board a few more. A train ride from New York to Los Angeles would have definitely not have been a direct one. It was much too long a travel. The train steamed past Pennsylvania and Ohio, making a stop in Louisville, Kentucky. Afterwards, it traveled through Indiana, Illinois, Missouri and made another stop in Wichita, Kansas. Through the plains, through the Rocky mountains and into the southwest, they halted in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Onward through Arizona, they made a last stop in Phoenix and headed for the east coast. They arrived in Los Angeles, California, their final destination, on Tuesday at three o'clock pacific time, while it was actually six o'clock in New York. It was a long travel and Jack and Rose were thankful they had finally arrived.

They hitched a ride on a cab and Jack instructed the driver to go to East Los Angeles, Hubbard Street to Tony's Butcher Shop.

"I know someone who can help us," Jack informed Rose.

It was only a fifteen minute drive from the train station to where they got dropped off. The butcher shop was one of about two dozen other shops, stores and boutiques in that area. They all had an apartment overtop the store area where normally the store owner lived with their family. There were people walking around here and there. A woman was standing out of her shop, hitting a rug with a broom that was draped over a railing. There was a bar not too far away where a few people stood outside chatting. People walked in and out of stores. It was a perfect little area to settle in because it wasn't too busy and there were nearby conveniences.

The butcher shop, as Jack last remembered it, still looked the same, only it seemed to have a new coat of white paint and a nicer looking sign with bigger letters. The window was as clean and well organized as it has always been, except it had "FRESH MEAT" newly printed on it.

"When I lived in L.A., I met man named Tony Rundell. He helped me out for the short time I lived here," Jack explained. "I must've been seventeen-years-old—Tony was twenty-five. He's a great guy. . . a hard working family man," he turned to her and smiled, "I'm sure you'll like him and his family."

Jack picked up the suitcases and opened the door to the shop and Rose followed. There were some customers at the front desk. There were some shelves and counters against the walls with products stacked on them. On the front desk, there was a curved glass displaying meats that were being kept cold in containers filled with ice. Some had metallic lids covering them. There were also hooks on the ceiling where sausages hung from. Behind the counter, there was a large, heavy looking door with a little window. It led to the cold storage room. Along the wall on either side of the door there were crates stacked up. To the right of the counter, there was a corridor with a flight of stairs at the end of it which Jack suspected led to the apartment upstairs. There was also a door on the side of the corridor which led outside, to the alley. There was a rectangular carpet beside the door with a few pairs of shoes on it.

Jack looked back at the front desk. Past all the heads, he saw a familiar, scruffy looking face with a thick black mustache and about three days worth of an unshaved beard. He looked busy and he didn't even notice Jack come in. Or maybe he had but didn't recognize him. Jack just watched him, in anticipation for Tony to look straight at him. And Tony did, once a he finished with a customer and the gentleman had stepped out of his field vision, he had a clearer view of his shop. And that's when his eyes crossed with Jack's. He starred at him for a short bit at first, without even noticing the next customer waiting for service. His eyes narrowed as he seemed to think where he had seen the familiar looking man before. His eyes grew wide as he smiled broadly. That was thing Jack remembered most about Tony; he had one of the largest smiles Jack had ever seen. Jack smiled back and waved a hand through the air.

"Jack Dawson!" Tony hollered with his deep, booming voice. He signaled for his employee to take his position as he walked past the counter and over to Jack, giving him a friendly hug.

Jack noticed how Tony had grown stalkier since the last time he had seem him. He was about the same height as Jack, maybe even a little taller, and was squarely built. His hair was also shaved to about the length of half a centimeter in comparison to his vibrant curly black hair he had before. He had lively olive-brown eyes and a square jaw.

"It's been a long time!" Tony continued, giving Jack large claps on the back before pulling apart from him.

"Too long."

"Where've you been? Probably everywhere by now, I suppose?"

"Just got back from Europe, actually."

"Europe!" Tony exclaimed. "Jack, you're a real trooper, you know that?"

Jack only smiled humbly but then, he cleared his voice and indicated Rose to Tony by movement of his eyes.

Tony turned to her and was very much aghast at what he saw—to put it in simple terms, it was an angel. She was gorgeous and Jack Dawson had reeled her in. He smiled friendlily.

"Looks like you've got yourself a lady, Jack," he said and then turned back to her, "and a pretty one, may I add."

Rose slightly blushed and Jack wrapped his arm around her, a hint of pride in his face.

"Rose. How do you do," she introduced herself, giving him a friendly smile. They shook hands.

Tony must've thought they were married. It must have seemed obvious because a man wouldn't be traveling around alone with a woman he wasn't married to. It would have been out of the question. They may as well be considered married; Jack and Rose had gone through things together that no one could imagine and they had experienced love to no limits. Besides, they were already fiancées. . . only the ring was missing and that problem was soon to be fixed. Jack would tell Tony that he wasn't married to Rose and in time, he would tell him their story. He owed it to him after all the help Tony gave him in the past.

"Well, what brings you here?" Tony asked.

"We're looking for a place to live. . . we're trying to start a life." Jack responded.

"You're finally settlin' down, aren't ya, Jack?" Tony gave him a warm smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "And I know just the place for you two. It's actually beside the house where a nice friend of my wife's lives."

"Oh, how is Bertha, by the way? And how about the kids?"

"Fine, fine. First, let's get the both of you settled in. You look like you've had a long day." Tony turned around and hollered back at his employee, "Danny! I'm taking an hour off! You think you can handle it?"

"Yessir!" came the loud reply.

"Alright then, let's go."

Tony let them out the door first and then went afterwards.

"Oh, here," he began, "Jack, let me help you with one of those."

He was indicating one of the suitcases and Jack gladly accepted.

The trio walked past the shop for three blocks and then they made a right on a street and continued on for about two small blocks.

"It's not too far away from my shop," Tony was saying. "It's been up for rent for nearly two weeks now. The elderly gentleman that lived there passed away. From what Nellie told me, she's my wife's friend that lives next door, he was sorta antisocial, you know. Didn't go out often. She said that the apartment was much too big for him to manage and he should've been living with someone to help him out." Tony sighed. "Anyhow, this street is a residential street. You got apartments lined up on each side. It's nice and quiet here, 'cept for the few kids that come running around playing on this street every once in awhile." Jack and Rose just listened. Then, Tony smiled and nodded, "There it is."

They stood in front of a long, two story, red brick building. There was a staircase in front of each door that led to the sidewalk. The way the building was designed was that there were three windows separating each main door on the first floor. On the upper floor, there was a window overtop each first floor door and a bay window for each separate apartment. The whole apartment block had about six apartments on the lower level and six on the upper one. On each end of the apartment block, there was a rather wide alley separating that apartment block from a different one. There was an access door from both alleys to the apartment which led to a corridor. This corridor permitted access the lower level apartments as well as a staircase to the second story corridor for the upper level apartments. Everything appeared well kept.

"I think this is where the landlord lives," Tony said, leading them to the door of the apartment on one of the extremities of the apartment block.

He knocked on it and while waiting, he quickly explained to them that this landlord was new. He was the nephew of a grouchy old businessman who was strict about the rent, having it at an unfairly high rate. The nephew took over a couple of years ago when his uncle became ill with tuberculosis and passed away not long after.

"At any rate," he quickly added, hearing footsteps from inside the house, "this young man changed the way things were going here. He lowered the rent and turned out to be much friendlier than his uncle."

The door then opened and there appeared a man in a tidied navy blue suit with a bowtie and a pocket watch attached to his vest. He was a sharp looking man with dark hair neatly slicked back and a cleanly shaved face.

"Hello, Tony! How may I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Hey, Nick. I have a couple here that would like to rent that apartment," Tony replied.

"Ah yes. . . I see. I'm Nicolas Sedgwick."

He stuck out his hand and Jack took it, introducing himself and Rose to him.

"Well, let me show you that apartment, now."

He led them out around the building and into the side entrance where they took the flight of stairs leading to the upper level. They met another corridor and they stopped and the second door down, numbered "11". Nicolas inserted a key into the lock, unlocking the door and twisting the handle to open it.

The apartment was dark for a few seconds until Nicolas opened the blinds. It was now illuminated by all of the sun rays beaming through the bay window. The walls were cream colored and there was a band of floral wall paper running about a foot below the trim on the ceiling.

To their right was what appeared to be a living room. The apartment was already furnished; there were two sofas, one that could sit two, and the other that could sit three. The larger one was lined up against the wall and the smaller one faced it, with a coffee table in between the two. In front of the bay window, there was an oval wooden table with four wooden chairs and right beside that, there was a quaint little kitchen with a stove, a counter, an oven, and a fridge. (A/N: Let's pretend they had fridges back then… I know for a fact that they actually only appeared in homes in the late twenties.)

To their left, there was a wall with two open doors. The nearest one led to the bathroom and the one furthest away led to the bedroom. Its walls were a deep burgundy. It was already furnished with a double bed, a night table on each side with a lamp and an armoire. There was also a window and a small closet.

Though the apartment may have appeared to be a little small, it was a perfect size for the two. Rose found it to be clean, cute and cozy. Jack was still analyzing the room when Rose held Jack's arm and gently tugged it, looking up at him. He looked at her when she did this and her eyes seemed to say, "This is the one, Jack."

"What's the rent?" Jack asked, turning to Nicolas.

"Twenty-two fifty a month."

Jack looked around the apartment again, contemplating it. He looked back at Tony, then at Rose as though searching for silent approval. There was a spark in her eye and he knew that she absolutely adored the place.

"That's pretty fair. . . We'll take it."

Nicolas smiled and Jack noticed that the man had boyish dimples. Under his sophisticated suit and classy appearances, he was just a young second class man.

"Alright," Nicolas said, still smiling, revealing a set of beautiful pearly white teeth, "here is your key. I hope you enjoy the apartment. The former tenant passed away not too long ago without any close relatives and that's why the room is very much furnished. If there is anything else you need—absolutely anything—just knock on my apartment door. . . You know where I live." He began walking out the door but swiftly turned around to add, "By the way, you may call me Nick. Or Nicolas, whatever suits you best."

When the door shut, Tony slapped Jack's back and said, "Alright. Good choice, Jack m'boy. Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to use the bathroom."

Jack sort of ignored his last statement; he was busy watching Rose, waiting for a reaction. As soon as he shut the door behind him, Rose jumped into Jack's arms.

"Whoa!" was Jack's reaction.

She gave a number of quick pecks on his mouth. She then pulled his head to her shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you!" Rose kissed his head.

"Thank _you_," came Jack's muffled reply and Rose giggled. He set her down.

Tony came back out of the bathroom just then.

"Say Tony, do you need any extra help at your shop?" Jack asked, holding Rose's hand and shoving his other in his pocket.

"I can use all the help I can get."

"Would you hire me?"

"Well. . ." Tony pretended to be thinking deeply about it, then smiled and let out a boisterous laugh. "Of course I will, ol' pal!"

He slapped Jack on the back who jerked forward a little bit. It was quite a habit Tony had of doing and Rose laughed at the interesting relationship they shared.

"You can start tomorrow at eight o'clock. Oh, and I almost forgot! The both of ya's—especially you Rose—have to meet your next door neighbour, Nellie Jennings. She's a swell girl. Good friend of my wife's too. . ." his voice trailed off as he walked into the corridor.

Jack and Rose were still in the apartment, facing the doorway. He looked down at her who looked up at him and they both smiled, the way they had smiled at each other when Jack kissed her hand at dinner, at Tony's one-of-a-kind character. They walked out together and followed Tony to apartment number ten.

Now that they were settled together, in a cozy little apartment, a place they could call their own, they could begin a life. This was something new to Rose and though it may not have been a luxurious lifestyle like the one she once had, she loved it and honestly preferred it to the absurdly and pointlessly large mansion she used to inhabit. She didn't care, as long as she was with Jack, the one she loved. That's all that was important to her. Not only that, but she found this new way of living exciting and adventurous. She was an adventurous type of person. She wanted to do something with her life. Now that she was free, with Jack, she could do anything she wanted.

As for Jack, he was finally settling down after all those years of living unstably and rampaging here and there. Bohemian Jack had found love and commitment. For this matter, he needed to live stably, now. That didn't mean his adventures weren't over—oh no, they were _far_ from being over. He was in an all _new_ adventure and a far more exciting one. He opened a new chapter in his life as he stepped into the endless adventure of _love_. He would share this adventure with Rose.

**A/N: Wow, I'm really dragging this story, aren't I!? Ha ha ha! Yeah… it's fun. I did speed it up a little thought at one part. You know, after skipping those three train ride days. I realized that if I follow their life day after day, which is exactly what I noticed I have been doing, this story will go nowhere.**

**Just a little something I wanna say about that smoking part at the beginning of the chapter:**

**I heard from somewhere that if you try a cigarette even once or twice and don't like it, you won't get addicted to it. Is that right?**

**I know that Jack is a smoker because we see him smoke quite a few times in the movie: poker table, lying under the stars (before he meets Rose) and with Lovejoy after the meeting with the master at arms and the infamous Caledon Hockley.**

**But, I can't really see Jack as a smoker because we never see him with a cigarette in his mouth for the rest of the movie. I personally think that he was too preoccupied with Rose to even think about his own needs. But that's just me. You can differ with me on this subject if you'd like by means of reviewing! X)**

**HOLY CRAP. Do I talk too much? Fo' sho'! Review! Please! implodes**


	8. Let's Celebrate!

**A/N: ****I had issues over the months that I didn't update and I was out of the country for a month concerning training. I had finished the chapter before I left (for all of March) but I ever found time to edit because I was trying to get back into the swing of things with school.**

**Okay, one thing you'll notice about this chapter is that there's a SHITLOAD of dialogue and not as much description. The first few chapters had far more description because I had to get things established and I was following the storyline really strictly as well as the actions in the scenes that were actually in the movie. Except of course the fact where Jack lived, I kinda tweaked things, but it still fit. ANYWAY, I know lots of you love dialogue, so this goes out to you. ;)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8: "Let's Celebrate!"

"She should be home by now," Tony said, knocking on the door.

Jack was standing behind Tony and close to Rose. Then the door opened and a young woman appeared under the doorway. She had orchard brown hair pulled back into a loose bun and bright green-brown eyes. Her face was a happy one with her slightly plump and rosy cheeks lighting it up. She was of average height, perhaps a little bit taller than rose and she was quite slim. She appeared friendly and Rose found her to be immediately likable.

"Hello, Tony! What brings you here?" she asked, resting one hand on the doorframe and the other on the door knob.

"Hiya Nellie. I just thought you might like to meet your new neighbours," he said as Nellie quickly glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of a young couple, "Jack and Rose Dawson."

Rose glanced up at Jack, a small grin on her face, at the mention of her being a Dawson. The thought of being married to Jack, or at least pretending to be, thrilled her and she knew Jack must have been thinking the same for he squeezed her hand.

Tony stepped back and turned towards the couple, that way he could finish the introductions.

"Jack, Rose, this is Nellie Jennings."

"It's a pleasure," Jack greeted as he shook her hand.

"How do you do," Rose greeted and shook her hand in turn.

Nellie nodded politely at both of them.

"I hope you find the apartment comfortable," Nellie said.

"Oh yes, it's quite nice," Rose replied. Though it wasn't what Rose was used to, she enjoyed its simplicity and it would be "home-sweet-home" as long as Jack was there with her.

Nellie broke out into a wide grin.

"It's such a nice change to have neighbours around my own age." Jack and Rose simply smiled back kindly. "I'm sure we'll become very good friends."

Rose was quite happy to have a young lady her age to associate with and eventually become best of friends, she hoped. She hadn't had too many in her childhood, not only that her mother hadn't permitted it but also because of her unique character. She was an adventurous type, maybe even a little bit of a tomboy, though it was against the social class's rules. She was somewhat resented for that. Her mother rebuked her and eventually restricted her social life, later sending her to finishing school among the other young women.

"Well, I'd best be getting back to the shop. Rose," he politely nodded his head to her then did the same to Nellie as a goodbye, "Jack, see you tomorrow morning. Eight o'clock!" He waved at them.

"I'll be there," Jack waved back.

"Say hello to Beth for me, will ya?" Nellie called. That was short for Bertha.

"You betcha!" Tony turned around and continued walking. Before he walked into the stairwell, he yelled back, "It's great to have you back, Dawson!" then he disappeared.

Jack grinned, shaking his head, "He's got quite a character."

"Yeah, he's. . ." Nellie trailed off, ". . . he's Tony."

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me!" Nellie suddenly exclaimed opening the door to her apartment nice and wide, in an inviting motion. "Would you like to come in for some tea? Coffee, perhaps?" she offered.

"Oh! Well," both Jack and Rose stumbled over their words. Jack continued, "Actually, we should probably be getting back to our apartment. . . to—"

"Right. I understand, I don't want to impose. You just got here, you probably want time to yourselves. I understand," she repeated.

After another short paused Nellie opened her mouth again.

"Well listen, you're my new neighbours so we should get together sometime, you know," Jack and Rose nodded in agreement, "to get to know each other."

"That would be wonderful," Rose replied.

"Yeah, I'm off work for tomorrow so I'll be home all day. Don't be shy to stop by," she invited friendlily.

"I think I'd like that," Rose genuinely smiled.

Jack pressed his lips together with a slight hint of a grin. He was happy for Rose that she'd have someone to talk to or to visit occasionally while he'd be at work. That was one less thing he had to worry about; at least Rose wouldn't be alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in their apartment, they were unpacking the few things they had. Rose was telling Jack the whole time how she loved this new way of life, how she liked the apartment and also how excited she was to have someone else to make friends with and to talk to. Jack was listening to her the whole time, without saying a word. Sometimes, it's best to be quiet for awhile and listen to what someone else has to say. Besides, he didn't want to interrupt her; she sounded so happy, he didn't want to spoil it.

When they were finished unpacking Jack gathered all his thoughts together. The last few days had been life-changing.

"Rose, we survived together, we're here in California together, we now have a home. . . don't you think this calls for some sort of celebration?"

Rose smiled and pulled Jack to her, by the hand and hugged him close. "You read my mind," smiling up at him.

"I'm gonna take you out—"

"Where?" she asked, all giddy.

"I don't know, anywhere!"

"It's not even five yet. Do I have time to freshen up?"

"Sure." Stomach grumbled. "God, I'm starving." He eyed her teasingly, as though saying 'hurry up!'

"Yes, I know. I'll be quick," she said, running off into the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to the _Californian Steakhouse_ at around a quarter to six o'clock. It wasn't a very big restaurant, but the décor was warm and welcoming. They were seated at a table for two, along one of the walls in a more secluded area of the restaurant. There were a few large open windows on the other wall that let the remainder of the day's sunlight spill into the room, giving it a warm and peaceful glow.

"This is cozy," Jack said with a smirk.

"…and private" looking all around her. She wasn't used to eating at such a small table, nonetheless with only one other person. "In high society, it was always group meals, for dinner time, that is."

"Do you like this restaurant? Do you want to go some place else?" Jack ask with concern, just to make sure she was comfortable.

Rose shook her head, "No, I'm quite comfortable here, thank you."

Jack reached over the table and took her hand in his, rubbing her skin with his thumbs. He stared at her as he did this, grabbing her attention. He changed his focus back onto her hand. He seemed to envision what a ring would look like on her annular finger because his index and thumb subconsciously traced the outline of a ring around it.

Just then, a waiter approached their table and handed them their menus. They each took one and read through it quietly. After a few more moments, Jack shifted in his seat and set down the menu, appearing decided.

"Okay, so what do you wanna have?

"Oh right, I get to chose!" she sounded enthused and smiled ecstatically. Even though she had the opportunity in the past days to chose her own meals since she had abandoned first class, it still felt new. After looking at the menu for literally three seconds, she looked back up at Jack again. "I don't know. What are you having?—what should I have?"

"You can have whatever you'd like. I'm having the Salisbury steak with baked potatoes and vegetables," he replied, re-reading that part of the menu then setting it down.

"That sounds nice. I think I'll have the same," she decided, setting her menu over top of his.

A few minutes later, the waiter came by and took their orders. Jack ordered a bottle of champagne with their meals.

Rose appeared to be in thought. She then slightly leaned towards Jack from her end of the table, as though about to tell him something secretive, and he leaned towards her in response to her action.

"They wouldn't happen to serve caviar here, by any chance?" she asked.

Jack only looked her, slightly narrowing his eyes as he was contemplating whether or not she was serious. He got his answer the second her facial expressions transformed into a joking smile and he chuckled softly at her wit.

"I highly doubt that. . . I hope to God not, I hate caviar!" he exclaimed though more chuckles.

She laughed with him. It was all just reminiscent of precious moments they had experienced together. His laughter settled as well as hers when the waiter came back to place the bottle of champagne on their table.

"I know you too well to know that you hate caviar yourself," Jack stated, raising his eyebrows pointedly as he took her glass and proceeded to pour into it some champagne.

"Do you, now?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows back at him and placing a hand on her chest, pretending to be shocked.

"Mm hmm," he simply replied with his lips pressed together as he nodded and handed her the glass of champagne. He poured himself some champagne.

"Well then," she began, shifting in her seat to get more comfortable, "when was I born?"

"November fourth, eighteen ninety-four," Jack replied dryly. "Is it a bonus if I add that you're seventeen?"

Rose giggled, "Okay, _where_ was I born?"

"Philadelphia."

"You're good," she smiled and he smiled back shrugging his shoulders, "I'm impressed. What's my middle name?"

"Uh. . . umm. . ." Jack stuttered before sighing. "I don't know, we never discussed that!"

"Well," she said, looking away, pretending to be unimpressed, "you said you knew everything about me."

"I didn't say _everything_, I just said I knew you well. Besides, you never actually told me your middle name," Jack pointed out, arching an eyebrow as he proved his point.

Rose giggled again, "Why don't you guess for the fun of it, then."

"Hmm. . ." Jack put an elbow on the table, rubbing his chin with his hand, pretending to be in deep thought. "Is it Susan?"

Rose shook her head.

"Okay, how 'bout Harriet?

"Nope."

"Lucy."

"Wrong again."

"How am I supposed to guess?" he said with a lopsided grin.

Rose grinned at that, "It's Elisabeth."

Jack considered it, appearing thoughtful.

"That's nice, it suits you."

"And yours is Albert?"

"Nope."

"Jake?"

"Oh, come on—Jack Jake Dawson?"

Rose laughed, realizing how that sounded and shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows? Why don't you just tell me?"

"Okay, don't laugh because I know it sounds a little sophisticated," Jack said before sucking in a deep breath, "Jack Charles Dawson."

Rose looked at him oddly, slightly shaking her head, trying to figure out how that sounded so 'funny'.

"That doesn't sound funny, I like it. It's a. . ." Rose trailed off, trying to think of the word, "simple, handsome-sounding name."

Jack grinned at the funny description and then raised his glass.

"Well, to Elizabeth and Charles," he declared with a smile.

Even though Jack was joking around, Rose knew that they had something to celebrate. They had survived a major tragedy together. Rose had become a totally different person and she was free. They had each found their soul mate and were now living together in California. Lots of things had happened for them in just a short amount of days.

"And a toast to our survival" Rose added, becoming serious, "together."

Jack nodded his head in agreement as their glasses 'clanged' together and took a sip of the champagne.

The next moment, the meals were served and they proceeded to eat until they were both finished. They were served the same portion so Rose wasn't able to finish all of hers because it was fairly large. Jack asked Rose if she wanted a dessert and she felt too full for anything else and Jack agreed with her. He asked for the bill and paid it then he offered his arm to Rose, escorting her outside the restaurant.

"Would you mind going for a walk with me," Jack asked politely as Rose was still holding his arm.

"Not at all," Rose replied, simply enjoying his presence though she sensed he had something up his sleeve.

He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, feeling the warmth of her body against his side. They walked for a bit until Rose spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"I saw a nice area a couple blocks down while we drove up here."

Rose continued on walking with him, wondering what he had in mind. Jack on the other hand was planning this for awhile now. He knew what he wanted to say. He knew it ever since he had fallen in love with her. He knew what he wanted to tell her in the gymnasium on the ship but now, he wanted to tell her his exact feelings in a more direct manner without fear of being rejected because he was certain about everything now. There was nothing standing in their way. There were no more fears. Knowing all this, it couldn't be that hard to say it, could it? Jack Dawson wasn't nervous. Well, maybe a little, but that was his excitement acting up at the thought of it all. Even if he was a little nervous, it didn't show.

They reached a more deserted part of the area where there were fewer buildings and more trees on both sides of the street. Those trees gave a peaceful aura and it was very quiet all around. There were dispersed park benches on the walkway and a couple lanterns with a soft glow. By now, the sun had set but it was not yet completely dark as night. Jack stopped them a few feet away from one of the tall lanterns. Rose sensed he had something to tell her. He turned to face her, taking her hands in his own.

"I need to talk to you," Jack began.

She felt it was quite important for those were the exact words she told him in the gymnasium before he told her a few of the most touching and memorable things anyone had ever told her.

"I'm listening."

She was giving him her full attention; he could see her eyes boring into his own. Jack licked his lips before letting out a breath.

"I'm gonna explode if I don't tell you this so, here it goes," Jack started, his heart beginning to beat faster. "I just want you to know that there isn't a day that goes by when I don't ask myself, 'How in the world did I deserve you', in a good sense. And I can't stop thanking God you're still with me, that I still have you," he said, sliding a gentle hand up her arm and letting it rest on her shoulder. "Rose, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, out of everything I've lived, all the people I've met and all of my adventures. I can't even begin to explain how much I love you. . . I'd probably be speaking gibberish," he smiled and she laughed through crystal tears that threatened to fall. "You mean so mu—" he sighed. "Rose, I want to be with you forever. I don't know how I ever got by without you and I don't think—I'm positive I won't be able to live without you. I'd die without you. I want you always in my life."

Jack's palms were sweating. He was never a nervous guy. Not around anyone. Even when sketched her naked body for the first time, he had managed to keep his cool. Maybe it was his anticipation and sheer exhilaration of the moment to be pouring his heart out and building up to the ultimate question that got him all worked up.

"I know I asked you before," Jack knelt on a knee and took her hand as her eyes widened to the realization of what he was about to do, "but this time," Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, "I _do _have something to offer you."

Jack flipped the lid open, revealing the ring. Rose pressed her hand to her chest, blown away.

"But most importantly, this aside, I can offer you love."

Jack pressed his lips together waiting for a reaction. Her _God, she's beautiful_, he thought.

"That's all that I want," Rose whispered at his last words, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I'd be so incredibly thrilled if you'd marry me, Rose. I'm asking you to. Will you?"

Rose smiled.

"Jack, you already know the answer to that," she replied, pulling him up.

He smiled a smile that melted Rose's heart.

"So then. . . that's a yes?"

"What do you think?" Rose laughed as the tears of joy spilled over her cheeks.

"I wanna hear you say it."

"Yes. And I'll say it again. . . yes, yes, yes!"

Rose threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and tears continued spilling over. Rose pulled apart slightly so that she could see his face and she starred into his eyes but only for a second as her focus changed onto his lips. She closed the space in between their faces as her lips met his. But then Jack suddenly pulled away, startling Rose a bit.

"Wai—wai—wai—wai—wait!" Jack said and Rose appeared confused. "You need to wear this!"

Jack lightly grasped her hand, caressing her fingers with his calloused ones as he took the ring from the box and he slid it in a slow manner, purposely, on her annular finger. He looked up at Rose as he did this, grinning a cute lopsided smile with his lips pressed together, and his slight dimples showed.

"Where were we, now?" Jack said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Right here," Rose murmured, wrapping her arms in turn around his neck as she drew her face near to his.

They were kissing again. It began tremulously sweet but the intensity grew with each second as they each felt the urge to deepen the kiss. Rose intertwined her fingers through the hair on his nape and consequently is hand traveled up her spine then stopped at the back of her head, slightly pressing it closer to his, as though attempting to deepen the kiss. Then it traveled to the side of her face and gently brushed her cheek, adoring the sensation of her smooth skin. They only thing they were aware of was each other as the world seemed to melt and fade away around them. Nothing existed for them other than each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose emerged through their apartment door, followed closely by Jack. The evening was still young so they decided to stop by a pub on the way and grabbed a couple beers. Rose didn't care how it tasted; she was having a hell of a time with Jack. The night had been perfect and now she just wanted to return home as fatigue overcame her.

The couple beers they each must've gone to their heads because a little tipsy and they were giddier than usual. Jack took off his jacket and Rose took off her shawl. He attempted to throw his jacket across the room and onto one of the sofas but it landed on the floor beside it. He looked at Rose with wide eyes and they both began laughing hysterically at that. Yes, they were only a little tipsy.

"Ah. . ." Jack said when his laughter was almost over, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'm going to bed," she said as she wavered in attempt to look for the bedroom door. ". . . That way," she pointed behind her head.

"Yeah, that's right," Jack assured her.

She turned and headed for it, shutting the door behind her. Jack sighed out of fatigue and made his way to the bathroom, also shutting the door behind him. After doing his business, he slipped his shirt off over his head and let it drop on the floor. He leaned over the sink and stared into the mirror at his face for a few moments after splashing water on it. He could barely imagine it; Rose was his fiancée. The beautiful first class girl, who he would otherwise not even have a chance with, was his fiancée. Not Cal's, his. She was living with him and sharing a bed with him. She loved him. He would've died for her and he almost did. She risked her life for him as well. For _him_, a third class bohemian, for practically a nobody. Thinking about her drove him crazy and all he wanted to do right now was hold her body against his own.

Jack smiled to himself as he dried off his face. He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

He grabbed his shirt, shut off the light and stepped out of the bathroom, heading for the bedroom. The door was open but all the lights in the apartment were off.

"Rose?" Jack called, as he padded the wall with his hand, feeling around for a light switch.

No answer. He fumbled longer and threw his shirt at some random area in the room. He gave up on looking for the light switch and decided he'd turn on the lamp so he stepped further into the room. Right then, he heard a sudden and rather loud "Got ya!" as something poked his ticklish sides. Out of surprise, he loudly drew in a deep breath through clenched teeth as he squirmed from being poked in a sensitive spot and he turned around, hearing laughter.

"Jesus! Rose!" Jack said seizing her shoulders. She continued to laugh harder.

"I got you good!" she exclaimed teasingly.

"The hell you did," he laughed, then began tickling her sides to see how she liked it.

"You should've seen your face!" she managed to say, though giggles.

"Oh yeah?" He only tickled her more.

"You were actually scared!" she continued on once Jack finally stopped and she was able to catch her breath.

A grin crept on Jack's face. She looked happy, almost as though she was proud of herself.

"I was only pretending," Jack said, stepping closer to her.

Rose laughed sarcastically, "Believe it or not, you _were_ scared."

He lovingly pulled her close to him.

"Sure, but I wouldn't let you get away with it," he told her, putting his forefinger under her chin.

"Of course you would," she teased as she looked up at him adoringly.

"Maybe for now. . ."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, it was only then that she noticed Jack was topless. She let her head rest against his chest, just enjoying the feeling of him holding her. His skin felt warm and comforting to her. Rose looked up only to find Jack staring back down at her with a small smile. She kissed his chest, then his neck and then his chin. She felt him get goose bumps as she did that. Looking back at his face, she found it had become solemn. He stayed like that for only a couple seconds, then he moved his face up to hers and laid his lips onto her own.

Still kissing, they somehow found themselves on the bed, Rose lying underneath Jack who was hovering over her. She sunk into the covers underneath his weight. Jack managed to kick off his pants, leaving him only in boxer shorts.

When she felt him fumbling with her nightgown, she slightly broke apart from his face and looked into Jack's. He looked at her too and was about to kiss her again but she slightly pulled her face away from his again. Jack opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's late," Rose replied. When Jack looked like he didn't know what she meant, she decided to elaborate. "You have to get up early tomorrow for your first day of work."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Jack attempted to assure her then proceeded to press his lips onto hers.

Rose gently pushed him away, again.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Could we wait?" Rose asked in a small voice, almost afraid to ask.

"Hmm?"

"I'd rather we waiting until our wedding night, could we?" she pressed her lips together waiting for his reaction.

"Uh. . . sure. If you'd like."

Rose felt he didn't understand why because his response seemed unsure.

"I'd just feel more right about this if we did this the traditional way, now that there's nothing stopping me from being with you," she said and Jack gave a short nod in understanding. "It would be more special for us if we waited," she added and gave him a little grin. She turned serious again. "You know I love you, please don't take this the wrong way. . ."

"Sshh, I understand. I love you too," he whispered and stroked the side of her face.

"It's not that I don't feel attracted to you, on the contrary." Jack smiled and rolled over, allowing Rose to get under the covers. "I might even find myself having trouble. . ." Rose said as Jack folded his pants and his shirt and set them on the dresser. He came over and slid under the covers.

"I might have trouble myself," Jack said with a chuckle.

He moved close to Rose and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have seduced you in the first place. I just hadn't thought about it then."

Jack chuckled when she said that.

"Or I probably should've thought twice before walking around without a shirt."

"That might've been it," she laughed, lacing her fingers through his. "Goodnight, Jack."

"G'night," he mumbled in reply, kissing her head.

After a few minutes of daydreaming what his first day at work would be like, Jack was just drifting to sleep when Rose spoke again.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Hmmm. . ." he sleepily responded into her ear.

"When are we getting married?"

"Soon." He simply replied.

"How soon?"

"Soon enough," he mumbled.

"Jack!" she whispered loudly.

He smiled softly to himself at that.

"Uh. . . in a week?"

"Isn't that in May?"

"Sure, early May. How's that?"

Rose turned her head and laid a kiss on his forehead as a response. Jack smiled in satisfaction and drifted to sleep, as did she.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to review, it's extremely helpful. :)**

**I LOVE PIE! Feces.**

_**Spagliato**_


	9. New Things

**A/N: WHAT IS UP, Homeslices? Kay, so like. It's summer, funfunfun! More writing and training for me, more reading for you. I will definitely try to update lots more. My goal is to post four more chapters (that includes this one) this summer. :O Yes, THAT'S RIGHT.**

**So! I like. Wrote a ginormous chapter that had nearly 8000 words. According to WordCount. I realized just how big it was when I was trying to come up with the title and found it impossible to do. So I chopped it in half meaning chapter 10 is already complete! But these two chapters will be a little shorter than usual because of my chopping the large text in half. ANYWAY.**

**Enjoy.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9: New Things

That morning, Jack woke up at seven o'clock to get ready for work. There were no supplies in the refrigerator so Jack decided he'd go out to a diner and grab himself a quick bite. Seeing as Rose was already awake and wouldn't have anything to eat because there simply was nothing, he decided to take her with him. Besides, it was the first time they would be separated for nearly a whole day since _Titanic_. They had been together ever since and didn't dare separating because to one another, they were all they had in the world. After everything they had been through, neither of them could bear to be separated from one or the other for the sake of dear life.

When they returned to the apartment, it was a quarter to eight and nearly time for Jack to get going. It would be a short walk and he wanted to get there a little early to start his job on the right foot. He didn't want to leave Rose alone all day because he worried at what she would do and he did not want her to get lonely. As much as he would have liked to stay home with her, he needed the job to have some sort of stability. Sure, they had all of Cal's money but that was only a back-up plan. Also, if they did decide to live on it for awhile, it could disappear rather quickly, Jack knew.

He was just saying good-bye to Rose at the doorway after having slipped on his jacket. He was standing in front of her, hands on her waist and she was caressing his chest with her hands.

"Will you be alright?" Jack asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," Rose assured, not even so sure, herself. What would she do while Jack was at work all day? She suddenly felt lost, without him by her side.

Jack saw the look in her eye and felt her uncertainty. It was as clear to him as that day she had uttered those same words in the gymnasium on the _Titanic_. His heart swelled and he felt the need to hug her close.

"I'm sorry, this is all too sudden," Jack said, stroking her hair, "I don't have to go to work today. I'll stay home with you all day if you need me."

Rose pulled away, feeling guilty for Jack always having to worry about her. _I'm being ridiculous, _she thought to herself. She was strong, she could handle herself.

"No, Jack. You don't have to do that for me, I'll be fine," she said, staring down at his chest as she continued to caress it.

Suddenly, an idea hit her and her face lit up as she looked back up at him. "I'll go see if Nellie's home," Rose suggested. "Maybe I can spend part of the day with her and she can help me with grocery shopping."

Jack smiled lightly. "Hey, that sounds like an idea," relieved that Rose would not be alone for the entire day, though he was prepared to stay home with her and start work another day. He was happy to see that Rose would have the opportunity to socialize with others and have something to look forward to today. "So, you'll be okay, then?" Jack asked in a small voice.

"Don't you worry," Rose grinned, "I can handle myself."

There was still a tinge of worry in Jack's mind. He knew very well she could manage herself, but how well would she be able to in the emotionally fragile state that she was in, right after a tragedy?

"Rose, if ever Nellie isn't home today you can come straight to the shop and I'll come home with you right away. There's no need for you to spend an entire day alone."

"Goodness, you worry too much!" Rose laughed, lovingly placing a hand on his cheek.

Jack grinned a little sheepishly, "I think I have the right to worry about my fiancée. . ." he began.

Rose kissed his lips, "Have a good day at work, Jack."

Jack smiled at Rose's assertive spirit. Maybe he was worrying a little too much. He kissed her in return for her earlier kiss.

"You too."

As he shut the door, he said a quick "I love you" and Rose returned it to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked off to work, his thoughts still on Rose. How could he handle being away from her for so long? It felt a little crazy and almost scary to him as he never thought it possible to love someone that much. Turning a corner, he sighed thinking he'd have a lot to tell Tony. So much had happened since the last time he'd seen him. He didn't know how he'd tell Tony about the fact that he and Rose weren't married. Maybe Tony would understand better if he told him about what they went through together. But it wouldn't feel right to say all of that without Rose and he didn't think he'd possibly be able to without her support, or just knowing that she was right there with him. It had only happened ten days ago. . .

_Tony's Butchery._

_Here we are, _Jack thought. He took a deep breath before he entered.

It was no surprise when he saw Tony at the front desk looking over some upcoming shipments. He looked up when he heard the bell on the door ring and he smiled broadly.

"Hey, Jack!" he looked at his pocket watch. "You're here early, that's good."

"Yeah, well I thought I'd be early on my first day," Jack replied.

He walked over to Jack and put an arm around his shoulders, leading him behind the front desk. He took down a blood-stained white apron from the coat rack behind the wall on the front desk and handed it to Jack.

"It can be a little bit dirty of a job at times," Tony nodded and winked an eye, advising that he should wear it.

For the next fifteen minutes, Tony was showing Jack around the store and he even took him in the cold room, going over everything that went on in an ordinary day and certain tasks Jack would have to do.

"Now, I might have you working at the cash register, or I might have you cutting meat. But you'll definitely have to help with the storage in the cold room, with the truck deliveries for more storage, stacking products in the show room and preparing meat for sale."

He then proceeded to show Jack where certain kinds of meat were stored in the cold room. The biggest of the meat were hung on hooks that descended from the ceiling. It was a fairly large storage room.

"Most of the cutting is done in the back, here, Jack. Additional cutting is done at the special counter out front from the customers' preference." Tony took grabbed a large piece of meat with his big hand and slapped it onto the bloody cutting board. "By the way, we're all required to wear gloves when handling meat," he said as he slipped some on. He then took out a big butcher's knife and proceeded to show him how to prepare the meat. With a swift and powerful motion, the knife whipped through the air and made clean incision through the meat. "…Primal cuts for minimum wastage," Tony demonstrated, "…secondary cuts to trim the primal into preparation for sale..." continued demonstrating. With a few quick strokes, he trimmed the meat removing excess fat.

Jack just attentively listened the whole time trying to absorb as much as what Tony was telling him so that it wouldn't have to be re-explained.

"Our butchery doesn't do the organ removal of whole animals, we just get all the meat from it and do the rest of the cutting ourselves. However, we do receive intestines and other organs in order make sausages," he said walking over to the meat grinder and patting it with his hand before resting it on it. "We use this baby to mince meat and other leftovers from the trimmings and then squeeze it in the thin tube of an animal's intestine."

Jack simply nodded. After an awkward pause, Tony spoke again.

"Well, that's pretty much everything." Tony said while grabbing the meat he had cut. "Danny had better be here by now because this took longer than I expected."

They came out of the cold room with Tony carrying the freshly cut meat. Luckily, for Tony, Danny was already at the store, working at the cash register.

"Danny, this is Jack Dawson," Tony introduced as he put away the meat under the display window near the counter with the rest, making sure he covered it with ice. "He'll be working with us from now on."

He was a young man, probably around twenty-five-years-old or maybe a little younger, and fairly built for his age. He was of average height, maybe a couple inches shorter than Jack. He had light brown hair and a few stubs of a goatee he liked to keep short. "Danny Mercer," he said, giving Jack a firm handshake. Jack couldn't help but notice the size of his forearms; he seemed tough on the outside but the friendly sound of his voice made him seem completely different and less intimidating.

"Looking forward to working with you," was all Jack could say as he was being friendly in order to leave a good first-impression. Danny smiled back at him before turning around and resuming his work.

"Welcome on the team," Tony smiled and nodded warmly as he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "By the way," he added as he slapped a pair of rubber gloves on Jack's chest, "keep these handy."

"Will do," Jack answered happily. He knew he was going to like working here. The atmosphere was so pleasant and friendly. He'd have no problem blending in and he felt he could get the hang of the job quite easily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment, Rose sighed and sat down still on the sofa, lost in thoughts. _Now, what?_ she thought to herself. There was so much to do, and she knew that, but she couldn't get her mind straight on what to do first; her mind was buzzing.

_A list_, Rose thought. _I'll write up a list and decide what to do first_.

She went to the desk near the apartment door and opened the single drawer, hoping to find anything to write with. Luck was on her side, for she found one. She began writing up a list. She then looked over her list and decided she'd dust the apartment first. That was one of the things she noticed yesterday when Nicolas Sedgwick showed them around the apartment. The dust in the air had settled since not much movement had been going on in the apartment. Considering all the time she had on her hands, she decided she'd do a thorough job and dust everything in their little home.

An hour and a half later, she collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. It had taken a little longer than intended but she was learning what to do and what not to do and found easier ways to do some things. She got a little carried away and began washing counters and tables with a wet cloth. Rose was a little embarrassed at how tiring this on her was because she wasn't accustomed to it. How hard could it be? She wasn't used to all the reaching and bending she had to do and so she decided to have a nice sit and give her lower back a rest.

She aimlessly reached for the list on the coffee table, trying to move as little as possible. The next important thing she'd have to do would be to go grocery shopping, something she had never done before and that she was kind of dreading to do because she simply didn't know how.

"_I'm off work for tomorrow so I'll be home all day. Don't be shy to stop by!"_

That's it! She could ask Nellie for help! She really needed help to grocery shop and this would also give her a chance to get better acquainted with Nellie. She seemed like such a nice and friendly girl, Rose couldn't help but want to be the best of friends with her.

A surge of excitement ran through her body and she suddenly felt energetic. Practically jumping up, she untied the apron she had found and wore while cleaning and folded in neatly onto one of the kitchen chairs. She went over to the bathroom to clean herself up and fix her hair which she loosely pinned up, a few stray curls falling out of her pinning job. She grabbed her set of house keys and her small purse and headed over to the neighbours'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nellie was very glad Rose came by because she didn't plan to do anything at all on her day off, kind of hoping Rose would stop by so she could make a new friend.

"I was really hoping you'd come, Rose! How nice of you," Nellie exclaimed, inviting her inside the apartment. "You know, there aren't too many women my age in this apartment building, that's why I'm so eager to finally have a female neighbour I can relate to."

Rose was indeed happy that Nellie was just as enthused as her on becoming friends. Rose asked her if she would be so kind as to help her do the grocery shopping with her, explaining that she wasn't too familiar with the area she and Jack just moved in. That would be a cover story because if Rose mentioned that she had never done this before, Nellie would get suspicious and think different of her, even assuming that she was of high society. If she knew that much, Rose would have no choice but to tell her about her past and how she ended up in East Los Angeles with a steerage boy. The wound was too fresh to discuss that yet. Rose knew that it wouldn't be fair for Nellie to hide this from her if they were going to be friends because she had the right to know. Yes, she would eventually tell her, but not now. Not without Jack.

Nellie agreed to come shopping with her, just content in being able to get out of the house and hang around with Rose. She couldn't wait to show her around the town. Checking the clock, nearly ten o'clock, Nellie glanced into the mirror, making sure of her appearance, grabbed her shawl, and led Rose out of the apartment towards the town.

On their way to the market, Nellie pointed out practically everything to Rose. She showed her the protestant church, also used as a school, the mercantile, the carpentry where they also sold furniture, the library, the blacksmith, the local bar, the local bank, the house where the doctor and midwife lived, the pawn shop, clothing stores, the dentist's, the diner she worked at and a few other small shops. Nellie also pointed out the butchery, without knowing Jack worked there, and Rose smiled to herself, wondering how Jack was doing.

When they got to the market, Nellie helped Rose find all the food necessary to stock up the bare cupboards in the apartment, from vegetables to canned sauces, from milk to pasta. It took well over an hour for all the grocery shopping and the girls were just thankful they didn't have to walk too far to get home, with all the groceries they were carrying. Rose was carrying a large brown paper grocery bag in each arm and smaller grocery bag of plastic hung from each hand. The same was for Nellie. They made sure to rush home because of their large load.

"Nellie, I can't thank you enough," Rose said gratefully as she set the bags down on the oval kitchen table.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Rose," Nellie replied, setting the bags down on the table as well and she began taking items out of them to put away. Rose did the same.

They hadn't stopped talking since they had begun the shopping and they got to know each other a lot better. Rose found out Nellie was seeing a man named Albert Finch who she had begun having feelings for about a month ago. She had become very fond of him and since then, they had only had a few dates. She knew he liked her a lot but she was much too shy to show her feelings.

Rose suggested they make a salad for lunch and Nellie agreed, noticing that it was eleven thirty. Rose at least knew how to make that, it wasn't too difficult. They sat down to eat their salads.

"So how long have you and Jack known each other?" Nellie wondered.

Rose looked up at her, swallowing hard on her bite of salad.

"Well, for only a short while actually, but it feels like we've known each other for much longer." Rose thought to herself that it was a witty reply; she had managed to answer her without saying too much about their past and without mentioning anything about marriage.

"Jack's quite a fine artist," Rose attempted to change the subject, remembering that she had to buy Jack a portfolio.

"Oh, is he?" Nellie seemed intrigued. "May I see some of his work?"

Rose's heart fell at the thought of his wonderful work touched by his artist's hands now resting at the bottom of the Atlantic. The drawing he made of her that night flashed in her mind at that moment. He had put so much passion into it and the whole experience had been so erotic for her. She almost felt like crying but she remained composed in front of her friend. She was good at that from having done it so often back in her old life.

"Rose…?" Nellie asked again, having been waiting for a reply.

Rose seemed to snap back to reality, "I'm sorry, he recently lost his portfolio."

"Oh, well that's a shame. He must have been upset."

Rose only nodded. What else was there to say?

They spent the remainder of the afternoon in each other's company, discussing everything and nothing, all the while Rose was avoiding the subject on her and Jack's past. Nellie left at three o'clock and Rose thanked her once again for everything. Rose let out a sigh when she shut the door. She was alone again. She felt tired, maybe a short nap would do. She'd worry about what to do about dinner later on. Right now, she needed to shut her eyes and relax.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the butchery, Jack was having a hard day's work. He now understood how Tony had grown stalkier since the last time he had seen him: it was all the lifting he had to do during the deliveries and lugging of the meat over his shoulder to hang on hooks in the cold room. It took especially a lot of effort to lift the very large meat onto the hooks.

Jack's mind always went back to Rose while he was working. He worried about her well-being and hoped she wasn't feeling too lonely. _God, _he thought to himself, _I miss her so much_. He wanted nothing more than to put everything down, run home and sweep her off her feet, never letting her go. He had to fight that urge. _Three o'clock, _Jack read. It would only be a couple more hours.

At lunch time, Tony offered they go upstairs to his home and have Bertha prepare them a couple ham sandwiches. Bertha greeted Jack, and noticed how much older he looked and how much he changed. Jack mentioned that she should meet Rose and Bertha offered that they come to dinner tomorrow night to catch up on the past and Jack accepted. She also asked if they had met Nellie Jenkins yet and Jack replied that they had, hoping that Rose was with her at that moment. Bertha announced that she would invite her too for dinner.

Jack also got to see Tony's kids again, noting on how much they grew up. The twin boys, Jacob and Robert, were now six-years-old and were very rambunctious. He used to swing them over his shoulders and give them small tickle attacks. He wasn't sure if they remembered him. And there was little Abigail, who was now three-years-old. He was certain that she wouldn't remember him but he remembered her, he used to call her Abby. She had grown into an adorable little princess. Her light brown hair had large curls and cascaded down her back. She had a little rag doll tucked tightly in her arm.

Now, it was nearly 5 o'clock, almost the end of the day for Jack and he was exhausted, yet relieved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up at around four o'clock, feeling totally relaxed. She thought she'd start preparing dinner, not exactly sure how. She spent awhile thinking about the easiest thing she could attempt to cook.

Pasta! How hard could it be?

Making her way over to the kitchen, she grabbed the apron and tied it around her, stopping at the stove.

She remembered seeing how her cook in Philadelphia lit the stove and mimicked exactly that. She was successful. Unsure of the amount of water needed, she poured water up until three quarters of the way in a pot. She then grabbed a right handful of spaghetti that she assumed a proper portion for both her and Jack. She didn't know how long to cook the pasta so she surveyed it constantly, taking samples to test the pasta for the proper softness and texture. Afterwards, she drained the pasta and covered it to retain the heat.

"Next. . ." Rose muttered to herself, satisfied that she was finished the first task.

The following one would be to make an adequate sauce. She remembered Nellie telling her that the crushed tomatoes in the can could be used as a hearty pasta sauce with a sprinkle of parsley and a dash of pepper, when heated. She took that advice into consideration. She heated it and added a few sprinkles of parsley and pepper. Forgetting to stir the sauce, it burned a little bit in the bottom of the pot. Other than that, everything had gone by quite smoothly and to say the least, Rose was very proud of herself. She felt she would be able to take into this cooking business quite easily; all it took was a little common sense, some ingredients, and some knowledge of recipes. Rose only knew a few simple recipes but she planned on learning much more during her hours at home while Jack was at work.

It was a quarter to five, cooking had taken a little longer than expected. She covered the food to keep it warm, deciding she'd read a book while waiting for Jack to come home.

_Jack_. The mere thought of seeing him again, after a whole day without him, made her heart swell and created butterflies in her stomach. She picked a book from the bookcase which happened to contain the complete plays of William Shakespeare. Interested and curious, Rose decided she'd read it. Anything about theatre and acting interested her.

She was suddenly disturbed from her silence as she heard footsteps in the hallway, hoping it was Jack. Then, she heard someone fiddling with the doorknob, attempting to unlock it and she knew it was Jack. She quickly set the book down and got up, just in time for Jack to walk through the entrance. The first thing he saw when he walked into the room was a veil of red hair, as Rose had practically leaped on him. She was hugging him very tightly and he lifted her up, closer to his face, hugging her very much tightly as well.

"_Someone_ missed me," Jack laughed, setting her down.

Just the sound of his voice blew her away. Rose planted a kiss on his lips and pulled away, "didn't you?"

"Rose, you have no idea. . ." Jack sighed, admiring her lovingly. "Something smells good."

Rose's eyes lit up. "Jack, I cooked something! I cooked for the first time!"

Jack shared her excitement, "You did? Alright!" he jokingly shook her hand as a 'congratulations', making Rose giggle. "What did you make?"

"Spaghetti and tomato sauce!"

"By yourself? Did Nellie help you?"

"Why don't I tell you everything over dinner?" Rose suggested.

Jack was genuinely interested in Rose's day, hoping that she hadn't spent it alone. Rose was just as interested in what Jack had to do at his job with Tony. She heated up their servings and they discussed everything that went through each other's day. She told Jack about that awkward moment she had with Nellie when she had asked about her and Jack. He was relieved that she handled it well and was content that she was with someone today.

"By the way," Jack said, "We're going over to the Rundell's house tomorrow night for dinner and Nellie is coming along too."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, and I'd really like for you to meet Bertha, Tony's wife, and their kids," he said between mouthfuls. "Did I tell you he's got twin boys and a little girl? I would play with them sometimes when Tony had me over. That was a few years back."

They finished up their meals and Jack helped Rose with the dishes, which resulted in mild splashing.

Rose remembered something and grabbing Jack's hand, she dragged him over to the sofa.

"We have to talk about things."

Jack suddenly got serious again. He knew what she meant.

"I don't want to live hiding things from people." She paused and lightly sighed. "I mean, we're not even married. They're bound to find out, especially when we actually have our wedding."

Jack nodded his head.

"Tony, Nellie, everyone. . . they have the right to know and we shouldn't hide it from them, not something like this."

"I know, I know," Jack exhaled, running a hand through his hair and letting it rest on the back of his head for a few seconds. "I wanted to tell Tony, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't able to do it without you."

Rose had felt the exact same way when Nellie had asked her about how they met. How could she tell the entire story alone? She would not have the guts nor the strength to do it. She knew she'd start sobbing when it came to the sinking and she didn't want to relive the scenario again. But if she had to, she would make sure to have Jack with her.

"It would hurt us less if we told them about _Titanic_ together." She paused, as though hesitating on something. "Tomorrow night, they'll all be there. . ." Rose knew that it was a little too early to be discussing such things with perfect strangers, well, to her, but it had to be done. If they waited any longer, it would only cause strife among them; they would surely be upset and even angry about Jack and Rose lying about being married. "We can tell them at the same time that way we'd only have to go through the pain once."

Jack put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, kissing her forehead.

"You're such a strong person," Jack told her. He was proud of her. He was proud of the way she had been handling situations since they had boarded the _Carpathia_. She wasn't the fragile first class girl her mother and Cal thought she was. She was very strong-willed and strong-headed. Her fire had not burned out, now that she was with Jack. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Rose grinned and leaned into Jack to rest her head on his chest, hugging him. "I would never be able to do any of this without you, Jack."

"Sure you would." Jack was sure about that. Like he said, she was a strong person.

"God only knows where I would've wound up without you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I shall post the following chapter (which is already completed) once get enough reviews. XD I know, I'm evil.**

**Maybe you can convince me to update earlier. ;)**


	10. Recollections of the Past

**A/N: Glad to have seen me updated the story so soon? Bet****cha are!**

**For all those who have reviewed, thank you so much because you all have contributed to this story as well as making my day when I read your reviews. The most rewarding things for an author on this website are the precious reviews. Some of you may agree. X)**

**[As a side note: ****If there's something in my chapters you noticed that annoyed you or that you found particularly interesting or hated or liked or WHATEVER, please! Let me know! That way, I can make sure to either not do it again or continue with that… thus improving the story and your overall enjoyment.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10: Recollections of the past

The following day, Jack went to work again. Rose spent the day reading out of a cook book in attempt to learn the basics. Nellie was working all day so Rose would have to spend the day by herself, but she was grateful for the time she had to study cooking.

That evening, Jack got home from work and he and Rose got freshened up for dinner at the Rundell's. They left the apartment along with Nellie. They were eight altogether, including the three children.

Rose met Bertha for the first time. This lady turned out to be very warm, welcoming and hospitable and Rose admired that about her. She was of average size and had orchard brown hair tied up tightly into a bun. Rose also met the children. Robert and Jacob were inseparable; they were always together. They ran around the house chasing one another, often bumping into each other as they weaved between furniture, doorways and people. Rose laughed; they were typical little boys. She thought that Abigail was a very adorable and sweet little girl with very nice manners, even though she was only three. Since her brothers were always together and paid no mind to her, she was always on her own so she stayed around the adults, mostly her father. She was shy at first, but after Rose crouched down to her level to ask her name, Abby felt safe around her as comfort shown in the lady's eyes.

"I'm Abigail and I'm free," she said very proudly, demonstrating her age with her fingers although mispronouncing 'three'.

"Three? You are very grown up for your age," Rose enjoyed complimenting her. She shook the little girl's hand. "I'm Rose."

Abigail smiled widely as she shook Rose's hand. Rose had a way with children; she seemed to connect very easily with them and they always seemed to like her quickly. After a few more minutes of talking with her, dinner was announced and served. After dinner came dessert then the children were sent to bed at around eight o'clock.

They all then gathered in the sitting room with Tony in the single sofa, Bertha in a pulled up dinning chair, and Jack, Rose and Nellie in the large divan. Bertha asked Jack about his travels and what he had been doing from the time he left California up to his return. He explained his adventures on the road. He talked about Europe and about furthering his skills and experience in art, and finally coming back home to America. He didn't say much about it, only that after so many years in Europe, he got bored and decided he wanted to come back home. All the while, Rose was holding Jack's hand in her own, anxiety settling in.

"So, wait," Tony interrupted, "I didn't catch when you met Rose, or when you even married, for that matter."

"I. . . uh. . ." Jack shut his mouth, realizing that he was fumbling for words, something he rarely did.

He knew the question would eventually come and he hoped it wouldn't have come so soon. Rose nudged him a little and he glanced down quickly at her. He felt her hand grip tighter around his own and her eyes held determination and support. Jack swallowed, making eye contact again with Tony.

"I won my ticket home in a lucky hand of poker," Jack paused, licking his lips. "A very lucky hand," he continued, glancing quickly at Rose again. Jack wanted to take his time; the others were all quiet and listening in anticipation. "I met Rose on my way home on a ship. That ship was named _Titanic._"

They all just stared wide-eyed. Not anyone made a sound. Jack and Rose were thankful for that; they didn't have to deal with the sympathy and compassion right away.

For the next hour or so, Jack and Rose told of their tale. They left out nothing because they felt every part of it was important in order for their friends to understand exactly what they went through as well as certain decisions they were forced to make not only on the ship, but after docking in New York. They did not miss any detail or bit of emotion in their story and when Rose couldn't continue, Jack took over for her. They took turns. The room was moved to tears when Rose spoke of how she felt when she had nearly been separated from Jack and chose to jump back on the sinking ship just to be with him. They had so many near death experiences. Rose recalled one of the most frightening ones for her where she was sure it was the end of the line for her and Jack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I hope you enjoy your time together!" she hears Cal yell from afar._

_His pistol had run out of bullets, he could no longer shoot at them. Cal was enraged when he saw Rose jump back on the ship just be with Jack, a 'gutter rat', as Cal would refer to him. He was angry that she was allowing this man to touch her and hold her and kiss her in ways that he had never been able to do with her. The next thing Rose knew, they were being chased down the stairs by a madman with a pistol, aiming the weapon at them as shots rang out. _

_Jack and Rose run further and further down the turning staircase, into the depths of the sinking ship. They leap into the frigid water which is about waist height and continue running as shots are always ringing out. Luckily for them, none of the many bullets fired hit them. Cal gives up at this point, not wanting to go on into the freezing water._

_They run into the sinking dinning room, already half submerged with water. The water level diminishes as they run up the ship, all the while hoping Cal or Lovejoy is not coming after them. They run aft, through the galley and stop at a stairwell. Rose looks up, Jack leads her down, in case they are still being chased. Cal or Lovejoy would most likely go up._

_They pause at the landing of the stairs, as quiet as possible, listening for footsteps. There's a large groan in the ship, the metal creaking at the pressure of the water. Then they hear faint crying. Jack pokes his head into the corridor looking down both ways and then he sees it. It's a wailing child, around four or five years old, standing against the wall as water swirls around his knees. Rose sees him, helpless. She looks up at Jack._

"_We can't leave him."_

_Jack takes a look back at the stairs, water already beginning to pour down. The ship was sinking fast. He sighed inwardly, rescuing the kid would mean jeopardizing their lives but he couldn't just leave him there, wailing._

"_Alright, come on!"_

_Splashing through the corridor, they approach the child and Jack scoops him up in his arms as he notices a set of heavy double doors a few feet ahead with water spraying through the gaps between the doors and the frame. The doors creak and groan and Jack realizes they could buckle at any second under the huge amount of pressure from water on the other side. Jack and Rose pivot and begin running in the other direction._

_They are just about to reach the stairwell where they came from when they see a waterfall pouring down from it, no way up._

"_Go back! Go back!" Jack yells at Rose, as they turn their heels. There was another corridor they passed by that could mean another way out._

_A man suddenly runs out of that corridor and stops to look in the direction of the heavy double doors, where the child had been standing before. He turns and sees Jack and Rose who then realize that the child is his. Angry that a stranger was taking his child away, he swipes the kid from Jack's arms and shoves him away, yelling gibberish to him in another language they did not know. He begins running towards the two heavy doors. More groans are heard._

"_It's the wrong way!" Jack yells after him._

"_No! Not that way!" Rose yells as well._

"_You're going the wrong way! Come back!"_

_It was hopeless; the man did not understand them. Just as he was picking up what appeared to be a suitcase, the doors gave way, bursting open. Water thunders into the corridor, instantly engulfing the man and his child. Jack and Rose quickly turn into an opening of another corridor, fiercely charging down the hall in a vain attempt to outrun the water wall. It blasts around the corner and quickly gains on them, sweeping them off their feet. They are helplessly carried like debris by the water down the corridor where they slam into a set of gates. The water pours down that set of stairs, past them._

_Jack claws at a wall, managing to grip onto the wooden trim and pull himself against it, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her with him towards a stairwell leading up. The water current makes it very hard to reach it as they struggle against it. Jack grips around the corner of the wall of the stairwell and pulls himself in front of it._

"_Come on, give me your hand!" he yells, not only over the sound of the speeding water but in his own fear._

_He pulls her in front of him boosting her up into the stairwell, following her closely._

_Just when she thought they were going to be safe from the rising water, Rose sees a set of locked gates at the top of the stairs as she heavily runs up, clasping onto the bars._

"_Oh God!" she cries out, exasperated. _We not going to make it. . . this is it. We're going to drown!

_She helplessly tries to pry the gates apart just as Jack reaches them. He grunts in desperation, grabbing the gates and viciously shaking them, trying to pry them apart as well. He looks behind him; the water is already rising up quickly._

Shit! Shit! Shit, _he thinks to himself. Fear gripped him as he was sure this was the end of the line for them. . ._

"_HELP!" he calls out desperately, still shaking the gates but to no avail. _

_They both turn in unison to look back at the gurgling water which begins to swirl around their feet. At this rate, they were going to drown in a matter of a few minutes._

_They continue calling out, trying to break the gates. Just when they thought all hope was lost, a steward runs past them, heading up the stairs across from them._

"_Wait sir!" Jack yells and the man stops in his steps, swiftly turning around. "Sir, open the gate! Please! Please!"_

"_Help us! Please!" Rose is desperate._

"_Please!!" Jack begs._

_There is misery, desperation and hopelessness etched on their faces. The steward turns to go up the stairs, but stops and turns around, muttering under his breath, "Bloody hell!"_

_He rushes to the gate as he pulls out a chain with a set of keys hanging from it. His hands shake, not sure which key to use. He tries one and it doesn't fit._

"_Hurry!" Rose begs, as the water rises to her knees._

"_Come on! Come on!" Jack screams at him. He knew yelling would only make the steward nervous; he was already fumbling enough with the keys, but the quickly rising water level was scaring the crap out of Jack. "Go, GO!"_

_The steward fiddles with some more keys, all the while Jack and Rose are telling him to hurry. A fuse blows somewhere in the hallway and sparks fly in the air, frightening the steward as he winces and hunches over, his hands madly shaking. Then the least expectable happens: the steward drops the keys. The water is now waist level._

"_I'm sorry," he lamely lets out and their hearts sink. "I've dropped the keys." He turns around and makes a run up the stairwell, leaving them there calling out helplessly._

_Rose and Jack look at him in horror. How could he be so clumsy as to drop the keys when they were trapped and going to die?_

"_Wait, don't leave! Please! Send for help!" she yells out in fear._

_Jack knows they won't receive any more help and decides to take matters into his own hands seeing as they were trapped behind the gates and going to die. He plunges down into the frigid water, reaching his arm through the opening at the bottom of the gate, aimlessly feeling around the floor for the keys._

_Above the surface, Rose is petrified as the water has now reached the level of her chest. A split second later, Jack emerges through the surface, holding the set of keys in his hands._

"_I got 'em! Which one is it, Rose?" he asks frantically._

_The steward had tried almost every key except for the long and pointy one, Rose remembered_

"_The sharp one! Try the sharp one!" she suggests. Her voice is shaky and filled with fear._

_Jack reaches in between the bars and struggles against the current to fit the key into the keyhole of the padlock._

"_Oh NO! Oh no, come on!"_

_Rose looks all about her as the water swirls up to her neck, the airspace getting tighter. She is nervous and pales, now relying on Jack to set them free. "Hurry Jack," she urges, trying to sound calm in order not to make him any more nervous like they had done to the steward._

_He manages to find the key hole but he was having difficulty in trying to fit the key._

"_It's stuck! It's stuck!"_

_Rose can't help it anymore, the water rises to her face._

"_Hurry Jack!" she yells frantically._

"_Come on! COME ON!" Jack yells in turn as their heads touch the ceiling, the water reaching their chins._

_Suddenly, the lock opens. Jack has never been so scared in his life._

"_Okay, I got it," he said. He pulls the gates apart, allowing Rose to go through the opening. "I got it. Go Rose, go!"_

_Rose's eyes go wide as she swims to the stairwell, her head skidding the ceiling at the high water level. She climbs up the stairs until half her body is out of the water and she turns around to wait for Jack. He doesn't submerge._

"_Jack!" she cries out._

_A second later, he appears over the water and hangs on to large pipes passing under the ceiling. He pauses to take a breath._

"_Jack, come on!"_

_He ducks under them through the water and meets Rose at the stairs. Relief washes over her and she grabs his arm, helping him out of the water then turns to climb up the stairs. Jack scrambles behind her, pulling himself up with the railings._

_They had escaped death by a hair._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was awe-struck when Jack described the frigid temperatures and the freezing waters once the ship had plunged into the sea and how difficult it was to swim or even breathe, for that matter, in such freezing water. They finished by telling about the _Carpathia_ rescuing all the survivors, about docking in New York and the train tickets to California, leading them here. Jack concluded in saying that he and Rose did not yet get the chance to marry. Thankfully, the others were understandable towards them and their reasons and were not at all affected by the fact that they were not yet married, even though they were living together. Tony sat back in his chair, aghast. The women were tearing. Everyone was speechless. They sat there for a few moments in dead silence, not anyone uttering a word. They were stricken with fascination at Jack and Rose's determination for survival.

"Rose," Nellie breathed, dabbing the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief, "I had no idea."

Rose smiled weakly at her, accepting the apology.

"I can't believe you've only known each other for only two weeks. . . I assumed you had known each other for a long, long time. It seemed so," Bertha said, moved to tears.

"I know," Rose said, letting out a deep breath and looking up at Jack. "That's exactly how I feel towards Jack."

He kissed her forehead in agreement. There was some more silence. Finally, Tony lightly cleared his throat, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and to fold his hands together.

"Never, in my life, have I heard such a story." It was hard for Jack to tell whether Tony was disappointed in them not being married or whether Tony was deeply touched and affected by their moving story. "I don't know what to say."

The moment he saw the both of them, he knew that Jack was different. There was something about the way they looked at each other and stood near each other. It was shining off them so evidently and it was impossible for Tony to ignore. He was almost jealous. Yes, he loved his wife very much, but he could tell that the way Jack and Rose loved each other was different and much deeper on so many levels. They had experienced powerful things in a matter of days, things that not many couples experienced together.

"I can't even imagine what you both have gone through."

The restless bohemian that Tony had once known was changed. He found love, someone to live for and a reason to settle down. This beautiful woman who was a stranger to Tony completed him.

"I know you must be a little upset," Jack began, "about the fact that we're unwed and living together—"

"No, not at all," Tony cut in, "I understand. . . I see that both of you have true love. A wedding just makes it all official. . ."

"Oh, I know." Jack thought that marriage was a sign of everlasting love between a man and a woman who want to live together and share their love together for the rest of their lives. "I think that marriage is another way to show how much you love someone so," he tightened his grip around Rose, "that's why I proposed to Rose last night." He began to smile which changed the atmosphere in the room; it was no longer sad, nor tense.

They were met by congratulations, hugs and handshakes. Tony announced that Bertha go fetch a bottle of champagne in the cupboard which she did. Tony went off to get the champagne glasses and was back in an instant, handing everyone their glass. He took the bottle and poured some champagne into everyone's glass. Tony stood up; they were going to toast.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he began, eyeing the young and brave couple with a large grin, "to Jack and Rose and for their strong and everlasting love." He then turned to them specifically. "You have showed me that love can conquer all fears. Truly."

Rose smiled, touched at his words, and Jack squeezed Rose's hand as they each held up their glass. Everyone toasted and all that was heard in the room were the clanging of glass.

"So, when's this wedding going to happen?" Tony asked, back to his old self.

Jack finished his sip of champagne, "Rose and I were thinking the beginning of May."

"You two want to get married as soon as possible, don't ya."

"Absolutely," Rose nodded.

"The sooner the better," Jack agreed, giving Rose a little nudge. She knew what he meant and slightly blushed, embarrassed that he was thinking of such a thing, returning the nudge.

Nellie admired them and their playfulness. She hoped to find a relationship like that with Albert. She wanted to the love that they had found in one another.

"Do you have an exact date?" Bertha asked.

"Actually, we haven't yet talked about that," Jack replied, eyeing Rose, noticing her eyes pleading him. The corner of his mouth curled up a little into a small lop-sided smile as he remembered their discussion the other night. She had tried to get it out of him then. He honestly hadn't thought about it, though.

"Oh come on, Jack. You want to get married as soon as possible don't ya?" Tony persisted, laughing.

"Well. . ." he looked at Rose, trying to read her thoughts. "We said roughly in a week. . . so how 'bout two Sundays from now? How's that, Rose?"

"I was just thinking that!" she replied.

"Okay, then. That's settled."

"I would just like to make something clear," Rose began, turning to the others. "I ran away from an awful engagement. The wedding, as I mentioned, was going to be huge," she said, fingering her engagement ring as she looked down at it. Jack noticed her doing this and recalled the day she had told him about it and when she had showed him the huge stone on her finger. "All of Philadelphia society was going to be there, around five hundred invitations actually, and I was dreading it. All I want now is to have a small, decent wedding with a few friends. You may be the only people we invite."

The others understood. Something then came to Bertha's mind. Rose was of high society so Bertha knew that she had no experience cooking and being a house wife. She offered to teach Rose for the following day how to cook. Rose gratefully accepted, excited at the opportunity to learn new ways and recipes. Tony offered to go with Jack the following day after work and choose a tuxedo to rent. Nellie told Rose she could come and help her choose a wedding dress when she finished her shift. Rose asked if Bertha would like to join them. Unfortunately, Bertha had to stay home to care for the children.

The evening progressed nicely. Nellie left to go home first, saying that she had a long day ahead of her Saturday. Jack and Rose left shortly after. They were relieved to have _Titanic_ off their chest for the time being, glad to have shared their story with their friends. They were thankful for an all-in-all wonderful evening.

That night, Rose crawled under the covers and inched near Jack who was lying on his back with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

He couldn't believe he was actually marrying Rose. He thought of how lucky he was to even be lying beside this girl who had seemed so untouchable at the time, on _Titanic_ when he had seen her for the first time. Memories ran through his mind from the point where she changed her mind and came back to him, to drawing her, to having fun running away from Lovejoy through the boiler room, to making passionate love with her in the car. . . He remembered being so sure of his feelings for Rose at that point and he knew he would never be able to let her go after that.

Rose propped herself up on her elbow and Jack just looked up at her, admiring her beauty. She absentmindedly traced circles on his chest with her index finger.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, lacing a hand through hers after she had been starring off for a while now. Rose snapped back to reality.

"I'm so excited for the wedding," Rose sighed.

"So am I. . ." Jack sighed in turn. "I'm relieved that they now know about—things."

Rose was as well. After all of that anxiety building up to the moment, they were just happy that it was over with for now and that they wouldn't have to deal with it again, for the time being.

After a few moments of running his fingers through hers, Jack spoke again.

"Hey, did you really spit in Cal's face?"

Jack was smiling curiously, wonderingly admiring her.

"You bet I did," Rose grinned mischievously.

Jack let out a laugh, "Ah. . . I would've loved to see that."

"Oh, you would've had fits of laughter, Jack! It was my best one yet—a big slimy one right in his eye!" she exclaimed with pride.

"Whoa ho! You're serious? I'm glad you put to good use what I've taught you," he chuckled again, trying to imagine the scene. "You'll have to show me how you did it."

Rose laughed as she lay down beside him with her chin propped on his chest. He shook his head, still trying to imagine Cal's reaction.

"Mmmm. . . very ladylike," he muttered with a hint of sarcasm.

"You only taught me how to spit like a man," she said, squeezing his cheek teasingly and Jack took her hand to stop her, "not like a lady." She laughed.

"You're right," Jack said as he reached over to turn off the table lamp and Rose lay back down beside him. "I think I'd prefer you spitting like a man anyway. It gives you character."

Rose laughed at that, agreeing and Jack pulled the covers over then, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"'Night, Rose. Love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ****Woooooooo! Next chapter should be up sometime two to three weeks from now. SUMMER, BABY.**

**Until then, salutes you.**


	11. Preparations

**A/N: Time for a reality check: summer's over, guys. Like it has been for the past couple of weeks (well, for me anyway). So let me start off by saying I'm a liar and a jerk. Kay, I never meant to lie, it was my full intention to write update four times this summer, but I only did twice. I'm terribly sorry to have left you hanging but hear me out: once school was done, all I could think of was "YES. No more long assignments. . . I can sit back on the lawn chair, relax, and free my mind of worries and thoughts." So that's what I did. ****coughs Yeah. I'm sorry.**

**For those of you who would like to know, my days were spent training, napping, sun-bathing, tanning, partying, more tanning, more training, BBQ'ing, etc. . . Yeah. Fricken sweet, eh?**

**[Also, on a personal note… my brother got into a car accident near the end of summer vacation and I was in shock at what happened for a little over two weeks so I wasn't all "there"… The reason being is that we are very close to one another; he's like my best friend. Anyway, he's fine now (still healing though) and I'm alright too.**

**Anyway, I know that I ramble. So, enjoy. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CHAPTER 11: PREPARATIONS

That Saturday, Rose spent the whole day with Bertha at the Rundell home. Not only did Bertha teach Rose cooking basics, but she gave her a recipe book and useful tips. They cooked the entire day, but they also chatted with one another. Rose found out that Bertha and Tony were only a year a few months apart; he was twenty eight and she was twenty seven. They got married when she was eighteen and he was nineteen in southern California, about eleven years ago, and later moved to Los Angeles where they had their children. She used to be a teacher but then became a housewife when she first had children. Tony had some previous experience in butchery by helping his uncle who had a butcher's shop. It was a part time job that he had at around the age of fourteen. He later took into the business, deciding to start one himself.

Rose and Nellie had prepared lunch for Jack and Tony as well as themselves and the children. Rose was as happy to see Jack as he was to see her for that short period of time. At least she didn't have to go through the whole day without seeing him at all.

At around late afternoon, Nellie came by to bring Rose downtown with her to shop for a bridal gown. Rose thanked Bertha for the wonderful time she had spent with her and told her it was a shame she could not come downtown with them. It was disappointing that Bertha couldn't go with them and have fun shopping. But Rose understood that she had young children to care for. As she was leaving, she handed Jack the recipe book Bertha had given her, telling him to bring it home for her since she and Nellie were going straight downtown. Rose already took a fair amount of money with her that morning so there was no need to return to the apartment. She kissed him goodbye and then she was off with Nellie.

They took a car to _Millie's Bridal Gowns_. They browsed inside the store for a few minutes, admiring the many beautiful wedding dresses. Nellie was staring in awe at the very expensive dresses meant for first class. Rose took one look at them and inwardly cringed. She could almost feel the weight of all the elaborate fabric, pearls, beads and jewellery weighing her down and closing in around her, a feeling of being trapped. Then again, this may had almost been her life if it had not been for Jack. Thinking about it now, she could not imagine how she could possibly survive with the lot, an abusive jackass for a husband. Not for one moment could she look back at the life that may almost have been hers with a single ounce of regret. She was much happier than she had ever been, with much less than she ever had, materialistically. That was something her crowd would never understand. She knew she was where she belonged: safe in Jack's embrace. She had no more fears and no regrets and she knew her future with him would hold many wonderful promises.

In spite of her old life, also for money's safe, she silently took Nellie by the arm and gently led her to the less elaborate dresses. They were all in a lower pricing range and were much simpler, yet still quite lovely in their own ways. They had been in the store already for about a quarter of an hour when finally a clerk came and helped them.

Rose asked to see a few of the cheapest bridal gowns the store possessed. She was shown a few models and tried them all on, eliminating those that were either a little too expensive for what she had in mind, those that were off-sized, or those that she was not particularly interested in. She was left with two to chose from. One of them was long sleeved with a v-neck with no embroidery whatsoever. Rose was not interested in trying it on. She didn't think it would suit her. Also, it was more expensive than her other option, which was the second cheapest in the store but happened to be quite nice. It was short sleeved, almost falling off the shoulders, and the neckline was a low straight cut. Along that neckline, there was simple embroidery with a few pearls here and there. The skirt was long and flowing giving an illusion of light-weight. She liked it and she knew Jack would too. She just hoped it was the right size because it was her only option left among the less expensive bridal gowns. Luckily enough, it was a perfect fit. She thought about getting a veil but then decided against it. She almost smirked as she pictured herself wearing a veil, seeming cooped up in a cage.

Meanwhile. . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since it was a Saturday, Tony closed up early than he normally would. At five o'clock, he and Jack left the butchery and went to the men's clothing shop where Tony knew they rented tuxedos. They measured Jack and found him a proper size, keeping the style of the tuxedo as simple as possible. It was just plain black and white, very much like the one he had borrowed from Molly to go to dinner in first class.

He admired the tuxedo head to tow as he wore it in the floor length mirror. A smile crept on the corner of his mouth as he looked back at night with Rose. He had seen her crowd and understood why she had felt that way about them. It was all mindless chatter and narrow thinking. He remembered telling them about his purpose statement in life. He knew that his little speech wouldn't change much in their ways, but at least it caused them to stop and think for a bit, at least reflect on life. He remembered the third class party, the way Rose's face lit up, her smile, her laugh, the way her body felt as he pressed it against his own to dance, her nervousness at the beginning of the dance and how she yelled his name for him to stop though he knew she really didn't want him to, her sweet scent when he was able to lean a little closer to her as he twirled her round and round. . . He remembered Fabrizio and how happy he was to have found a girl of his own he could flirt with and dance with. Fabrizio had always been so happy. . .

His face was now solemn as he stared off into the mirror, still lost in a daze.

Jack had a lot of time to think about Fabrizio. He was getting married and his best friend wouldn't even be there to see him. It had never crossed his mind that he would someday settle down and get married. He thought his vagabond life would last forever and Fabrizio would always be there in his life. He was too busy with his art and his enjoyment of life that marriage seemed so distant. Now that he was tying the knot, he only wished Fabrizio was here to be his best man and share his life joys.

"Tony?"

"Hm," Tony turned, as he nodded his head in Jack's general direction.

"I gotta ask you something. Would it betray Fabrizio if I asked you to be my best man?"

"Oh boy," Tony swallowed as he placed his hand on his hip, rubbing his chin with his other, staring at the floor in contemplation. "Well, would Fabrizio want you to be gloomy on your wedding day?" Jack slightly shook his head. "Would he want you to be constantly dwelling on him over this? I know that there's nothing anyone can do to bring him back. The fact is that his memory will always remain here," Tony raised his eyebrows, pointing to his temple with his index finger, "and he'll always be right here," he concluded as he put his arm around Jack's shoulders and patted Jack's chest, over his heart.

Tony was right. Jack slowly began to smile and he lightly chuckled as he looked at him.

"Since when did you become so wise?"

Tony laughed, "I don't know. . . over the years, I guess. Lessons I've learned from living, from raising my children but mostly from my wife." He got serious again. "Just you remember this: you'll be constantly learning some of life's biggest lessons with your wife. Like the saying goes, 'you live and learn'."

Jack couldn't help but think that he had already learned a big one with Rose on the _Titanic_. He only wondered and looked forward to what the future would hold for them.

"So, will you be my best man?" Jack asked him, again.

"I most certainly will," Tony smiled.

In less than half an hour at the store, they were already finished and they parted ways, Tony going back to his family and Jack heading home with his tux slung neatly over his arm in a plastic bag.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As for the women, they were giddily walking out of the store and up the street in order to hitch a ride a couple blocks ahead. As they were walking past all of the stores and restaurants, Nellie stopped and approached a large window of a restaurant, her eyes wide open. Rose was immediately concerned about her change in attitude.

"What? What is it?" she asked kindly.

Confusion and hurt was shown on Nellie's face.

"Albert. . . how could you. . ." she barely audibly whispered to herself. It was, however, loud enough for Rose to hear.

Nellie ran off and called for a cab, Rose struggling to keep up with her as she quickly hopped into the seat beside her. Nellie appeared shaken and Rose took her by the shoulders as the car started up. She turned Nellie to face her. Nellie's eyes welled up into tears.

"Oh Rose," she burst out as she pulled her in for a hug. "How could anyone be so cold and heartless?" she cried.

"Nellie, how ever do you mean?"

"I saw Albert in there, Rose," she sniffed "with another woman." Just having to repeat the heartbreaking thing she saw seemed to make her cry harder.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. . ." Rose really tried to comfort her. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"It's okay Rose," she sniffed, rubbing a tear from her cheek, "you don't have to try to make things better. I'm just being silly. I should've known he didn't feel the same I felt for him."

Rose's heart fell at seeing Nellie so hurt. She didn't know Albert, but that was not the way to treat anyone. It was senseless.

"Wait there, how long have you been seeing him now?"

"A couple months now. . . Oh Rose! How could I have been so foolish?"

"Listen to me, it's not your fault. At all. He just doesn't deserve you if he thinks he can treat you like that." Rose didn't know the man at all or his relationship with Nellie so there was nothing much she could say. "But I don't think that is the case if you have been seeing each other for that long. It's probably all just a misunderstanding."

Nellie sniffed and looked a little bit more hopeful.

"Oh, you're probably right. I mean, it just doesn't seem in his nature to do that. At any rate, I can't be too sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was at the apartment when Rose got home. She made sure Nellie was fine when she escorted her to her apartment.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Rose teasingly retorted.

"Your wedding dress? Can I see it?" he requested, outstretching his arm, about to grab the bag.

"Of course not," she said, trying to retain a serious expression as she swiftly pulled the bag away and hid it behind her back, out of reach. He just stared at her, giving her a 'you can't be serious' look and Rose began to smile, unable to help it. "Just let me put it away first, then I'll come talk to you."

She walked past him and went into the bedroom. Opening the closet door, she saw that something was already hanging in there, wrapped in a bag but she ignored it. She neatly laid the wedding dress on the top shelf making sure it was well protected from the dust by the bag.

Walking out of the room, Jack gently took her by the hands, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"I missed you," he simply murmured, looking at her longingly.

"Don't be silly, we saw each other quite a few times today."

"Do you have any idea how much it killed me knowing that you were only one floor above me and all I had to do was go up there and snatch you away?" he raised his eyebrows as he pinned her against the wall, trapping her in between his arms.

She giggled, "Was it that bad?"

He only nodded, pretending to be sad but he was gradually leaning his face closer and closer to hers as she was talking until he could feel her breath on his face.

"If it makes you feel any better, I felt the same." Her voice became quieter when she realized how close his face was to hers. Finally, he closed the space in between them and kissed her.

After a quick dinner, Rose told Jack about exactly what she and Nellie had done and where they had gone. She also told him about the incident regarding Nellie and Albert, briefly explaining who Albert was. Jack thought it was unfortunate for Nellie who was such a sweet young lady and did not deserve to get treated in such a way. While they were still in the middle of discussing with one another, they suddenly heard a commotion in the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nellie was calmly pouring herself a glass of wine thinking about the day's events, mostly about the situation with Albert, when she heard someone knock at the door. She lightly sighed, not feeling like being disturbed tonight. She set down the bottle and glass and began for the door.

"Yes, who is it?"

On the other side of the door, Albert was waiting, all cheerful. When he heard her voice, he told his companion to go out of sight in the hallway to wait.

"It's me, Albert."

She froze in her tracks, right in front of the door. How could he even think to come here after he had betrayed her? He was the last person she wanted to see tonight.

"You have some nerve!" she told him loudly, anger ringing in the tonality of her voice.

Albert frowned, noticing her harsh tone of voice.

"What?" he questioned. "What're you talking about?"

"How dare you come here after that!" she continued, her voice making a harsh crescendo.

Albert peered into the hallway at his companion who looked at him strangely, having heard her from inside so he shrugged his shoulders and frowned again.

"Alright, now what's this all about?" he leaned his ear close to the door before attempting to twist the doorknob. "Just open up and let me in."

"Leave me alone! I don't ever want to see you again," she almost choked up but she remained controlled.

Now Albert was really confused and slightly annoyed by this rare attitude of hers that she was giving him.

"Listen here, what do you—" he would have continued, but the door suddenly opened and there stood Nellie, seeming exasperated.

"What," she coldly demanded.

From the angle the light in her apartment was glowing on her face, he could see tears glistening in her eyes and a hint of tear tracks on her cheeks. His heart softened and he relaxed his face, ready to comfort her.

"Oh, Honey," he began taking a step closer.

"Don't you "oh honey" me!" she sharply interrupted sticking her index finger at him pointedly. "You should be ashamed of yourself. How could you betray me like that and then come over here putting on an act of innocence as though nothing happened?"

At this point, he didn't even bother saying anything, though he opened his mouth, dumbfounded and so utterly confused. He had not the slightest idea what she was talking about.

"I see you're too proud to admit it," she continued. "Then let me be the one to say it: I saw you having dinner tonight with another woman, _Al_!" she exclaimed.

His reaction to that was not immediate. In fact, Nellie would describe it as bizarre and unsatisfactory. He appeared thoughtful and then the next second he was grinning his teeth as though it were all a joke. That smile was the one that Nellie loved because it was one of his gorgeous smiles, displaying rare qualities that you would otherwise not see very often in most people's smiles. His smile almost threw her off but she was not in the mood for nonsense. She was the one now feeling horribly confused and nearly disgusted by Albert's reaction to what she had told him. She could only wait for him to speak; she had nothing left to say.

Albert casually leaned on the doorframe as he stood over the threshold with that smile still pasted on his face and he crossed his arms. His nonchalant manner almost infuriated her as he let out a short chuckle. He then summoned someone over to him by the movement of his arm. A beautiful woman appeared in the doorway beside him, the same woman that Nellie recognized from the restaurant and her eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Nellie, may I introduce to you my sister, Marilyn."

Nellie's mouth popped open slightly as she stared in shock, badly wanting a trap door to open from beneath her so that she could disappear.

"Pleased to meet you," Marilyn said kindly, offering her hand to shake.

Nellie numbly responded to the shake, still not having uttered a word until the shake was over. Even then, she could only muster a "likewise" to Marilyn. She then snapped out of her small trance and felt so silly.

"Oh my. My, my, my. . ."

Albert lightly chuckled again.

"I feel like an utter fool."

"Don't say that. . . I understand how it must've looked." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I should've told you earlier but I wanted to surprise you."

"Will you forgive me?" she asked, her eyes pleading him.

"Of course I will," he said, pulling her in for a short and mildly awkward hug. Nellie was shy with him when it came to affection. She was afraid of his reaction if she were to make the wrong move too suddenly. Little did she know that it was the same case with Albert; he was just shy around her and nervous about how to take their relationship further.

"Is everything alright, Nellie?"

Nellie turned her head to where the voice came from out in the corridor. It was Jack and Rose was standing right behind him. They both look concerned. She thought to herself that what had happened had probably caused quite the scene.

"Yes," she said, swiftly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she stood closer to Albert. "Everything is alright, now," she eyed Rose who looked as though she understood what Nellie meant.

"We heard some shouting from inside our apartment and—" Jack stepped closer to them.

"Oh no, there was just a misunderstanding," she smiled at Rose. After a moment's pause she started up again. "Albert, this is Jack and Rose, my new neighbours," she introduced and they acknowledged each other, "Jack, Rose, this is Albert Finch and his _sister_ Marilyn."

Albert smiled down at her when she said that and she let out a soft laugh. Nellie invited them all to join her for some wine in her apartment. Albert explained that Marilyn was in town visiting from Santa Fe, New Mexico. About an hour later, Albert thought it'd be best for him and Marilyn to leave now. He explained she'd be staying in his apartment with him for the next couple of days. Jack and Rose then told Nellie they'd best be heading back as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Sunday, Jack had the day off. Rose thought they should finish the wedding preparations today.

Rose sat on the sofa with Jack. She brought her legs up to her chest as she leaned back against the arm of the chair, holding a warm cup of coffee in her hands.

"I spoke to Tony yesterday about taking a week off after the wedding but he insisted on giving us two weeks."

"How wonderful of him," Rose smiled. "I can hardly wait to spend all that time with you," she said excitedly as she poked his hip with her foot.

He put his hand on her knee and patted it, "Neither can I, but we're gonna have to because it's not for another week."

"What time should the wedding be at?"

"Three o'clock seems good. Then we can go to dinner afterwards with the bunch. I'm sure that restaurant in town has some sort of reception or little room for these sorts of things."

"That sounds good to me," she agreed taking a sip of her coffee as Jack inched closer to her and laid her legs on top his lap.

He took her cup of coffee from her hands and had a drink from it.

"Where's yours?" Rose asked, putting her hand out as Jack handed it back to her.

"I didn't have one."

"Want me to pour you one?"

"Oh no, that's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure."

After a few minutes of silence, Rose had finished her coffee and then she spoke again.

"Should I ask Bertha or Nellie to be the maid of honour?"

"That is entirely your decision," Jack replied.

"I know, but it's a hard choice." She set down her empty cup. "I don't know either of them very well and they've both been so kind to me. I wouldn't want to be unfair to either of them," she sighed.

"I don't think you should ask Bertha. She'll have the children to look after during the wedding unless she hires a baby sitter for them to stay home. Nellie, on the other hand. . ."

"I feel a lot closer to her than I do to Bertha. And she came with me to get the wedding gown and she'll most likely be the one helping me prepare myself on the wedding day. . . I think I should ask her."

"It's your choice," he told her, putting up his hands. "If that's what you want. Anyway," Jack lifted Rose's legs from his lap and stood up to stretch. "We have a lot to do today, so shall we?"

He offered his hand to Rose who took it and he helped her up.

"We shall," she replied.

They each had their showers and got dressed for the day. The first thing to straighten out would be the reservation at the church.

The church service had just ended a half hour ago and the reverend was still inside when they got there. The reverend was busy putting away some Bibles, hymn books and folders away in his briefcase.

"Good morning, reverend," Jack greeted as Rose slipped her hand in his.

The reverend turned around and appeared to be just over the age of fifty with short black hair containing many silver strands. He wore narrow glasses, had a clean-shaved face and was shorter than Jack by a few inches. He smiled broadly as soon as he saw them.

"Hello there! How may I help you, uh. . ." he trailed off, assuming Jack would give him a name.

"Jack. Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater." The reverend then shook their hands the way reverends normally seem to do: he used both of his hands and that made him seem as warm and as friendly as could be. "We would like to get married," Jack continued.

"Wonderful. Young love is extraordinary," he summoned them to follow him. He took out a folder from his briefcase and laid it on a table opened it up. "How old are you?"

"Twenty and seventeen, sir."

"Boy, that is young," he said quietly as he continued to browse through the pages. "And how long have you known each other?"

"Ten. . . Fourte—" Rose mumbled. "Sixteen days."

"Well, well. That doesn't seem very long."

"Well, it was love at first sight," Jack assured, putting his arm around Rose's waist.

"Hmm. . . And you are both sure you're ready for this? Do you really love each other?"

"Of course," Jack interjected, frowning a little. What right did that minister have to ask such a question? Sure they were young, but love could find anyone, even if they were from opposite ends of the world or of social class.

"I wouldn't marry him if I didn't." Rose realized how slightly ironic her statement was. She was going to marry Cal, and not because she loved him but for money's sake. She laughed inwardly at that; now, she could not see how she almost went through with that.

"That makes sense. That's what I like to hear," he said quietly. His finger ran along the columns of the page he had turned to. "Ah! Here we are! The reservations… What day and at what time?"

"This coming Sunday at three o'clock. Is that available?" Jack asked.

"Looks like it is," he said marking it down in his folder with a pen before he looked up. "Okay, so May the fifth at three o'clock. I'll see you then," he stood up leading them to the door. "God bless and good luck to the both of you."

"Thanks," they replied as they exited the building.

The next thing they did was head over to the restaurant, _Kathy's_, and make arrangements to have a group meal for five o'clock, May the fifth. The restaurant did not have a separate room but they would arrange to reserve part of the dining area for them as well as a few tables.

Afterwards, they walked up quite a few blocks to where the jeweller was located. They stepped inside and looked at the many rings, earrings, necklaces, bracelets and other jewellery through the glass windows.

They had already discussed it before they arrived at the shop. They did not want anything expensive since they wanted to save as much money as possible. They would look for the simplest wedding rings. To them, it didn't matter. It was only symbolic. They knew they loved each other to no end and a ring would not change that.

"Jack," she tugged on his hand and pointed through the glass at two very plain looking gold bands. One was thicker than the other, obviously a man's ring and the other was slender, for a lady. They both had a few engraved designs on them but were still quite simple. They were placed beside each other and there was a small tag in front of them indicating the price: three hundred dollars.

"'Scuse me," Jack addressed the middle aged man behind the counter, "are those two being sold together?"

The jeweller peered though glass that Jack was indicating before concluding that they in fact were.

"May we see them?"

"Certainly," he unlocked the glass and reached for the rings. He handed them to Jack and Rose who tried them on to make sure of the fit.

"Is it a yes?" Jack turned to Rose.

She smiled, "They're perfect."

They gave the bands back to the salesman and Jack pulled some bills out of his back pocket to pay for them. Before they knew it, they were already heading home with two small velvet boxes.

They prepared a late lunch together and talked about who they would invite to the wedding.

"So far, we have Tony, Bertha, and their kids unless they decide to hire a sitter. Then, there's Nellie and she'll probably bring Albert with her. . ." Jack trailed off as he cut his sandwich in half, licking some sauce off his finger afterwards. "That's seven."

Jack was taking a bite out of his sandwich but suddenly paused as he was chewing. Rose noticed his pause, having listened to everything Jack said, and just stared at him, waiting for him to tell her what it was he had on his mind.

"Maw-lee," he said, with a mouthful of food. Rose couldn't really understand what he was saying and she smiled at his attempt to speak with his mouth full, looking at him peculiarly. He smiled too at that, despite his mouthful.

"We have to invite Molly," he repeated after having swallowed.

"Oh yeah!" her face lit up.

"Geez, how could we forget? I have her address. Wanna write her?"

"Mmhmm," she replied, her mouth now full.

After lunch, Rose sat at the kitchen table with a pen and paper and began her letter.

_Dear Molly,_

_Jack and I safely arrived in Los Angeles last Tuesday. Jack has an old friend there, Tony Rundell, who helped us find an apartment and he offered Jack a job at his butchery. So far, we are doing well._

_Jack proposed. . . we are getting married Sunday, May the fifth. It will be a small wedding, considering we don't know very many people here, Jack doesn't have any family and as far as I'm concerned, I don't either. You're the closest thing to a family we've got and we'd be delighted if you came. Unfortunately, we do not have any room in our apartment for you to stay, I'm quite sorry. It's a fairly small apartment but it's a place Jack and I call home._

_I'm sorry for such a short notice. . . I hope this gives you enough time to pack and get here without rushing. We hope all is well with you and your family. We look forward to seeing you soon._

_Love,_

_Jack & Rose_

She folded the letter and placed it in the envelope on which she already wrote the address, setting it gently on the table. She turned her head to Jack, who was busy washing dishes at the sink, his back facing her. She smiled gently to herself, admiring every detail about him. In a week from now, he'd be hers and she'd be his.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he turned his head over his shoulder and saw her face smiling at him. He hadn't known for how long she was staring at him, but strangely, it made him feel good, knowing that she admired him like that. He smiled back at her, a smile that melted her insides and could make her tremble in ardour. He turned his head and continued doing his work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know I sometimes put in random drama so I'm gonna cut that out. Starting next chapter. Just to get to the point and not drag on, something I tend to do. I know it seems like my story doesn't really have much of a plot or purpose… but I've begun to have good ideas to add some **_**drama!**_** Woo hoo! I have also planned on a sequel. **

**You can look forward to the next chapter; it shall be quite special! I just hope I will find time to write. . . but keep reviewing all the same. It's really encouraging, like you have no idea. I love replying to reviews and talking back and forth with my readers, so don't be shy to say what you've got to say!**


	12. Hands Down

**A/N: ****I was contemplating on ****whether or not I should ****chop this chapter in half but then I thought, "No, no. They've waited a long while for an update so they deserve this." Yes, my dear readers, this chapter is the longest one yet: ****just shy of 9****000 words.**** But you know what that means... more and/or longer reviews! Haha, kidding. But if you feel obliged, by all means, you may. :)**

**This chapter is named after one of my favourite songs, Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional (the original acoustic version though the newer one is pretty cool), for obvious reasons when you read through this chapter.**

**Ha, BYTHEWAY. Merry (belated) Xmas and see ya's in the New Year!**

**[WARNING: This chapter contains ****mature content****. Reader's discretion is advised. In other words, do not read ahead if you do not want your mind polluted. Teehee ;) ****But seriously.**

**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: HANDS DOWN 

"_Rose. . . Rose. . ."_

**

* * *

**"Rose!" It sounded like a muffled voice though recognized as Nellie's, followed by a few quick knocks. 

Rose rolled over and immediately felt the bright sun rays that hit her face through the drapes. She winced, putting a hand over her eyes, to shield them from the bright light.

"Rose," there was more knocking. "Are you awake? Wake up!"

Rose sat up, rubbing her weary eyes. She reached her arm to the clock on the nightstand and tilted it towards herself so she could read it. _Nine seventeen_ She sighed in her disappointment, falling back into her pillow and threw the sheets over her head.

"Rose! Don't make me break down this door! Are you up??"

She let out a loud sigh and threw the covers off herself, leaping to her feet.

"Yes!" she replied loudly enough for Nellie to hear.

She walked over to the front entrance and, without really caring how she looked, opened the door, allowing an already dressed up Nellie into the room. She looked fresh with her hair pinned up, a clear complexion, and a neat-looking casual dress. She looked perky and particularly cheerful today.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" she said gaily, inviting herself in. Then she laughed, "goodness, does Jack have this much trouble waking you?"

Her mood must've been contagious for now, Rose let out a laugh, herself.

"No, we usually wake up together."

"Well then. What are you standing there for?" Nellie asked after a moment's pause, which was more of an urge for her to do something. "Go on and get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast."

Rose obeyed and turned into her room and shut the door behind her. She slipped off her nightgown and went over to the armoire. Today was Sunday. May the fifth, to be exact. She smiled softly to herself. _Today is the first day of the rest of my __life_, she thought. And she couldn't be happier. She had long waited for this day to come and now that it had, she couldn't believe how fast the week had gone by. She had gone to a retail florist shop and picked out a special design bouquet that she would pick up today. She visited a nice art gallery that happened to be quite nearby, although a little further than the township they lived in. Still, she was able to get there by foot and she purchased wedding gifts for Jack. Also, Molly had arrived that Saturday, as lively and excited as ever. She was staying at an expensive hotel downtown. Today, Nellie had the day off and Tony closed his shop just for the wedding. Everything was going smoothly and according to plan. All there was to do was to wait until the moment of truth.

Jack would not be here this morning, like he had told her the night before. He mentioned something about it being bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day before the actual wedding. He said he was going to wake up early, before she would, and that Tony would be expecting him. They fell asleep murmuring "I love you's" to each other and dreaming of the perfect day ahead.

When she went over to the armoire that morning to get some underclothes, she found a small folded slip of paper with familiar handwriting.

_See you at the altar._

_XO_

She smiled to herself at the simple note he had left her. It was so like him. Images danced in her mind of the moment to come. But then anxiety settled in. She felt that familiar feeling stir at the pit of her stomach in her own excitement as she thought of Jack. It was like a dream. With him, she felt like she was on top of the world and the horizon was theirs.

**

* * *

**_"Well after that, I worked on a squid boat in __Monterey__, then after that I went to the pier in __Santa Monica__ and started doing portraits there for ten cents a piece." He turned towards the setting sun__ which emitted a powerful yet warm glow on their faces__ before looking back at her._

_How adventurous his life was! He had already lived so much and seen so much. She felt like she lived in a shell, although she had been properly educated at a finishing school and was just travelling back from __Europe__. But her __fe__eling was more__ like she hadn't had a taste of life, of adventure__, of _truly_ living__. Everything had always been laid out to her as a plan, organized and proper._

_"Why can't I be like you, Jack?" Oh, how she savoured his lifestyle and envied his adventurous experiences. "—__Just__ head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it."_

_She could almost imagine herself gallivanting around __Santa Monica__ with Jack, on the beach, on the__ pier. She smiled to herself,__ knowing how scandalous the thought had been but not helping to think __of __how fun it would be._

_"Say we'll go there sometime to that pier," she told him, for the fun of it, smiling mischievously, "even if we only ever just talk about it."_

_Jack smiled__too__ amused at idea and decided to go along with it._

_"No, we'll do it," he said assertively. He__ pictured__ Rose tagging along with him, doing all the stuff he had done in __Santa Monica__ and __he __inwardly laughed at __some of __the things he __could not imagine a __first class girl do__ing__. "We'll drink cheap beer," he started enumerating a list of things, "we'll ride on the roller coaster 'til we throw up," she let out a laugh at such a scandal, smiling brightly, "and we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf." He went along, chiding, "Now—but you'll have to do it like a real cowboy, now, none of that side saddle stuff."_

_She paused and stared at him at such a challenge, having difficulty trying to comprehend how she would manage._

_"You mean one leg on each side?" she asked in her surprise, just to make sure of what he meant._

_"Yeah."_

_"Can you show me?" she requested, intrigued to learn how._

_"Sure," he replied gladly, "if you'd like."_

_She smiled in acceptance of the challenge, determined to do it._

_"Teach me to ride like a man," she repeated out loud to emphasize the meaning of what she would do as she thought about the scandal, hoping to get a laugh out of Jack._

_"And chew tobacco like a man," he added in a southern accent, playing along._

_She couldn't contain herself from laughing. How funny would the look on her mother's face be if she saw her chewing tobacco, like a man would? Or even riding a horse like a man?_

_"And spit like a man!" she added as well, mimicking the southern accent he had put on._

_He grinned, "What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?"_

_"No!" Rose replied. Could he ever make her laugh! Imagine that: learning how to spit at a school where they __were __taught proper etiquette. That__ wa__s completely opposite of what they__'d__ teach._

_"Well, come on, I'll show ya. Let's do it."_

* * *

That's not all she wanted to do. Santa Monica was just a crazy dream they had both shared with one another on the _Titanic_ but now it was more than a dream. She wanted to go there for real. She wanted to go to that pier, to that roller coaster, to that beach. . . she wanted to get a little experience out of life. Maybe they would go there someday. 

She got dressed and took care of her personal grooming before she entered the kitchen where Nellie had just finished preparing the food and was scooping it onto some plates. They began eating and talking about what was to be done today.

The first thing they did was they went on a nice morning walk to take in some fresh air. Nellie talked to Rose about how exciting all of this was and she made Rose realize that these were her last few hours as a single woman, not that it mattered much to Rose. She wanted to be Jack's more than anything.

Later that morning, they went to go pick up the bouquet for the wedding and brought them home. They talked a lot during this time and Rose told her about how she used to fantasise running away, not sure where the wind would take her, uncertain of where she was going or for what purpose, but to live each day that way. Nellie thought this was quite adventurous though somewhat ridiculous because life wasn't always fair, especially not for a woman but she understood Rose's need to be carefree and was glad that she had found it in someone who would treat her well.

After a long talk in the apartment of this and that, Nellie decided she'd treat Rose to lunch and by the time they got back, it was just past twelve and Rose decided that she would begin to pack. She knew that she and Jack were going to spend some time away from their home, from what she was aware, though he didn't say for how long, only that she should bring her entire wardrobe with her which was, by the way, not very big. She packed the few things she had to go with her, that way she'd be ready to leave with Jack that night and he wouldn't have to wait after her, having already packed the night before. When she finished, she had a nice, long and hot shower in which she reflected for awhile. Most of the day from when she had woken up had been all a daze to her. She couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Nellie was in her apartment during this time and lightly tapped on the door as Rose was just finished with her shower and sitting on the sofa. She unlocked the door and summoned her in.

"You know it's nearly one o'clock?" Nellie said as she glided in.

"That means I should probably start getting ready. . ." she answered and began walking toward her room but then whirled around quickly, "It's in two hours!" Nellie laughed as Rose's face lit up at the realization. "I'm getting married in two hours. . ." Rose trailed off as made her way rather hurriedly to her closet. Nellie followed.

"Relax Rose, you've got plenty of time. . . don't you go crazy on me."

Rose looked back at her and let out a small laugh, though her heart began thumping slightly harder in her chest.

* * *

"Jack, would you settle down? You're driving me nuts!" 

Jack ceased the drumming of his fingers onto his knees and the shaking motion of his other leg. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"What're you, nervous or something?" Tony leaned in toward him tentatively. "Jack Dawson, nervous?" he teased, grinning.

Jack looked up at him and chuckled slightly. "Just a bit," he replied in a quiet voice.

"I can guarantee you most men to-be-wed get nervous or a little anxious before their wedding. It's quite natural."

Jack only looked at him seriously.

"Hell, before I got married to Beth, I was fidgeting like a leaf but as soon as I saw her down that isle, I wasn't nervous anymore. I realized I had no need to because she was walking to me—she wanted to be with me. You have to realize the same too; being nervous doesn't serve any good, especially if you know you love the woman you're marrying and that she loves you."

That helped Jack calm a bit. Tony was right. What was the need to be nervous? She did say "yes" to him, didn't she? He loved Rose and Rose loved him. That was all. Though he knew this, he still couldn't help being a little nervous.

That morning, he woke up at around eight o'clock. Luckily for him, Rose hadn't woken up yet. He would have to get dressed quickly and leave for Tony's without waking her. He was successful. Before he left, he went to the bureau in the main room where the notepad and pen were. He ripped a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something on it and went back in the room, placing it in a drawer in the armoire which he knew Rose would open. With his tux slung over his arm, he went over to Rose's bedside and kissed her forehead lightly before shutting the bedroom door.

Tony was already waiting for him when he got to his house and Bertha was preparing breakfast. The children were already up, as well. After breakfast, the family got ready to go to church and brought Jack along with them for nine thirty. After church, Tony treated everyone for sundaes at the ice-cream parlour. Then, Tony went to pick up the daily paper and they all went home. Bertha began preparing lunch and they all began eating at noon hour.

Now, Tony and Jack were seated in the living room. Bertha had taken the kids out for an afternoon stroll in the park and then she was to drop them off at the baby-sitter's house. Tony had one leg crossed over the other and he contented himself to reading a section of the paper as he gave Jack another to read.

Jack could not read the paper, no matter how many times he had tried to settle to it. He was much too eager about the wedding. Besides the fact that he was going to marry Rose, he was also going to show her the best time of her life tonight as he had two surprises in store for her. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face and her reaction as he'd tell her and that got him all hyped up.

At about a quarter past two, Jack thought he should get ready and began doing so. Tony allowed Jack to borrow the boys' bedroom to change in as Tony and Bertha prepared themselves for the wedding in their room. Jack put on his tux and observed himself in the mirror with seriousness, turning from one side to another to look at himself and to make sure everything was in place. He tied on the black shoes he had borrowed from Tony. He adjusted his cufflinks as he stared straight ahead into the mirror. _Slicked or natural?_he asked himself, thinking about how he would wear his hair. _Geez, look at me, _he sighed to himself and chuckled nervously inwardly,_ worrying about my hair like a 'pretty-boy'._ What did he need to wear it slicked for? Rose fell in love with him the way he was. He only wore it slicked-back at the dinner in first class to blend in with her crowd. He remembered when he had led Rose down to third class that evening after the dinner.

_As soon as they entered the stairwell that led down to third class, Jack let out a large breath of relief and Rose looked up at him and laughed as he smiled down at her. As they made their way down, he had loosened up his tie. As they entered into the hall where the third class party was, he took off his jacket and ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it up, glad to be able to relax from all the tension there was in first class and glad to be able to truly act himself again, let loose a bit. Rose saw him as he did this, understanding._

There was his answer. He would wear his hair how he always did; the way he liked it and the way he knew Rose liked it.

As he had been in a little bit of a daze, he had not realized the time. He came out of the bedroom and found Tony there, all ready.

"She'll just be a couple more minutes," Tony said, referring to Bertha.

Jack nodded his head. It was already two thirty and he wanted to go to the church a little bit earlier to make sure everything was settled and well arranged. Sure enough, Bertha was soon ready and they took off for the church arriving well ahead of the time the ceremony was to start.

He met with the reverend and made sure with him that everything was according to plan and it was. Minutes later, the few other guests arrived including Molly, who was most happy to see Jack, Albert who was invited for Nellie's sake, and Nicolas Sedgwick. Nicolas was told earlier in the past week that they were getting married and he did not mind at all that they were living together for that short period of time as an unwed couple. On the contrary: he thought they were a very nice, lively young couple who showed modesty and he understood and respected that.

Everyone got to their seats as it was just about three o'clock and Jack, the reverend and Tony got in their places. Then the organist, who was the reverend's wife, began to play the traditional melody. The first person to walk into the room was Nellie, the maid of honour. Jack knew that in the next few seconds he would see his Rose.

And there she was. She appeared in the doorway, more radiant and glowing than the most beautiful of sunsets. Her white gown was flowing and majestic. Her skin seemed smoother and creamier than ever to him and her lips, a ruby red, were parted slightly as she sucked in a breath causing her chest to heave gently. He scarlet curls were wild and loose as they cascaded around her shoulders. Her eyes were constantly locked on his. He knew she was just as nervous as he and that brought some sort of comfort to him. Transfixed by her resplendence, Jack watched as she ascended towards him as gracefully as he could've imagined an angel walked. At first, the perception of her was overwhelming: she seemed more beautiful to him now than ever. Her so carefully footed steps, her graceful manner by which she carried herself as she glided down the isle, the soft and melodramatic way her curls lightly bounced around her shoulders had seized his heart and rendered him speechless and, as one would say, paralyzed.

It was like when she had changed her mind and came back to him at the bow of the ship. She had caught him off guard, almost like she did right now, and though at first he was speechless, his heart swelled with adoration and joy and bestowed warmth throughout his entire being. She was walking to him, towards a future with him, and this was to her total will and consent. She was not forced to walk down the isle as she would have been forced to with her mother and Cal. She was free and her spirit seemed to soar to new heights in this particular moment as she approached him. Captivated by her overall appearance, all he could manage was a warm, welcoming smile as he had done at the bow when he turned to face her.

The moment Rose set foot in the door, her eyes searched for Jack. It wasn't hard, considering he was straight ahead of her, but it was to her great relief and joy when she did see him. They caught sight of each other at nearly the same moment. She was stunned by his appearance: he was dressed in a tuxedo, very similar like the one he had worn in first class, but there was something more real to his appearance now then it had been when he needed to blend in with the rest of the crowd. His hair was the way it always was and his eyes sparkled with a certain happiness and freedom as she had always seen. His face glowed with warmth and love for her. She almost wanted to cry at the bittersweet sight but she did not let those emotions get in her way. She could feel a chuckle rise in her throat at he appeared earnest in his transfixion of her, knowing she was causing this. But it was no sooner when he gently curved the corners of his lips and smiled warmly and welcomingly at her and she returned it.

She paused before him. It may have felt for a few minutes when it lasted really only a couple seconds. She had not once torn her eyes from him and now as she was only two feet away from him, there was nothing left to do but to take the hand he offered her.

The long monologue began. The words were but a blur of sounds to both Jack's and Rose's ears as neither of them were able to rip their eyes and thoughts from one another where they stood, hand in hand. The room was completely silent except for the words spoken by the reverend. Everyone sat in wonder as Jack and Rose seemed to glow.

When the question was asked, Jack didn't even bother to register it in his head; he knew his answer. He had known it for a long time now. He was destined to love, to cherish and to take care of this woman forever. Though the answer was simple, he meant it with every fibre in his body. This would forever change his life.

"I do."

In turn, Rose was asked the same question. As it was asked, her mind raced back to everything they had been through together, all their hopes and dreams, their tears and their fears. He saved her life, in every way that a person can be saved. She owed everything she had to this man. And just to think that she had almost lost him that dreadful night. It could have very well happened that either one of them or both of them had perished. . . the thought alone of losing him was like a dark veil creeping over her soul. But they did not die. He did not die. Didn't it mean anything that they survived together? Against the worst odds? It was then that she first truly understood how love could conquer anything and all her fears vanished.

She did not pause to answer the question. Just like Jack, she already knew the answer. And in those two words, her transformation was complete. She became a completely new woman. Gone was the old Rose she was before; she locked the old Rose in the closet and threw away the key. She was free.

Then Jack turned to Tony who produced the rings from his pocket. He gently held Rose's hand in his and with a steady hand, slipped the ring onto her annular finger and Rose did the same for him. Nothing felt more wonderful to her than his touch.

At last, the reverend pronounced them man and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," he added.

And with that, Rose looked at Jack with small dimples in her cheeks from smiling broadly as leaned in and pressed his lips against her own. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. They were now linked in holy matrimony and were born again into each other in a pure bond of love. It was a kiss that lasted about five seconds but in that time, the few people in the audience rose to their feet and applauded the new couple. And when they broke apart, they couldn't keep themselves from smiling at the excitement of it all; finally married, together forever, theirs eternally. As they turned to face the audience, everyone had big smiles pasted on their faces and continued applauding and they made their way back down the aisle. No one in the entire world could be happier than they were now, without a doubt.

* * *

After the ceremony, they had a photographer take a picture of the couple, one of the bride with the maid of honour, another of the groom with the best man, another of the couple with the best man and the maid of honour, and finally, a picture with the couple and everyone who attended the wedding. Sure, it was expensive to hire a photographer and to print out the picture at decently reasonable size but it was worth it for this once-in-a-lifetime moment. 

They arrived at the reception for dinner which was reserved for five o'clock at the town restaurant.

The dinner was quite nice. The restaurant manager was kind enough to close off a section of one of the dining rooms just for them even though they weren't that large of a group. Everyone talked amongst each other and got along well. All that filled the room was laughter and it glowed with joy.

For desert, two-layered cake was presented to Jack and Rose, already cut into equal portions.

"Well!" Jack sighed loudly, standing up. "Who wants cake? Hmmm, no one?" at that, the room became noisy with some chuckling as Jack raised his voice over the noise. "All the better for me, if you don't want any, you know," he joked, shrugging shoulders.

"Jack," Rose poked his side and he flinched lightly as he turned and looked down and her, smiling.

"Hey, that's alright. I think Rose wants to have half," he kidded, as everyone laughed again at what he said and Rose apparently looked disapprovingly at him. "Okay, okay. Tell you what; you can get the first piece."

With that, he took up the spatula and a small plate from the pile of plates and gave her one of the slices of cake. As he put it down in front of her, he quickly swiped his finger on the icing and licked it. Rose saw the perfect opportunity.

"Oh, you like it that much, do you? You want some more?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she eyed the slice of cake. "Then have some!" Unexpectedly, she dug her fingers into a chunk of the slice and smudged it on his mouth and cheek.

The room burst into laughter and "ooohs!" while Jack simply stood back, shocked and staring at a laughing Rose. She must have thought it was the funniest thing! Smiling from the corner of his mouth, he wiped off some of the icing stuck on his cheek and smudged on hers, and she couldn't prevent him, she wasn't able to function as she laughing too hard.

"Jack, you had it coming!" Molly hollered from the other end of the table.

Jack smiled earnestly and nodded his head as he let out a laugh at Rose who was trying to wipe the icing off her face with a napkin.

"Alright, help yourselves, everyone. I'm going to go clean up," Jack announced, taking Rose's hand in his and she got up and followed him. When they were away from everyone, in the hallway that led to the restrooms, he pulled her with him against the wall and just stared at her, with his hands on her waist.

"Jack," Rose started, "You've still got some..." she didn't finish but brushed her finger on his cheek and showed him the icing.

He smiled and licked it off her finger then spoke, "I have to hand it to ya, Rose. You're quite crafty."

"I am, aren't I?" she pretended to be full of herself, as she smiled.

"Afraid so."

"You should have thought about what I was capable of before you decided to marry me," she teased.

"I guess it's too late for that now," he pretended to look disappointed but it was no sooner that he broke out into a grin and she returned it.

He leaned in to kiss her but broke apart about an inch away from her face a second later. "I must be in over my head," he chuckled and she smiled before they resumed.

They each went to the bathroom to clean up. After desert, then came the wedding gifts. Molly did not give them a gift but said that she would talk to them concerning it later on. As for Jack and Rose, they agreed on sharing their wedding gifts with one another later on. The rest of the dinner passed by most wonderfully. Before they knew how fast the time was going by, it was already getting late.

Jack and Rose greeted everyone a temporary "good bye", saying that they'd see each other later on that night. Of course, Rose didn't know what they were going to do or what exactly Jack in store so she tried to contain herself though she could not help but be excited. Rose knew that his surprises were always wonderful, and she could hardly wait. He was so good to her, and that made her love him all the more.

Jack and Rose went back to their apartment with their wedding presents. Jack told Rose she should get dressed back into regular clothing because he couldn't imagine her feeling comfortable in a wedding dress for the rest of the evening. He also suggested she pin her hair up. Rose only looked at him a little apprehensively but trusted him all the same as she did what he told her. Jack also changed out of his tuxedo and into regular clothing. The rest of the night was unexpected for Rose.

* * *

"Jack! Slow down!" Rose shrieked. 

It was just past ten o'clock and they had been dancing the night away at a local bar where they had a couple folkloric bands play some jigs for everyone in the bar to dance to. Jack had so much enjoyed the look on Rose's face as soon as they entered the bar and were welcomed with a warm atmosphere, loud music similar to the style played at the third class party he had brought her too, and the friendly faces of those who had been at the wedding. And the look on Rose's face as they entered the bar and as the music filled the atmosphere was priceless for Jack.

He was presently spinning her round and round, pressed up tightly against him and he felt wonderful. She was the best thing ever. The way she yelled his name along with the way her curls framed her face as they bounced when they moved made his heart swell.

"Wait, Jack!" she shrieked again as she moved with him, "Jack, stop! Jack!" In reality, she really didn't want him to and he seemed to ignore her pleas. He knew she was having the time of her life and he only kept dancing to the music as she followed his lead.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Rose even noticed that Albert and Nellie had danced together and they seemed to have a swell time. Tony had danced with Bertha who appeared happier than Rose had ever seen her. She was glad for that; the woman needed a break between cleaning the house and caring for the children. Much to her surprise, Tony turned out to be a pretty good dancer, though he didn't seem the type. The couples even changed partners at different songs. Molly contented herself to sitting back, listening to the music, clapping to it, and watching everyone dance because she didn't have anyone to dance with.

"Besides," she insisted, "I'm much too old and out of shape for that anyway."

But after some persuasion by Nicholas, she finally gave in and shared a short dance with him for the fun of it all.

The night was too perfect for it to be over, but as it got later, the guests announced their retirement for the night. Nicholas was the first to leave, followed by Tony and Bertha.

"Again, thank you kindly for inviting me. It was very thoughtful of you," Nicholas said before shaking hands with them and hopping into a cab for him, Tony and Bertha. "Best of luck to you both."

"Thanks for coming," Jack called after him.

"Jack," Tony sighed and then he turned to Rose, "Rose. That was one hell of a wedding! I can't remember the last time I even danced!"

They shared a laugh.

"Where did you learn to dance like that, Tony?" Rose asked.

Tony looked from side to side, as though making sure no one else was around to hear and he leaned in and said in a lower voice, "I know this is a little embarrassing, but my Ma taught me." He leaned back and winked.

"That's right, I remember the first time I danced with you," Bertha recalled, "Oh, you were too shy to dance in front of people. But once you started, it was like a fever, and I had never been so surprised by you."

"Ah yes—" Tony remembered smiling with a slight blush, and nodding his head.

"Now, how old were we? I know; you must've been about eighteen. Do you remember that? That was magical," Bertha sighed.

Tony chuckled. They had completely forgotten about Jack and Rose that were standing there.

"Eh hum," Tony coughed, after a pause, "well Jack, Rose, have a nice trip. Enjoy yourselves as newlyweds." Then he turned to Jack, "Jack, you remember what I told you now. You treat that wife of yours well. And Rose, keep an eye on Jack, make sure he stays outta trouble," he winked before laughing and slapping Jack's back.

"Ha ha, you know me, Tony, 'Jack-the-troublemaker'," Jack replied. "And don't you worry, I'll guard Rose with my life." Then, Tony and his wife got into the waiting cab and drove off.

It felt good when Tony referred to Rose as 'your wife'; he had absentmindedly put his arm around Rose's shoulders and had not stopped thinking about it up to when Albert and Nellie came to say "goodbye" and he was forced to snap out of his daydream.

"Good of you to come, Albert," Jack shook hands with Albert.

"Please, just Al. Everyone calls me Al."

"Rose I'm going to miss you so much, when you're gone!" Nellie hugged Rose. "What am I going to do with myself?"

"Don't talk like that, Nellie. You'll have Albert," Rose nudged her teasingly. "It'll only be for two weeks."

"Oh what am I saying, just enjoy yourselves and take it easy." Nellie replied.

"You too," Jack greeted.

"Have a safe trip and take care."

Now, all who was left to greet was Molly and she specifically wanted to speak with Jack and Rose alone. There was moment of a pause between them all as Molly stared at them. Jack had his arm wrapped around Rose's shoulders and they couldn't appear any happier or more at peace. Molly smiled and sighed.

"Look at you two; couldn't tear ya's apart, even if I tried," Molly chuckled. "Well enough with that, here's the serious business. Now, I know you're not one for charity—I know first-hand with you Jack, since the last time I was with ya's—but a gift's a gift so I wanted to hand you this..." Molly took out a thick envelope from inside her overcoat. "Take it."

Jack looked inside and was surprised to see a wad of dollar bills in there. He couldn't easily guess how much it was but for what he knew, it seemed like a lot. He sighed inwardly.

"Now Molly, you know we don't want any of that stuff..." he tried handing the envelope back to her but she shoved it back in his hands. "Molly, you really don't—"

"Quit that! I won't take no for an answer!" Molly snapped. Her voice wavered a bit, filled with emotion. "You need it more than I do. You're the next thing closest to me like a family and I'd hate to see you having a hard time."

Jack sighed, briefly shutting his eyes to think of what he was going to say next. "We're really fine. We're not having a hard time at all. We've got money, I've got a job and—"

"No, listen to me! I want you to go wherever you are taking Rose now, Jack, and enjoy yourselves without having to worry about anything. I will always be there to help you, now, you know that, right?" she took them by the hands.

There was another pause.

"Well, I really am lost for words, Molly," Rose broke the silence.

"Really, you've done so much for us already and I feel as though we'd be taking advantage of you," Jack added.

"Nonsense! No one takes advantage of Molly Brown!" she boomed and laughed. They laughed with her. "Now take it. Take it and enjoy yourselves, ya hear?"

"Oh Molly," Rose pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "You mean the world to us, you know that?"

"Where's my good-bye hug, Jack?" Molly chuckled, pulling him in for a tight hug. Pulling away, she said, "I really should get going. It's been a ball, and let me tell ya, I'm _exhausted_!" she said, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Well there's my cab. Write me! I hope to hear from ya's soon!"

"Bye Molly," Jack and Rose called after her in unison, waving. Every time they saw her, she always managed to heighten their spirits, even though they didn't think the night could get any better than it already had. Jack turned to Rose afterwards.

"Well," he let out a breath and smiled at her. "You ready, Mrs. Dawson?"

"Where are you taking me, Mr. Dawson?" Rose asked, taking his arm in hers as he lifted the suitcases in his other hand and led her to the cab.

"That, my dear, is something I can't say," he said, handing the luggage to the cabby as he took her hand and helped her in the cab. "Mind your step."

Rose stepped into the cab but Jack stayed out and told something to the cabby that Rose couldn't quite hear, then he joined her, putting his arm around her shoulders. The cab started up.

Jack licked his lips and glanced at Rose before turning back to look ahead, smiling. Rose smiled on the corner of her lips at Jack's demeanour. He obviously had something up his sleeve.

"Alright Jack, you tell me where we're headed," Rose smiled broader, tugging on the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders, with a slightly begging tone in her voice. He didn't even flinch; he just kept smiling the way he did, looking ahead.

"I don't know..." he lightly exhaled, "I wasn't going to tell you 'cause I wanted to surprise you—"

Rose placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face to hers, and lightly kissed his lips. "Please tell me," she whispered.

"Rose, you'll ruin the surprise," Jack reluctantly pulled away, and looked at her with a slightly bit scolding frown.

"Oh come on, Jack, this is killing me!" she laughed, pulling back.

The way Rose appeared right now, he could not resist. He loved it when she got excited like this, more like a little kid than a grown woman. It unleashed a side of her, a fun side, that she previously had not been allowed to recognize.

"Please, Jaaaaaackkkk," she was now begging, and he could see the excitement shining in her eyes. He couldn't help it any longer.

"Alright, alright..." he turned to her taking both her hands in his. "This week, I went to a hotel," he took a second to pause, making it more dramatic, "and I booked us a room for two weeks in Santa Monica."

"You did not!" she exclaimed as her eyes went wide. She then gave him a peck on the lips before she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"You bet I did," Jack smiled. Her reaction was just as priceless, if not more, than her reaction for his previous surprise.

"Oh Jack," Rose was almost blown away as she kept holding onto him, "I never thought... I mean—I didn't think we were going to go so soon. It all seemed like a dream when we talked about it." She pulled back, "And now, you're making it happen."

"_We_'re making it happen," he grinned. "Of course we were gonna go, did ya think I was kidding? We'll even do everything we talked about."

"Drink cheap beer and ride on the roller coaster until we throw up?" she grinned at him, a sparkle in her eye.

"And don't forget about riding horses like real cowboys, right in the surf," he grinned back at her.

She threw her arms around him once more, "Jack, this is the most wonderful surprise I've ever had," then she quickly pulled back and gave him a real kiss.

* * *

It was eleven thirty by the time they got to the five floor hotel named the Hampton. It was a very nice looking hotel, though it was not too fancy, like the ones Rose had been used to. Jack opened the front door for her and grabbed their suitcases as they made their way to the front desk. The clerk looked up from what he was doing. 

"And how may I be of service?"

Jack set down the suitcases and smiled down at Rose who held his arm. He looked back at the clerk to address him.

"We have a reservation," he informed.

"Name?"

"Dawson, J."

"Just one moment," the clerk said before checking his files. "Ah yes, the honeymoon suite."

The clerk scribbled something in his file.

"And just to verify; it's up until the eighteenth?"

Jack nodded and the clerk scribbled down some more.

"That will be seven twenty-five a night. Your total comes to ninety four dollars and twenty-five cents."

"Mm hmm…" Jack said, reaching into his pocket for some cash.

"Suite number 508, fifth floor," the clerk told them as he handed Jack the key. "Enjoy your stay at the Hampton." Then, he tiredly resumed whatever it was he was doing before they came in.

Jack picked up their suitcases and walked through the lobby into the hallway where an elevator, like the one they had been on a few times on _Titanic_, was waiting with open gates, a steward silently standing inside. They went inside and told him to go to the fifth floor. The whole while until they got the fifth floor, they could not stop smiling at fond memories this brought back.

There was a little _ding! __s_ound as the elevator stopped at their floor. Jack grabbed their suitcases and led Rose to their room.

"504. . . 506. . . Ah, 508. Here we are," he said setting down the suitcases to unlock the door. Once unlocked, he turned to Rose with his hands on his hips and sighed as he stared at her, biting the corner of his lip.

"What?"

"Nothing. . . only that we're going to have to do this the right way," he said but before she had time to answer, he was already scooping her up into his arms.

She let out a short high-pitched squeal and threw her arms around his neck from being startled and amused at what he did. He let out a couple short laughs himself as he backed into the door to open it wider, stepping into the room. After he leaned over for Rose to reach the lamp and turn it on, he just stared down happily at her as he held her for a bit longer.

". . .It would probably a good idea not to leave the suitcases in the hall," Rose pointed out with a bit of a smile after a few moments.

Jack grinned his teeth with somewhat nonchalance.

"I know. I've got it," he told her, setting her down and going back to the hall to grab them.

In that short period of time, Rose had the opportunity to take in her surroundings. There was a bed that appeared to be fairly large with an excessive amount of pillows and a thick, deep-green duvet. There was a soft looking velvet armchair near the bed, beside the big window in front of which long, deep-green curtains that matched the duvet were draped. There was a vanity table opposite to the bed with a mirror and stool. A door beside the vanity table, Rose assumed, led to the bathroom. There were two nightstands with a big lamp on each of them and a small alarm clock.

Jack came back in shortly and set the suitcases down, beside the vanity and against the wall. Rose was standing in front of the window, peeking through the curtain at the scenery outside when Jack rested his chin on her shoulder and placed his arms across her abdomen, hugging her against him as he looked through the window with her.

"Are you happy?" he whispered in her ear. Hands down, this was the best day of his life and this evening had gone perfectly. He couldn't think of anything else that he'd wish for.

"This was, by far, the greatest day of my life," she said, turning around in his arms and looking up at him with glistening eyes. All he could see in them was gratefulness and joy and life.

Feeling there was nothing left to be said, he leaned his face in closer to hers but lingered about an inch away before she closed the gap. As she kissed his lips, she sensed longing in them so she only kissed him more passionately. He lifted her up in his arms in some sort of bear hug while their lips still met and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers, if it could have been closer to hers than it already was.

Backing up into the bed, he set her back down and they briefly broke apart as he slipped off his shirt, with Rose's help. They were back to kissing when he gently laid her down onto the bed and he kicked off his shoes and she urgently took off hers, tossing them away. Once she had done this she affectionately took his hand in hers, as she had once done before, and slowly guided it to her breast on which he tenderly pressed it. That caused him to place his lips against her once more, in his own yearning as he found his fingers fumbling with the zipper of her dress. He found that it could undo with ease and for the brief moment they broke apart, they had managed to slip off her dress and she was now clad only in her undergarments which happened to come off with as much ease.

He kissed her fervently and as his fingertips lightly glided across her side, gently caressing her, and felt her shudder underneath him. His hand continued to brush her frame until it reached her cheek which he tenderly caressed. She seemed to respond to his ever-so-gentle affection with just as much love as she kissed him back. Her own lips began a delicate trail of soft kisses from his jaw, down his neck, to his collarbone and she continued to his chest as her fingers affectionately grazed his body. Though he tried to contain himself, this, of course, drove him crazy because no one had ever touched him like that before and it aroused feelings in him that only Rose could awaken. It was like when she had kissed each one of his fingertips in the car which meant to him that she adored him completely, every single part and aspect of him and that was exactly how he felt now. Only his Rose.

Rose gently led him to sink to his side as she following him, continuing to caress his chest and stomach with her fingertips and sweet, adoring kisses. It was only then she stopped for a brief moment when her hand reached his pants and he lightly intertwined her other hand in his own. In that short moment, she looked up at him only to find him staring intently at her and her eyes reflected a yearning for him that he knew all too well. He answered her, placing his lips onto hers as he, with slightly quivering hands, undid the button and zipper of his pants, managing to pull them off and fling them away.

All the while, he was nervous as hell. They had only done this once before and he had not forgotten _who_ she was. He still could barely fathom the fact that she was here, with him, the man whom she had chosen to share something so precious with.

Without being able to help himself, he felt the passion rise in his body and heard it in her own voice too.

"Jack. . ." she murmured sensually against his hot cheek, into his ear.

He had been kissing her face, "Shh. . ."

He slowly rolled back over top of her and she sank into the pillow and soft mattress, under his much welcomed weight, loving the feeling of his body pressed against her own.

Her skin felt sticky against his as their bodies moulded perfectly together and he kissed the beads of sweat away on her face. Her heaving chest was a toxic sensation against his own which he had most desirously pressed onto hers. Their humid breaths from their erratic breathing mingled with each other's. The soft noises she made out of passion and desire were the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and the way her hands clasped at his back only made him kiss her with more passion. He gave all he had to her. She was brought into a wonderful, erotic universe where she felt like she could soar to the stars with him. Having Jack this close to her was the most incredible feeling she'd ever experienced and she never wanted it to end. His deep blue irises filled her world and brought a whole new meaning to getting lost.

Finally, Jack's body collapsed onto her own. They were in wonder of each other in the heat of the moment as they lay intertwined in one another. They stared into one another's sweat drenched faces as they had after the first time they had done it in the car. It was simply impossible to pull their gazes anywhere else. They were so full of love and thankfulness for each other. Jack had treated her with an unimaginable gentleness and tenderness that she was blown away.

He brushed back a wet strand of hair from her cheek as he kissed the corner of her mouth ever so gently, pulling away and smiling lightly at her, in his boyish manner. She smiled gently back at the way his damp hair drooped in front of his eyes so that she could barely see them. He was slightly quivering, as he was the first time, so Rose pulled the sheets up higher around them and hugged Jack against her, never wanting to let go. She felt totally relaxed, satisfied and at peace and she closed her eyes, relishing the moment. From that point on, she could only hear the blood pumping in her ears and Jack's steady and comforting breathing. Words would have been useless; all that mattered was the moment.

They fell asleep together, more at peace then they ever imagined possible.

* * *

**(N/A: I wouldn't normally do this, personally because I find it too corny but... f****or the hell of it, and just for the sake of the chapter title, here are the song lyrics.)**

_Breathe in for luck_

_Breathe in so deep_

_This air is blessed_

_You share with me_

_This night is wild_

_So calm and dull_

_These hearts, they race_

_From self-control_

_Your legs are smooth_

_As they graze mine_

_We're doing fine_

_We're doing nothing at all_

_My hopes are so high_

_That your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill __me_

_So I'd die happy_

_My heart is yours to fill or burst_

_To break or bury_

_Or wear as jewellery_

_Whichever you prefer_

_The words are hushed_

_Let's not get busted_

_Just lay entwined here_

_Undiscovered_

_Safe in here from_

_All the stupid questions_

_"Hey, did you get some?"_

_Man, that__ is so dumb_

_Stay quiet_

_Stay near_

_Stay close they can't hear_

_So we can get some_

_My hopes are so high_

_That your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill __me_

_So I'd die happy_

_My heart is yours to fill or burst_

_To break or bury_

_Or wear as jewellery_

_Whichever you prefer_

_Hands down_

_This is the best day I can_

_Ever remember_

_Always remember_

_The sound of the stereo_

_The dim of the soft lights_

_The scent of your hair_

_That you twirled in your fingers_

_And the time on the clock_

_When we realised it's so late_

_And this walk that we shared_

_Together_

_The streets were wet_

_And the gate was locked_

_So I jumped it_

_And let you in_

_And you stood at the door_

_With your hands on my waist_

_And you kissed me_

_Like you meant it_

_And I knew_

_That you meant it_

_That you meant it_

_That you meant it_

_And I knew_

_That you meant it_

_That you meant it_


	13. Santa Monica I

**A/N: I don't know if my historical depiction of the Santa Monica Pier was accurate but I did some research and allowed some flexibility for my imagination. Hope it doesn't disappoint you.**

**Cheers.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Santa Monica I**

Rose drifted back out of her dream world. She suddenly became aware of the warmth of the light that passed through the crack in between the curtains, the sounds of someone breathing steadily and the warmth of Jack's chest upon her back. She could feel his breath on the crook of her neck. She stirred a bit in his embrace and lightly sighed to herself, _how beautiful had yesterday been._ She could see their clothes scattered across the room. Images of the previous night flooded her memory and made her heart flutter. Jack had been so gentle with her.

Rose tenderly took Jack's wrist and pulled his arm closer around her. She laced her fingers through his warm ones, enjoyed the sensation of his much larger hand around her own. A glimmer caught her eye and she looked in the direction of its source. She saw the gold wedding band on Jacks annular finger and smiled lightly, running a finger over it. Bringing his knuckles to her lips, she kissed them and then shut her eyes, content in his embrace.

The grip around her hand tightened and she felt him stir against her. He placed his head over her shoulder, laying his cheek against her own and she grinned when he did this.

"Jack?" she spoke softly, after some time, just to hear his voice.

There was a pause before he answered half asleep, with his eyes shut.

"Mm hmm…"

Rose giggled at the feeling of voice vibrating against her ear, "Nothing." Jack exhaled and nuzzled his head further in her neck and she giggled again at this charm of his that made him so much more lovable at the moment. "You're too cute," she chuckled.

Without replying, Jack grinned and kissed her cheek and hugged her closer to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly. And yourself?"

"Like a baby," he replied, kissing her cheek again.

Rose turned over onto her back and Jack propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her with his other arm still wrapped around her.

"You're so beautiful," he suddenly said, most sincerely.

"Jack, it's the morning," she said softly.

"Especially in the morning," he added gently, his face still as sincere.

She looked up at him, touched by his words, but put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back, away from her. "Oh Jack, you're much too flattering."

He rolled back to his side to face her. "I can never flatter you enough," he placed a hand on her cheek, "besides, it's the truth." He leaned in and kissed her.

Once they pulled apart, Rose cleared her voice and spoke. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom and when I come back, I have something to show you."

He nodded his head, "Alright. Wonder what it could be. . ." he trailed off, distracted by her actions as she stepped out of the bed, stark naked.

Jack stared after her, until she shut the door to the bathroom. Jack could hear her humming inside the bathroom and softly chuckled, as he thought himself the luckiest man in the world. He threw the covers off him as he grabbed his boxers from the floor, slipping them on. Jumping back onto the bed, he sat up, but lay back against the headrest, crossing his legs and resting his hands behind his head to cushion it.

Rose soon came out of the bathroom and smiled with one look at the way Jack was relaxing, in all his boyish and irresistible charm. She made her way to her suitcase and Jack kept staring after her. She then slid onto the bed beside him, pulling the sheet over her chest.

"What's this?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes in curiosity.

"This," Rose said, placing something wrapped in a dark cloth with a blue ribbon into his hands, "is your wedding gift."

Jack only looked at her again, narrowing his eyes. He didn't think Rose had actually gone out to get him something, and that moved him. She didn't need to give him anything at all but he, on the other hand, felt like he needed to offer the world to her. She meant that much to him, and even more.

"Well, go on and open it," Rose urged.

He slowly undid the ribbon and unwrapped the cloth. It was a brown leather portfolio, much like the one he had previously owned. He opened it and there were already blank sheets in it. There was pocket with leather slots to hold drawing tools. Shutting it, he looked over it again, running a hand over the smooth leathery surface. Rose watched him intently, waiting for a reaction until he turned to her, bent over and hugged her.

"Did I get the right kind? I didn't know what you would like best. I was hoping it was—" but she was silenced by Jack when he pulled away to look into her face as he placed a finger over her lips.

"Shhh, it's perfect, Rose," and his smile broke as he leaned in and kissed her to thank her, being in a very kissy mood this morning. He loved her so much since he met herand their love had only grown since then. But this morning, he loved her so much more than he ever had that kissing her was all he could do to show her just how strong his feelings were for her. And Rose was more than happy with that; lying in his arms and kissing him was the most wonderful feeling to her. She wished they could lay entwined here like this forever but knew that could not be so, so she relished these moments they shared together. "While we're at it," he said once he pulled away, "I might have something for you too."

"You _might_?" she asked, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

"I _just_ might," he slipped out of the bed to get it for her as he could see she was getting excited.

"I didn't really have the opportunity to put it in a nice little package," he said coming back over to the bed and sat beside her, "but I think you'll like it. . . I hope it's to your taste." He handed her a rectangular little box.

Rose had an idea of what it may be but was touched by Jack's modesty and sincerity when it came to her. Opening the box, she found a necklace with a fine silver chain and a beautiful diamond pendant.

"Oh Jack," she managed to utter. She knew it was no 'Heart of the Ocean' but just the fact that it was from Jack and that he had done his best with what he could to get it for her took her breath away.

He took the necklace from the box and motioned her to sit up and turn around so that he could put it on for her. When he had, she turned to face him and looked down at the pendant, holding it between her fingers.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything like this, Jack."

"Course I did. Aren't a girl's best friend diamonds?" The corner of his lips curved a bit.

"Just knowing that you love me is enough."

"Don't be silly," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "A pretty face should be accompanied with pretty jewellery. If I think my girl should get a silver necklace with a diamond, that's what she's gonna get." His grin broke again, hoping to get one out of her.

Surely, he did. She pulled him down atop her and hugged him tightly. "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered.

"How 'bout letting me breathe so that my face can return to its natural colour."

Rose let out a laugh and hugged him tighter, nearer to her. "I love you so much, Jack Dawson."

"I'll love you more when you decide to let me live," he said, pretending to strain his voice.

She laughed again and let him go this time.

"What are we going to do today?" she sighed stretching her arms, watching him as he looked through his suitcase for clothes.

"Whatever you wanna do."

Rose pressed her lips together and appeared to be in thought, and then her face brightened. "Jack, show me the pier."

The corner of his lips curved slightly as he turned to her, buttoning a up a shirt, "Sure, if that's what you'd like."

"Oh, you will show me everything, won't you? And you must bring your sketchpad," she spoke excitedly.

"Of course," he said jumping into his pant legs, "I think I'll be carrying it around everywhere with me. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"But whom have you got to catch up to?"

"Mmm," he said as he tucked his shirt into his pants, "not so much someone in particular. Just all these images in my head I wanted to draw since—then." Rose thought she saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes but his face no sooner brightened, "Why don't you change? I'll be in the bathroom so you can have the room to yourself without having to worry about me looking at you," he said with a chuckle as he made his way to the bathroom, toothbrush and toothpaste in hand.

"I don't think I'd need to worry about you looking at me. You were pretty good to stare at me for a solid half hour without flinching," she said referring to time he had drawn her.

Jack stuck his head into the doorway as saw that she was stifling a smile, "God, you don't know the half of it. Do you have any idea what that put me through?"

"I'm sure I do!" she called after him when he when back inside the bathroom. She laughed, smiling to herself in memory of that moment on the _Titanic_.

* * *

"Rose, would you just hold still for a little while longer?" Jack sighed looked back up from his sketch, a little frustrated, not with her but with trying to get her spirit down on paper—he wanted it to be just right. Having gone those few weeks without making any attempt to draw, he wanted to get back into it as smoothly as possible.

"Sorry," she giggled, having been daydreaming and lost the position she was in, "it's just a little hard to keep my arm up like this for so long."

Jack laughed, feeling sorry for her suddenly, "You're right, but it won't be much longer."

He was presently sketching her on the pier and had been doing so for the past fifteen to twenty, or so, minutes. He could see she was getting tired at holding that pose but it was such an inspiring picture, he did not want to miss out on the opportunity. Though he did become a little frustrated when she kept asking him how much longer it would be, he couldn't blame her. He just didn't like to be disturbed when he was engrossed in his art like this.

Earlier that morning, they enjoyed a breakfast in the restaurant attached to the lobby. Afterwards, they went out hand-in-hand and by foot towards the pier. Once they were nearing it, the sight of the wooden structure stretching far out into the ocean, like a magnificent arm, and so high up made Rose awe-stricken.

"Come on!" she exclaimed, tugged his hand and began increasing her pace.

He laughed and let her pull him along. When they reached the pier, Rose slowed her stride and stood in front of it, looking up at the high and large wooden sign that read _Santa Monica Municipal Pier._ She stood in wonder at how far it stretched out into the ocean. There were built-in benches staggered along each side of the pier with street lanterns in between them. Up ahead, she could see many shapes resembling small buildings she imagined to be a café or a bar. Seagulls were heard in the background and the morning sun emitted a soft warm glow.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Jack chuckled, amused at how awe-stricken she appeared, so much that she was standing still. "What is it?" he smiled at her.

She kept gazing at the length of the deck, "Oh, it's just beautiful. I didn't think it was like this at all."

"Well come on, then." He took her hand and led her along the wide wooden walkway then he stopped them in front of a metal plaque with engravings in it that built right at the entrance of the pier. Jack read, "September ninth, nineteen-oh-nine, after sixteen months of construction, the Santa Monica Municipal Pier opened to the public, measuring sixteen hundred feet in length. This was California Admission Day, and thousands of people swarmed the pier to enjoy the novelty of walking above the waters of the Pacific Ocean." He thought to himself: they had had the _novelty_ of not only walking above the waters of the great Atlantic but taking a 'refreshing' plunge in it as well.

"You must have been here at around that time, not shortly after it opened," Rose supposed, as they strolled along the pier, admiring the beauty of the glittering ocean and the way the powerful wind felt against their skin on such a glorious day.

"Well yeah, pretty much. I didn't stay here too long, though. I was only in this area for the summer of nineteen-oh-nine when all the vacationers came. I figured that's when I could make the best profit. See right along here?" he pointed to the staggered benches along the pier and Rose nodded her head, "I used to sketch my portraits on some of these benches. I'd try to choose a different bench every day; I'd set myself up in the morning and begin doing business."

"For ten cents apiece?" she asked, squinting from the sun, much ecstatic at seeing this part of Jack's past that he had spoken to her about. Being here, in person, where Jack may have been standing back then was a marvel to her.

"On a good day," he answered, recalling what it had been like for him a few years ago on a nice day like this one. "Come to think of it. . . today seems like a good day; we've got some nice sunshine, 

the pier's not too busy, and I've found a perfect subject. In fact, she's right in front of my eyes," he said, taking a step closer to her as he stared directly into her face.

Rose raised her eyebrow and looked him over with half a grin on her face, as though in contemplation of his proposal. "Where would you like me?" she agreed, after a beat.

He directed her over to the railing on the pier's edge and stopped for a moment, appearing in thought. His eyes lit up suddenly, Rose loving when they did that.

"Actually. . . even better," he said to himself. "Alright, Rose, right over here," he motioned to the street lamp post, instructing her to do the exact epic pose she demonstrated on the _Titanic_, pretending to be a moving picture actress. "I think that's a Nickelodeon perfect shot, if I do say so myself, Rose," she smiled at his comment, as he made his way to the nearby bench and set himself up to sketch her, making sure to get some ocean and part of the length of the pier into the picture.

And sketching was what he had been doing for the past twenty minutes.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, he looked up at her and said, "Why don't you come over beside me and check this out."

"You're finished?" she asked, looking back at him from the point she had fixed to stare on for the sketch.

"All done," he answered more enthusiastically this time and smiled.

"Oh thank God," now she sighed heavily and let her arms fall to her sides, "I didn't think I'd be able to keep this up any longer," she laughed heartily and he patted the seat next to him for her to join him, which she did. "Oh Jack," she sighed, examining the sketch and he looked up at her as he smiled and squinted from the sun. He could tell she liked it by the look on her face. She smiled at it; Jack had captured the spirit of the subject with his careful strokes.

"Hey, why don't we go to that bar and I'll get us a couple of beers?" he said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him and smiled gently, handing him back his sketchpad, "I'd like that."

* * *

At about noon hour, they went out for lunch and then shared some ice cream. After lunch, Jack suggested they go to the beach for a walk and Rose agreed.

Once they got there, they removed their shoes and socks, stuffing the socks into the shoes and Jack rolled his pants up right below his knees. They held hands and carried their own shoes in their free one. The beach was not very busy for it was not yet the vacationing season. The sun was beaming onto the sea which glittered in its magnificence and glory with every wave and ripple. Rose was breath taken by it as she sighed. Everything was so particularly resplendent at this particular moment and it made her feel so alive and. . . free. All her feelings that she felt that sunset at the bow of the _Titanic_ with Jack came rushing back to her and she suddenly had an idea—maybe a little childish to some, but she had a great urge to do it. She stopped abruptly, causing Jack to stop as well and he turned to her, looking at her strangely. She obviously had something on her mind and instead of asking questions, he waited for her to speak.

"Jack," she said, after having starred off for a moment at the ocean, then turned her gaze upwards at him, "do you know what I wanna do?" he looked at her again bizarrely but his eyes urged her to go on. "I want to run," she simply and calmly said.

A smile crossed his perplexed face. What had caused her to want to do that out of nowhere? He looked into her eyes, studying this girl that never ceased to amaze him. "What?" was all he could say, with a sort of grin.

She held his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze as she leaned closer to his face, her eyes not once averting his. She uttered the words again with more vindication into his ear, "I want to run."

A huge grin slowly crept up on her face and before he knew what was happening, she shook his shoes out of his hand and dropped hers at the same time then she grabbed his now free hand and tugged him behind her hard enough to jolt him as she began to run. She freed his hand as he clambered behind her, astonished by her wild spirit. She looked back as her curls flowed around her face and as soon as he saw her angelic smile and heard her call after him, "come on!", he took into it and began running along-side her.

She looked at him again and a mischievous smile crossed her face as she picked up her skirts with one hand and sprinted off. His grin broke out wider at this. "Oh ho ho!", he laughed and picked up his pace to catch her.

He quickly gained on her, though it was no surprise. He decided to tease her as he whizzed by her, and she laughed sweetly. She never seemed so alive to him, even more alive than when he showed her how to fly, or when they ran through the boiler room together, in her rebellious spirit, to avoid being caught. Now they didn't have a good reason to run away at all; they just did it without a care in the world.

He looked back to see where she was. "Come on!", he called after her, "I thought you wanted to run, not jog!" he yelled. He heard her laugh and then saw her pick up her speed again. "Oh shit," he let out as he turned around quickly. _She_ was now gaining on _him_ so he decided to stop playing around and show her up when. . .

He heard her gasp and let out a curse, "Damn!" He was laughing as he turned around, thinking she gave up because of a stitch, but when he saw her hopping around and grasping her other foot in her hand, he quickly rushed over.

"Rose!", he exclaimed, out of breath.

She let herself fall to her behind in the sand, still grasping her foot. He reached her, falling to his knees beside her. He gently removed her hand away from what she was grasping and examined her foot as she leaned back against her hands.

"I stepped on. . . something sharp," she said, breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. She was bleeding some, he noted as he brushed some sand off from around the minor wound. "It might have been. . . a broken shell. . . or something."

He glanced up at her, a serious expression he held on his face the whole time. "Right," he said before bending over and placing his arms under her knees and back as he lifted her up. "Up you go!" he stood up and began carrying her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, with a puzzled and exasperated expression on her face.

"We have to wash it out," he said, walking towards the ocean.

"Will. . . will it hurt?" she asked nervously, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Hearing this expression in her voice, to Jack, made her seem more like a little frightened child than the seventeen-year-old woman that she was.

He glanced at her, amused by her sudden vulnerability, "It might hurt a little." A look of fear then crossed her face. "Oh, come now. You'll be fine," he assured her. Saying that reminded him of his mother who would have said something quite similar to him after he would come home scraped up from a rough-and-tumble day with the local boys out by the lake or playing some crazy boys' games in the prairie or the woods.

He set her down into the water that came about a foot in height and she hopped around a bit but he held her to steady her. She gasped a bit at first but was soon fine. She looked up at Jack, her brow furrowed, only to find him smiling reassuringly.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it," he murmured, catching her waist again, but it wasn't to steady her.

She smiled gently, "Thanks, Jack."

He looked at her tenderly and at the moment, Rose wanted nothing more than to smother him with kisses but she restrained from doing so and waited for what he would do. Jack must have known because he pulled her closer in his arms and pressed his lips on hers. It was only when spray from the gradually rising tide washed over higher on her legs that Rose broke apart from the kiss, letting out a slight squeal as she clutched Jack's shirt.

"I think we should get out of here before we get all wet," she said as she took Jack's hand and began leading them back to the dry sand but Jack gently pulled her back.

"Hey, not so fast. What's the hurry?" he asked, pressing her body against his.

"Jack," she looked at him questioningly, "you'll get us all wet."

"Well, maybe we should."

"Jack," her voice now sounded more insistent.

"No, I'm serious," he insisted right back. "I really think we should go swimming."

"Now? You can't possibly mean now!" she exclaimed with, her old Philadelphia tone of voice coming through.

"Why not?" he countered, chuckling boyishly.

"Well, because—because we're not in suitable clothes. And the salt will spoil the material!"

"So what? Then I'll buy you a new dress if does get ruined," he tried to convince her, but Rose still looked at him skeptically. "Live in the moment, Rose."

Jack was right; so what if they got all wet in proper clothes? So what if other people could see them? So what if the salt would ruin their clothes? All that mattered was this moment in time and she was not going to let it slip. She was going to make it count with him.

A small smile broke on her features, "Oh. . . alright."

He grinned in content at her reply, "Now, gimme your hand."

He began plodding through the water, pulling Rose with him, deeper and deeper into the water. Each passing wave splashed over them with greater amplitude as they became increasingly larger the further they headed out into the water.

When the water reached a point where the waves were rolling over her belly, Rose gasped, "Jack, wait!"

He turned around only to flash a grin at her, ignoring her words and kept pulling her along behind him. But once the water was starting to climb to the level of her chest, she shrieked again, "Jack!", only this time he didn't turn around but laughed at her reaction. Without least expecting it, he felt her jump to climb on his back and smirking to himself, he knew the easiest way to get her to let go of him. He dunked himself underwater and surely enough, he felt Rose's grip release and when he surfaced, he was welcomed with a spout of water protruding from Rose's mouth onto his face.

"Hey, now that's not playing fair," Jack laughed, running a hand over his face.

"Well, you deserved it," Rose retorted, trying to control herself not to laugh.

"So I did," he replied he smile fading from his face, distracted by her soaked appearance, as he searched for her hands through the water and took them in his.

He stood there against the drifting current in front of Rose, his face calm, his dripping hair falling at the sides of his face and his eyes gazing at her with such tenderness and passion that she felt weak and had the impulse to avert her eyes from intimidation but she kept them glued on him. Jack had never looked as attractive to her as he did at this moment.

* * *

They didn't want to do everything in one day since they had just arrived there and had a lot of time together to do whatever they wanted. There was no need to rush everything; they could relax and take their time. And so the remainder of the day was indeed spent more or less relaxed. They went out to see a few Nickelodeons that afternoon then out to dinner at a restaurant just off the beach.

It was nearing dusk and they walked along the beach admiring the sunset as they headed back to their hotel. However, the evening was not over yet. When they got to the hotel, they grabbed one of the spare blankets and Rose's shawl for her to keep warm. The cool night air could be nippy at times. They went back out to the beach and it was already dark outside with no other lighting than the faint ones coming from inside far away buildings and the natural glow produced by the innumerable stars and the moon.

Jack led her along the beach in the semi-darkness until he stopped and set the cover down on the sand, spreading it out them to lie on. Jack lay on his back with a hand behind his head for comfort and Rose lay on her back as well, close to Jack, with their fingers intertwined. There was no sound but the crashing of the waves onto the shore. And then there was the black ocean of blazing stars in the night sky. The feel of it all was surreal and strangely overwhelming. But what made it all the better was to be under these stars, right by the peaceful ocean with one another.

"It's quite something. . ." Jack murmured, gazing up at the heavens.

"Mm hmm. . ." came Rose's absent-minded reply. She was so engrossed in the beauty of the starry night—it was definitely one of her favourite things.

Just then, a shooting star made a shimmering appearance in the sky. Rose and Jack wordlessly watched it make its way across the atmosphere.

"You wish on it this time?" Jack asked, after it had passed.

"But everything I could possibly wish for is already here with me." At this, Jack averted his eyes from the sky to look at her. Rose turned to her side and laid her head on Jack's shoulder, staring up at him.

He was dazed and moved by her answer. All he could do to respond was pull her to his lips and kiss her with everything in him. The sounds of the roaring waves melted away along with the glowing lights in the sky; everything turned into a blissful blur.

No matter what had happened earlier in their previously painful experience with the unforgiving sea, they could hold no grudges against it for it was with the sea that they felt inner peace and an awesome sense of wonder and majesty. It was at the sea where their hearts became forever fused and their love united. The sea would forever remain their sanctuary because of those unforgettable experiences together.

**

* * *

**

N/A: I know it's been forever, but I'm truly sorry. This chapter was done about a month and a half ago (I know, don't hate me!) but i was not able to come around to editing it, and it didn't help that I was outside of the country for a little over a month, as well, without my laptop.

**Anyhow, more Santa Monica chapters to come soon. I'm estimating 2 more, and then, I'll move on to other things.**


	14. Santa Monica II

CHAPTER 14: Santa Monica II

_Friday May 17__th__, 1912_

Jack strode along the town boardwalk in the morning sun, hands crammed in his pockets as he whistled to himself. He found he could no longer fall back to sleep once he woke up that morning at an early hour so he decided to get dressed and get some fresh air. Hopefully, Rose would be still asleep by the time he got back—he didn't want her to worry.

Today was the second last day of their honeymoon in Santa Monica. He had truly had the greatest time of his life and he knew Rose did too and that she'd want to come back again soon enough. They had done so many fun things together from walking on the pier and looking out onto the ocean, to drinking cheap beer; from going to museums, to going swimming; from shopping in town, to sketching Rose at the beach. They had gone on the roller coaster too, quite a few times in a row until he, himself, declared that he would actually throw up if they'd gone on one more time. He could still remember the look on her face when they walked up to it.

* * *

_Rose's eyes went wide, roaming up and down the large wooden structure. They approached the loading station and she could feel the wooden planks below her feet tremble as the cars zoomed down the wooden coaster. Jack glanced at her face and, seeing the excitement on it, he smiled to himself. After he bought two tickets, they waited a couple minutes until the train of cars rolled into the station and made a screeching stop. The gates opened and they hopped into their designated cart and strapped themselves in._

_Then the cars of the roller coaster began to move out of the station, going up the chain lift, higher and higher, giving them the feel that they could touch the sky. Suddenly, with a lurch, their cart reached the top. As it crested the hill and started down the other side, they could feel it begin to pick up speed. They flew down the track, screaming every time they felt their stomach rise to their chest from going up and down smaller hills; screaming even more as the roller coaster rounded curves in the track they got pushed to one side of their car, accidentally elbowing the other by the force of the turn._

_Overall, Rose had really enjoyed the ride, though at first she showed signs of fear._

"_I don't think I've never experienced anything quite like _that_!" she exclaimed, stepping onto the station platform. "Let's do that again!" He laughed as she tugged him back to the start of the line with her._

_They'd done it over and over and each time, Rose would say, "Just once more!" He was never the type to be weak stomached but even he, himself, had never gone on the ride as often as they just had. He couldn't even remember how many times it had already been… was it six or seven times already? He was really surprised how Rose was enduring all this. He started feeling a little nauseous even after the fourth time around but he didn't tell her because he wanted to last longer than that and he didn't like the idea of being less tolerant than Rose in that sense. But after that last time on the coaster, Rose was about to drag him in again but he stayed back, hunched over on his knees, taking a couple deep breaths._

"_No more," he let out._

"_Jack?" she asked trying to catch her breath from all the laughing she had just done on the ride. "You're teasing me, aren't you? Well, I'll have you know that I don't feel the least bit nauseous. This is the some of the best fun I've ever had! Let's go just one more time, I promise," she said, about to take his hand to drag him with her but he pulled back, putting his hand up in front of her as to say, "no"._

_He finally looked up at her and as he did, she could see the colour in his face was changed and slightly paler. She wanted to laugh at him for having a stronger stomach that he did but she restrained herself, attempting to stifle a grin._

"_Honest to God, Rose. . ." he took another breather, "if I go on that damn thing one more time, I'm going to hurl and it won't be pretty."_

_She couldn't help it anymore and let out a laugh. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?" she said, trying to be helpful nonetheless._

"_Just—okay—" He straightened up, trying to collect himself. "I just need to sit down for a minute."_

* * *

Jack had even taken her to the Buffalo Nights Theatre, which Rose was much thrilled of, to see a play, _Misalliance, _written in 1909 by George Bernard Shaw. He could see Rose was passionate about theater and acting by the way she watched the play. He knew she had many other passions and interests and if this is what she wanted to get into, though she had not mentioned anything of the sort to him recently, than he would support her all the way. He would support her in anything she wanted to set her mind to, because he knew how much she had to offer. She was full of potential.

Jack thought wandered to the memory of when he had brought Rose to a men's clothing store and bought them each a pair of Levi's® jeans, or as they were traditionally called, "waist overalls" and a flannel shirt for Rose to wear as a blouse with the pants since he already had shirts. He remembered the look on Rose's face when he told her she'd have to wear those to ride horses—a look of surprise and disbelief. She was skeptical at first about having to wear those sorts of clothes in public but Jack managed to convince her as he always did.

"If you wanna do it like a real coy boy, you gotta wear the right stuff! You can't ride with a leg on each side of the saddle in a dress."

Rose had laughed at that and decided she'd wear the clothing if it would make riding like a cow boy easier.

"Well…?" Rose asked uncertainly when she came out of the hotel bathroom in the estranged outfit.

Jack was standing contentedly with his arms crossed the smallest hint of a grin on his face. "…Well…"

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" she sighed, flustered. "This was _your_ idea!"

"No, Rose, you don't. In fact, you look even better in pants than I do."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You really think so?"

"Sure… I mean, they really bring out your figure," he broke into a grin.

"Jack!" she castigated, smacking his arm.

So they rode horses on the beach, in the surf, just as planned. Jack had helped her up onto the horse and, once he got onto his own, he showed her how to sit properly on one if she were to ride like a man. And that was all he needed to tell her since she apparently had already known how to control a horse and steer it in her earlier side-saddling experiences. She indeed successfully rode her horse "coy boy style", much to her pride and Jack's amusement. She seemed just as exhilarated as the time where she had "flown" at the bow of the ship. She did not hesitate to follow Jack's galloping horse into the surf, beaming with life as she felt the water splash up lightly against her legs. They posed for a photographer in front of the pier, with the roller coaster in the background as they stood their horses side by side and smiled enthusiastically at the camera.

Presently, Jack smiled. He and Rose were going to go to a carnival that evening near the pier. Rose had never been to one before so he was looking forward to showing her a good time. He began towards the hotel, eager to get back before she would wake up.

Never would he have imagined how the evening would end with moods taking sudden changes for the worst.

* * *

That evening, they had arrived at the carnival just after sunset. It made it all the more exciting to be there at night when it was dark with all the colourful lights flashing and lightening up different structures. Besides the rides, Jack had treated Rose to cotton candy, something she had not had in a long time—since she was a child, in fact. There was also a Crooked House—a building with mirrors as walls that made allusions to one's appearance and made it difficult to figure the way out of the house since everything looked the same. Rose couldn't say she enjoyed it as much as Jack who was getting a kick out of it; she found it all too confusing.

Awhile later, they decided to take a bit of a rest because they had had enough for the time being. They headed over to the outdoor bar and Jack seated himself at the counter.

"I'm going to the restrooms. I'll be back soon," Rose said, leaving Jack alone at the bar.

"Okay," he said, watching her as she walked off.

He swivelled around on his chair and ordered a beer. And taking a sip of it, he stared off at the colourful lights, the décor, the interesting sights and the excitement the carnival had to offer. He was torn out of his daydream when someone came and sat down on the bar stool right beside him.

"Anyone sitting here?" said the anonymous person.

Jack was about to answer but paused as he looked up. It was a young lady with medium-cut wavy auburn hair and brown eyes. Her face, narrow, had a childish appearance to it. Her figure was slender and delicate-seeming. He had once seen her before. . . he knew he had but he could not retrace the timeline in his memory to when that had been. Then it dawned on him.

"Clarice? Clarice Simmons!"

A big grin broke on her face when she saw that he remembered. Her pale lips were thin but had one of the friendliest smiles he had ever known.

"Jack Dawson, where have you been in the last three years?" her feminine voice had the slightest hint of a southern accent.

"Oh boy, isn't this quite the surprise," Jack chuckled. "I just got back from Europe about a month ago. How 'bout you? You're still living with your aunt Ellen?"

"I sure am. But I've been savin' up, you know, to hit the road soon. It's come time for me to explore the world too—I kinda feel like I'm following in your footsteps, Jack."

Jack's smile dropped slightly at her last sentence. He knew this girl well enough from the time he had stayed in Santa Monica those three years ago; she was never the adventurous type before when she met him and heard all his stories and his travelling ambitions. Over the time of their friendship, she took onto his character, in a way, and he figured she even admired him. He could maybe even go as far to say that she had had a sort of crush on him. But he knew that the world was too cruel for a young woman to be vagabonding in by herself and he wanted to let her know that. The things he had seen in his travels. . . some were pretty bad and even scary at times.

"'Course," she continued, "I might have to leave a little later now that you're here visiting," she smiled at him again.

Distracted by those thoughts, Jack asked her abruptly, "Hey, Clarice, how old are you now?"

She furrowed her brow slightly, but still smiling, surprised by his sudden change of topic. "I just turned seventeen last month." Rose was just about half a year older than her, he thought. He still saw Clarice as a young girl—a child, practically—and a plausible reason for this could be that that was how she was when he first met her. But all the same to him, Rose still seemed much more of mature woman, one of the things he admired a lot about her.

"Jeez, that's awful young to be running off alone now, don't you think?"

She giggled convulsively, leaning over and even laying her hand on his arm, "Don't be silly, Jack! Remember, _you_ started travelling at a much younger age than me. Besides," she said, composing herself, "I've matured a lot since the last time you saw me."

Jack just looked at her and smiled at the corner of his lips. Lord knew how stubborn she was when she was set on doing one thing but he knew she would listen to him; she always did. He felt like she was a little sister to him. He was about to reply but let it slip when he saw Rose approaching.

* * *

Rose emerged from the restroom and began walking back to where she had left Jack. But when she turned the corner and looked though traffic of people to distinguish him at the bar, she saw him talking to someone. She could not tell who the other person was but she kept walking, hoping to see when she got closer. To her surprise, it was a girl—quite young looking too, like herself. She was a little confused as to how Jack knew this girl, if at all. But as she continued her way through the crowd of people, she became even more surprised when she saw the girl go into a fit of laughter and lean on Jack's arm for support. She felt the blood rise to her face as she became angry with the situation. Though Jack had no reaction to the contact the woman made with him, she was just angry that another woman—a very stranger to her!—was touching him in that sort of way.

Jack swivelled in his seat to face her when he noticed her approaching.

"Excuse me for a moment," she heard him say as he got up and went to her, a smile on his face. Of course, it had to be some sort of misunderstanding because Jack did not look in any way guilty when he smiled at her like that.

"Jack," Rose uttered.

"I want you to meet someone—an old friend of mine," he said indicating the smiling girl he had just been conversing with. _And old friend?_ Rose thought. "This is Clarice Simmons. Clarice, this is Rose—my wife."

It seemed the smile fell a bit from the girls face. _Jack married?, _she thought, _how is that possible?_ To her, Jack had never seemed interested in getting into a relationship with anyone; his restless mind was always busy with other things. He seemed like he was always eager to keep moving to other places. She looked now at the beautiful woman who stood beside him now—truly a beauty, even in the way she carried herself, she gave the impression of superiority or of a higher class. She just couldn't figure out how and where Jack had managed to meet someone like that. She even became a little jealous of this woman, though she didn't mean to be, but she just couldn't help it. What had Jack seen so special in her?

"My, my. . . married now!" she exclaimed. "Seems like a lot has been going on for you in the past three years, then," she said innocently, without a trace of jealously in her face. She just seemed pleasant to them. But even though Rose had now seen her from up close and heard her, she could still not bring herself to believe that this girl meant no harm. "When was the wedding?"

"Just a couple weeks ago, actually."

"That was not long ago at all. And you live here, now?"

"No, we're just visiting—" Jack began to reply.

"We're enjoying our honeymoon here," Rose butt in, interlocking he arm through his as though to prove a point.

Jack glanced at her for an instant, flustered as to why she had so sharply cut him off. "Yep," he simply agreed.

"That's wonderful! How much longer are you here for?"

"Just another day," Rose replied, feeling that the girl was being fake.

"Oh? Too bad. I wanted to catch up with you, Jack," she said, friendlily touching his shoulder, "and get to know your wife."

At that, Rose could didn't think she'd be able to stand this for much longer. Apparently, from the contact she was making with Jack, even in her presence, there had been something between them.

"Oh my," Rose said, pretending to yawn, "it's getting quite late. How about we head back to the hotel, Jack?"

"You're tired?"

"Quite."

"Alright. . ." he turned to Clarice. "I hope you don't mind, but we'd best be heading back. It was nice seeing you again."

"Same to you. If you have time before you leave, you could both come over to my house for lunch tomorrow. Wouldn't you like to see my aunt Ellen again, Jack?"

"Sure, I'd like to."

"But don't we leave early tomorrow morning, dear?" Rose hinted.

"It's in the late afternoon," he reminded before addressing Clarice again. "If there's enough time after we're done packing, we'll be there."

Rose sighed inwardly—Jack had not caught on. "Couldn't we go now?" she asked, trying not to sound too impatient in her tone of voice, but she felt really irritated all of a sudden.

"Oh, sure," he said, confused as to why Rose was acting like she was in a hurry. "See ya around, Clarice."

"See you tomorrow, maybe. It was a pleasure to meet you, Rose. Bye, now."

Rose nodded politely before leaving with Jack.

The entire walk back to the hotel was quiet and even a little awkward. Rose didn't even hold Jack's hand or interlock arms with him like she usually did when they walked together. They got into their hotel room and Rose went over to the vanity table and began pulling pins from her hair. Jack just stood there and stared at her. She seemed so distant to him all of a sudden.

"Rose, what was that all about?" Jack asked, referring to how she had acted with him at the carnival ever since he introduced her to Clarice. He was concerned. Was she not feeling well?

"I should be asking you that," she replied dryly, still working on removing the pins.

At that tone, Jack knew there was something wrong.

"You mind telling me what's wrong with you this evening?"

"What's wrong with me?" She turned around sharply and Jack could see a flash of anger in her eyes. "What's wrong with _you_!" she said loudly before getting up and storming towards the door.

Jack watched her, stunned. He was downright confused as to why Rose was acting the way she was. "Rose, where're you going?"

"To get some air!" She swirled, causing her curls to whip freely around her shoulders, and she harshly shut the door behind her, not bothering if the sound may have disturbed other hotel guests.

Jack stood in his spot, dazed, and in the next instant, he was out in the hallway going after her. He could not let her go off like that in the state she was in.

"Rose!" he called after her, minding the level of his voice, as he walked quickly behind her to catch up with her hurried pace. "Why are you going this?"

No answer.

"Rose?"

"Please, go back to the room." She stopped at the elevator, and pressed the button, waiting with her arms crossed.

"Why don't you just come back with me and talk to me?"

At that moment, the elevator stopped at that floor and the clerk opened the gates.

"I _don't_ want to talk to you right now," she said, getting into the elevator.

Jack was done trying. She obviously was not in the mood at the moment. He sighed, "Fine."

He started back to the room and once he got there, he shut the door behind him and headed over to the window. He crossed his arms, exhaling loudly, deep in thought. He must have been standing there for awhile because, next thing he knew, he was distinguishing Rose's silhouette in the darkness of the night, out below, heading towards the beach as it seemed. Something lit up his eyes when he saw her. _What am I doing? I can't let her go, _he thought, heading back out the door.

* * *

His hair blew wildly in the wind as he ran towards the beach in the obscurity. He could hear the waves crashing on the shore as he approached and he could make out the familiar silhouette he was after. When he finally caught up enough with her, he stopped for a moment, to regain composure as he caught his breath.

"Rose," he called over the sounds of the waves.

She stopped suddenly and turned around to look at him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because," he said, still catching his breath as he took a few steps closer to her so that they were only a couple feet apart, "I care about you and I want you to talk with me."

"Now's not the right time," she turned to start walking again but he stopped her, slipping in front of her.

"Listen to yourself! Rose, what's the matter? What's going on?" he now sounded insistent.

"Alright, do you want to know what's wrong? That girl—whatever her name is—was being sweet on you and I can't imagine why!"

"She was not—" Jack started to defend, but she kept going.

"She couldn't even look at me when she was talking to us; she always had her eyes on you. Did you see how she was staring at you?"

Okay, Jack had to admit that Clarice was flattering towards him but he didn't take any of it to heart. She was just the same as she was three years ago; she just admired him a lot—like a little sister admires her big brother, he guessed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that there's an unfinished relationship between the two of you."

Jack still remained cool, even at Rose's outrageous assumptions. He couldn't get mad at her—how could he? He could see now that she was just jealous and had the right to be. Heaven knew he would have been a little jealous too if instead a male friend of Rose's showed up and was acting charming with her.

"No, that's not it at all," Jack defended again. "I'll tell you how I met her. Three years ago, I was visiting the pier—that was the summer I first came here—and I noticed this girl crying on the bench. I felt bad so I took a seat beside her, asked her if she was okay, and that's where our friendship started. I was seventeen at the time and she was fourteen. I found out the reason she was crying: turns out she was being abused by her alcoholic father whom she was living with at the time since her mother passed away years earlier. I just tried to help—she seemed so sad and desperate to get out of the life she was in and—"

Rose zoned out then and there as those last words that Jack spoke echoed in her head. Oddly enough… that sounded all familiar to her. And in a hot flash, she blurted out:

"So that's what this is? Compassionate-Jack, always ready to help a damsel in distress?" by that, she meant that her encounter with Jack had seemed very similar as his encounter with Clarice: he had seen a girl who was sad and trapped in her life and he wanted to save her. "Is that all I am to you? Just another girl you decided to be 'friendly with' and help out? Did you draw her too, Jack? Did you?"

"Well yeah. . . " at that point, Jack was starring at her, flabbergasted, even hurt by her words. He was tongue-tied trying to get the words out to speak to her. He was not going to lie, but she seemed really intimidating in this state. But he had to make things clear.

With those words, Rose had completely misinterpreted their meaning. _He drew her too? _was all Rose was thinking. She couldn't believe her ears. Had she meant anything to Jack? Was she just another girl to him, like the others he had _used_ so he could draw? She suddenly felt disgusted with him. ". . .you! How could you—"

Jack realized the misinterpretation of his words. "Whoa! Now hold on a second!" Jack began to raise his voice before she would say something she would regret. He wouldn't stand to be insulted unjustly when she didn't know what she was talking about.

Rose shut her mouth, remaining quiet. She wasn't going to challenge him after hearing him like that. She had never heard him raise his voice at her the way he just did. It wasn't the worst tone of voice she had heard him in—she had head him in much worse with their previous experiences on a certain ship of doom—he had just never once raised an angry tone with _her_.

"Wait a minute, there! Drawing her was not how you think it went—we were just friends and she was not that type of girl. She was just a girl that I was helping get back on her feet. And it shouldn't be a surprise that I drew a friend of mine; I drew dozens of people—strangers and friends." He simmered down a bit. "It's in my character to help someone who looks like they need it." Right then, he recalled that that was how he met Fabrizio. But he brushed that memory away for the time being. It was still too painful to remember, knowing that he was gone.

Rose registered Jack's last words and suddenly, she started realizing the sense of everything. Jack was absolutely right and she knew it—it _was_ in his character to help. He saw right through her with his gift of discernment and he helped her in a time when she needed it most. He was the kindest and most generous person she had ever met, giving as much of what little he already had to offer. That was the core of their relationship.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair as he briefly turned away from her to stare at the dark ocean. In some way, it helped calm him. But the sound of the waves splashing on the shore made it hard to be heard. In addition, Jack had just begun to notice that they were not alone at the beach; there were a few more people out. He knew he could not finish talking with her here. They needed to be in the quiet and privacy of their room.

"We need to get back, now," he was quiet now. "We'll finish our discussion there."

This time, Rose was not reluctant. She wordlessly followed him back to the hotel, beginning to feel now that she was in the wrong when she had been most definitely sure that he was in the wrong at first.

Rose sat at back down at the vanity, facing the mirror, as Jack shut the door behind him and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She could not look at him now because she felt terrible, after hearing his words. How could she have overreacted like that and boiled over to the point where she was going to say something she now knew she would have regretted? After all they went through together—after having saved each other's life over and over—didn't that mean anything? She could not understand why she had doubted him.

"Rose, would you look at me for second?" he asked calmly.

She glanced up and made eye contact with him in the mirror. She felt even worse now—there was nothing but love in his eyes and the anger that was on his face earlier was now gone; there was only hurt clearly pasted on it. She slowly turned in her chair to face him, but she still could not bring herself to look at him.

"When I met you, you were not just some girl that I saw who needed someone to pull her back. You were different. . . _You know_ it was different when I drew you because you were not one of those French girls._ You_ asked _me_ to draw you, and at that point, I would never have—never in my life—made you do anything you were not willing to do. Never," he paused. "Alright, I realize you were probably a little jealous of Clarice, and I don't blame you from the way she was acting, but she means nothing more to me than a little sister." He still couldn't get her to look at him. "Do you see, now?"

"It's not only that. . ." she replied quietly, looking down at her hands, "I guess I was just upset by the thought that you had perhaps loved someone before me."

Jack understood now. That's why she had gotten upset when he said he had told her the way he met Clarice and when he answered that he had drawn her. When he told her, on the _Titanic_, about the French girls he had drawn, maybe she had been wondering ever since if there had possibly been anything more with those girls than just using them to draw. He understood now, the conflict that was going on in her head from the encounter with Clarice, and not just the fact that she was being too friendly with him.

"Look, if you're wondering about whether or not there was anyone before you, there wasn't." Jack calmly stated and Rose finally looked up at him, locking eye contact.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well, yeah. . . I was never really interested in girls at the time. I was always too busy moving from one place to another. I had too many things on my mind for me to care at all. My mind was always on things such as art, when my next meal would come, where I would sleep that night, where I might earn some more money to get through the day, what city I would relocate in next. . . Why does that seem surprising to you?

"I—I figured you'd been everywhere and met lots of girls. You're so charming at times. . . I thought Clarice might have been one of those girls."

And for the first time since they had met Clarice that evening Jack smiled and chuckled, which loosened the tension between them.

"Gosh Rose, my parents taught me more morals than that," he stood up and so gently took her hand, leading her to the bed to sit beside him. "I want you to know that you were my first and you'll be the last."

Rose was so touched by his words that she was speechless. How could he still be so good to her after the way she had treated him and the after the awful things she had said to him. She once again felt terrible and couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Jack's voice continued after a pause with a more serious tone. "And I also want you to know that if you ever have any questions about anything, come to me first from now on before jumping to conclusions—you can tell me anything and you know that I listen." He looked down at her, though she still would not look into his eyes. ". . .You gotta trust me more from now on."

Rose desperately wanted to bundle up her courage and look at him but she knew that as soon as she would, she'd be broken and wouldn't be able to help her emotions anymore. And so she was right. The moment she looked into his forgiving eyes, she broke down and flung herself on him, tears streaming down her face.

". . . I'm so sorry," she cried into his shirt and he welcomed her desperate embrace. "I do trust you. . . I really do." She pulled her face from his chest, resting her head on his shoulder instead, so that her voice wasn't so muffled. "I just—I don't know what's wrong with me tonight." She didn't know why she had acted so defensive in front of Clarice—after all, she hardly knew the girl! Perhaps she had exaggerated the scene in her head as it played out. But she knew that her mood had taken a sudden change for the worse that evening. "God, what a way to end the trip."

Jack chuckled, pulling back from the embrace. "Hey, it's not over _yet_. We've still got most of the day tomorrow until we leave. Tomorrow will be better," he reassured.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we can accept Clarice's invitation."

"You sure you're alright now…?"

"I'm perfectly fine—I just want to show you that I trust you and it doesn't make a difference to me anymore, now that things are cleared up."

"Alright, but the moment you feel uncomfortable, we can leave right away. Anyway, I don't plan on going over for long—just long enough to say hello and goodbye." Jack had wanted to check up on Clarice and her aunt and talk some sense into the girl before she would do something stupid.

That night, as Rose was drifting off, she thought about the day's events and how she very nearly ended the trip on a bitter note. Her thoughts went to Jack and how she discovered he was more patient and understanding than she ever imagined he was and also slow to anger. She felt a tear slip down her cheek at the thought of how good Jack was to her and how she did not deserve it. She would never underestimate him again. If her emotions would settle down the next day, she knew things would be better. She hoped in as much.

* * *

**N/A: No comment. (Only that it did not take me three months this time to update! And that the next chapter is already halfway through! And that I had a long weekend so I came up with the rest of the plot for this story and I'm brewing up an awesome sequel already!)**

**But other than that, I have no comment. …But YOU could comment! Any thoughts on this particular chapter?**


	15. Life's Little Joys

**A/N: Hello again. Gosh be darned, I suck at this updating business. Don't remind me. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Life's Little Joys

The following afternoon after having packed, they headed to Clarice's place which looked just as Jack had remembered—a little white wooden two-story house. And the meeting was brief: he had shared a few words with Clarice's aunt, Gloria Simmons, after having introduced Rose. From the previous evening's events, he wanted to be quick to get out of there for Rose's sake. He preferred spending the rest of whatever time they had left together before they would have to leave for home. After all, it was still their honeymoon and they were meant to spend it together. Clarice was disappointed they had to leave already but Jack promised to talk to them again soon enough, leaving Clarice with their address and telling her she could come visit.

And so they left for one last time to the pier, taking in the horizon laid out before them. From an innocent conversation they had shared on the _Titanic_, here they literally stood married at the Santa Monica pier. It was almost hard to believe. Leaning closer to Jack, Rose placed a hand on his arm.

"It's so vast and endless... like the starry sky." Jack listened quietly to her words. "Just think of everything that lays out over that horizon," she pointed, "so many faraway places yet to be explored... say we'll go to those places some day, Jack."

He looked down at her, the sun shining on his clear skin and in his dark blonde locks. The wind was blowing wildly through his strands of hair and sending her curls in frenzy around her face. "I can't say for sure we'll go to all those places but I can promise you that we'll do all sorts of things in our life. And though things might seem bad at times," said, referring to what had happened last night and all they had gone through before on the _Titanic_, "we'll make it through, Rose. With us, things will always work out."

Rose smiled gently and sweetly at his words, reaching up and brushing her husband's cheek with her hand. At that, he leant in and kissed her.

* * *

_Wednesday, May 9__th__ 1912_

It had been four days since they got back from their honeymoon. Rose had been sick in the mornings for those past four days, now.

She had felt sick Sunday morning, but it wasn't all that bad so she hadn't bothered Jack with it, not even when he asked her why she seemed so quiet and in a daze. She assured him she was just tired. There was no need to worry him over nothing. On Monday, she had felt sick after Jack left for work early that morning except it was worse this time. She ended up vomiting soon after. After it had passed, she thought there might have just been a bug in her system and she was now over it so there was no need to worry. It persisted on Tuesday morning after he left and she threw up then as well. But because it bad subsided again soon afterwards, she thought she was just going through a form of the flu and that it would pass within a few more days. But something was nagging her in the back of her mind that told her different. She brushed off the suspicion, not ready to jump to conclusions. She'd have to wait a little while longer and see.

That morning, she was just kissing Jack when she was overcome by a sudden wave of nausea and she stumbled backward. Jack caught her waist to steady her and concern was pasted on his face. Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pressed the back of her hand to her forehead on which she felt beats of sweat beginning to form.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Jack asked in a voice filled with concern as he led her to the sofa.

She felt like she was going to gag and she tried to suppress that feeling. She exhaled deeply. "Not to worry. . . it's just a dizzy spell," she licked her pale lips.

"But you were fine just a minute ago," he said, narrowing his eyes in worry.

"I know. . . I don't know what overcame m—"

"Shh," Jack made a motion for her to keep quiet. "Don't talk. Just stay here," Jack got up and headed for the door, "I'm getting Nellie. Uh… maybe she doesn't have a shift this morning. It's Wednesday so she shouldn't… but you just stay lying down. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Jack emerged through the door with Nellie behind him, only to find an empty couch. He scanned the room and walked further into it to see into the kitchen. He found Rose at the sink, drinking a glass of water.

"Rose," Jack walked swiftly over to her and affectionately pressed a hand to the small of her back. "Didn't I say for you not to move?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine now, Jack," Rose assured him, putting down the glass.

Jack felt confused. She went from feeling fine, to feeling sick, and now back to feeling fine.

"This doesn't make any sense—are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine," Rose persisted. There were a few moments of silence as they stared into one another's faces. "You'll be late for work if you stay here any longer."

Jack remained starring at her for another moment as though trying to see through what she was saying and to figure out what exactly was going on with her. "You're sure," he muttered.

"Go on. . ." she gently compelled, pulling herself slightly away from him as though to insist on her words.

He exhaled lightly before pulling away, allowing Rose to finish her glass of water. Nellie was standing in the doorway, having observed the scene. He motioned her to the corridor outside the apartment.

"I don't like this," he sighed, "there's something wrong with her and I know it. Apparently, she's fine now. How? It beats me." He peered back into their apartment, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll watch her for awhile."

"Could you? That would be great. And if it's not too much to ask, I'd like for her to go see a doctor if you could—"

"Yes, I'll take her," Nellie smiled kindly. "Don't you worry about her, she'll be fine."

Jack smiled, "Thanks a lot, Nellie. I'm much obliged," he squeezed her hand before hurrying off. "I'll be late, now. See you around."

"No problem."

"Take care of her!" he called back before disappearing into the stairwell.

* * *

Jack came by at lunch time. He didn't normally come back home on his short lunch break unless it was urgent. Rose was going about making herself a sandwich when he stepped in. She turned around, happy to see him, much to his relief. It was a good sign. She was happy about _something_, at least. They met in a tight hug.

"I see you're feeling better," Jack noted, kissing her forehead.

"Much, thank you," she beathed, laying her head comfortably against his chest.

"You went to get checked up, right? How was it? What did the doc say?"

"Jack," Rose giggled, covering his mouth with her fingertips, "slow down."

Jack smiled from underneath her fingers, taking her hand and laying a kiss on her knuckles before leading her to the couch with him. There was a long pause.

"You gonna tell me or am I just gonna sit here?" Jack now seemed a little more serious.

"How long is your break?" Rose inquired, straying from the topic.

"Usually a half hour, but Tony say it was alright if I took a little bit longer after I told him I had to resolve something with you. Besides, we're not very busy today anyway. . . but didn't I ask you a question first?"

Rose giggled again. "Do you mind if we go for a walk?" she offered.

"Sure, but then you'll have to come out with it."

Jack got up with Rose and headed for the apartment door. They were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk in the mid-day sun. After a few moments, Jack decided to press on.

"So. . ." he urged, slipping his hand into his pocket.

"Well, I went to the Doctor's with Nellie and he had me go through some tests and he asked me some questions—"

"And?" Jack was eager to know.

"Hold on. He asked me how often this has been happening and I told him 'for the past four days' and he—"

"Wait a minute," Jack stopped walking suddenly and turned to her. "You're telling me that this has been going on for _four_ days?" Jack was now concerned again and Rose shrunk back, feeling suddenly guilty for not having told him when she knew she should have. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently, placing his hand on her cheek and brushing it slightly. How could he not have known any of this? He could have helped her.

"I—I didn't want to worry you."

"You worry me more when I don't know about these things."

The way he put it made sense of everything and she now felt foolish for not saying anything about it all.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Jack… really. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You know can tell me anything. _Anything _at all. I told you that already."

"Yes… I know. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's alright." Jack cleared his throat once they continued walking. "Well, back to what you were saying. So you told the doctor that you've been feeling like this for the past four days?"

"Yes. He also asked me when last had it been since I had had my menstrual cycle and I told him that it had been well over a month, just about two, in fact." Jack frowned. Deep inside, he suspected what she was about to tell him but he wouldn't believe it until he heard her say the words. "Then he congratulated me and told me that in a little over seven months…" a smile was slowly creeping on her face as she continued, "I'm going to—we're going to have a baby."

Jack stopped abruptly, narrowing his eyes, and turned to her. For a moment, the smile fell from Rose's face and she became terrified at what his reaction would be. Did he even want a baby? He opened his mouth slightly, but nothing came out. Instead, a smile slowly grew on his face and Rose let out a short sigh of relief, inwardly.

He finally found his voice. "You mean you're p—" he started, almost intimidated to say the word, "pregnant?" A smile slowly spread on Rose's face again as she nodded. "So that means I'm going to be a. . ." Jack trailed off, pointing a finger to his chest. Rose was beaming at this point and could not help but nod enthusiastically at his stupor. It was funny to watch.

He looked away and let out a short laugh that came out awkwardly from high emotions, as though he were in disbelief of the situation. Rose was so happy by his reaction that she too laughed. Jack looked her again and a big grin cracked on his face. He slipped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her close to him, pressing her abdomen against him.

"We made a baby?" he barely whispered.

Rose only grinned.

At that, Jack took her into his arms and hugged her so tightly he lifted her off the ground. He spun on spot, letting out whoops of praise. That was all he could manage to express in his overwhelmed state.

Rose laughed in his embrace, hugging him back just as tightly. They did not even care that they had managed to attract stares from passersby. He set her down and swiftly caught her face between his hands with all the gentleness he could. He fervently pressed his lips to hers in a swoop of passion that had Rose swept off her feet as her body fell apart in his embrace, feebly trying to wrap her arms around his neck.

* * *

The bells on the door jingled as Jack swung it open, smiling slightly to himself when he walked in, hands in his pockets. Danny was behind the counter, tending to a customer. He went behind there too, grabbing his apron from the hook and he tied it on, his mind lost in thought of earlier events. Rose pregnant... this changed everything. He felt different too; maybe a little more responsible now that he was going to be a father. _A father..._ The thought alone flooded him with a mix of emotions: he was anxious, yet excited. But also shocked—though he had suspected as much, it was different now that it was out in the open—it was real. In all the time he had spent with Rose on that ship and falling in love with her, it didn't even cross his mind that he would already become father; that this would be the overwhelming result of the passionate love they had shared with one another in the backseat of a car. He knew that their child was conceived then because that was just over a month ago. That long already? Time certainly flew by—he was still as crazily in love with Rose as he had been, and maybe even a little more. He should have thought about the consequence then but he was too wrapped up in his love for her that nothing else mattered.

Tony was in the storage room with a pen and pad, checking the inventory. Jack joined him in the storage room and went about his usual work as he took big gloves lifted a large and heavy slab of pork hanging from a hook and dropped it on the chopping counter. Tony was now standing beside him, counting the stock at that end of the storage room. He asked Jack how everything was going at home now. He sounded absentminded since he was busy counting stock.

Jack blew a strand of hair from his face as his large knife whipped through the air and effortlessly sliced through the red meat, landing loudly on the counter. "Just fine now... It was really nothing, 

after all. Rose is only pregnant. No big deal, right?" Jack spoke casually, as though it really _was_ no big deal, testing how alertly Tony was listening, if at all.

Somewhat distracted by making notes of the inventory on his clipboard, Tony nodded a couple times, "Oh, yeah. Well then if that's all..." he paused and looked up at Jack from his clipboard, the words having just registered in his mind. At the same time, Jack looked back at him. "Did you just sa—..." he trailed off, staring at him seriously.

The corners of Jack's lips and his chin crinkled from holding back a smile. At the same time, one was growing on Tony's face at the realisation.

"Ho ho," he chuckled, putting his clipboard down on the counter as he shook a finger at him. Jack smiled broadly. "I'll be damned Jack, you're going to be a father!" he laughed loudly and pulled him against him into a brotherly hug, slapping his back at the same time.

"Thing is, I don't know what the hell I'm doing," Jack chuckled.

"Neither did I. And you know what? I'm still learning!" He looked at him sincerely, "It'll come to you naturally."

* * *

Jack was more anxious than usual that late afternoon to get back to Rose. He lively opened the door, in a very good mood.

"How're you doing?"

When she found out what was wrong with her, if anything at all, she was shocked at first. The fact hit her so hard that she didn't know what to feel at first. Her mind flashed back to past events.

_To the stars..._

_You nervous?_

_Put your hands on me, Jack..._

She then thought of Jack. _Jack..._ To think that she was carrying a living part of him with her was difficult to fathom, but beautiful. The idea was overwhelming and that caused her to feel sheer joy.

"Couldn't be any better," she said happily.

"Hey, alright! I'm glad to hear that," he said, leaning down to lay a kiss on her temple. "So what's cookin'?"

"Nothing special..." she paused and looked at him, noticing he was staring at her. "What?"

He had been staring at her. He watched her every move in admiration as she cooked. She was carrying _their_ child. That made her a holy temple, a shrine—his sanctuary. And he couldn't help but love her even more for that.

"You just—" he began, lost for words as he approached her, pressing a hand to her cheek. "You have no idea how much you made my day."

"It was you too—" she started, but was cut off by a sweet kiss.

It was a quiet dinner, since they had nothing to say to each other. They were lost in thought about the day's news and they were contented with that. As Jack was washing the dishes and as Rose was doing the drying, he finally spoke.

"Listen... I've been thinking, what with a baby coming an' all, shouldn't we start making plans? I mean, we're not really prepared for it. We don't have anything for that—no crib, no baby clothes, no baby blankets, no baby toys, no baby stuff—right?" He had drained the sink and was now helping with the drying. "For instance," he said, pointing to the general area the apartment with a nod of his chin, "where will the baby sleep?"

She could see how calm he was trying to be about the whole thing but that was only masking his anxiety about becoming a parent.

"It's alright," Rose said, drying off one of the last of her dishes as she set it in the cupboard. She dried her hands on her apron, looking back up at Jack. "We have plenty of time to get ourselves ready. We'll be fine," she smiled reassuringly. She knew that with him, she would always be fine. They would think of something.

She walked over to the bay window, taking a seat on the built-in cushioned bench in front of the protruding window. She stared out onto the street and the glow that the low sun was omitting onto it. Jack sat down on the opposite side, glancing out the window briefly but his eyes diverted, landing on her.

"Anything wrong, Rose?" She kept staring out the window and he watched her sigh. "Tired?"

She looked at him and smiled weakly, "I guess."

"But that's not it," he could tell. It never ceased to amaze Rose how Jack could always see right through her. "So if that's not it, than what's eating you?"

She knew that she could tell him anything, but she had not felt the need or the importance to tell him what was now suddenly plaguing her mind. It should not have been something for her to care about at all but the more she thought of it, the more it ate at her.

"Is it me? Is it something about the baby?" Jack continued.

She had might as well tell him. She figured she'd feel better just to let it out.

"No, not at all. Just that... when I went to the doctor's today, he made a remark—it shouldn't be such a big deal, really. After he told me the news, he asked me how old I was and when I told him, he said—well it was not so much what he said but how he said it: he mumbled it like he didn't mean for me to hear it but as though he wanted me to. He said, 'awfully young to be having a baby.'" Jack sat there, listening to her with a serious expression. "And just as I had brushed away his comment, he asked me if the child was legitimate! Jack, I—I didn't know what to say..."

"He said that, huh," Jack stated with the serious expressing remaining on his face. "And what did you say?"

"I—well I told him that I was married and that my husband could not be there with me because he was at work."

Jack just looked at her and she sighed once more. "I don't care what he thinks. And I don't care if this baby was conceived out of wedlock. I don't." She stared back out the window, as though to calm herself. "But I can't seem to understand why his first remark seems to bother me so much now—'awfully young,'" she mimicked. "It's as if he means I'm too naïve to know what I'm doing..." That was one of the ways she hated being treated, Jack knew.

He stood up and walked over next to her, taking a seat behind her. He placed a warm and gentle hand on her shoulder and wrapped the other around her waist. "It's easy to let yourself get taken by what others think. I don't care what he thinks either. Frankly, I don't care what anyone thinks. It's not for them to worry about; this is about us," he squeezed her shoulder. "Sure we took a chance that night. Sure, we're still young and I'm not going to say we should've known better because it was all in the moment and I loved you so much." Rose turned around in his arms and laid her head against his comforting chest, listening to his soothing words.

Hugging her against him, Jack continued. "Things could have turned out a lot worse after that disaster and to think that you might have been alone to face carrying our child... I age ten years."

Rose looked up at him with a sincere expression as she reach up and touched his face, "Oh Jack..."

"You're not too young, Rose. We'll get through this. Remember what I said? Everything will work itself out." He placed his forefinger under her chin, looking into her eyes. "And as for that kind and considerate doctor, he's not the only one in town," he smiled and Rose laughed against him.

They went to sleep late that night because they had spent the evening simply talking a lot about this and that. Their discussion topics were never far away from straying back to the baby again. They began talking about plans to be made for its arrival. As they lay in bed, Jack asked more questions. He could not stop talking that night on the count of his excitement and happiness.

He laid his hand flat on her abdomen, eyeing it in wonder every now and then as he spoke.

"Jack," she giggled, "It's too early to feel a difference yet."

He ignored her statement and kept his hand there.

"Rose, what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"What difference does it make? I mean, as long as it's healthy."

"Sure, but if you could choose—"

"But I can't choose."

"But if you _could_, what would you want?"

"Jack Dawson, what kind of a question is that?" she now sat up slightly, and looked straight into his eyes, frowning.

Jack sat back away from her glare, smiling sheepishly, "Just a question."

"Well, that is not a question that I will answer." She lay back and continued in a softer voice, "Does it matter to you if it's a girl or a boy?"

He smiled sheepishly again, "Not really. I was just curious as to if it mattered to you."

"Well, now you know," she turned, looking straight ahead as she crossed her arms over her chest.

There was a moment of silence.

"But if it's a boy, he'd better look like you," she couldn't help but break into a grin.

Jack chuckled at that, "Why can't he look like you?"

"I guess he could. But I'd prefer if he looked like you," she was laughing softly.

Their laughter subsided a short moment later.

"Why do you keep saying 'he'?" Jack suddenly asked.

"No reason. We just happened to be talking about the baby in terms of it being a boy."

"Uh huh," he looked at her sceptically, unconvinced.

"'Cause it could very well be a girl."

"Of course."

"What? You think I'm implying something?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hey, I'm just saying..." He tried to change the subject, "So, uh... how long will this 'morning sickness' last?"

"The doctor said it can last up to the twelfth week," she shook her head sighing. "What a long hull."

"...Well, is there anything the doctor said you can do about it?" he sounded concerned.

"Not much. Just some rest and that I should spread my meals out through the day into smaller portions and some other things that I can't quite remember at the moment," she said as she yawned, tiredly covering her mouth with her hand. "But, shh," she shushed him, "too many questions tonight, Jack. Go to sleep," she urged being half asleep herself.

He chuckled softly, "Alright." He kissed the side of her head before laying back. Slinging his arm around her waist, he pulled her warm body against his and pressed his hand against her still flat belly. Rose smiled at that as she was dozing off. Only a few moments later did he disrupt her again.

"There's just one more thing, Rose," he whispered into the still night.

"Hmmm," she murmured, "Oh Jack, what now?"

He took a pause before continuing. "What do we name him or her?"


	16. So Long Sweet Summer

**N/A: So this must be some sort of miracle, right? Nawwww... I was only in a mad writing frenzy this week.**

**BUT SERIOUSLY. I don't think I've ever updated so soon.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16: So Long Sweet Summer

When the couple announced the good news to Nellie, she was ecstatic for the two of them, commenting what a wonderful time in their married life they were going to experience. Tony had announced it to Beth for Jack and Rose. She was very happy for them both and offered to talk to Rose about her own pregnancy experiences to help prepare her for it. She even gave her a few remedies to alleviate the nausea she was feeling, one of them being ginger. She told her that it could be used to make tea, biscuits, and even ginger ale. The scent itself would most likely help her with her nausea. Rose was grateful for any help Beth could offer her.

Rose took the initiative to write a letter to Molly and let her know about her state. Molly had hastily replied, saying how excited she was for them. She wrote that she had had a feeling of it all along: when she saw them together in New York, they already seemed so close for only having known each other so shortly. She told them that she would pay for them to come visit her in Denver sometime.

Concerning the doctor Rose had first seen with Nellie, she went to see him again, only this time with Jack. He let the doctor know that this was the last time they would see him regarding Rose's pregnancy and that they would deal with another one for the duration of it. They did indeed find another doctor, one whom Beth had recommended to them. His name was Dr. Hiram Baker. They were welcomed much more warmly into his office then they had been with the previous doctor. Rose could tell he was kinder than the other doctor by his demeanour and by the way he treated his patients—with gentleness and understanding. They decided to stick with him as Rose's doctor for the pregnancy; Rose would have monthly check-ups with him and he would be the one to deliver her baby along with a widowed mid-wife whom Dr. Baker used as an assistant.

Sunday, June the10th proved to be quite a surprising day for them. Clarice Simmons had spontaneously showed up at their door after Jack and Rose had arrived back home from an afternoon of sketching at the park. There was a knock on their apartment door at around half past three. Clarice was waiting there clutching the handle of a small valise in her hands.

They welcomed her in, though they had not expected her at all.

"Hello, hello," Jack greeted in a friendly manner. "What brings you here?"

"Well, you gave me your address before you left and said that I could come to visit sometime so I took you up on that offer. A little bit of a surprise, ain't it?"

"You bet it is," he replied, stealing a glance from Rose.

He figured that normally, people wrote to each other before showing up at one or the other's home. This was especially if they weren't on exceptional terms. He didn't even know Clarice that well. After all, it had been three years. There had to be a reason for her to show up like this, all of a sudden.

Rose offered her tea or coffee but Clarice declined, explaining she had just stopped at a café on her way in.

"How long do you plan on staying in the area?" Jack continued.

"Not very long, actually. I've thought long and hard about it for months and now I've finally made my decision: I'm travelling the world. In fact, I'm taking a train tomorrow morning for Salt Lake City and then, we'll see from there."

"That sounds so exciting," Rose sounded enthused. She couldn't help not to. It brought out her adventurous side. She even envied Clarice a little for being brave enough to travel on her own like that.

"I know! I'm really looking forward it—I'm breaking free from my roots, finally. I need to breathe other air."

Jack understood her when she explained herself that way, but he would not let her go through it alone.

"Well Jack," she exhaled deeply, making him snap out of his trail of thought, "what else have you been up to since you left us?" By 'us', she meant herself and her aunt.

"I, uh... after I left Santa Monica, I went to East Los Angeles, where we live right now. I met someone who helped me out some and eventually became a good friend of mine. After that, I stopped at a few more states across the country on my way to New York where I lived for a few months until I could make enough money to buy my ticket and go overseas. Then... I don't know... I've just been goin' here and there, all around Europe. Got to work more on my art, I met many different people, and I got a taste of life in a little bit of everywhere. I met Rose in Europe and now, here we are, back in America."

"You've always been such a drifter, eh Jack?" She was looking at him with large eyes, having listened intently to his story. When she looked at him like that, it reminded him of the way she was just three years ago. He remembered that she had always listened to stories of his travels with great big eyes filled with awe. He now regretted having told her as much because she was apparently deeply influenced by his ways.

"Not so much anymore," he looked at Rose with a small smile lingering on the one corner of his lips. He then looked again at Clarice, a serious expression overtaking his face. "So then, you're serious about all this?" He was referring to her plans again.

"Mm hmm," she nodded happily.

"Does your aunt Gloria know you left?"

She took a breath before answering. "Well... yes and no. I left early this morning before she could wake up and know that I left. But I did, however, leave her a note to explain myself."

"And how'd you get here?"

"I hitched a coach ride driven by a man who was running errands from Santa Monica to Los Angeles. I've been hanging around these whereabouts since earlier this morning and then I found your address and decided to say hello."

"Where'd you get the money to buy yourself a train ticket?"

"I had some saved up for awhile now..."

And that's when he decided to address the important issue, even though he hadn't expected her to drop in like this today. But now that she was here, he was going to prevent her from making a big mistake. Rose got up, understanding that Jack would probably want a one-on-one discussion with Clarice. She knew from his line of questioning that that's what he had been trying to get at. She decided to leave the room and spend some time at Nellie's. It might have been rude, even Clarice thought it odd. But Rose could not think of a good enough excuse for leaving the room other than having forgotten to meet up with her earlier. Jack stood up from the sofa and took a seat on the chair next to hers after Rose left the room.

"You know you can't do this," Jack suddenly said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Clarice asked, perplexed.

"You can't go running off to see the world," he replied, with serious eyes.

She stiffened. Jack could sense she was beginning to anger. "And _why_ not? You're wife seems fond of the idea herself."

Jack recalled the conversation he had had with Rose on the _Titanic_ of her wanting to head out for the horizon whenever she felt like it. And he had been serious when he told her she would not last two days—sure, when he had said that there was no hot water or caviar, it was on a lighter tone but the fact of the matter was that this was not something easy to take into.

"Okay," Jack said, beginning to lose his patience, "first of all, you're gonna have to stop referring to her as 'your wife'. She's got a name. And as for travelling the world, you have no idea what the life you're pursuing is like. That lifestyle was forced upon me—I had nothing else to turn to when my folks passed on. I was young and I had no clue what I was doing. It's a wonder I even made it through those earlier years, all alone."

"I can manage myself perfectly fine, thank-you-very-much!" she shot back defensively, not liking how Jack was babying her.

"Ha, well..." he grinned briefly at her defence. He would have to be firm with her so that she could see straight. It was going to be tough love. "I wouldn't think so. You wanna know what it's like?" He paused shortly. "The first couple months were rough. I was sleeping alone outside and the nights were mostly cold. I had to hop on trains to get around places. I got caught a couple times and got beaten for it. I never knew when my next meal would come. I got robbed a few times as well, even though I had no money on me for the most part." He waited to see if she had anything to say, but she remained silent.

"There was a lot of bad stuff to see too... there were women being abused by drunkards. ...When I lived in Boston, I once saw a woman getting beaten and raped in an alley and left there broken, to die. It was the first time I had ever witnessed anything of the sort and I was frozen on spot—there was nothing I could do. I'd never seen anyone die before then." The last few sentences were meant to scare her. When he thought about having never seen anyone die before that time, it gave him a flashback of the hundreds of frozen bodies in the Atlantic that night. Had he been told he would witness anything like that, he would have had a hard time believing it. How could anything so horrible be possible?

Clarice's face looked slightly stricken at Jack's recollections. He grinned slightly, as though to lighten the mood. "Of course, it's not as bad as it may seem. 'Cause you'll be free to do whatever you want and live each day without knowing what next would hit ya. There're a lot of pretty sights too." His remarks were certainly sarcastic, but he hoped it would help her see the sense in her decision with the contrast he made.

Clarice pressed her lips together and looked down into her lap in thought.

"But hey," Jack continued, "you're a brave girl. You should be fine."

"Jack..." she spoke softly, and looked up at him with brimming eyes. And that's when he knew he had made her walls fall down. "I just wanted to be like you..." Right then, she flung herself onto him and began to cry. Jack let her—he saw it coming. She had been trying to hold up a superficial shell the whole time to seem strong in front of him. But he knew she wasn't as strong as she pretended to be; she was still sensitive on the inside like she had always been.

Everything had piled up over the years of Jack's absence and now that he was here again, she could not contain her emotions anymore. He had a way with people. He could see right through them.

"After you left," she continued, her voice mixing with sobs, "I was so sad... you were the only friend I had in a long time and then you just left." Jack was listening intently to her as she poured her heart out. "I-I thought... please don't hate me for saying this—I thought we would be together because I loved you, Jack." At that, he pulled away from her suddenly, looking straight into her eyes.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes. But this, he would have never expected from her in the least.

She looked into his eyes as well and opened her mouth to speak, but now she was lost for words. "I—I... Please don't be mad at me for saying that. But it's true."

Jack looked at her long and hard, trying to put together the right words.

"No, no," he calmly said. She was just confused. Since he met Rose, love had a new definition for him. Clarice didn't love him—she was too young at the time to know what love was. Even as he sat across from her now, she still seemed too immature and inexperienced in life to know what love was. He wasn't going to sympathize with her naïve mistake. In fact, he was going to be even a little harsh in his response so she could see that she was simply confused. Tough love would make her see the truth. "You didn't love me. What made you think you anything more?"

Her mouth hung open at his words, "I—you... You were always so kind towards me and charming. You have a way with people that..." she paused and looked down, embarrassed. "Sometimes I got to thinking that you were flirting with me and that maybe, beyond our innocent conversations... you really did love me too."

Jack sighed lightly and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Clarice. What we had was nothing more than friendship. The way you looked up to me made me feel like I was you're older brother. I treated you like you were my little sister, nothing more. At least, that's how I felt."

"You can't mean that—"

"Oh, but I do. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

"I understand that you don't love me now—I see that you are happily married to Rose. But I thought at least you might have loved me then."

He shook his head 'no' sadly. He now looked at her sympathetically. She seemed hurt.

"Well then, I'm really sorry if I've caused you any inconveniences with my unexpected arrival," she stood up, pressing a handkerchief to her sniffling nose as she held on tightly to her small valise. "Now, I'll be on tomorrow morning's train and I won't bother you anymore. You can forget I ever said anything."

He gently caught her arm as she was about to walk away, "Hold on, Clarice. Take a seat for a second."

She began crying softly again as she sat back down.

"I apologize... I don't know why I'm crying so much."

"Look at me," he was watching her with his piercing gaze. She did as he said, with watery eyes. "Do you think that what you're going to face on the streets will be any easier than this? Come on now, you don't want to do this."

She sniffled, "I cannot possibly go back home. Aunt Gloria probably read the note by now and hates me for doing that to her."

"Trust me. She doesn't hate you. She'd be overjoyed if you got went back home to her tomorrow instead to Nevada."

"Oh, I would... after what you told me, I would. But I have such a strong desire to go out and see the world, Jack. I need to do this."

"And you can still do it," he cut in, smiling a ray of hope. "Just don't do it alone, is all I'm saying. If you feel so strongly about doing this as some sort of fulfilment, then find someone to go with you. 'Cause it does get lonely on the road." He finished that sentence with a bit of a darker look in his eyes, remembering the times he had spent with Fabrizio, again. Why couldn't he just forget him? It was causing him too much pain to remember.

She dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief, the tears beginning to vanish. She smiled sweetly at him. He really did feel like her older brother when she smiled at him like that, as though he were her advisor and defender. She didn't know how she could love him any other way now than as her big brother. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding."

He returned the smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And about what you said earlier, there are so many other men in this world. You've got a kind heart, a sweet personality and an adventurous spirit. There's gotta be one guy out there for you that'll love you for that." He was most sincere about what he had said.

She looked at him, blinking back the tears that were once again started to form in her eyes. She had been deprived of love for a big part in her life. Not even her aunt could fix that, as much as she loved her. She had never been told anything what Jack had just expressed to her. "Oh Jack... You don't know how much that means. No one has ever showed me as much kindness as you have," she could not hesitate to hug him. She was very thankful for the friendship she had in him.

"And now," he said, pulling away from her, "you can stay with us tonight, though I'm afraid all we have to offer you as a place to sleep is this sofa."

"That'll do just fine, thank you," she answered with haste, smiling widely. She didn't know where she would have ended up sleeping that night and it was a reassuring to know that she was going to be safe.

"Good. Forget about your train ticket to Salt Lake City. I'll pay for your cab ride home tomorrow morning before I leave to work."

"If you could... thank you once again for everything."

"Hey, it's no problem. Why don't you go wash up now? The bathroom is the second door over there," he said, pointing. "In the meantime, I'll go see what Rose is up to."

He wasn't going to mention anything about Rose being pregnant. He didn't want to make things worse on Clarice's feelings.

* * *

Things had been steadily progressing for Jack and Rose since the news of her pregnancy. It was now the first of July and Rose was at eleven weeks. Being now two and a half months along, her abdomen was no longer as flat as it normally was—a slight curve had developed. Jack had been fascinated with every part in her development, thus far. He decided he wanted to sketch her growing abdomen every month to see the difference. Rose had thought it all funny to see how fascinated Jack was with everything. Even when he came home from work now in the evenings, he first greeted her and then he would bend down and press his head against her belly, patting it as he greeted their unborn child as well. She could not help but laugh softly every time he did that. But even though she did find it sometimes funny, she always remembered how lucky she was to have someone who cared. She knew that Cal wouldn't have cared less with how she was feeling, as long as he was getting his heir.

Today, Rose had decided to address Jack on an important subject, one that she had thought about for awhile now. She wanted to get a part-time job at the diner Nellie was working at. They were now hiring, from what Nellie told her. Rose wanted to get the job to save a little more money for their now growing family. Jack had not necessarily opposed of it, but he had shown his discontentment of the idea. Since he learned she was pregnant, he had grown a little more protective of her, which was indeed natural.

"I can't possibly stay home all day anymore like this—it gets boring at times, I'll admit. Nellie works there anyway, so I'll get to see her more often."

"But that's different for Nellie... she has to work because she's the only one to support herself. You have me to support you. You don't have to work."

"Oh but Jack, I would really like to. For the experience. I've never worked a day in my life and you know that, but now I'd like to try it. I was meant to do something—I don't want to sit around and be decorative," she pled her case.

It was reminiscent of what she had said on the _Titanic_ about her hands being meant for work. He knew she was strong-willed and it wasn't so much her working that bothered him, but the idea that she was also pregnant.

"Are you sure about that? I mean... in the state you're in, you wouldn't be overdoing it, I hope."

"I promise you it would only be temporary and that I'll quit it as soon as it starts getting in the way of..." she laid a hand over her stomach, "well, this."

"That's fine. Anyway, I know it's not up to me to decide for you—I'll only advise you. You can do whatever you want to do but make sure it's in your best interest and in that of the baby you're now carrying." And he would only advise her. But as soon as he saw it was getting too overbearing for her, he would have to put his foot down somewhere.

"I will," she smiled sweetly, enough to melt his heart, laying a soft kiss on his lips.

The next day, she went along with Nellie to work. Nellie introduced Rose to the manager and left her with him to speak about her application and for an interview. She let her manager know about her condition because she figured it would be fair that he knew. He was pleased with her honesty and said that he would consider hiring her on the condition that she would have to resign no later than when she would be six months along in her pregnancy. She accepted the terms. To her joy, she got the part-time job of waitressing and was more than thrilled to tell Jack about her success when he got home that evening from work. And he commended her for it—it was her very first job. She would not be earning an exceptional amount of money, even including tips, but it did not bother her. She thought more about the gratification that was to come in a day's honest work. Her schedule was already set up: she was to work three full days each week and two half days. She was to start the following day.

Though she had still been having some morning sickness, it had grown into a mild annoyance and by the next week, she was happy to declare it over with. Jack had been relieved too, that he no longer had to worry about her sometimes random waves of nausea. It made him feel better to know that she wasn't suffering anymore for their baby's sake. He did not want her to carry the load alone, though there was not much for him to do but encourage her as much as he could and tell her he loved her.

The summer had passed sweetly. Jack's hours were now shorter at the butchery so he got to come home earlier from work. Some evenings were spent picnicking at various local parks they managed to find while scouting the area in their spare time. Jack had even brought Rose fishing a couple times at a nearby small body of water. She claimed to have only tried it once before so he showed her how to do it the right way. It was how his father, a farmer, had taught him to fish when he was young and it was a technique he had eventually mastered over the years.

Jack had undertaken the task (more of an attempt) of building a crib over the summer weekends. Rose watched him and tried not to laugh at the frequent errors he made during the process. She commented that he wasn't much of a handyman and Jack defended himself, saying that he hadn't had many experiences in crib-making, just simpler things such as shelves or tables.

"Well then, you had better make sure it's safe enough for a baby," she told him laying a hand over the swell of her belly as she stood in the doorway.

He looked up at her from his work with his lips pressed together into a lopsided smile. He sighed heavily at her lack of faith. "Hey, I got this, alright? Trust me on this," he continued what he had been doing.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Dawson," she sounded sarcastic and giggled softly at his defences.

He turned to face her again, spitting out a nail he had been holding in between his lips. He pointed his hammer at her, "When I'm through here, this'll be the best damned crib any baby will ever have the privilege to lay in!"

"Is that so?" she tested, raising an eyebrow.

"You can count on that, m'dear," he said with conviction, determined to keep his word.

During the early month of July, Rose had encouraged Nellie to see Albert Finch more often when they conversed during their breaks together at the diner. Rose could see that they were definitely fond of each other, but if only Albert would reveal his true emotions to Nellie then she wouldn't be so unsure of their relationship like she was most of the time. Nellie tried to explain to Rose that Albert was the type of man who was very reserved about his feelings but that she knew he was a passionate person on the inside. Rose was right: she just needed to spend more time with him and get to know him well enough so they could be more comfortable with each other.

Over the course of the summer, Nellie had indeed made the effort to court him more often. They had made it a habit to go out to dinner together every Friday and Sunday night, much to Rose's contentment. Nellie seemed happier than ever now and Rose was pleased to see that. It seemed that in the time she spent with Albert, he had expressed his feelings towards her, to some extent. Rose recalled one Saturday morning when Nellie had been particularly giddy. She got her to spill the beans: Nellie explained that Albert had kissed her goodnight the previous evening after dinner with surprisingly a lot of passion. When they broke apart, he walked off in his regular demeanour and she was left speechless and absolutely soaring.

By late August, Albert had worked up the nerve to pop the big question to Nellie. She tearfully accepted it, asking him with humour what had taken him so long. And they shared those three special words with each other for the first time in their relationship. Nellie had dragged him that very moment over to Rose and Jack's apartment and gave them the news. Rose had never seen her so overjoyed and radiant before. Albert held his arm around her waist proudly, with a genuine smile on his face. Jack shook his hand and congratulated him. The wedding was set to be on the last Saturday of September when the cool and peaceful fall season was just knocking on their door.

As for Rose's pregnancy, at the end of august, she was about four and a half months along and large enough to announce to onlookers that she was indeed pregnant. Her breasts had begun increasing in size since July and Jack had teased her for it, without necessarily showing any complaint. On the contrary. And so because of her gradually increasing proportions, she had to purchase some maternity clothing to fit her new dimensions. Things were looking up for them. And they were looking forward to what the future would bring.

* * *

**N/A: Near the beginning of this chapter, I mention a "Dr. Hiram Baker". He is not my character. In fact, I stole him from the TV series, **_**Little House on the Prairie**_**. So if it sounded familiar to you, now you know.**

**I know I have just fast-forwarded from June to September. :) So now things are really moving. On the count of that, I can't really use the movie as much of a reference anymore for Jack and Rose's characters so PLEASE let me know if ever their descriptions or the **

**dialogue (basically, my interpretation of them) strays from their true selves. That's the last thing I'd want.**


	17. Autumn Days

**N/A: Had I realized that the other two thousand words I wrote following this text had absolutely nothing to do with this chapter, then I'd have posted this sooner. I know these last couple of chapters have been sorta boring with the same old, same old but I needed to gradually move things to a later time setting. I promise you, the next chapter will have a decent amount of bumps in the road.**

**Ah... sigh Summer... :)**

******

* * *

********(October 18****th****) A/N: Okay, I could have sworn to God I posted this during the past summer. I'm so sorry, guys. Here it is, though it's a little short. I was posting chapter 18 and I realized there wasn't a 17. So I checked my files and was like "oh crap!" Ha-ha, but here it is now. Perhaps I will post 18 tomorrow... if you want me to badly enough. (It's longer than this one by 4000 words!)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Autumn Days

By the time the month of September had rolled around, Jack had completed the crib, with much sweat and labour, but he was proud of his work. Since their apartment had only one bedroom, the baby was going to have to sleep in their room.

Rose was still working her regular shifts at the diner when that month had begun. Even though what she and Jack had been earning from their jobs was enough for them both and had caused their savings to increase steadily, Jack, in his good heart and his hard-working spirit, had begun searching for a small part-time job. Rose had been highly opposed to the idea, saying that he would get much too tired to handle all that he was doing. But he had countered her argument with one of his own: she already had one part-time waitressing job and a second full-time job of carrying their child whereas he only had one full-time job at the butchery and no part-time job. The way he saw it, they were "uneven". So had won her over—she had nothing left to say back to him after his statement. And he smiled in his victory.

Jack had landed a fairly small job with the local newspaper. It didn't require him being away from home at all. He was to draw caricatures on a weekly basis (as often as the newspaper was published). At least it would be a job he liked—it involved his interest in art. And he still got to be with Rose as often as he liked outside his job at the butchery.

On the fifth month's check-up of Rose's pregnancy, Dr. Baker confirmed that she had gained fifteen pounds since the beginning of her pregnancy. He assured her that it was a right healthy amount at her stage and warned her that her appetite would begin to increase if it had not already. Rose nodded in understanding but she didn't like the idea of gaining weight although if it were for the sake of her baby, she would bear with it.

Besides her increasing appetite, she found herself to be randomly craving certain foods at different moments. She loved chocolate more than she ever remembered before. She tried to control her craving as much as she could because she knew it wasn't the best thing to eat. Jack catered to her whenever it was unbearable by running to the nearest grocery store to get her some.

Rose would be moody at times too: she would be really happy one moment at sadly apathetic the next. It was hard to deal with when she was at work but she gathered her strengths and made it through the day. As for Jack, he was always patient with her and very understanding. He joked about the whole thing more than anything to lighten her mood. He always brought out the best in her. He sometimes brought flowers home to her after his day's work and she thought it sweet and always thanked him for the consideration he always had towards her.

_

* * *

_

Wednesday, September 25_th__, 1912_

_Evening_

"Jack!" Rose called from the bathroom, her voice slightly despaired. She stared at her wet complexion in the mirror as she dried down her hair. She had just finished enjoying a long and soothing bubble bath.

"What is it?" she heard him from the other side of the door before he stepped in.

"Do I look fat to you?" she turned and looked at him seriously.

He pressed his lips together making as though he were in thought as he looked her naked body up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't look fat, Rose—just pregnant."

"Maybe you don't think it but I truly feel it. I eat like a horse now and my belly makes it harder now to bend over. The size is so overwhelming—I can't believe it's already been over five months."

"Well, like I said: you're just pregnant. That's normal. And if you think you're huge now... just wait a few more months."

"Ugh..." she groaned, slipping into a bathrobe. "Just be happy you don't have to go through this."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to be pregnant just to get spoiled as much as you do."

She laughed at that as she walked out of the bathroom with him, heading to the bedroom to change. "Speaking of which, do we still have that apple pie?"

"Last time I checked, there was some left..."he replied, knowing what she was going to ask him and he was more than happy to serve her. He made his way over to the fridge (**A/N remember how I said we were going to pretend they existed back then?**) and opened the door as he ducked over to peer inside. "Will it be a slice for the beautiful lady or shall I bring out the whole thing?" he joked in regards to her appetite, speaking loud enough to be heard from the other room.

But there was no answer possibly because she hadn't heard him. He took out the pie anyway and began cutting a piece. "Rose?" he called from the kitchen as he did so.

When there was still no reply, he made his way to the bedroom with a plate of pie to see what she what was doing that prevented her from answering him. He shook his head, smiling softly when he saw her sleeping form under the bed covers. He glanced at the clock: it was only a quarter to eight. She must have been really tired. He looked back down at the pie he was holding, shrugged his shoulders and dug his fork into it.

_2:30 am_

Rose blinked her eyes open a few times to adjust them to the obscurity. Quietly, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to relieve her bladder. She just as quietly got back into bed and willed herself back into her slumber. Somehow, she just could not get back to sleep. She stared up straight at the ceiling for a few minutes, waiting for drowsiness to overtake her but she remained awake. Just then her stomach grumbled loudly and she realized how hungry she was. She bit her lip as she turned over slightly to Jack's side of the bed. He was lying sprawled on his back with his head facing opposite of her. She hated having to wake him but nature called.

"Jack," she whispered in his ear. He did not stir.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him this time as she whispered a little bit louder, "Jack."

He made a grunt and he frowned as he seemed to be waking up.

"What's wrong, Rose?" he asked sleepily, barely opening his eyes.

She placed her chin on his shoulder and asked him as nicely as she could. "You know that chicken we had last night? Is there any leftover?"

He fully opened his eyes and looked straight at her. "Jesus, Rose, you're still hungry?"

She frowned at grumpy words. "I can't help it!"

"Alright, alright," he sighed. "I'll get you some," he continued as he blindly reached out for the table lamp and threw the covers off him. "Good Lord, gonna finish eating out the entire fridge before the end of the week," he mumbled as he dragged his feet out the bedroom and made for the kitchen. They purchased groceries on a weekly basis but they might have to go more often if they were going to keep up at this rate.

He came back with a bowl and a few napkins, pacing them on Rose's lap who was now sitting up against the bed.

"Happy now?"

She smiled sweetly, batting her eyes at him happily, "Thank you."

She always managed to knock him off his feet, any time of day. How could not do anything for her when she gave him a face like that?

He sat down beside her on his side of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He watched her eat for a few minutes and then chuckled at how she was devouring the chicken leg.

"Take it easy on that... with the pace you're going at, you might just end up swallowing the bone too."

She grinned at his comment, her mouth full of chicken. When she was finished, she handed him back the bowl as she wiped her face and fingers with the napkins and tossed those in afterwards.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Anything else I can get you while I'm up?"

"No, I think I'll be fine." With that, he left the bedroom but no sooner did Rose call for him again. "Jack, come quick!"

He emerged back through the doorway. "What is it now?" he asked with a small hint of annoyance. He was tired.

She scooted over on the bed for him as she grabbed his arm and tugged him down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked but she shushed him, telling him to keep quiet as she pulled him closer to her so that he was practically leaning into her.

She laid his hand over her nightgown on her abdomen, placing her hand over his to hold it there. Jack only narrowed his eyes slightly, holding his face close to Rose's as he waited for something to happen. After a few seconds, a silly grin crossed his face at the sensation that went through his hand.

"Rose, was that just—?" he stopped mid-sentence when he felt another movement. His eyes averted from hers to look at her belly.

"Did you feel that?" Rose asked him, grinning excitedly.

"Of course I did." A smile was slowly spreading itself again on his face and he looked at her. "Rose... that's our kid in there," he said full of emotion.

It was a precious thought that such a small and new creature was already alive and moving on its own in the safety and comfort of its mother and shelter.

Jack leant more against her and laid his head lightly on her belly as though he were trying to listen to the baby. He started speaking to their child, hesitating at first as he thought of what to say.

"Hiya there. . ." he said sweetly as he took Rose's hand and held it in his over her belly. "Keep moving in there, little guy. Keep moving."

He stayed like for another moment. He felt in his heart the need to spread his love to that child—that was all he felt in his heart at that particular moment. He turned his head and laid a kiss over where he last felt their baby move.

Rose had been watching him the whole time and fell quiet throughout the whole moment. After his last action, he looked up into her slightly teary eyes and she gave him a small smile with much emotion. He smiled back at her lovingly as he shifted his body so that he is face was closer to hers now.

"It's amazing, Rose. I'm blown away."

"I know. It's simply beautiful," she let out a laugh as she wiped a tear at the corner of her eye. "I don't even think you noticed how you called our baby a boy," she let out another short laugh, referring to how he had called the baby "little guy".

He smiled again at her. "Well maybe it is a boy. You never know…"

"Or a girl…" Rose reminded.

"Or a girl," he agreed as his face drifted towards hers and he began kissing her. He pulled away too soon and Rose looked at him questioningly. "You're chicken-flavoured."

The moment he said it, she erupted in laughter and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're lucky I happen to like chicken," he continued, entranced at how her face glowed when she laughed.

"Is that so?" she asked, intertwining her fingers though his hair as she pulled his face to hers to continue where they had left off.

"I know it's the middle of the night Rose, but do you think we could—" Jack began asking through their kisses.

"Two steps ahead of you, Jack Dawson," she answered before he could finish. The buttons on the shirt he like to wear at night had already come undone and she now began to slip it off him.

He smiled at her while she did so as he reached out for the table lamp switch.

* * *

By this time of year the regular heat waves that normally came over the course of the summer lessened and now they were visited with fair weather and cooler breezes. Rose thought that Nellie and Albert had picked a wonderful time of year to get married. They attended their rather large wedding that Saturday afternoon on the 28th of September. They were required to dress in formal apparel and the party later that evening which did not end until one o'clock in the morning. Even afterwards, Jack and Rose had managed to stay up later doing "God-knows-what". The ceremony and the party were paid off entirely by Albert who was fairly well-to-do and had an extensive family. To add on, they were spending a two week honeymoon visiting a couple cities across the country where some other of their relatives lived on their way to their main destination which was Niagara Falls. Nellie looked happier than she had ever been and Rose was glad because she was a hard worker and deserved it.

Earlier that week, Nellie had begun slowly moving out her things from the apartment in her spare time to her new home with Albert. Rose was disappointed to lose her as a neighbour but she knew she'd still see her often since they were co-workers.

Around the time October rolled around, Rose had continued to increase in size and it became so overwhelming to the point where she had to quit her job a week before she'd hit her sixth month of pregnancy. Jack was happy now that she could stay home and have more time to her herself for resting but he was still worried for her because he knew how overwhelmed she felt. He only hoped that she would be alright and that nothing serious would happen to her in his absence seeing as she would now be alone without Nellie as her neighbour. Rose now regularly took naps everyday with all the free time on her hands—that is when she was not running errands or cleaning the apartment a bit.

Jack was still working just as hard at the butchery and drew during his breaks and in his other spare time at home for the second job he held with the local newspaper. He was content with everything so far but he sometimes found himself getting tired of the same old routine, as restless as his bohemian spirit was. Yet more than anything, he was always eager to get home to Rose and spend time with her and looked forward to the birth of their child.

* * *

**A/N: one last note... this chapter was mostly meant to exhibit the fun that comes with pregnancy and how it affects their married life.**


	18. Hello Tomorrow, Farewell to Yesterday

**A/N: HI :) A message follows this chapter. Be sure to read it before you hit that "Review" button!**

* * *

CHAPTER 18: Hello Tomorrow, Farewell to Yesterday

_Monday, November 4__th_

Jack awoke that morning full of energy and in a very good mood. Today was going to be a good day, he had convinced himself.

He began to dress himself for the day, whistling a happy-go-lucky melody as he did so. He turned to look at Rose's sleeping form as he pulled his suspenders over his shoulders. She slept more and more these days. He remembered how she was normally the first person up out of bed. A gentle smiled appeared on his face as he admired her bulging belly in pride. That was going to be the beginning of their legacy and it made Jack feel responsible and more of a man.

"C'mon, Rose," he called softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Time to get up now," he urged, turning her over so that she was facing him. He looked down at her and smiled as she opened her eyes. "'At'a girl."

"Oh Jack..." she responded, groggily rubbing her eyes, "morning already?"

"If you're too tired to, then you don't have to get up. I just wanted to let you know I'd be leaving for work soon."

Her eyes lit up and she seemed energized, suddenly remembering the day. "Oh, no! It's no trouble," she said as she hastily threw the sheets off her and scrambled out of bed as best she could in her state. "See, I'm up. I don't want you to go to work with a proper good bye." _Especially on a day like this_, she thought to herself, inwardly smiling.

"Alright," he smiled at her attempt to hide her fatigue. "I'll tell you what then, since you're so tired, I'll make breakfast and you can lie down some more or get dressed."

"I'll get dressed!" she called as he left the room.

She hurried back to her wardrobe, stripping herself from her nightgown rather quickly, in spite of her limited mobility. She was excited and she knew why. She had the right to be, especially since it was the first day like this in their lives together she was going to spend with Jack. He had not brought it up yet and she was a little surprised that he had not mentioned it first this in the morning but she knew him better than that. She had no doubt that he had remembered. He was either going to tell her after she got dressed and cleaned up or save it until the right moment.

She came from the bathroom after having cleaned herself and made her way to kitchen table and took a seat. The breakfast food's aroma infiltrated her nostrils once she opened the bathroom door.

"Need any help?" she asked Jack who was busy at the stove.

"No, you can rest and not worry about breakfast because you were so tired this morning. So..." he turned his head slightly as he raised his eyebrow at her, meaning for her to stay seated.

The smell of the food grew stronger.

"Are you making anything special?" she hinted playfully, assuming he knew what she meant and for what occasion he had a reason for preparing it.

"Not particularly—it's just a regular breakfast—why? Should I be?"

Rose smirked at that. He certainly was playing games, pretending he did not know what she meant. It was like him. But in the back of her mind, a thought crept in: what if he was not playing games? What if he had innocently not known what she meant and forgotten? She brushed it away and continued to watch him as he prepared the meal. She listened to the melody he whistled happily and it somehow reassured her that he was just teasing her.

Jack sat at one end of the table and she sat at the other while they ate breakfast. It had been quiet between them since they began eating. He sat there reading the newspaper—a habit he had gotten into—as he ate with a hint of a small smile at the corner of his lips. The silence between them had never felt awkward but now, at this particular moment, it felt strange for Rose. She'd steal a glance up at Jack every so often only to find him still with a contented look on his face. _He must be in a good mood... but he still has not said a word to me,_ Rose thought to herself.

"I've got to get going," Jack suddenly said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Rose looked up at him as he stood up and went to the kitchen counter to gather his lunch he managed to prepare the night before and his portfolio. Rose stood up as well and followed him to the door to wish him a good day as she usually did.

She could not believe it: Jack had forgotten her birthday. He was going to leave her without saying as much as a 'happy birthday' which was the least she expected. But she could not be mad at him for it... it was only her first birthday with him. She did not blame him if he forgot—she could not expect him to remember everything about her. Perhaps it had just slipped his mind and he would remember later. Rose was only a bit disappointed in him. As much as they loved each other, she figured he would have at least tried to remember something like this.

Before Jack opened the door, he kissed her cheek and took her in his arms.

"Don't forget to take it easy today, Rose. I'll see you this evening." He twisted the doorknob and opened the door, ready to leave.

"Jack," she called in a soft voice, "aren't you forgetting something?" She seemed hopeful in the hinting tone she spoke with.

He turned back and looked innocently thoughtful for a second or two.

"Nope, I've got my sketchpad with me," he patted it under his arm after he said so.

He leant in and gave her lips a quick peck. Rose stared straight ahead, almost not feeling his lips as she was stunned and disappointed he had not gathered the hint. Jack turned again to leave, holding onto the doorknob. But before he could leave, Rose spoke up again quickly.

"...Anything else?" her voice was now more hopeful.

He turned once again as his face lit up and for a second, Rose thought he had understood her hint. But she was even more disappointed when instead of telling her what she expected to hear, his eyes fell to her mid-section and he placed a gentle hand against it.

"Oh, right!" he said, sounding as though he had remembered something. He gave her belly a nice pat, "Good day, kiddo."

He smiled at her again for the hundredth time that morning as he was ready to leave and about to shut the door behind him when he heard Rose again. He had acted completely oblivious to her the whole morning.

"Jack..." she let out softly. She felt hurt. Jack seemed as though he had not noticed.

"Don't worry," he cut her off, "I'll be home soon. Five o'clock is not that far away from now as it may seem. I'll see you soon, Rose."

Jack turned around one last time and shut the door behind him. Rose stood with her lips slightly parted and with her eyebrows frowned due to her feelings of disbelief and hurt. How could he completely forget?

Less than ten seconds after he had shut the door, it swung open to reveal him yet again. Rose was standing with the same expression on her face as she had when he left. He took a few slow steps towards her as a smile spread wide on his face. He took her limp hands in his and gently pulled her close to him.

"There is something I did forget," he started softly. Rose raised her eyes and looked expectantly into his. "I forgot to tell you to make sure you put on your best dress and heels by the time I get home because I'm taking you out to the fanciest place in town." Rose only looked at him in confusion. "Happy birthday, Rose."

"You... you didn't forget," she breathed as relief and joy flooded her irises.

"Of course I didn't," he said happily, laying a quick kiss on her lips as he held her waist.

"Jack, you devil!" Rose exclaimed, slapping his shoulder as she remembered how upset she was earlier and now realizing he had purposely put her through that. "Why did you do that?" she went on trying to scold him and at the same time trying to hold in the smiled of excitement that threatened to burst on her face.

"Surprise!" Jack only laughed, flinching as she slapped his shoulder once more. "But I could never forget something as important as that. It would be terrible," he kissed her, "cruel," he kissed her again, "even sinful!" And once more, he kissed her.

Rose was giggling at that point and had to who first pulled away, "You're too much to handle sometimes." At times, she did not know what to make of him when he was unpredictable like that. She only knew that she loved him more so for it. She stared at his face for a moment. "But I love you more like that." She hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get the day off. Tony just couldn't do that since he's out of town. That means it's only Danny and I," he apologized amidst their hug.

"I understand, it's okay. . . at least we'll get to go out tonight. Speaking of that, where are we going?" she pulled back, holding him at arm's length.

"Rose, honestly. You should know me enough by now then to ask me a question like that," he stared at her in mock disappointment. She only looked at him questioningly. He crossed his arms, "I can't tell you," he said, raising his eyebrows as he shook his head. With that, she pretended to frown at him. "Hey now, it's for your own good. But I'll do my best to see if I can get home as early as possible."

"Alright, see you then," she said as she kissed him goodbye. She was absolutely beaming when he left, excited for what was to come. It was so like Jack to do something like that for her—always unexpected and full of surprises.

It did turn out to be the best birthday she had ever had. Even though her previous ones had been much more elaborate, she had never truly enjoyed them. It was always the same—she had wear an overly fancy dress her mother had bought her specifically for her party; she had smile politely at everyone; she had to thank the guests for coming; she always had to remember her etiquette. She was sick of hearing the other young ladies her age gossip about others every time she was with them. But above all, she felt she could never truly be herself. She was always glad when the evening was over so she could wind down and collapse on her bed without worry about how she was supposed to look. Sure, this evening she would have to dress nicely but she was going to be with Jack so she wanted to—for him. And she knew it didn't make a difference what she wore or how she looked because she could always be herself around him.

* * *

Near the end of November, Rose began feeling worse about her body, even saying that she felt she had been pregnant forever. She would often complain to Jack about how fat she thought she was and how fat she would be after the pregnancy. Most of the time, these were only little outbursts whenever she got frustrated with herself when her pregnant state got in the way of what she would be trying to do. She'd always apologize afterward though, realizing that sometimes she was exaggerating and that her hormones were playing a part in it. Jack always reassured her and let her know how beautiful she was, especially now that she was carrying their child and how beautiful she would still be to him after the pregnancy. He tried to be understanding when all he did was to try and help her but it would get difficult when she would always insist on finishing what she was trying to do on her own. She didn't want to feel like she couldn't help to herself and that she needed everyone to cater to her. Jack would tell that he wanted to help her out of love, not because he felt sorry for her and that it was crazy to think a thing like that.

On one occasion, she began a long rant one evening when Jack came home from work and simply asked her how her day went. He got more than what he bargained for.

"I don't know Jack, how do you think I feel? My back aches, my feet ache, I'm tired, and I can barely bend over! My breasts are the size of melons, I feel as bloated as a cow, and I haven't seen my feet while standing for months! Other than that... How was your day, sweetie?"

"Uh. . ." Jack stared at her lost for words; he had not expected an answer like that at all. He fumbled for words. "I guess it doesn't really compare," he said quietly, hanging up his coat. He carefully made his way over to her. The smile on her face was quite obviously fake, purposely masking her sudden outburst. He was almost afraid to say anything at all to her but the screaming silence was more intimidating. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better," he began cautiously as he lay a hand on her shoulder, "my feet are aching too."

The smile fell from her face as she stared at him and that was when he knew he had said the wrong thing. He knew it was stupid of him to even go there; it was obvious that she's experiencing a great deal more than he was at that moment in time.

"Right," he said letting his hand slip off her shoulder. "I'll just go and wash up."

Besides those more difficult times, a ray of light came when one December day, Rose felt the baby inside her moving much more than it normally did—it was very active in the womb. She could feel its stronger kicks and punches. But it was only when she was changing that day, that for the first time, she could faintly see the outline of a baby-sized foot on her belly as the result of a firm little kick. She had been in awe like no other when she first witnessed it. Jack was amazed when she had told him all about it after work that day so he told Rose to call him whenever it happened again and he was near. He did eventually get to see it for himself one morning and he was in just as much awe as Rose had first been. It only made him more excited about their baby.

In mid-December, she was officially eight months along and even bigger than she thought she'd ever feel. On Christmas Eve, the Finches had thrown a big party at their house that was larger than average due to Albert's well-off background. The party required them to wear formal attire. Jack just wore the suit he had worn when he had taken Rose out on her birthday. He figured it was good enough and he didn't want to waste money on himself for something he'd rarely use. He'd rather spend some money on Rose than on himself. It turned out that they were in a good position to provide for themselves and their unborn child and they also had some extra money put aside to spend for Christmas time. Rose was excited when Jack took her to a special boutique specific to maternity gowns of all kinds and told her she could pick anyone she wanted since they had some extra money saved up. Rose was hesitant at first but he insisted she get something really nice just for the party and who knew... she might be needing it again in the future. She laughed, agreeing it would be likely, as she batted her eyes at him. He smirked at her in amusement. She eventually found herself an evening gown which was not too elaborate but still had some classy traits to it and she made sure that the price was in their range and not too expensive.

There were many guests at the party, most of who were relatives of Albert's and a few from Nellie's side of the family, and the Dawsons got the opportunity to meet them. There were also some of Albert's business associates and the Rundell family who attended. Rose got many compliments on her dress from the ladies and even more regarding her slim physique—how well she looked for being pregnant. Rose had never been so proud that night of her pregnant state; it had really helped to boost her self-image. Rose was not the only one to be proud: Jack stood at her side the whole time and felt fortunate and even prouder to have a women like Rose as his wife.

* * *

_December 31rst, 1912 _

_New Year's Eve_

It was the day before the first day of the next year. On that occasion, most of the stores were closed, and they would remain closed for the most part until the 2nd of January. That meant for Jack that he was going to have another couple days off. He had been looking forward to it for awhile, and now he was just happy to spend some time alone with Rose. He wanted it to be special and something for them to remember—it would be their first new year's together. He had a plan to spend the evening alone with Rose—he didn't want to go out anywhere, he didn't want to see anyone else. Besides, Rose was very near her due date and he did not want her to exert herself.

Now that it was the evening, Jack had took it upon himself to make them both a special dinner which was a shock to Rose since she didn't realize he knew how to cook anything else besides easy recipes like eggs, or pasta for example. She just watched what he was doing the whole time in amusement—he actually did get himself around the kitchen quite easily, for a man. Rose was pleased because it was contrary to popular belief. She was curious when she saw him taste-testing something in a pot, and watched him as he added something else to it afterwards. From what she saw, it looked like soup. But he seemed to making something else as well.

Finally, Jack let her know that it was finished after he set the required dishware and cutlery on the table. He smiled boyishly at her when he went off into the bedroom, disappearing for one second, and came back with a bottle of sparkling juice. When he managed to open the bottle, he set it in the center of the table and then turned to grab the pot. Rose couldn't help but smile back at him, amazed at all of Jack's surprises. He scooped a steaming serving of it into the bowl in front of her, which confirmed her first suspicion. It actually smelled and looked delicious.

"Here's the first part of the meal, beef stew. Be careful, it's hot," Jack said proudly. Rose knew he was trying very hard to please her and she giggled, but restrained herself by pressing her lips together although the dimples in her cheeks still showed. He looked up at her when he heard her and he added, "Don't worry, I made sure not to mistake any of the ingredients for poison."

"That's good to know. I wasn't so sure if you knew what you were doing," Rose joked.

"Well I happen to have done my share of cooking in my day," he said, making his way around the table and serving himself.

"You did?" Rose asked, intrigued.

"Sure I did. When I was alone, I didn't have anyone to make me supper for the most part, only when I would work for someone and they'd let me sleep in the barn and have meals with them. But yes, I did do some cooking with what I had, no matter how much it surprises you."

Rose smirked but then drew her attention to the open bottle. "Are we going to have some of that or is it just going to sit there?"

Jack laughed, "Alright pass me your glass."

"Zero alcohol, right? You know I can't have any," she indicated her swollen middle.

"Of course, I'm not ignorant."

"Fair enough," she smiled and giddily took her glass after Jack filled it. "Mm, this one has a nice aroma."

"I wanted to try something different," he said, pouring himself a glass. He didn't drink from it yet; he just set it down and stared at Rose. She felt his suddenly piercing eyes upon her so she ignored her glass and set it down. Jack reached out for her hands and held them in his.

"Do you realize what tomorrow means?" he asked quite seriously.

"A new year?"

"Partly, but besides that." When she didn't answer, he answered for her. "Tomorrow will make our past year more significant and memorable because we'll be in a new year. Even though all the memories, the good... and the bad," he paused, and she understood what he was referring to, "will be left behind in nineteen twelve, I will never forget any of it. When I first met you, when I first kissed you, when we first made love, when I married you, when I found out for the first time I was going to be a father and the whole experience that came along with your first pregnancy... So many incredible things which I won't ever take for granted have happened to me in the past year and loving you has made me a better person." He looked at her with most sincerity etched in his deep pools of blue. Then he smiled and let out a short chuckle, "but if someone had told me a year ago today that all of that would happen to me in the coming year... I would have never believed it. I think I was too wild back then that I couldn't even imagine settling down." He got serious again, the next moment. "But those memories are only a few in our lifetime; there will be even more to come, I'm sure of it. Tomorrow means our past and our future. No matter what happens, I don't think I will ever stop loving you."

Rose had listened to every one of his heartfelt words and felt a hot sensation swelling in her eyes. He always had a way to get to her in every way possible and now she felt so emotionally touched by his words. But she held back, because she felt silly for crying especially if it was New Year's Eve.

"I will _always_ love _you_, Jack Dawson." she finally managed to say, smiling through her tears. "Cheers"

Their glasses clinked.

Rose felt the tears in her eyes dissipate after she took a drink. And she smiled once again at Jack. "Well, now let's just see if your cooking is as good as you say it is," she said, about to take a sip of the steaming stew.

"Now I didn't say it's good, all I said was that I knew how to."

She brought a spoon up to her lips and sipped it, because it was still really hot. It was in fact as good as it looked. Jack smiled when he saw the expression on her face because he knew she thought it delicious.

"Jack, how did you do it?"

"Now that is _my_ secret."

"Oh but Jack, why didn't you say you could cook? You should make this more often! How did know how to make it?"

All the questions that spurt out of her made him chuckle; he was content that he had pleased her. "Alright, I'll let you in on a little secret," he said, as he leaned in closer over the table and brought a hand up to the side of his mouth, making as if he was going to tell her a secret. "It's an old family recipe," he whispered, then leant back in his chair, "shhh," he told her, gesturing for not to say anything about it, then he winked. He began to stir his soup more at that point to let some heat escape.

"Oh but if you told me, then I could make it for you next time."

"Someday, Rose. Someday, I'll show you. Don't worry about it right now."

They each ended up having two servings and Jack had made so much of it that there was enough for at least two more meals. Jack then cleared the table of their dishes and put down two saucers. He then took a small box from the fridge which contained the dessert.

Rose gasped loudly. "You got my favourite!" He grinned at her and placed the cheesecake he had bought earlier on the table. But then he put raised his finger up in front of him to tell her to wait a moment. He grabbed something else from the fridge in a small bowl and placed it beside the cake. "You did _not_!"

"Made it myself," he stated proudly, referring to the whipped cream Rose was gushing over.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now," she exclaimed, staring hungrily at the treat.

"Hey, what about me?" he said, making as if he thought she was talking to the whipped cream.

She looked up at him and gave him a strange look from his comment before pushing him away playfully. "Oh, you too."

After dinner, they let the dishes in the sink for the next day, not bothering with them for this evening. Instead, Jack poured them each more of the sparkling juice. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the evening relaxing with his wife in a quiet embrace within the comfort of their home.

Something they loved to do, if the night was not overcast, was to turn off all the lights in the house and sit at the bay window to stare out at the stars in the sky. Jack wanted to do that tonight and she thought it a great idea since the stars were in perfect view tonight. He was simple in his wishes and desires and she loved that of him. He knew that they did not need to do anything extravagant just to show that they loved each other, just the simplicity in the things they did together, such as wordlessly watching the starry sky together in contentment with the other was enough.

Jack had sat sideways on the bench so that one leg was bent up on the wooden surface and the other was left to hang over the side. As he sat back against the frame of the window, he motioned for Rose to sit right in front of him, between his legs. And she did so, leaning back against him. They were each holding their glass of sparkling juice in one hand and Jack was leaning over her shoulder, nuzzling his chin against it. He encircled her waist with his free arm, his hand finally landing over their unborn child. That was what she loved about Jack: he had a way of treating her when he was with her that never failed to be intimate, so long as was near her. He could make just the simple action of sitting with her more intimate. And she loved doing this with him. She could feel his warm breath tickle her neck and up to the exposed skin of her chest.

"Where do you think we'll wind up?" he murmured through scarlet curls that fell over her ears.

Rose paused for a few moments, and exhaled deeply as she leaned back against him. "Our future... It will be full of life, love and adventures. You and I will always be in love, we'll have more babies, we'll eventually get our own house. Our kids will run free, they'll have a normal childhood and I'll be the best mother I can be to them." She did not want her kids to grow up the way she did with an uncaring mother, formalities and nannies to bring them up instead of their own parents. Of her childhood, she remembered more than anything that her mother and father were never really present most of the day; she was always looked after by people they had hired. How could a child ever get to have a relationship with their parents? Of her father, she only remembered from the times when she did get to see him (which she felt was not often since he was always away on business across the country), he always had a present to give her and he was always particularly happy to see her. She could tell he loved her very much. She preferred him out of her two parents, as awful as that sounded. She always felt her mother was distant with her which made her feel as though she were a burden to her own mother. She had resented her when her mother sent her far away from home at the tender age of fifteen so that she could go to finishing school and become a "proper" lady. Thinking of it now reminded her of how angry she had been. No, she decided she did not want any of her children to go through what she did. She vowed to be very present in raising their children. She'd make a better mother than her mother had ever been to her.

"You'll tell them all the stories of your travels," Rose continued. "and they'll look up to you. You'll turn out to be a famous artist and I will be so proud of you. Eventually our kids will get married and have kids of their own, I'll call you grandpa and we'll grow old together." She smiled, satisfied with the story line she had made up of their future.

"I'm glad you think that too..." he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She was always so selfless. She had not even mentioned anything she wanted for herself, only what she wanted for him and for their children. "What do you want for yourself, though? What are _your_ dreams?"

Rose thought hard about this question too, more than she did the first. "Well first off, I want to have your children. I think I'd love to travel around the world, maybe someday. And I want to become a moving picture actress... as crazy as that sounds."

"Hey, some dreams might sound crazy at first and may even seem impossible. But I'm telling you it's not. You have conviction, you're a fighter and I know you can do if you want it badly enough. And I'll stand by you."

At that instant, Rose would have jumped on him, had her pregnant state not prevented her. She found it simpler to turn slightly in his arms, place the palm of her free hand on his cheek and then kiss him with a passion that caught Jack by surprise.

"You mean the world to me," she simply whispered when they broke apart. After a beat, she spoke again. "Jack, how about you? You've been asking me all of these deep questions yet you have barely spoken yourself."

He chuckled. "Everything you already said is what I've had in mind. As for myself... there's nothing more that I want to do than to show you the world and take you to that horizon we've talked about since we met. I want to give you joy, give you everything you need... make you happy."

"But you do, Jack. Every waking moment of my life." She turned her head to look into his face. Never had it seemed so peaceful and filled with love for her. He leaned into her and tenderly laid his lips over hers in another kiss that was filled with promises.

The way she was like this, in Jack's arms, with his lips upon her, she knew this was where she belonged. Was it possible to love someone this much? Ever since she had fallen in love with him, she always had this conception that they were the only two in the world with a love like this, or at least among the very few. In comparison to many relationships she had seen and to the one she had known, the one she had with Jack was priceless and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It felt too good to love and to be loved like this. Every part of it felt so right to her: when he would hold her, the way he would speak to her, his presence, his kisses, his touch, his way of treating her and his spontaneous character. Simply seeing or hearing him was enough to make her heart soar. She knew he felt the same way. And that's what made their love unique.

Though they were young and they knew so little of the world, their future seemed so excitingly promising and they were going to live it day-by-day.

But never would they have anticipated the pain that was to come so early in their young lives.

* * *

**A/N. That about cuts it off right here.**

**Could that have gotten any cornier? I really apologize if you were not too crazy about that. I just needed a gap-filler between parts of the story.**

**I don't want you guys to think that it takes me forever just to write ONE chapter. Thing is... I work on parts of the next chapters that are to come at the same time. That's because there are times when I'm writing, something clicks and I think "alright, this could work out for the next chapter" it occurs that I feel that I have stumbled upon a brilliant idea in my imagination for a chapter way off in the future. That's when I begin working on the outline so that I don't forget the idea. :) Understand my issue? (And I promise you, have so many awesome ideas planned for future chapters! Wait and see!)**

**Besides that. Let's consider the bombardment of school-related work that has been thrown at me like I've never known! There's virtually no time. Only a few minutes here and there to check out some stuff that is NOT related to school. But for the most part... there's just not enough time! I've had my share of thoughts that maybe I should chuck it and give it all up because I can't stand getting beaten. But you see... that's exactly what **_**they**_** want you to do! So you have to say "NO! I'm a fighter!" and that's how you survive to the next round (2****nd**** year!) which is apparently a lot easier. **

**I'm sure you didn't want to hear all that. **

**So that's what has kept me preoccupied within the last (nearly) two months of my life—surviving. This story has been my only means of escape to a whole other universe and I'm just thankful I have it. And as always, thanks to everyone for all your support. Can't make any promises concerning the next chapter's appearance (although most of it is written out, I just have to connect the pieces of the puzzle), but I can tell you it will take MUCH less time than it did for this chapter to be posted.**


	19. Giving Up Hurts the Most

**A/N: Hey guys. I had a lot more time on my hands this week because midterms were over so I could unwind and write and post. :)**

**I don't know if you noticed, but some of my chapters have been titled after songs or partly derived from an existing song's name. (**_**Hands Down**_**, _So Long Sweet Summer, Hello tomorrow_ [****Farewell to Yesterday]) I think I will make that ritual from now on. So if the titles sound like something you've heard, it's because it probably is.**

**And P.S.! I updated my profile and it now has a few words regarding this story and its follow-ups (yes... sequels!). If you want the bigger picture, you can refer to the general description offered there.**

**I won't say more than that so... read on!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Giving Up Hurts the Most

Doctor Baker had told Rose that her due date would be around the 8th of January. It was the 6th that Monday and Rose was growing anxious, realizing that it could happen at about any day by then. She was instructed to limit her daily activities and do as little physical activity as possible and avoid anything that would physically exert her. It would be safest for her to be stress-free at this point, especially since it was her first pregnancy.

Rose could tell Jack was getting nervous for her. He was always asking her questions to make sure she was okay. Nellie was even staying with her for most of the day now that her hours became fewer at the diner ever since she had married Albert. Although Albert told her she didn't need to work there anymore because he was providing for them, Nellie still liked it because it gave her something to do. However, with Rose nearing her due date and Jack unable to leave work for that long, she had taken the rest of the time off until Rose would give birth. As much as Jack wanted to stay home from his job and as much as he knew Tony would let him, they just could not afford for him to do that right now. Money still needed to come in somewhere, even though they already had some savings (which was mostly due to the fact that Jack committed himself to depositing a certain percentage of his pay every two weeks into their savings account). With the money left over, they were just getting by. Rose was upset with him at first but when he reasoned that Nellie would be with her most of the day and that she would let him know right away if anything happened, she felt somewhat better. Although she still was not fully convinced, she understood his reasons. He did, however, agree to come home earlier instead of at five in the evening.

That afternoon, Nellie left Rose when Jack got home at four o'clock. Later that evening, dinner had been quiet. It was not for the reasons one would assume, but because they both inwardly knew that their nine month fantasy would soon become a reality and that made them both equally anxious.

In fact, Rose had been thinking so much about it that night in bed instead of reading her book that she began picturing herself with her new born tucked safely away in a bundle of cozy blankets as she sat in her chair and rocked it gently. How she would love that baby; that creature would warm her heart and she'd give it everything she had. She'd love it and take well care of it...

Then, in a brutal realization, it suddenly occurred to her that she had absolutely no clue how to care for a child, not to mention an infant! She did not know the first thing about babies. The fact of the matter hit her so hard, she began to feel panicky. This was a living being they were talking about; they were not playing any games, here. They were dealing with someone's life.

She turned to Jack and clutched his arm. "Oh my God." She sounded on the edge of tears.

He immediately put the book down that he was reading when he felt the fear in her voice and the way she was holding him. "What's wrong?" He searched her face, not knowing what had suddenly overcome her to act like this.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded his head at her, urging her to tell him what she needed to say.

"Rose," Jack took her hands in his to reassure her.

But as she looked into his eyes, her breathing was getting heavier and she was making Jack increasingly nervous.

"Rose," he urged her again, letting his hands slide up her arms and land on her shoulders with a firm grip. "What is it?"

His soft-spoken tone seemed to help her calm enough so that she could talk. "I—" She looked straight into eyes, knowing that what she was going to say would kill her but she honestly felt that way. "I'm not ready for this."

"What?" For a moment, Jack was confused. He did not know what to make of her strange behaviour. He could only ask her. "Not ready for what?"

"I can't have this baby."

Jack could not believe his ears at those words Rose had uttered. For months, they had anticipated this baby. Oh, how they had been excited for it, Rose just as much as he! But all of a sudden, she decides she "can't". He thought that she was being moody again, but she had a certainty in her tone that made it sound like a decision. "Rose," Jack uttered. This baby meant the world to him. It scared him to know that its carrier was not willing to go through with it anymore. What would that mean? A worried expression crossed his face and his unsteadiness was heard in his voice. "What do you mean, you _can't_? Sure, you can. You've _gotta_."

"I _can't_. . ."

"That's not true," he nodded his head "no", as if in disbelief of her words. How could she think so selfishly? What about the baby?

His facial expression was killing her. She hated having to tell him that but she needed to. It seemed so hard on him when she told him, but he had to realize how hard it was on her too. When she found out she was going to be a mother, she was ecstatic. It was truly a wonderful thing for her to hear. She had never imagined herself a mother but the thought of it made her excited. Now that the weight of the reality that it implied actually hit her, she was terrified. Not for herself, but for the baby. What good would she be for it if she didn't even have a clue what she was doing? She was petrified that she'd hurt it in any way. She wanted this baby too, more than anything, but knowing that she could not care for it, how would she ever ensure its survival. She didn't want to admit it—how could she make Jack understand her fear? The thought of it all made tears spring to her eyes as they threatened to fall.

Her voice sounded exasperated and panicky, "Jack..." he could see the tears tremble in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I've never—" she stopped in midsentence to take a deep breath. "I can't take care of this baby. I have no idea what I'm doing! I've never fed a baby in my life, and I've never known how to change diapers. My God, I don't even know how to _give birth_! It's so soon, Jack, it's too soon! I'm not ready for the task. . ."

Everything that had suddenly erupted from deep inside Rose's thoughts had been practically spat out at Jack. They had, in fact, really upset him. He let his hands fall off her shoulders. How could they go through this whole pregnancy all excited for this coming of their first child and anticipating it, and then all of a sudden not wanting it at all? It seemed irrational and absurd to Jack and he became upset with Rose on her part.

"If you were so unsure, why didn't you say so in the first place?" he shot at her, without sympathy.

"Well, it's not like I would have had a choice!" she shot back, her voice sounding more angst-filled. She then covered her face with her hands and her body began to wrack with her sobbing.

Hearing the way she sounded now, he immediately felt terrible with the way he had talked to her. She wasn't in this alone... he was just as much the cause of the baby they created as much as she was. He leaned over and took her in his arms. She immediately welcomed his comforting embrace.

"I know, Rose. I know," he tried to soothe her but she kept crying.

Her voice was muffled as she spoke against his shoulder but he could still understand her. "I wouldn't be able to care for a baby because I'd be too afraid of not doing it right... that the baby wouldn't be happy. I just don't want to ruin—" her voice wavered more, so she took a moment and tried to tell him again. "I just don't want to make a bad mother... I want what's best for the baby."

He was truly touched by what was the centerpiece of her thoughts that had evolved into making her think she was incompetent and that there was no other way out for her... that she was in this alone. It was not selfish of her at all—in fact it was the most selfless think Jack had heard and he was amazed by her. But that was why she was wrong—because of this self-awareness, she'd make the best mother there could be. Didn't she see that?

"Rose," he started, overwhelmed with emotion, "this whole time, you thought that..." he couldn't even finish his sentence, it broke his heart she thought that about herself. "Sweetheart," he pulled her into his arms once again, this time with more tenderness. "Rose, Rose," he uttered her name once again. Then he pulled away, his emotions taking over. He searched her face and pled with her. "Don't think that. Please don't think that." He held her shoulders firmly in his hands again, forcing her to look into his eyes as he looked intently into hers. "What made you think you were the only one in on this, huh? I'm here to help too." Rose could see his eyes were shining, and she felt his hand come up to her cheek and caress it with the gentleness of his rough touch. "You—" His emotions began working their way to his heart. "For Christ's sake, Rose! That baby's just as much mine as it is yours! And don't ever think, even for a second, that you have been the only one taking care of it. You're not alone. I'm here. I—" then his voice broke as the tears got caught in his throat. "God, I love you so much! I love you so much. . ."

He suddenly pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. The way he was holding her along with the words he had just uttered let her know how much Jack was dedicated to caring for this life. He was right, he was always right! The tears spilled over again and she cried against him, thanking God for him. He rocked her back and forth, and told her over and over how much he loved her, all the while caressing her hair and her face. It seemed to sooth her—he was good at that. He could always make things better. Why did she ever have a reason to doubt? Her head was laid against his chest as she had settled down now, and he was still holding her and rocking her back and forth. Everything was better now. They would be alright. She would be alright. The baby would be—

Rose's eyes suddenly shot open and she flinched and gasped. Jack's hold on her loosened as he looked at her again for the second time that evening with confusion.

"Rose?"

Her hand had a tight grip on his arm and her other flew to grasp her midsection. Her face seemed to indicate she was experiencing pain.

"Rose!" Now she definitely had him worried. He glanced down at her belly she seemed to be so desperately grasping.

"Jack, I—" She gasped loudly again. "Get the doctor, Jack! GO!"

He immediately obeyed her wish as he practically sprung from the bed and rushed to the armoire. He opened the drawer and hurriedly looked through his clothes for a pair of pants, carelessly tossing other clothes out of the way, and when he found one, he hopped in them and turned to see her.

"What is it?" he asked as he quickly pulled his suspenders over his shoulders.

"I think," she was breathing heavily as she looked straight up into his face, "I think the baby's coming."

Jack paused and narrowed his eyes as he looked at her with parted lips. He was shocked, Rose knew.

"N-now?" he asked, almost having difficulty to form the word.

"Yes, now!" she screamed, though she hadn't meant to. She was not in a position to control her emotions.

And that was enough for him to slip on his shoes and rush out the door. No sooner did he rush back in to help her lie back against some pillows he propped up against the head of the bed.

"I'll be right back," he promised, giving her lips a quick peck before he rushed out the door.

She nodded her head, and then called after him "Now hurry!"

Jack darted down the hallway and scrambled down the stairs, skipping two at a time, and nearly tripping clumsily over his shoes which he had not the chance to tie. He didn't bother stopping to do so, however, feeling that it would be inhumane for Rose to wait any longer then she had to. She was depending on him. He ran down the neighbourhood streets, not caring for the stares he got from passersby. It had rained earlier that day and there were puddles everywhere, some of which he could not see clearly at this time of night, even with the little light the streetlights cast. He ran across the street, splashing through the deeper puddles and by the time he reached the Doctor's office, above which was the apartment he stayed in, his shoes and the bottoms of his pants had been soaked, absorbing most of the water that had splashed up. He was panting, but frantic to get the doctor and bring him back with him as quickly as he could.

He was about to knock on the heavy-looking wooden door when he noticed a note nailed on it, written with a handwriting that seemed to indicate the author was educated.

_To whom it may concern:_

_Gone to do my rounds for the evening at the Pankhursts'. Will return within two hours._

_Dr. Hiram Baker_

_9pm_

"Oh _no,_" Jack sighed and peered into the window. He knew it was about a quarter to ten when he left the house. "Come on!" he banged on the door as he looked inside window but all was dark and quiet inside. He took a few staggered steps away from the front door and back off the porch, looking up at the second floor to see if there was any sign of life but all was still. He looked about him, not sure where to go from there. Rose needed a doctor and it had to be Doctor Baker. After all, he had been the one monitoring her pregnancy throughout the past months. He knew there was always the other doctor, the one that had first confirmed she was pregnant, but he was hesitant about going there. For one, he had not been the doctor she was dealing with though her pregnancy. Not only that, but he knew Rose didn't like this doctor to begin with, not after the remarks he made to her earlier. But that was his only option right now; a doctor was better than none and he could not very well bring his child into the world himself. So for the second time that night, he raced. It felt like a race against time and he only hoped Rose was alright and that he wasn't making her wait too long. He ran across the street again and narrowly missed getting hit by a horse and buggy.

"Whoa!" the driver steadied the horse, as he had been frightened. "Easy!"

Jack recognized that voice and stopped to look up and see who it was, in the dark of the night.

"Son, what were you thinking?" He sounded flustered, obviously caught off guard. "You want to get yourself killed, running across the street like a maniac at this hour? You know there're cars and buggies that drive down here and can't see well at night?"

"Doctor Baker?" Jack stammered, ignoring his questions.

"Who is that?" he asked in a calmer voice, as he squinted to try to see who it was exactly. He didn't recognize him right away in the dark.

"It's Jack Dawson," he said, cautiously approaching the buggy so as not to startle its driver, "and my wife, she—"

"Jack!" the doctor exclaimed, "What're you doing runnin' about at this hour? Somethin' the matter? Is it yer wife?"

"Yeah, Doc. She—she," he stammered again in his shortness of breath from his running.

"Calm down, and take a deep breath and tell me what's the matter," the doctor instructed in a calm and comforting voice.

Jack did so, but it was for him to calm down when he thought of Rose in the condition he saw her last. He tried rephrasing and even surprised himself when he managed to get it all out in one huff. "The baby's coming. I ran to your office as quickly as I could," he climbed up on the buggy beside the doctor as he had motioned for him to "but there was a note on your door. I didn't think you'd be back so soon though so was going to get another doctor but thank goodness I found you on time."

"How long has she been in labour?" he asked, encouraging his horse to speed up with a snap of the lead.

"In labour? I don't know," Jack was not certain exactly what the term implied, "but I left as soon as told me to, 'bout twenty minutes ago I suppose."

"Alright. I'm gonna hafta stop by the midwife's house. She used to live in a convent but now she lives alone and she normally assists me in child birthing. It just makes it a whole lot easier. And from what it sounds, Rose has not been in labour for very long at all; she's still got plenty o'time. So just sit tight and don't you worry."

Jack listened carefully to the doctor's words but he didn't seem convinced. He felt cruel for leaving Rose alone like that, perhaps in pain, perhaps wondering what was taking him so long.

It seemed like an eternity to Rose, but Jack had soon returned followed by Doctor Baker, and the midwife nun, Miss Jamison, who was of a well-seasoned age.

"Hello, Rose. How are you feeling?" the doctor kindly asked with the most heart-warming smile as he took of his hat, revealing a head of redish-brown hair which hinted he had seen younger, more vibrant days . Over the monthly checkups, she and Jack told him he could be on a first-name basis with them. Out of respect, of course, they called him "doctor" anyway.

Rose couldn't help but be comforted at his kind smile illuminating the features on his aging face. "I've had better days."

Jack was at her side the moment he got back and he held her hand and let her know she would be alright. She looked up at his face—it was flushed and he seemed to be perspiring, and she thought he had been running and she smiled inwardly. It warmed her heart to picture him running to get the doctor as quickly as he could for her so that she wouldn't have to wait.

"Hey, Jack, I'll need a pot of lukewarm water and some clean cloth or towels," the Doctor's voice woke her out of her reverie, soon followed by another contraction. She noticed that her contractions had had been growing closer, little by little.

"Right away," he replied, and came back in a moment later with the doctor's requests. He left the room again and returned with a chair that he placed at Rose's bedside. He was about to sit on it until the midwife approached him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in her elderly voice.

"Uh... I'm going to sit near my wife and help her."

She let out a short laugh, "No need for that. That's what we're here for."

"You mean I can't stay?" he asked, surprised.

"Well of course not! Out you go now," she said, as she urged him out the door.

"No!" Rose suddenly exclaimed as her hand flew to grab Jack's wrist. "He's not going anywhere," she said matter-of-factly as she tugged him near her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Dawson, but your husband can't stay here," Miss Jamison informed, "it's not proper."

Rose just looked at her defiantly. She turned and gazed into Jack's eyes, begging him to stay. "Don't go, Jack." She knew she would not be able to get through this without him. He always seemed to calm her; she needed him there with her. "Please don't leave me."

He looked down into her eyes and he knew he couldn't go. "Don't worry, I'll stay."

"Young man, you'd better leave the room this instant!" she sounded impatient and frustrated for an elderly lady of a short and stout stature.

"Let them be, Miss Jamison," Doctor Baker sternly said from the other side of the room as he continued with his preparations.

By now, Miss Jamison was very upset at the couple's insistency on being together for the birth so she exclaimed, "Doctor, this is completely inappropriate! Over all my years, this has never been allowed or suitable and I demand you ask him to wait outside until we're through here!"

"Times are changing, Miss Jamison. If the boy wants to be in here to support his wife, and if she don't mind, then I don't see the harm in that."

"The harm! It is inappropriate, unneeded, and preposterous and I—!"

"Miss Jamison! Please! She's under enough stress as it is," the Doctor raised his voice sternly and she immediately hushed up and calmed down.

"Yes, Doctor," she bowed her head obediently, not daring to argue him anymore.

Jack smiled gently at Rose and kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright now, I'm here."

She weakly smiled at him before mouthing "I love you". He smiled warmly back at her as he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

It seemed that the earlier turmoil was forgotten. She knew she had freaked-out. Perhaps it had been her anxiety for making a good mother and the fact that it was going to happen within a matter a few days. Rose knew she had been horribly wrong to think thoughts of the sort in the first place since now she was more than ever anxious to get the baby out of her body. Thinking back on the earlier scene that had played out, she recalled how deeply she had upset Jack and how he was still always so good to her. He loved her unconditionally. And guilt suddenly washed over her—she felt terrible for putting Jack through that. And it hadn't been healthy for herself too; she had undergone a fair amount of stress. Both of them knew in the back of their minds, though they dare not think it, that the stress undergone moments earlier may have caused for her early labour. She only prayed now that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

She had been in labour for a few hours now, growing more and more fatigued as the time continued to pass. She had not known the whole experience of childbirth could last as long as it had already. Her contractions were increasing in their intensity and were becoming more numerous over time. Doctor Baker monitored her progress at several intervals and took breaks every now and then, instructing the midwife what to do. She seemed much kinder than she had been earlier even bringing Jack a cup of coffee she had made as she brought one for the doctor. He thanked her but could barely will himself to drink anything.

Jack had stood by her the whole time. He hated seeing her suffer like she was and his heart broke because for once he couldn't help her. He couldn't take away pain. He couldn't make it better. He was absolutely defenseless and she was too. He didn't know how much good it would do her, but it was all he could do: it was to just be there and encourage her.

He looked onto her beautiful face—a face that was now sweat-drenched and flushed. Her lips had paled; those lips that had always shown a bright luscious red. Every time she felt another contraction, he'd know by the way her brow furrowed, her eyes clenched, her lips pressed tightly together and the force with which she'd grip his hand. His hand had grown numb and clammy as a result of it but he didn't mind; her sufferance was much worse. As he kept his gaze on her face, he felt he needed to say something to her, anything to get her to open her eyes and look at him. Maybe talking would ease the pain and bring her mind on other things.

"How you doing, huh?" he asked nervously, a weak smile threatening at the corners of his lips.

She swallowed and opened her eyes to look at him, though her eyelids still drooped half-way over. "You need to ask?" she managed to say.

She closed her eyes again, her breathing becoming quick and ragged again. Looking at her, he had to admit he was proud. He knew he had himself a strong woman, independent and full of life. She'd get manage through this; it would only be a little longer.

"What time is it?"

Her voice caught him off guard as he snapped out of his trail of thought. She spoke.

"Uh..." he trailed off, searching for the clock on the night stand, "nearly two."

_Four hours_, she thought. "Oh God. . . how much longer?" she sounded exhausted.

"Well Rose," Doctor Baker examined her once again, "You're about six centimetres dilated. That's good."

_What does that even mean? As long as it's good, I suppose_... she thought.

Another amount of time elapsed and Jack heard the rain begin from the other side of the window. It rained lightly at first but it grew with intensity, beginning to rain hard. Each rain drop had an audible smack as it struck the glass of the window. Then things began to escalate.

Rose's body racked in sudden pain as she gripped Jack's hand tighter than ever, her other hand clawing at his forearm.

"Oh GOD!" she screamed.

At that moment, a bolt of panic shot through Jack and his heart skipped a beat. He felt the colour drain from his face at the shrill, pain-filled sound of her voice. He could not move for a moment but then his instinct kicked back in and he ripped his gaze from her to give the doctor a questioning look. He was horrified.

"Doc?"

He didn't even need to say a word for the doctor was two steps ahead of him and was already examining her.

Wearily, she opened her eyes, trying to refrain from squirming in her pain so the doctor could examine her, and she looked into her love's eyes. "There's something wrong, Jack... there's something wrong!"

He gulped hard, lost for words for his voice was caught in his throat.

"It hurts, Jack... do something!"

But there was nothing he could do. This was a time when he could not make it better and admitting it to himself was the most difficult thing imaginable. It tore him up to see her like that. Suffering—that was what was etched on her face. He cursed himself for putting her through it all. Yes, he had done it to her. He should have known better what the consequences would be for the, at the time, thoughtless act which was yet full of passion. He should have known better to control himself. Looking at her now, he'd do anything to take away the pain... he'd die a thousand deaths than bear seeing her in the state that she was. He stroked her hand—that was the only action he could manage to do to try to soothe her a bit and let her know he was there.

"Okay," the doctor exhaled, and stood up. Jack looked up at him and tried to read his facial expression. Doctor Baker only looked back at him with a grim face. His eyes averted to the door and he glanced back and Jack and motioned towards it with his head. "I need a word with you in the other room."

Rose had heard it. She knew it meant something, she dared not imagine what. She sensed Jack's reluctance. He was debating on leaving her side or not. Through her pain, the only thing she was strong enough to do was let go of Jack's hand which wordlessly let him know she'd be alright for him to leave her a moment. He got up hesitatingly, but no sooner bent over and laid a kiss on his wife's forehead before leaving the room with the doctor. The midwife would tend to her in the meantime.

As soon as they were both out, the doctor shut the door behind him quietly. For a moment, he didn't say anything; he just looked at him with compassion in his eyes.

"Now, son," Doctor Baker took him by the shoulder and led him away from the closed bedroom door.

_God, no!_ Jack's mind screamed, not wanting to hear any bad news the doctor might say. But there was a certain tone in the doctor's voice and his manner that had changed which caused Jack to feel even more nervous and paranoid that he was going to be told the most awful news imaginable. He wouldn't know what he'd do if anything were to happen to Rose or to their unborn child.

"You've been in there with her for the most part" Doctor Baker continued, "and I'm sure Rose is most appreciative, of it but I'm afraid there have been some... complications and I'm going to have to ask you to wait in here now."

Jack's breath caught in his throat. _Shit, shit, shit..._ He didn't want to hear it. It couldn't be happening. He began to feel really guilty. _I should have stayed home with her more often, I should have helped her more around the house, she shouldn't have had to raise a finger, I shouldn't have said those words to her earlier and stress her out even more.._. All of these rants were racing through Jack's mind.

And for the first time, he regretted Rose being with him—had she been in her first class life, she'd be able to receive the best care she could... medicines to take away the pain, people to tend to her... only the best. It was what she deserved. She didn't deserve having to live with a poor guy, just barely getting by to put enough food on the table and enough to provide for a baby. She deserved much better. Oh, the things he'd give her, if he could!

"What do you mean, 'complications'? You gave her so many checkups over the months, how did you not notice there was anything wrong?" Jack asked, almost with anger against the doctor for telling him what he had.

"These things are unpredictable. They can happen to anyone during labour. It's no one's fault. But like I said, I said I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stay here now because of these complications."

That word again caused sheer terror to spark within Jack's eyes and Doctor Baker saw it almost instantly and he hated having to be the one to tell him that news.

"What, uh... sort of complications," he quietly asked, afraid of what else he might hear.

"The child... is not properly positioned and, well there's no other way to say this, but I'm going to have to _go in_," he said, staring straight into Jack's eyes.

He fell silent. He tried to imagine what it would be like for Rose, but he couldn't. It only sounded awful. She was so young, so beautiful... how just was it that she had to be subjected to something so terrible? His brow was furrowed in deep concern. "D-does it hurt? I mean, is... is it dangerous?"

"Sometimes," he quietly replied.

_Please... _Jack was not normally a believing man but, in his desperation, he threw away his pride and silently begged God to make things good. He pleaded Him to spare the life of the only two left alive that he held dearest to his heart. If anything happened, it'd truly tear his heart out. He was ready to break down at any minute and completely surrender himself. Everything would be alright, as his optimistic side tried to force himself to believe, and he'd refuse to believe otherwise.

It softened the doctor's heart, seeing the look of pain overtake this young man's face. "It'll be all right," he said, placing a kind hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "I can guarantee you that I'll do you everything I can. She's in good hands."

Jack couldn't take it anymore and briskly turned around towards the window, cupping a hand over his mouth in shock as he watched darkness outside and the splashing of the rain on the street below. All was eerily silent for those few moments except for the pitter-patter of the rain against the window. "God, I hope you're right." After controlling himself, he turned back to face the doctor again. "Well doc," he swallowed slowly, "do what you got to do."

The doctor smiled weakly as he finished rolling up his sleeves, and began opening the bedroom door when he felt the young man place a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to be faced with a pair of bloodshot eyes that each had a vivid blue center.

"Wait. Can I just talk to her for a minute?"

He smiled weakly at the boy, understanding. "Certainly. But make it quick because I have to get to work right away."

He nodded, swallowed and entered the room.

"Jack..." Rose uttered, feeling his presence once again.

"Hey, sweetheart," he tried approaching her with nonchalance. He brushed a wet strand of hair stuck to her cheek and kissed her forehead again.

It took effort, but when she managed to look at him, she tried to read his eyes. But she saw the fake wall he had put up to mask his nervousness which she could feel. "What's wrong?"

"Shh," he hushed her, smiling weakly as he stroked her face. She was so innocent...

"Jack," she spoke louder this time, "What did he say?"

This time, he didn't answer and she began to get nervous. Something was wrong. She knew it. He wasn't telling her because he thought he was protecting her that way. Well this was one situation where Jack Dawson was wrong. He could not deprive her of knowing truth of the matter. It must be about the baby. It was; she knew it. Something _was _wrong... oh God, she could not bear it. Every motherly instinct inside her cried out for her baby to be alright. She'd do anything... anything it took for her baby to survive, even if it took as much as her life. She was prepared for it and completely willing. And it was then that she understood Jack's willingness to lay his life down for her that night when he gave up the driftwood for her to lie on so that she'd be saved.

"Sorry Rose, I have to leave. The doctor will do everything he can," though Jack's voice was choked up as he spoke, it sounded so vague to her, like in a dream. "I love you," he continued, his voice on the brink of cracking. And then he leaned down over her face and she could momentarily feel the texture of his lips mould against her pale ones before he pulled away. She saw him as he was slowly drifting away from her. And then she was alone. Alone and unknowing what was going to become of herself or the innocent child inside of her.

Jack shut the door behind him, with a shaky hand. His eyes diverted everywhere, looking for something, for anything as a means of escape from the brutal reality. How could this be really happening to him and Rose? After they thought they had suffered through enough, they had to be slapped with yet more trial?

Jack's legs felt like a ton of weight was subjected to them. They felt like they were going to buckle at any moment. He took a few quick strides and opened the top cabinet. There it was: the liquor. He didn't take a glass. Drinking straight out of it, he took a few quick gulps and set it down harshly on the counter. Who was he kidding? Nothing could take away the emotional turmoil within his being.

And it was then that he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. When he took away his hands from his face, they were curled into tight fists, so tight his knuckles were white. There was just nothing left. He was drained. He had no strength left. So he let his guard down and cried out. He was not a hero to her, he could not make things better, and he had no optimism left in him. _God, let it be okay. Let it be!_ Now begging, he had become broken and vulnerable.


	20. I Want to Be the Boy to :::

**A/N: Yeah, there was no way I was going to get another post in before exams. So here it is, after exams! A little short but eh, I've had my share of write-ups this semester, the only difference being I actually enjoy writing this one! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 20: I Want to Be the Boy to Warm Your Mother's Heart

Those next few hours nearly killed him. Sometimes, he'd hear her cry out from the other room and it drove him to insanity knowing that there was nothing he could do now—the situation was in the doctor's hands and he could only hope for the best. He had tried to calm down and sit on the couch but he couldn't bring himself to stop worrying. He'd sit for less than a minute, then he'd be up and pacing the room again, biting his nails. Eventually, fatigue caught up with him and he remained on the sofa, his head buried within his hands

Not long after, Jack began dozing off like just as he was. That was, until he heard a cry escape the cracks in between the closed bedroom door and the frame. It was an infant's cry. His head shot up from resting in his hands. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His child was alive. They were okay. Everything would be okay. He sprung up and burst into the bedroom.

He saw the doctor and the midwife carry a messy-looking little baby to a corner of the room where they had earlier prepared some warm water for cleaning. He looked to where Rose lay. And he felt a lump in his throat when he saw her. She lay motionless, her eyes closed. She looked pale, her lips a light pink instead of the ruby red they normally were. He thought the worst.

"Oh Rose," he let out hoarsely. Being up that long made his throat dry and he swallowed. _The baby can wait_, Jack told himself, seeing as it was alive and well. He was immediately at her side and he took her hand in his and cupped her face with his other. "Open your eyes for me, please..." he whispered, pleading for it not to be true. And he had thought everything would be okay, assuming not only the baby but Rose too. Now as he looked at her, a bad feeling swept through him.

But at his warm touch, she opened her eyes ever so slightly, but he met her gaze. "Jack..." she uttered, barely a whisper. He had never seen her in the state she was, noticing her shallow breathing. She sounded exhausted. And it was no wonder.

"Hey, you're alright," he smiled weakly, relieved, as he hugged her carefully. She looked as though she were going to fall back asleep at any moment.

She shut her eyes momentarily. "Why did you go, Jack?" she asked him calmly. "You left me."

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied sincerely.

"You said you wouldn't go," she looked into his eyes.

"Rose, I had to," he told her, and she could see the regret in his face. "Doc wouldn't let me stay. I'm sorry you went through that," he caressed her wet cheek, brushing away a drenched strand of hair. "God, I'm sorry," Jack choked on his words when he saw the tears forming in her eyes as a result of everything. It wasn't fair that she had to suffer like that and there was nothing he could do about. He just wanted to take away her pain—the look in her eyes was begging him to take away the pain. He gazed at her with nothing but sympathy and compassion in his eyes. "But it's all over now, Rose and you're okay and the baby's okay and that's all that matters."

Rose finally made a movement and put her arms around his neck. He leaned over and tenderly kissed her for a short moment.

The crying had begun to cease and soon enough, the doctor turned around and came toward the couple, revealing a bundled new born with a thin layer of light hair on his head. Mesmerized, Jack stared at the child as the doctor placed it in its mother's arms.

"Congratulations," the doctor wearily smiled, "you have a healthy son."

"A boy..." Jack murmured, not able to take his eyes away from the sight.

It seemed surreal to him. For months they had talked about this baby that was to come. At that time, it was still a distant vision to them but now here it was. Here _he _was. Full of life.

The tiredness Rose had been feeling moments earlier nearly vanished, and all her attention was focused on what the doctor was holding in his arms, until he placed the bundle in hers. And right then, a feeling swept through her body and overwhelmed her. She felt a special connexion between her and her newborn son as she looked down onto him. His eyes were closed but he was making gurgling noises as he wriggled his miniature sized fingers, clearly upset from the abrupt change of environment. Holding his warm little body against her felt right. That was the only way to describe it. Everything she had gone through earlier suddenly had no importance to her anymore. It was what she was now holding in her arms that had more significance.

She glanced up at Jack with a small smile curving the corners of her lips. The look on his face was priceless—an expression she would never forget. He seemed so taken by emotion at that moment that she could see a hint of tears springing up in his eyes. He sat still, silently. He did not dare to move, lest he ruin the moment. She smiled to herself once more—he was definitely entranced by his son.

Rose looked back down at the child and pronounced her first words to him.

"I'm your mum..." she whispered, lightly brushing the small amount of hair from his forehead with the back of her forefinger. "This is your papa." She gazed at the infant adoringly then back up at Jack, who was still transfixed. "Jack?"

"Hmm," he snapped out of his daze, suddenly aware of Rose's voice as his eyes shifted to her.

"Would you like to hold him?"

He looked back down at the baby and back at her again. "Sure," he replied, barely loud enough as he slowly slipped his arms under the baby and took him gently into his arms.

The warm little being pressed against him like that sent a heat wave through his body. He gently touched his index finger to his son's chin. One of the baby's shaking fists caught Jack's finger and held it tightly in his tiny hand. The feeling of awe overtook him again and he glanced back up at Rose, amazed.

"This little guy's incredible," he simply stated. Again, Rose smiled at Jack's awe.

Jack gazed back down at him and grinned, swaying his finger back and forth as the infant kept a strong hold of it. "Matthew Christopher Dawson..." he trailed off, pride reflecting in his face.

He leaned in closer to Rose with little Matthew in his arms who seemed to be slowly dozing off and they peered down at him together. Jack turned his head to look into her eyes and she did the same.

"Nothing matters anymore..." Rose said. Jack knew she was referring to her earlier worries about making a good mother and caring for her baby properly, about her labour and what she had to go through just to deliver. A few hours earlier, she had feared for the life of her child, knowing she may lose her own as well. But they had been spared and she had so much to be thankful for. Jack too considered himself blessed. "He was well worth it. And he's beautiful."

"He's perfect. Thank you, Rose," he whispered.

The doctor smiled heart-warmingly, his things already packed again. He had Jack fill in the birth certificate before signing it himself and handing it to him. He gave them a few last instructions, including some follow-ups he'd make to check up on Rose's post partum condition and the health of the baby to monitor that he was growing well. With that, he left to get himself some well-needed sleep.

Jack walked him and the midwife to the front door, his gaze still fixed on his son he had been holding.

"Guess we're kind of a little family now, huh," he chuckled, once he sat back down on the chair next to Rose's bedside. She didn't answer, and he really didn't expect her to. "What do you say we invite everyone over Saturday night for dinner? That way we can proudly show him off. What do you say?" She still was silent.

He glanced over at her when she hadn't replied and then he chuckled again, seeing that he had been talking to a sleeping Rose.

"Ah, so that's a yes?" He pretended to wait for an answer. "That's a yes," he decided, standing up as he set his son down in the crib.

He went over to the window, noticing that a few rays of light broke the horizon. The sun would rise soon. He had never felt such a sense of hope for the future.

* * *

**A/N: Do YOU like mind-boggling trivia?! :D Consider this: less than 0.5% of the 150 subscribers who alerted this story actually review. Needless to say... it's a bit disappointing.**

**Well what have we got here? Just a little something I think both you and I will benefit from... a survey! Now if that's not FUN, I don't know **_**what**_** is!**

**PART I:**** Answer with "Yes", "No" or "Don't care"**

_**-Do you read the author's notes?**_

_**-Have you read the story description in my profile?**_

_**-Would you like me to reply to your reviews?**_

_**-When you don't review is it because you think... (which most applies?)**_

_**----i. Don't have an extra two minutes time (on top of the good amount of time it takes to read a chapter) to write a little comment. Can you say 'effort'?**_

_**----ii. Chapter not interesting enough to comment, really.**_

_**----iii. Too shy to voice my opinion.**_

_**----iv. I tell myself, "Eh, I'll review later." Then I forget.**_

_**----v. I just don't care. I read and wordlessly wait for another update. I'm one of those people who just visit on occasion (**__I'm assuming here, you wouldn't be answering to this survey at all.__**)**_

_**----vi. What's the point? The author takes way too long to update anyway.**_


	21. Baby, It's Fact

**A/N: Hiya folks! Been awhile. Thanks for all your superduper reviews. I read all of them and I suppose you'd like a consensus: most of you read the author's notes, have read the story description in my profile and don't care about my replying to your reviews. I like to use author's notes just to keep people posted with story-related stuff. The story description was for your own sanity, in case you're wondering if this story is going anywhere. And I'm proud to say it is ********. Because I have actually finished the plans for the rest of the story! It's true. Don't know how long it'll take to wrap up but probably within the next 5 chapters or so.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 21: Baby, It's fact

Days turned into the weeks following the birth of little Matthew and Rose had progressively healed from her ordeal, though the process had taken longer than it would with a normal delivery. Due to the circumstances, she had remained in bed for the next day and was back to one hundred percent just over a month. Jack knew she needed time and he stood by her patiently.

On the bright side, it seemed as though their baby could not have been more perfect, even though it sounded boastful. But they were admittedly proud parents. As for Rose, she learned all the essentials in caring for a baby quite quickly and most naturally. She was only given a few words of advice from Bertha who was more than experienced in that field. Doctor Baker had confirmed that Matthew was indeed growing normally as a baby should be. Weighing at seven pounds and three ounces when he was born, by the time his one month birth date had rolled on by, he now weighed in at just under fifteen pounds. Of course, Nellie had often come over to give Rose a hand while Jack was at work. He had only been able to stay home after their son's birth for a week. He knew that as much as he wanted to stay, the money still needed to come in somewhere. He did what he thought was in the best interest of his family. The least he could do was have shorter work days to come home earlier.

The first few weeks were rough on the parents, with Matthew's sleeping patterns. He would wake them up at least twice at night and early in the morning for feeding. Though it took some getting used to, it still wore them down, particularly Rose.

Jack's artwork had now taken a bit of a new direction with new subjects to sketch. His portfolio became filled with sketches of Rose breastfeeding their son, Matthew napping, Matthew bathing, and much more. He wanted to record everything. Rose agreed and was happy with it; that would save on a photographer, she joked.

Jack had turned twenty-one on the twenty-third of January. The feeling this birthday brought onto him was unlike any other birthday he had before: he felt more grown up, more responsible and genuinely happier than ever. Yes, he had been happy with his life before he met Rose and it was because he got to live his dream. He saw some of the world, he got to meet some other artists like himself and some even greater, and it helped to refine his talent. In spite of this, he had never known what it was like to be _truly_ happy, and it was all because the boy in him fell in love with a girl on a fancy ocean liner. Being the simplistic guy he was, he insisted, as much as Rose protested, that he did not want a big "hullaballoo", as he called it, for his birthday. He felt didn't need a party. He just wanted to stay home with his wife and son. "I don't think it would be good to have too many people around in the house anyway," he added to his argument. "There'll be too much excitement for Matt. I mean, he was only born a couple weeks ago." Rose thought that strange of Jack: he requested it for New Year's and now for his birthday. Perhaps there was a little more to him than she was aware. She knew he was a simple kind of person, very unmaterialistic, but every once in awhile people liked to be celebrated too. She swore to herself one day, she'd throw a big party for him whether he liked it or not. Rose did give in to his request, but it did not stop her from getting him a present, though she wasn't sure if he would like it. When she purchased it, she was not even sure if he had ever used anything of the sort, or if he was familiar about how to.

Matthew had been put to sleep and it was now the perfect time for Jack to unwrap his gift. Rose's face looked expectant as he did so, hoping for a good reaction. But when it was opened it, he just looked at it a few seconds before letting out laughter. Her face fell and she frowned.

"What's wrong? You don't like it? I wasn't sure if you'd ever used anything like that, I thought it would just be nice for a change."

"No, no, it's not that darlin'," he was still chuckling. As much as she enjoyed the sound of his laughter, he was beginning to upset her.

"Then what is it? You know, acrylic paint and fine brushes like those don't come cheap," she began, but he cut her off when he took her hand in his, his laughter having worn off.

"No, it's great, I love it. I was just laughing because..." a smile cracked on his face and he looked as though he were going to start laughing again. She looked at him questioningly. "Well, because I could never afford to paint!" He let out a slight chuckle, waiting for her response. But she began smiling too and soon started laughing with him.

"You mean you've never tried it?"

"Not much of it at all. I don't have much experience with it."

"Then there's no reason for you to hold back any longer. I'd bet you'd make just as fine a painter _artiste_," she complimented him, emphasising a French accent on her last word.

Jack smirked then manifested a horrid French accent himself. "Ah perrhaps! I shall trry my hend at zee painting."

And he so he did in his spare time. He tried blending the colours and reproducing simple things first from the paint. It was much different then working with his usual charcoal and simple paper. But the more he tried, the more he began to show great potential, as the artist in him emerged onto the canvas in an explosion of colour. It never ceased to amaze Rose how he could make something appear so wonderful and life-like: whether he was on canvas or on paper, he managed to bring it to life. She truly admired his talent.

Matthew smiled his first smile in early March, much to his parents' thrill. He reacted to familiar voices and to his parents' faces. When _Titanic's _one year anniversary came, it was a particularly hard time for them to go through, though Matthew was keeping them busy and they were thankful for that. Jack even asked to leave work in the middle of the day to go home and spend time with Rose and his son. Mostly, it was for his own well being and for Rose's because they both knew they each needed each other more than ever that day for comfort. In a way, though _Titanic_ evoked many bad memories, it also brought back many happy ones because it was then that they had first met. They both got back to normal by May as they celebrated their one year anniversary, a milestone. It was already hard to believe that it had already been over a year since they had met. By that month, their little apartment home was filled with his cooing and "baby talk" as Matthew attempted to form sounds. Teething didn't even seem to bother him Bertha claimed they it had bothered all of her children. The first few months were physically hard on Rose due to Matthew's odd sleeping patterns and her feeding him "on demand", as one would call it. By five months, he was beginning to sleep more regularly much to their happiness. Sleeping had been tedious before. They had to be ready and on their toes at the slightest demand their kid made. Now, they were able to finally get almost a full night's sleep for the most part.

Physically, everyone could tell Matthew was growing to look more and more like Jack. As soon as his hair began growing in, it was as blond as it could be though his eyes began apparently turning into a greenish shade. He was a bit on the chubbier for an infant his age but he was healthy and he'd eventually grow out of that baby chub phase, as Doctor Baker had told them.

Matthew was a very happy baby with a good disposition. He quickly became comfortable with strangers as people dropped by often enough to visit. Even Molly Brown had travelled over in the summer to see them after hearing of the news through one of Rose's letters. The whole experience of having a smaller being inside the house with them that was in fact a product of their love was quite a wonderful adventure. Watching him grow from a tiny infant to an active little spirit was a wonder in itself. Almost everything he did seemed new and it had them in constant awe, captivating their attention. Jack could still barely believe that he was actually a father, not to mention the father of Rose's child. It seemed like just yesterday he had been gazing at her from that third class deck, worlds apart. Had he known that he would become the father of her children within a year, he might have laughed and brushed it off. All that beside, exploring parenthood was indeed the adventure as it was totally new for the two, but they were doing the best they could and learned together.

_December 1913_

As some of the sweetest days the couple had ever experienced passed by, autumn had come around again and by that time, little Matthew (or Matty, as Rose fell into the habit of calling him) began crawling and even walking by October, shortly thereafter. He understood things such as waving "byebye" and how to ask to be lifted up to a higher surface with "uppies", but that was as far as his vocabulary extended up until then.

One regular December morning, Jack had been quietly reading the morning paper at the kitchen table as Rose was preparing breakfast and Matthew sat in his high chair they had purchased less than a year ago. Though Jack tried to focus on what he was reading, he kept getting distracted by Matthew's baby sounds and attempts at talking he was doing more and more these days. Peeking up to catch a glance at what his eleven month old was fascinating himself with, Jack could already tell he had a bit of a mischievous spirit, though his disposition was mostly sweet, as everyone seemed to comment.

When he looked up at Matthew, the infant was staring back at him and Jack knew that the boy wanted to play the staring game with him again. Jack knew he was trying to learn how to interact with others but he found it amusing anyway. As he stared at Matt with an obvious serious expression on his face, Matthew stared back, making an attempt to recreate such a serious face. And when Jack smiled at the hilarity of it, Matthew began smiling with his partly toothy grin and giggling. But as soon as Jack would once again return to his serious expression, Matthew would immediately cease and imitate him. While dividing servings onto their plates, Rose caught a glimpse of the game she found them playing lately and laughed to herself. It was heart-warming to watch.

As usual, after finishing breakfast and kissing the two "goodbye", he went about his normal day's work. It had become too routinely for him and frankly, he had grown bored with his job at the butchery, though they had much to thank that job for. Besides that it was their means of getting by, it was also thanks to that job that Rose noticed Jack had put on a slightly more muscular frame due to the boxes and crates he lifted daily during deliveries of shipments. (He had been flattered at the time since he had always been the "tall skinny guy" amongst his friends.) The only thing that kept some variety in his day was whenever he had the chance to work on his art which always had something different in store for him every day. Sometimes he'd paint, and other times he'd draw. And obviously besides art, there was his family whom he was always excited to get home to by the end of the day. He did not expect what was going to happen that ordinary late afternoon as he walked into the doorway.

Rose was folding some clothes as he got in that day, kicking off his shoes at the entrance. Rose shook her head as she watched him. He was still like a boy in many ways and this was one of them.

"Jack, put your shoes away properly before someone trips over them."

He paused and turned to do what he was told as he muttered a "yes m'am. He smiled charmingly at her after putting his shoes away nicely. Once he set his things down on the coffee table, he went to greet her.

"Hey, that's no way to say 'hello'. How about, 'How was your day, Jack? I missed you today, Jack. I love you , Jack.'" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she stared back at him with a hand on her hip. With that house cleaning apron around her waist and the locks of her scarlet hair hanging loosely around her face having escaped her bun, he couldn't have loved the sight of her more than he did right then and there. He was amazed that anyone had the right or even capability to look so magnificent any time, place, or circumstance.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked sweetly.

"If you really want to know because you seem so interested," he started sarcastically, "I had a pretty crummy day. A shipment came in this morning and I think I may have a pulled a muscle in my back lifting one of those crates. It's been hurtin' all day."

Rose became worried about him suddenly. "Why weren't you more careful? Where does it hurt?" She felt his back with her hand. "There?"

"No. . . Right around here," he tried to indicate with his arm. "A bit lower than that... more to the side... Ah haaaa, right there," he winced. "Doesn't hurt as much though, so I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ohh... do you want me to rub your back later tonight? Might make it better," Rose offered, wanting to help him.

"Sure, that'd be swell," he smiled thankfully. She smiled in return and after a beat, he leaned in to kiss her lips softly. It gradually grew into something more when she decided to prolong the kiss, not letting him pull away. Amused by her attempt in seducing him with the way she was running her fingers through his hair, he decided a trick of his own and laid his hands over her breasts. She, of course, giggled at his boldness and decided to give him a startle by placing her hands on his buttock and groping him. Caught off guard by that, he suddenly broke the kiss in his surprise. "What was _that_?" he exclaimed as he was laughing.

"Something new! Like it?" Rose teased.

"Strangely enough," he began as he pulled her close to him again, "I kind of did. Wanna take this into the other room?" he waggled his eyebrows at her, an expectant look on his face.

"My apologies but the room is already occupied," she looked at him apologetically, stifling a grin.

"Is that so?" He pulled her along with him to the closed bedroom door. "Then I guess we'll just have to kick the rascal out!"

"Jack!" Rose whispered, motioning for him to keep his voice down with her fingers over her mouth.

"Oh right, he's sleeping," he whispered and chuckled.

Not having seen him since earlier that morning, Jack wanted to peer through the door to get a peak at his boy. When he did open the door however, Matthew was found standing up in his crib. At the sight of his parents, he began jumping up and down happily while supporting himself on the crib railing.

"Not anymore," Jack arched his eyebrow, indicating a very active little boy. "I guess this'll have to wait some other time then, huh," he nudged her teasingly at his innuendo.

"I'll thank you kindly then for getting my hopes up," she replied smoothly.

"Hey, you started it! Should have never tried to seduce me in the first place."

"Well... you should not have kissed me!"

Amused by her last response, he caught her waist and pulled her in. "Oh, so _I _shouldn't have kissed you?" he asked rhetorically, his voice filled with sarcasm. She had a small smiled on her face as Jack was trying to lean his in closer to hers. "Mark my words, Rose: I will kiss you whenever I darn well please!" Rose began giggling, trying to squirm away from his preying lips.

"Don't you think Matty wants out of his crib?" Rose asked in the middle of this, and sure enough, it distracted Jack.

He sighed as he was unable to steal a kiss. "I'm sure he does," he disappointingly released her. "You may have gotten away this time, Rose, but be prepared... I may strike again anytime, anywhere!" He made kissing sounds with his lips as he made his way towards the crib, Rose following.

"Oh, hush up, lover boy," she smacked his arm playfully.

Chuckling, he watched as Matthew held his arms out to him, waiting to be picked up when to his surprise, a distinct unexpected word escaped Matthew's mouth.

"Dada!"

Jack nearly froze, and then he glanced at Rose who had too stopped in her tracks.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, bewildered.

Rose was smiling, too amazed to answer.

"Come here, bud." Smiling, Jack scooped up Matt and sat him on his hip as looked into his round face. "Can you say that again for dada?" Matthew grinned a toothy smile while Jack looked at him with expectant eyes. Clapping his father's cheeks in between his tiny hands, he giggled at how his face became disfigured as he squished his cheeks.

"Well, at least he said it once," Rose reassured, still amazed that their little boy had addressed someone for the first time with a word. Jack set him down and sent him to her so she could put on his shirt. Bending on one knee, she slipped a shirt over his head. "He'll say it again sooner or later." Then addressing Matthew in a childlike tone, "Isn't that right, Matty? Can you say 'dada'? Say 'dada'."

As though Rose had the magic mother's touch, Matthew seemed to understand and echoed her words, "Dada."

Rose exaggerated a surprised gasp at her son and smiled in satisfaction, "Where's dada?"

And again, Matthew replied with "Dada," as he pointed explicitly at him, a big smile scrunching up his face. He ran over into Jack's legs, who seemed overwhelmed and emotional over what had just happened. She looked at Jack with a satisfied smile, as though saying "see how well he listens to me?" and he looked back at her with a questioning expression that read "how did you do that?"

"I can't believe it," he said, picking up Matthew again and setting him on his hip. "But it's strange, 'cause I thought 'mama' would have been easier to say," Jack said honestly.

"I'm just happy he's starting to talk more." Then she sighed and sat in the bed. Jack sat beside her, setting Matt in his lap.

"What's bothering you?"

She sighed, "Oh, I don't know... he's just getting big so fast. It seems like just yesterday he was tiny and helpless but he's gotten so big already. I can't believe he's almost a year old and walking and talking now."

He put a free arm around her shoulders and rocked her against him. "I know. And before you know it, he'll be going to school and making friends with other kids and learning more and more. Eventually, he's going to come home one day with a girlfriend. And I'll bet she'll be pretty," Rose gazed up at him, "'course not as beautiful as his mother." Rose smiled slightly; he always knew how to make her smile.

"It's just a bit depressing. I know I'm still really young, but with every year that passes by, time seems to be flying by faster and faster. I mean, my God, I'm already nineteen. And next month you'll be twenty-two."

"We're not that old, Rosie," Jack tried to reassure with a happy tone, "we're justa coupla crazy kids ourselves."

She looked at him and a smiled broke throughout his features. He just had a way with her because already, she felt better.

"Dada," Matthew exclaimed again, his little voice piercing the air as he reached his hand up to Jack's mouth.

Jack chuckled, "Kinda like this kid right here." Right then, he turned over tickled Matthew on the bed, as he enjoyed the sound of his son's soft laughter.

Rose laughed at the two of them. "You two ready for dinner?"

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I mentioned a few chapters ago that I'm titling all my chapters from now on after songs. Can you guess the artists' names since chapter 18?? What fun! (Ps. The real song's title for chapter 18 is "Hello Tomorrow, Goodbye to Yesterday.")**


	22. Going the Distance

**A/N: Heyheyhey! Firstly, please don't scream at me and force me in a corner to cry! I already am, because it's been too long. Secondly, the reason it took so long is that I don't just **_**write**_** because I have to because I feel I need to update by a certain date. No no no. Simply, I wait for that fleeting moment of inspiration to come—that's only when I think the idea is decent enough to add to the plot. All to say, this has been a slow (but enjoyable!) process. Thirdly, I've actually been spending most of my writing-time working on the sequel, since this story likely ends in another two chapters.**

**Lastly, I believe the title fits the chapter. I hope you find so too by the end of it.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Going the Distance

_April 1914_

Matthew had turned one-year-old last January, another milestone. They celebrated his birthday as a little family on that day of the week. In March, they found a local theatre that had been renovated nearly a year ago. Rose could not believe there was one so nearby—within walking distance—and that she had never noticed it before. A group of actors, _The Bravo Players_, had begun rehearsing a play they were to perform for the theatre's re-opening in the spring. And so Rose, naturally being attracted to theatre, could not resist her urge to see it. Jack bought tickets for the opening night. Rose spoke incessantly about it on their walk back home and would not stop even as they were about to go to sleep. He did not mind at all; he loved seeing Rose this enthusiastic about something and found it adorable. He now knew for sure that this was certainly her passion.

As for two year anniversary of the tragedy of the _Titanic_, they were able to take a day off together to spend the emotional day of the fifteenth together. It was still so fresh in their minds. This gave them the opportunity to reflect not only on the tragedy of the loss the _Titanic _had caused, but also on the good that came of it. For if it had not been for that ship, their chance encounter would have never occurred—the path of their lives would have never merged—they would have instead gone their separate ways. And lastly (but not of lesser importance), the best thing that had come out of the experience was the child they had made; the product of their love.

Rose eventually got her job back at the diner. However, it was only part-time since Matthew was still only a year old. She had been staying at home for well over a year now and she felt she needed to put herself to better use and get out in the world again and start working her hands. For that matter, a baby-sitter was hired two or three times weekly during her half-day shifts.

Walking to and from work, Rose would sometimes purposely take the long route just to walk by the theatre. Something about it had her captivated and she found herself more and more drawn to going inside and finding out about the plays that were going on. One particular day, her curiosity got the best of her and she went in.

She could now fully take in the lobby this time without a huge crowd of people inside when she had come opening night with Jack a few weeks prior. The box office was lined with brass and was glowing. Past that, there were three sets of large, walnut double doors. On either side were a set of elegant stairs to the balcony seating. Right beside the front entrance was a spiralling iron staircase leading to a separate room with a sign in the window that read, "Manager."

All was quiet so she decided it would not harm anything if she went inside the theatre itself.

Awkwardly enough, she had walked right into the middle an audition.

"Excuse me, miss?" a gentleman who appeared to be directing the audition turned around in his seat at the sound of the door creaking open and shutting.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she blurted out, her cheeks flushing, "I had no idea there were—"

But he cut her off with another question.

"Are you here for the audition?"

Still dumbfounded by his harsh interruption, she had barely registered what he had just asked her. "P—pardon me?"

It was easy to tell he was beginning to lose his patience when he sighed deeply and rephrased in an annoyed tone. "The audition! Are you auditioning today?"

Rose paused—she was very tempted to answer that she was, though she knew she had not signed up. But then again, did she need to? She did not know anything on how auditioning worked. She gave into her temptation.

"I...em... yes! Yes, I am."

"_Thank_ you," he said, relieved some sense was starting to come out of all this. "Unfortunately, we're running out of time for today, but you can come back in tomorrow. Around noon hour?"

"That's fine," Rose replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"Marvellous, we shall see you tomorrow then, em... Miss..." he began fumbling for words and Rose got the hint.

"Rose—Rose Dawson."

"Miss Dawson, until then."

"And you, sir, are... whom, may I ask?"

He looked as his colleagues with an incredulous grin and he let out a chuckle.

"Who am I? None other but the director, of course! Maurice Eustache."

Rose went on to find out that he himself had had a long acting career in French musicals when he lived in Europe. That explained his strange accent. It wasn't exactly purely French, which is why she could not put her finger on it. He learned English and Portuguese at an early age which may have contributed to his mixed accent. At any rate, Rose was entranced by the world of theatre. The director seemed so flamboyant, though his ways caught her off-guard at first. But she supposed that's how artsy people were these days. She ruled out that it was perhaps just theatre folk, since Jack could not be accounted for in that category... She decided she would not make any more judgements until she met the rest of those in the theatre group.

"Mr Eustache, this may sound silly, but might I borrow a script?"

And that was how Rose scored her first audition. That evening, Jack was surprised to hear about how she had wandered into the theatre, but more importantly, how she lied about having an audition at all. Of course, he was laughing the whole way through as she told him the story; he thought it amusing and congratulated her on her audition. Rose began read over the script that night, over and over, rehearsing for a supporting role she thought perhaps she had a chance at. Jack encouraged her to try whatever role she thought she was ready for.

"Because after all," he told her, "ya got nothin' to lose."

The audition, she felt, went smoothly enough. Though she didn't get the role she had hoped for (and auditioned for), the director gave her one of the smaller roles where she'd have at most two lines besides a few appearances. However, Rose was happy that she had gotten a part at all. And the pride on Jack's face when she told him was enough. She had potential; he knew that much. And so what if she didn't get a major role right off the bat? He told her he didn't become a _Monet_ from day one with his painting and that he had to work at it—the same was for her: eventually, she'd get the leading role.

She was now going to rehearsals one evening a week. During that time, Jack was home to look after Matthew. It wasn't the most ideal situation for them at the moment, but at least Rose was able to pursue a bit of a dream.

While great things were happening in Rose's life at this point in terms of possible career paths, things were finally beginning to look up for Jack's art career as it took a major turn for the better.

One May day at the diner, Rose was on her shift when Jack had come on his lunch break that day as he most of the time did on the days that he knew Rose would be working. He was apparently in a really good mood that day because he was raving as he came in about what a nice day it was and that it hadn't been as nice out in awhile. He felt a surge of inspiration and decided he wouldn't let it go to waste. He hurried back to their apartment to grab his painting supplies and canvas and came back to set himself up on the patio steps at the front of the diner. No sooner, he began painting the scene of another regular sunny day in East Los Angeles.

Passersby were curious as to this artist so deeply engrossed in his work. Rose had never really seen Jack paint out on the patio so it was a bit of a surprise to her. But she was proud to know that there were all those people quietly eating their lunch who were eyeing her husband. They clearly found this artist on the patio intriguing, perhaps even refreshing.

The canvas was not very big so he finished his painting rather quickly. Or perhaps it was because he was so concentrated on his work. But before he knew it, his lunch break was already over and he was late to get back to work. Thankfully, Rose had left him a sandwich which he had not bothered to eat while he was painting. He ate it on his way back asking Rose to bring back his art supplies with her as she went back home at the end of shift. He let his canvas sit inside the diner to dry. By doing so, now everyone could see his work, which was nothing short from amazing. Many in fact seemed pleased by it, nodding at the artwork in recognition.

One gentleman came in for lunch not long after Jack left. Upon seeing his painting, he was deeply intrigued and kept asking his server about it. The server referred Rose to him since she'd be more of help. Of course, Rose was thrilled to hear that Jack's work was being admired by this Mr Blythe Hamilton, an art dealer from San Francisco. She let him know that she was the artist's wife and Mr Hamilton immediately gave her his card to pass on to him. He was interested to see more of Mr Dawson's work if he agreed to it.

It was very exciting news to Jack when he received it and he was eager to contact this art dealer. He got to work almost immediately on setting up a compilation of some of his best work in the past year for his portfolio. Apparently, this was the greatest breakthrough he's ever had in his artwork and he thanked Rose a million for getting him started in painting—who knew that a simple painting of his hanging dry in a small town diner could possibly get him a contract. At least, he hoped that's what Mr Hamilton would offer him. Why else would an art dealer insist on seeing more of his work? Upon contacting him, they made an arrangement to meet in two weeks time, and by then, Jack should have an extensive portfolio to show him. By that time, Mr Hamilton had come back into town and, as promised, he came to the Dawsons' household to view some of the work. He was delighted to see more of his paintings but Jack was disappointed that he did not seem to take much of an interest in his charcoal drawings, though Jack tried repeatedly to draw his attention to a few. He wasn't hurt by Mr. Hamilton's reaction—that was the life of an artist and it is always expected that not everyone will like what you do. But in the end, Mr. Hamilton offered Jack a proposal: it was a contract in which he needed to produce a new collection by the coming September.

"What about the drawings?"

"To tell you the truth," he began, but took a breath to rephrase himself. "Don't get me wrong, son, you're talented. It's just... we're not looking for... Well, you see, I deal paintings to put it simply. I would like to see you produce a collection of paintings, and from there, we'll see where this goes."

The condition was that they'd get him started with some money, but it was ultimately the collection that they were waiting on and only after seeing it would they give him the rest of his due pay. He'd get a handsome sum if they ended up buying the whole collection. Without any reluctance, Jack agreed to the contract and got started as soon as possible. With the work at the butchery, his artwork he submitted to the local newspaper, and now creating a new array of paintings, it was apparent he had a lot on his plate, on top of being a full-time husband and father. He tried his best to find time outside of the busyness of his work to spend with those he loved. It wasn't always easy, especially since this was the hardest he had ever worked in his life and was still used to his old lifestyle that involved minimal work and maximum freedom.

Later on, more good news came to them through the mail. Clarice had sent them a letter about an art festival at the Santa Monica Pier on the weekend of July 18th and 19th. Jack was quite excited about it as one should expect; he would get to exhibit more of his art to the public. Rose was just as excited since she had always been fond of art and she was looking forward to see some artists' curious designs.

It seemed as though one good thing after another kept entering their lives and the acknowledged themselves as blessed.

However, news came that shocked not only them but the entire world. With the assassination of the heir to the Austrian throne, the Archduke Franz Ferdinand, war was declared on June 28th. Rose and Jack were aware of the rising political tensions in central Europe, but none of them suspected it would ever lead to a war. Their neighbouring country, Canada, had joined the allies. So far, the Americans were not involved and they only hoped it would remain that way.

_

* * *

_

Friday, August 28,

_ 1914_

The audience applauded loudly as the member of _The Bravo Players_ took their final bow on the stage. It wasn't necessarily a standing ovation, but it was a great start for Rose's possible future in acting. Standing up straight once more, Rose smiled from ear to ear as she heard the cheers and whistling. Tonight was opening night, and her very first time on stage in front of a live audience; she played her role spot-on. Of course, it wasn't a very big and demanding role but the fact that she was a part of it all made her proud.

Back in her dressing room, Rose was removing some hairpins from her character's 'do when Jack walked in.

"Flowers!" she exclaimed as she saw his reflection in the mirror with a small grin on his face.

"Mm hmm," he leant down and kissed her cheek. "You were great Rose, really."

"Oh... well," Rose blushed, trying to be modest.

She finished removing her makeup and then noticed Jack was staring intently at her.

_Look at her now_, he thought to himself as his mind wandered back to the time Rose had shared her dreams with him on board _Titanic_. _She's come a long way to get here from being a first class brat_. He smiled.

"Hey, whadoya say we get outta here?"

"Just as soon as I change; I'm about ready to have that drink you promised me."

He chuckled, "Right—I didn't forget."

She went behind the room divider to change.

Jack sat down on the dressing room chair as he patiently waited, looking down at his nails. "So, what's next for you? I mean—after this play's closing night."

"I haven't thought about that... It was all just really fun, you know? It's just been a great experience. Before I met you, never in my dreams did I think I'd actually be doing this. And now, I want to keep at it. There's nearly a two-month break until the next audition in October and I think I'm ready to audition for the lead, even if I don't get it," she said as she emerged from behind the divider in a navy evening gown.

Jack's eyes grew with Rose's striking presence throwing him off guard as she caught his whole attention. Of course, this wasn't the first time. She often had that effect on him.

"Absolutely, Rose—do it. I'm proud of ya," he responded to her last words before changing the subject to her appearance. "You... look amazing."

She smiled gently at him, and suddenly there was a knock at the dressing room door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Adelaide, one of Rose's co-stars. "You ready, Rose? We're all heading to _Mike's Tavern_."

"Sure thing. We're coming."

* * *

At _Mike's Tavern_, Jack and Rose were sitting at a large table with the entire cast, some among them who brought their significant other with them as well. Over the months, Rose had grown to love being among them. The group of actors was closely knit like a family. The first time she met them all, she felt immediately accepted as they introduced themselves and welcomed her. She could tell that some of the young men in that group at first were quite taken by her as they each acted charmingly around her. Eventually, it was revealed that she was married to a man she claimed was also her best friend. They understood, and over time grew to be good friends with her. Of course, they still couldn't help but harbour a small crush on her—she was by far the most beautiful woman in their group. Besides that, she had a wild spirit in her, a fire within her that contrasted well with her grace, elegance, and high-class posture. That was what made her easily likable among them.

Over the length of the evening, each of Rose's cast members whom Jack had not yet met introduced themselves to him.

"Say—how'd ya like it for the first time on stage in front of a real live audience?" Kurt tried to ask Rose over the loud music.

Kurt had played a supporting role, and Rose admitted he was very talented. He was a darker-haired man with equally dark eyes, and he a narrow face, but sharp features. The only thing one could really notice about him was his brilliant smile that lit up his entire face.

Jack noticed this guy was clearly the most popular among the actors; he chatted it up with everyone, cracking jokes here and there, and causing the entire table to erupt in laughter. He had a certain likable charm about him. It was apparent that everyone seemed to love him.

"What?" Rose asked him over the noisy environment.

"How did you like it for your first time live on stage!" he leaned in as he repeated louder.

"Oh, just fine!"

He leaned back into his seat, smiling satisfyingly. Rose smiled back at his friendliness before realizing she had never introduced him to Jack.

"This is my husband," she spoke rather loudly over the music. Kurt leaned in, cupping his ear to try to hear her when he saw she was addressing him. "Darling, this is Kurt Anderson."

"Jack," he extended his hand to shake. "Nice to meet ya."

"Same to you," Kurt nodded his head in regard.

"Excuse me a moment," Rose suddenly scooted out of her seat. "I'll be right back."

They assumed she had left to find the little ladies' room. Kurt turned to Jack.

"So Jack—can I call ya Jack?"

"Only if I can call ya Kurt."

He smiled, "Absolutely." He then waved his arm when he saw a server nearby. "Hey, you want another drink? It's on me."

"I probably shouldn't—" Jack was hesitant. He had his share of drinks tonight and he had work the next day.

"Bah, come on. Hey, waiter! Two more drinks here!"

Jack sighed, pressing his lips together, and then nodded his head. "Sure. Why not," he laughed. Kurt smiled again when Jack gave in.

"Say, where're you from originally, Jack?"

"Small town in Wisconsin," Jack replied after taking a sip of his beer the server had just placed at their table.

"Wisconsin?" Kurt's face seemed to light up at the mention. "I'll be damned! Where abouts?"

"Chippewa Falls—you know the place?"

"I know of it. You must've heard of Eau Claire—that's where I'm from."

"Heard of it? Of course. Small world, huh?"

"I suppose it is. I'll be damned," he muttered with a chuckle.

After conversing longer with him, Jack came to the conclusion that this Kurt fellow was a good guy. He knew how to have a good time, and he was kind and respectful to others, especially towards women. He knew he could be trusted.

* * *

As September rolled in, Jack was growing anxious about the collection he had put together. But he didn't need to be—they were well-received by Mr. Hamilton who called them lifelike. They really were no different from the themes Jack used in his sketches. The collection he put together was of scenes around the city—cafés, local parks, kids' play squares, the market place. He picked certain interesting people in the public as the center of the painting's attention—people whom he felt had a story to tell behind the mask of their composure. The only real difference between his paintings and sketches was the medium used which added colour and texture.

Of course, one of the sweetest parts of this experience was payday. Indeed, all his hard work had paid off and he could now officially call himself a professional artist. However, he was unsure of his next step. Mr. Hamilton was still not interested in his charcoal drawings. He told Jack to take a break for the next few months and he'd see how the paintings would be received by the public as he'd sell them at his gallery back in San Francisco. He also told him that he'd refer him to other art dealers he knew in the area.

Jack was grateful to finally have a break, and he was also grateful to get his name out. However, having worked so often in the past few months did not leave him with much time to spend with those he loved. To that effect, he decided some change was needed in their lives.

_

* * *

_

Monday, October 5_, 1914_

At twenty months old, Matthew was crawling on the carpet in front of the sofa playing with his blocks, not that he knew very well what to do with them. When Jack walked into the house, the little blond-haired boy looked up and gave his father a toothy grin.

"Da-da," Matthew squeaked.

"Hey there, little guy," Jack said as he picked him up.

"Jack, you're home," Rose said, making her way out from their bedroom toward him. "I was just folding the laundry then I'll get started on dinner," she told him after kissing him.

"That's alright," he murmured. He set Matthew back down on his feet. "I'll help."

Following dinner, Matthew was put to bed. Rose noticed that Jack had been rather quiet, even melancholy since he got home. He constantly sighed as his mind seemed to be in another world. She decided that he was probably just tired, and then she went to have a bath.

Only a minute after having stepped into the hot water did she hear a tapping at her door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Maybe Jack was finally going to tell her what was on his mind.

"Sure, come in," she said. She was lying in the water with her head resting back against the head of the tub.

Shutting the door, Jack took a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since the contract paid off," he began.

"I could tell. You were daydreaming a lot at dinner."

He sighed, "I know. I just—" He shook his head. Rose knew something was eating him.

"What's bothering you?" she asked kindly, trying to be understanding.

"I'm just tired of the same old routine," Jack finally opened up. "You know—get up in the morning, read the paper, eat breakfast, say goodbye, and then head off to the butchery... Yah-da yah-da. Over two years I've been doing this, and it's been great to us but I don't feel like myself anymore after having done it so long. I love Tony an' all, and I'd never curse the job that's put bread and butter on the table, but I'm just sick of it—I'm fed up with it." He glanced away, almost surprising himself with how everything came out. He adopted a softer tone of voice. "I'm no butcher—I'm an artist."

There was a moment of silence before Rose spoke. She wasn't expecting such an outpour from Jack.

She swallowed. "...I understand. What should we do?"

Jack stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. I still need a job, so I can't quit."

"Yes, I agree. First, let's wait and see if those other art dealers Mr. Hamilton referred you to will contact you. Who knows, you may get another contract."

"Yeah, you're right. But I still feel like we need a change. So I was thinking," he started as he sat back down on the edge of the bathtub, "Maybe it's time we moved."

Rose was once again speechless. This was the apartment they had made into their home. She had also made friends here. To move away came as a shock.

"...How far?"

"Not far. We'll stay in the area. I just meant we should probably look for a bigger apartment. God knows we can't keep sharing a room with a growing tod'."

Rose giggled at his comment. He was thankful for that; he didn't know how she would take the idea of moving. And she knew they needed their privacy.

"What do you say?" he asked her.

"Okay." Rose smiled sweetly.

"Okay? Because a minute earlier, you looked like you weren't too keen on it."

She laughed as she took his hand and laced her fingers through his. "I said _okay_."

Now was Jack's turn to grin. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Next, he was leaning over and kissing her lips. He began to lose himself in the kiss—so much that that his hand he had placed on the edge of the tub for support slipped. He found himself with an arm fully submerged in the bath, with his hip and most of his shirt already wet. Rose could not stop laughing. A smiled slowly curved his lips at his clumsiness and also due to Rose's incessant laughter which soon became contagious.

"Since when did you start taking baths in your clothes?" Rose managed as she let out some more giggles.

"Once in awhile... it saves time and water for laundry," Jack grinned mischievously as he pulled the rest of his body over Rose into the bathtub. Some water poured over the sides of the tub as he did so but they paid no mind. Rose had not seen Jack as free and as spontaneous as he was presently in a long time.

* * *

Looking for a suitable place to live presented a challenge, but they found the kind they needed in no time. It wasn't much farther away from where they were already living. It was a townhouse style home comprised of two levels. Walking through the front door, one would find the living room located on the left, a closet and bathroom on the right, and further down to the right was the kitchen. The living room was already much more spacious than the miniature one they had at their previous apartment, plus there was now the large picture window right by the front entrance. The kitchen was still about the same size as their other one, and it had a dining table. On the second level, there was the master suite and a smaller bedroom that the previous owners had used as a study. They liked the bathroom upstairs because they could directly access it from their own room, as well as from the hallway. What they were particularly happy for was that their bath now had a shower head. They had not had that bliss in their former apartment.

The house was no luxury, but they weren't looking for that. All they wanted was a bit more living space for their growing family. Not to mention, they were also happy that they had first-first floor access to their home instead of having to climb up a flight of stairs to their second floor apartment.

Rose never thought that leaving their old apartment would be difficult, but when the day finally came that they were to leave it once and for all, she couldn't help but feel sad. She had grown attached to it after having lived in it for two and a half years. After all, this was where they immediately moved into after _Titanic_; this was their first home together. She looked out of their bay window one last time before glancing at Matthew who was in Jack's arms. There were just so many memories here. Like their precious son's first birthday.

* * *

"_Ready?" Jack called from the other end of the apartment, near the light switch._

"_Not quite…" she replied from the kitchen table. She held a box of matches, preparing to light the single candle on the cake in front of her. Matthew was sitting in his high chair wearing a ridiculous birthday hat. Rose insisted it was necessary; it was his very first birthday. "Okay, now!"_

_The entire room became dark, with the only source of light being the lit match that Rose carefully held to the candle. Jack made his way over in the dark, already beginning to sing _Happy Birthday_ to Matthew who likely did not have any idea what was going on. All he probably knew was that he was getting a lot of attention._ _Rose sang along, placing the birthday cake in front of their son._

"_...happy birthday to you," they finished the birthday song with cheers which made Matthew all excited, knowing he was the center of attention._

_Getting him to blow the candle out was difficult. "Matthew, like this," Rose tried to show him how to blow out air. But he just stuck his tongue out and dribbled instead._

"_He's still too little to try that," Jack tried to tell her as he smiled at Matthew's attempt._

"_Would you give him a chance? Come on Matty," she tried showing him again. This next attempt turned out badly: he ended up spitting over half the birthday cake._

_Jack held back his laughter. "At least he blew the candle out that time."_

* * *

"Oh Jack," she caught a sob in her throat as her hand flew over her mouth. "I will miss it terribly." She was attached to it and all the wonderful memories they had there.

"It's just a house, so don't look back on it. Look into the future instead. These are just things along the way. Nothing matters but each other, as long as we're together. That's all that counts."

She had taken his words to heart. He always seemed to make sense out of any situation they found themselves in. "I know... You're right."

They left behind their old home, but not the memories. They picked up from where they had left off in their new home. Matthew adapted almost easily to the change, as though he had not even noticed. Then again, he was rather small. He seemed to enjoy having more space to run around, but he was still awfully attached to sleeping in his parents' room so their absence at night was difficult to get used to. But he was an even-tempered little boy, and they were thankful for that. He was easy to handle and rarely fussed unless he was in a cranky mood.

Things were moving along as usual for the small family. Auditions for the spring play were held in October. Rose was really hoping to be cast in a better role this time around then what she got cast in the last time. She put much of her energy into practicing a part of the script for the lead role. Many nights she had made Jack sit down and listen to her rehearse before they went to bed. In his mind, he had much confidence in her that she would get the part.

However, Rose was still relatively new to _The Bravo Players_, so priority went to a more experienced actress. Yet, it was not a complete loss: Mr Eustache recognized the effort she had put into rehearsing for her part and decided she had talent and potential to grow even more because of her dedication. That was why he cast her in a supporting role. To Rose, this was as much of a success as any. She was thrilled—it had only been a silly dream so to have made it this far meant so much to her.

Now that she was rehearsing more often at the theatre, she often had Matthew looked after by a sitter or by Nellie who did not live very far from them. Rose had grown very close to her over the years. She had never had a friendship like this before with someone with whom she could share almost anything. Matthew had grown to addressing her as "Auntie Nellie." Nellie loved him dearly and enjoyed the times she had to spend with him. She knew that one day—when the time was right for her and Albert—she would make a great mother. Albert could see it in her, and he knew she longed for a child of her own. Although they were now trying to have one, there had not yet been a successful conception. After many visits to the doctor, they decided they'd keep trying and leave fate in God's hands.

The new year of nineteen-fifteen certainly began with some new changes. Rose found out she was pregnant again that January. By nature, Jack was thrilled that they were expecting and that their family was growing. And now Matthew would have a sibling to play with. This time, however, that news did not come as much of a surprise to them this time as it had the first time.

On Rose's twentieth birthday in November, it so happened that they had gotten carried away, naturally, and had forgotten to use any form of contraceptive. They had only realized the morning after.

"...Does this mean I could get pregnant?" she had asked him that morning.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Let me tell ya: we sure did take a chance..."

"Suppose I do become pregnant: do you want another child yet?" She was nervous; they had not even discussed having more children yet. She did not mind; she loved children and she had always dreamed of having a big family. They could almost easily make preparations to have one now that they had a steady income and money put aside.

To Jack, the idea of having another child was unexpected because he had not thought about it much, nor seriously. "Let's just play it safe from now on until we find out, so don't lose sleep over it. And if you are pregnant, that's _great_ and we'll be fine. We always manage to work it things out." He tried to reassure her because he could see she was nervous. They would have preferred on planning to have another child rather than it just _happening _as it had with their first, not that he regretted it for a moment. He just felt the timing was not the best.

There was only one thing Jack was concerned about and it was about how Rose would cope with a pregnancy, plus all the work she was now involved in: rehearsing many times a week for the play, and working at the diner—a job she would definitely have to quit for good.

Now that they had been thinking about this possibility for the last two months and discussing it openly, the news was more welcomed than shocking since they had been mentally preparing for another drastic change in their lives. Even if the timing was wrong, Jack wasn't sorry. To him, having a child was a blessing. Especially when he thought of Nellie and Albert's case.

Nellie tried to hide her discontent. She loved Rose dearly and was thrilled for her, but she could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy. She envied Jack and Rose; already were they on their way to having a second child, yet she and Albert were unable. Nevertheless, she would not let jealousy come in the way of their friendship which she found was much more important. She decided she'd leave her personal problems only in her marriage.

With the new change, Jack decided this was as good a time as any to finally quit the job at the butchery. During her last pregnancy, he was not at home as often as he would have liked so that he could take care of her. And it was only because someone needed to put bread and butter on the table. Presently, they were having no trouble making ends meet; he was still doing his small sketching job for the local newspaper, and there was still plenty of money left over from when the contract had paid off.

Since the play was in the middle of March, Rose did not think her pregnancy would be a problem for her supporting role. By then she would be just over four months along. In her last pregnancy, she was not so obvious at that stage. She only hoped it would be the same for this pregnancy, for the sake of her acting. She let Mr Eustache, her director, know in advance. He was mildly upset but decided against going through the trouble of finding someone to replace her. What also won him over was how Rose argued her position well enough to convince him that if her pregnancy was obvious by that time, the costume designer could make her something more concealing.

After the play that March, which was nothing short of a success in terms of her well-hidden pregnancy, Rose quit her waitressing and took a much needed break from the theatre. Now that she and Jack were both mostly off work, the free time they now had for their growing family was a breath of fresh air. The first thing they planned was a two-week trip to Denver to visit Molly whom they had not seen since the summer of 1913 (although they kept in touch through letters).

When Molly first opened her door to them at her mansion just outside of Denver, she squealed in delight as she embraced the young couple tightly. When she pulled away, she held Rose out at arms' length.

"Funny," she breathed. "You managed to leave _that_ out of your last letter," she pointed to Rose's five-month-obvious belly.

Rose could not hold back her happiness, "We wanted to surprise you!"

Molly was as excited as one could imagine, especially since she had not seen little Matthew in nearly a year, and she knew how fast children could grow within that time. Now, it was much more obvious that he took after Jack in his looks, although his eyes were greenish, like his mother's. She thought they had done a great job raising him so far: he had a charming disposition and was well-mannered.

Molly thought about how much Rose had evolved and settled-well into living a middle-class life. She saw with how much love Jack cared for her. They were such a kind young couple and she loved them dearly. Sighing, she smiled warmly at the little family. "I am _so_ proud of you two."

_

* * *

_

Saturday, June 12,_ 1915_

Rose was eating her breakfast at the kitchen table and Matthew was eating his in his highchair when Jack came down the stairs and dropped a newspaper in front of her plate.

"Look at that."

Rose scanned the page to see what Jack was pointing out until her eyes fell on an ad about a sketch artist the courthouse was searching for. Details about the position would be available when a valid candidate would drop in for an interview.

"Well...?" Jack was waiting for her approval. She replied with a smile.

"Finally! Something in your field!"

"I know," he chuckled, not believing his luck at finding this sort of job, "this is great."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Alright," he chuckled at Rose's shared enthusiasm, "as soon as I've had some breakfast. Then I'll gather some sketches to bring in my portfolio."

Organizing his portfolio to present to the employer at the court was a short process because he knew immediately which ones were his best sketches and which were the ones he personally liked most. Most of the sketches were portraits of Rose. He took five of them in his portfolio. He wasn't surprised, they were his best. Rose always seemed to bring out the best artist in him; she was his inspiration. Other portraits included one of Rose and Nellie, a portrait with Nellie and Albert, and another of Tony and Beth. He added a portrait of Molly that he had drawn when they visited her recently. There were two of Matthew, one in which Rose was holding him with adoration, and two more of people he sketched at the park. In total, that made thirteen. He hoped it would be more than enough to get him the job.

"Rose, I'm leaving now!" he called from the front door.

"Wait!" she called back and hurried over. "You didn't think I was going to let you leave without a good luck kiss, did you?" He smiled and took her in his arms. Some things never changed. He still felt the same way he had felt for her two years ago. "I know you'll get the job, they can't refuse you! They'll be sorry if they do. All the best, darling."

It was an unbelievably hot and humid day as Jack walked to the courthouse that late morning. He was wearing navy pants that were a little more formal than what he was used to, as well as a white button-down shirt. In spite of his rolled-up sleeves, he could not beat the heat. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he felt the sweat trickle down his spine. Luckily, the courthouse wasn't hard to find. As he opened the large front doors, he felt refreshed when a cool current hit his face. He was thankful the building had running fans.

The employer at the office Jack was now sitting in was an older man in his late fifties to early sixties, as he appeared. He was thoroughly looking through Jack's portfolio and gave positive nods here and there and sounded impressed.

"Such beauty..." he said as he looked at one of the sketches. Jack wasn't surprised when he leaned forward to see one he had drawn of Rose. He smiled inwardly.

"Her name's Rose," Jack chimed in, proud of that particular sketch.

"How very appropriate," he chuckled. "How do you know her?"

Jack leaned back in his chair, casually crossing his legs. "I'm married to her."

He laughed heartily, "Well now... you're a lucky man."

Jack smiled because he already knew that.

The employer then set down the portfolio and took off his glasses. He massaged his eyes momentarily before speaking, "Now son, these are some of the finest sketches I've come across. I haven't seen many candidates yet but I think I won't have to look around anymore; you got the job."

Jack cracked a smile from ear to ear, "Thank you," he said as he shook the gentleman's hand. "When do I start?"

"There's a hearing next week. Come by my office on Monday, same time, and I'll give you the details of this assignment." He stood up with Jack and shook his hand again, "Welcome on board, Dawson!"

"Thank you sir, thank you very much. See you then."

Before Jack shut the door behind him, Nelson Whitaker called back to him, "Send my regards to your Rose!"

"Will do," Jack smiled proudly as he shut the door behind him.

It turns out that the job he was to do was only demanding for short periods of time. That is to say, he was only needed for select proceedings when the court was in session. During this time, he would sketch the defendant, the plaintiff, and a select few witnesses who took the stand, from an appropriate angle. The demanding part was the amount of sketching he would have to do within the proceeding, so each sketch had to be done quickly, yet decently. Because the media is denied entry in the court of law, the sketches' purpose is to be copied and sold to the media. This was Mr. Whitaker's job, to sell the courtroom sketches.

Jack was much enthused to be able to put his skills to the test. Rose was absolutely proud of him. What made her very happy was that it still did not take him away from home too often, but he was paid very well for it.

* * *

When a German submarine sunk the luxury liner, the _Lusitania_, on May seventh, nineteen-fifteen, killing over twelve hundred people, this struck a chord deep in the hearts of Jack and Rose. Never did they think that a similar tragedy to the _Titanic_ could happen ever again.

Among other news, many did not pay too much mind to the fact that the Eastern World was at war. While the Americans, with a population approaching one hundred million, were busy enjoying a warm summer in the growing economy, Coca Cola, motor cars, and baseball, death happened virtually every minute overseas. The United States was the Great Neutral. They had only been involved in providing a lot of equipment and financing so far. Like many other Americans, Jack and Rose saw the war as something far, far away from them, that which would never reach their nation—something that they did not have to be concerned with. But now, they began to actually worry that the war was indeed hitting closer to home, especially when they found out about the one-hundred-and-twenty-some Americans that had perished among the twelve hundred souls aboard the _Lusitania_.

Little did they know that the worst was eventually yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to give HUGE THANKS to EVERYONE that has read this story, especially those that took time from their precious lives to give me a shout, a push, or simply a word of encouragement in their reviews. I won't name you all—there are too many!—but you know who you are. ;)**

**As always, feel free to let me know what you think--any inacuracies or things you just really enjoyed. I'd love to hear all about it! **


	23. Young and Aspiring

**A/N: Merry Christmas, chums! I'm just so excited to be finally posting something after all the hard work during the school term. So please, please review this superlong chapter! Your comments feed me.**

**Oh, and please read the author's note at the end of this chapter. I can only say what needs to be said after you read this chapter because I don't want to spoil anything for you!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Young and Aspiring

Paul Ethan Dawson was welcomed to the world by his proud parents and older brother on August third of nineteen-fifteen.

Nearing the expected due date, Rose had some growing anxiety that stemmed from her past experience during her first delivery. Would it be as difficult, or was that complication a complete fluke? Would it be worse? Was there a risk that she could lose this baby? Jack was just as afraid as she was for not only the baby, but for her too. He did not think he would be able to bear seeing her in that amount of pain again. They were still seeing the same doctor, Doctor Baker, who reassured them that Rose and the baby were in perfectly good health and that the odds of a breech delivery happening again were slim. This was enough to at least ease some of their anxieties, though both were still nervous.

As it turned out, the labour and delivery were much less difficult than feared, and everyone was relieved and thankful for it. When it was finished and her son was born, Rose was so thrilled that she cried. From sheer joy.

Weighing in at six pounds, ten ounces, Paul had a thin layer of light-coloured hair. Jack had bought him a teddy bear earlier as Rose was nearing her due date. When Matthew was born, they had bought him one too. It was something they thought would serve as a valuable memory for their kids when they grew up.

"Say hi to your little brother," Jack smiled warmly as he introduced Paul to Matthew. He was leaning over on the coach towards Matt, enough so that Paul's face was mere inches from Matthew's curious little face. After a few moments of just staring, Matthew glanced up at his father's face with his big, curious green eyes. Although everyone said that Matthew had the same colour hair, mouth, and other facial structures like his father, Jack could see so much of Rose's fire in his little boy's eyes.

Having another baby around the house again reminded them of what they had gone through with their first-born: non-stop work and ongoing responsibility. They definitely had their hands full with two young ones. Rose was grateful that Jack was with her a lot of the time; besides it being a big help, she loved that he was able to just be home with them and bond with the boys.

Matthew took to his little brother quite well. He would often peer at him curiously; he seemed fascinated by Paul's tiny size. Of course, being nearly three years old, he had little understanding of the whole situation. All he understood was that it was no longer just him and his parents. There was now a fourth person, and this little person who was his little brother was getting a lot of attention and affection from his parents.

Jack and Rose were well-aware that little Paul required more care than did Matthew, but they made sure to make him feel involved and just as loved. However, sometimes it was obvious that he was trying to get attention. At his age—an age that Bertha had warned the young parents about—he was getting into anything and everything; he was opening things out of curiosity, he was climbing furniture, he was making messes, he was running around and getting into the strangest nooks and crannies, and it just did not seem like he was listening at all. Jack once found him on top of the kitchen cupboards, which left him scratching his head in amazement. He scolded him, telling him he was never to do it again because it was dangerous, but that did not stop the adventurous two-and-a-half-year-old. Another time, Rose had found him kneeling on the floor with a container in between his knees. His back was facing her, but when he heard her come near, he looked up at her with surprise flashing across his tiny features, and a chocolate-smeared boyish face. She wanted to laugh at the compromising state in which she found him. He was cute, but she forced herself to stay serious, as she had to scold him. And yet, she could not for the life of her figure out how he had managed to snag the chocolate that she had normally kept out of reach: on top of the refrigerator.

That being said, Rose was irritated—it was enough when she had a wailing baby to keep at bay, but when Matthew got himself into trouble at the same time, it easily amped-up her stress level. She did not like being upset with him, but sometimes her emotions got the better of her, especially when these things would happen all at once. Jack, on the other hand, was the more patient, laid back parent. Rose, however, found that he was not firm enough, sometimes even encouraging, although Jack denied it. But then he argued that all boys are like that and it would be best to let them explore their boundaries; Matthew would eventually grow out that stage.

Among other things, it turns out that the day after Paul was born, terrible news struck the world. With the German invasion of Belgium, Great Britain and its empire declared war on Germany on August fourth, nineteen-fifteen. Eventually, Turkey entered the war on the German side, followed by Italy on the Allied side, then Bulgaria on the German side, and then Romania on the Allied side. To everyone around them, it seemed as though all of Europe was involved in the Great War. Although it was so far away, they could not help but begin to worry—this was not just a localized war anymore; it was spreading.

"With the way things are going, it appears the entire world is at war," Rose said, her voice full of worry, and her eyes full of alarm.

Jack was standing in front of the parlour room window, with his arms crossed, as he stared hard at the night-time scenery. He was in thought. For the longest time, he did not say a word.

"What can we do," he finally uttered. He then sighed as he uncrossed his arms, and went to sit opposite Rose on the couch.

Rose was staring off with a worried frown on her face. She seemed to be in another world. The moment she felt his touch as he took her hands, she snapped out of it and gazed at him.

For another long moment, they just stared into each other's faces.

"I know you're worried," Jack began calmly. "I don't know if things will get any worse—and I hope they don't—but for now, we should be thankful that America has stayed out of it." He pressed his lips together before adding, "And let's hope it stays that way."

Jack too was worried. The way the war sounded was just as the morning headlines had declared it, "The War to End All Wars!"

_

* * *

_

_Friday, December 17th 1915_

_Knock. Knock._

Moments later, the front door to the Finch's large home opened to reveal Nellie. Jack was holding Paul and Rose was holding Matthew's hand and carrying a bag.

"Hey, Nellie!" Rose greeted her friend.

"Hey, you guys," she greeted everyone in return, grinning. "Come in, come in!" They complied.

It had been a long time since Jack and Rose had been able to have a day for themselves from when Paul was born. They had asked Nellie and Albert to take the children for them that day and overnight to give them a break.

"Thank you so much for this Nellie... it means a lot," Rose said sincerely, stealing a glance at Jack who gave her a smile and nod of agreement.

"It's no problem, Rose, really," Nellie told her, kindly placing a hand on her arm and taking the bag of the children's change of clothes from her. "Lord knows you two deserve a break." She smiled warmly at her two dear friends. She realized just for how long she had known them and how much they had changed, Rose especially. She knew from the moment she met her that she was a strong person who was striving to be independent, given her past. And she was, now—she had learned so much since she settled into this lifestyle.

"This is really swell of you, I just hope we aren't putting you out," Jack said.

"Nonsense!" Nellie insisted. Then, turning her attention to Matthew, she crouched down to his level. "We're just going to have the most fun, aren't we Matthew?"

"Yeah!" he smiled excitedly at her in response. Rose knew how much he loved going to see her

"Is Al around?" Jack asked, peering around.

"No," Nellie replied as she helped Rose remove Matt's shoes. "He stepped out for some business but he will be back later this afternoon."

"Matthew needs his nap at two this afternoon, and Paul's things are right in here..." Rose continued giving Nellie the instructions.

"Rose." Nellie stopped her in midsentence, and smiled at her, "You know I've done this before. Just relax and have a good time. And don't you dare even think about worrying!" Nellie took Paul from Jack's arms.

Rose laughed at herself—Nellie was right and she did not know why she was even worrying. She loved being with her children and watching them grow, but she also loved her time alone with Jack.

"You're right," she smiled before turning to Jack, "Shall we?"

"Certainly," he grinned. About ready to leave, he leant over to tussle Matt's hair, "Be good, okay?"

"And listen to your Auntie Nellie," Rose reminded, crouching down to hug him and kiss his cheek. She then went over to Nellie to give Paul a kiss on the cheek as well. "We'll be back tomorrow at around the same time, alright Nel?"

With that, Jack took her hand and pulled her with him out the front door, Rose giving a small wave of her fingers 'goodbye'.

"I'm so excited for today!" Rose wrapped her arms around Jack's waist as they walked down the house's path the street.

Jack laughed and put at arm around her, "Me too."

* * *

For the day, they took a short trip to the countryside where they had lunch at the local coffee shop. They spent the afternoon horseback riding. Besides not having ridden horseback in a few years, the purpose of the trip was to just get away from everything. They wanted to go somewhere that had open spaces, fewer people, and without the hustle-and-bustle of city life. It would just be the two of them and no one else for once, which had been impossible for them since they had children. In a way, the countryside was re-energizing and relaxing.

Dining out had become a rare occasion since they had children, so they always took any given opportunity to do so. When got back home by early evening to shower and change for dinner, Jack insisted they had time to spare. One thing led to another and they ended up making love. However, it was but a few hours later that they woke up only to realize how late it had gotten and that it would be very late to eat out. They decided to follow through with their initial plan, seeing as they were both hungry and neither of them were in the mood for cooking. It was dark out by the time they were on their way.

"What kind of restaurant is it anyway?"

"It's Italian—trust me, they cook up some good eats. It's pretty new so I thought we'd try it because we've been to most of the other places around here. Just a couple blocks further down this street here," Jack guided the way as they turned a corner.

"_Bruno's Ristorante_" Rose read, once they neared the restaurant.

Jack held the door open for her. "After you, m'dear."

Rose smiled at his gentlemanly demeanour and walked in.

The restaurant interior was very warm and welcoming. The cement brick walls mounted dim wall sconces and several paintings of locations in Italy. The dimly lit restaurant created a romantic aura, with a candle on each table and a small flowery centerpiece. Although not very big, the space was well-used. At the time they had arrived at, the main traffic of customers had already gone with a modest amount of customers left in the restaurant.

Jack and Rose were seated at a table by the large front window that overlooked the street. Gentle reflections from the street-lanterns glowed in the night on the pavement.

"I have to say that I'm really impressed with this place." Rose peered around, admiring the subtle decor.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, following Rose's eyes, "It is pretty nice."

When the waiter came by shortly after to give them their menus, Jack ordered red wine.

* * *

Behind the kitchen doors, a stalky, dark-haired man was whistling light-heartedly as he was cutting up some vegetables. He vivaciously tossed them into a pot of homemade sauce. For the past four months since _Bruno's Ristorante_ had opened, he had been working as one of the chefs, and he had never loved a job more than he had this one.

"Uno linguine alfredo, e uno spaghetti marinara!"

"Coming up!" the Italian accented-man replied.

* * *

Jack and Rose had been talking for the past while. [Although they found that their food was taking long to prepare, they did not mind so much since they were enjoying themselves.]

"Here we are, for the nice-a couple," the waiter announced vivaciously.

"Thank you," they each replied when their plate was put in front of them.

"You enjoy."

It turned out to be delicious. The blend of flavours in each of their meals along with the wine complimented one another. Neither of them had recalled having a meal at this quality in a long time. The mastermind of a chef behind the meal had some serious talent, they figured.

The same waiter asked when he came by to take their empty dishes. "How were things?"

"Delicious," Rose answered, wiping the corner of her lips with a napkin.

"Really good," Jack replied satisfyingly. "Whoever made this has quite some talent."

The waiter grinned from ear to ear, "He will-a certainly be-a happy to hear that."

By the time they received their desserts, they were the last two customers left in the restaurant as it was nearing closing time. Once Jack paid the bill, they got up to leave.

* * *

"Va bene, ciao! Ti vederò domain!" The young Italian chef had just hung up his apron and was currently buttoning up his coat. Walking in the evenings back to his apartment at this time of year were mild and sometimes chilly. It was something he had gotten used to since he moved to these parts.

He was in a better mood tonight than usually after ending his shift: he had received his first compliments from some customers and he was touched.

He swept through the kitchen doors into the empty main restaurant floor. As he strode through the restaurant, he noticed the last customers leaving the front door. Stepping outside, he paused and took in a deep breath in the night atmosphere, allowing the inhaled gas to linger in his lungs before he exhaled deeply.

It was one of those crisp nights where the air felt wonderful to breathe in, and where there was not a cloud in the sky and the universe glowed overhead in all its starlit glory. Tonight in particular, the moon shone brightly. There was something about nights like these ones that made him feel at peace and gave him a calming reassurance on life.

He turned his heels and began his walk back to the apartment. He noticed that the couple that had left the restaurant a few moments before him were walking a block ahead of him. He smiled gently to himself as he saw they were holding hands. He could faintly hear their voices echo in the still night, the woman's laugh ringing in the air. There was something about them, something he could not quite put his finger on. But that something made him feel drawn to them, and he did not know why. He felt he needed to see them closer, to wipe away the nagging thought that he probably knew them, which was impossible to him since he had just settled in but a little while ago and knew but a handful of people. Regardless, he decided to quicken his steps.

Once he got within earshot, he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. The young man's voice sounded so familiar. Now that he could see his hair, he found his silhouette to be so alike the one from someone he once knew years ago. And the woman's hair was such a radiant colour of red that he could see even in the dark. Only once before had he seen hair identical to hers...

A sensation of a tightening feeling in his chest and throat gripped him. He could not believe his eyes. Could it really be?

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out today. It was really nice, Jack. Really," Rose said with sincerity.

"My pleasure," he responded. "I think eating out was a great way to top it all off. And who says it all has to end now anyway?"

"So, what next?" Rose asked curiously. The day was over and she did not think they had anymore plans.

"You're forgetting that we only have to pick up the kids tomorrow. That gives us the rest of the evening." He pressed his lips together, and smiled.

Rose laughed, catching on. "What do you have in mind?" She batted her eyes at him flirtatiously.

He too laughed. "We head home and do whatever we want to do, huh?"

"I like the sound of that," she smiled in return, and hugged his arm as they walked.

Then, out of nowhere, someone spoke, catching both of them off guard as they were not aware of anyone else's presence.

"Jack?" The voice was loud and clear and coming from directly behind them. It was however very familiar to Jack, who alertly turned at the sound.

It was dark, but the light emitting from the street lamps helped to see. It took a few moments to make out the stranger that was calling his name. At first, he was sure his eyes were fooling him, otherwise this "stranger" appeared very much like an old friend of his who passed away in a horrific tragedy. He soon realized that the reality of the situation, but he could barely believe his eyes.

"Fabri?" Jack approached slowly, narrowing his eyes as he passed under the glow of a street lamp.

"_Mio dio_..." Fabrizio uttered when he found himself standing face-to-face with a ghost of his past.

They stared at each other in disbelief for a moment. Then, slowly, small smiles of awe grew on each of their faces and they suddenly embraced one another. Rose looked on, tears springing in her eyes. It was such a beautiful site. Besides her relief that Fabrizio had not perished on _Titanic_, she was so happy for Jack to reunite with a friend he had been painfully grieving over. In fact, Fabrizio was the reason for the first time Rose had ever seen Jack cry.

"I thought I lost you," Jack spoke, his voice still filled with sorrow, hugging even more tightly this friend of his who was more like a brother to him

"_Mi sei mancato... molto_!" Fabrizio's throat tightened in grief, and he felt some tears in his eyes.

Jack pulled away, holding his shoulders at arms' length.

"I can't believe it's really you," he shook his head in astonishment, "but here you are, standing right here in front of me!" Jack let out a chuckle as he held a bittersweet expression.

Fabrizio cracked a big grin and laughed. Jack smiled fondly at him—it was so like Fabrizio's demeanour: light-hearted.

With all the surprise and emotions, Jack had momentarily forgotten about Rose. He turned to her, "Hey, look who it is, Rose," Jack was grinning broadly. "Look who I found," he laughed.

"So I see." She looked at Fabrizio who held his arms out for her. She hugged him, "It's so good to see you again, Fabrizio."

"And you." He paused, admiring the two of them.

"_Cosa ti è successo__?" _Jack asked him, with a tone of concern and wonder at how Fabrizio survived the _Titanic_.

"Is a long story..." he sighed.

"Well shit," Jack exclaimed, their reunion still unreal to him, "I know it's late, but why don't you come over to our place tonight so we can catch up? I'm sure we have a hell of a lot to tell each other, and you're more than welcome to stay overnight." Rose nodded, agreeing that Fabri should come.

"I would like that, but _sono sposato_—I have to get 'a home to my wife, she will worry. How about you 'a both come to my 'a home?"

Jack glanced at Rose for her approval.

"Of course we will," Rose answered.

"_Buono!_ I have a spare room you can 'a stay in if you like to," Fabrizio offered.

"Sure," Jack agreed, happier than ever.

On their way to Fabrizio's house, which was in the direction of their own (albeit theirs was still a distance away), Jack recalled Fabrizio mentioning a wife.

"So you're married now?"

"_Si_," Fabrizio replied humbly, his cheeks blushing as he smiled. "Sophia—I 'a met her here in Los Angeles. She was 'a my boss's daughter. We are 'a married since August." Fabrizio genuinely looked happy. Jack was glad; he still remembered the fling his friend had on _Titanic_ with a Norwegian girl, and how they were forced to separate during the sinking. Fabrizio's heart shattered. Jack understood so well at that time, being in the same situation. He was just happy that Fabrizio was able to move on after all this time and find someone to spend the rest of his life with. The kind-hearted man deserved that much.

"Congratulations, Fabri!" Jack patted his shoulder.

"_Grazie_."

"Where are you coming from anyway, at this hour?" Rose wondered all of a sudden.

"_Bruno's Ristorante_, I'm a chef there," he told them proudly. "You just come from 'a there too, no? For dinner? I thought I saw you."

"Yeah, we just ate there," Jack replied in surprise at how well Fabrizio was doing for himself. "Wow, I'm _really_ impressed, Fabri. Our dinner was excellent, you know that?"

"Then it was 'a you who gave the _complimenti_ to the chef!"

They shared a laugh. It was so good to be one another's presence again, laughing and joking around. It amazed them that they met again by some coincidence: out of all the places either of them could have been living in America, what were the odds of encountering one another like that? All Jack knew was that they had been were in the right place at the right time, by some miracle. If they had decided not to go to dinner after all, he may have never reunited with Fabri. Jack had to ask:

"So why Los Angeles?"

"_Che cosa_?"

"I mean, out of all the places you could have settled in, what made you come here?"

"Ah, I remember you 'a talk about California a lot. You make it sound 'a so nice, so I say, '_vivrò là, un giorno,_'" he said, waving his index finger. "I will finish telling you inside."

They were standing in front of this home. Both Jack and Rose noticed that it was similar to their own: humble, yet quaint. Fabrizio introduced his long-lost friends to his wife, who was very warm and welcoming.

"Fabrizio has spoken so much of you," she told Jack, while shaking his hand. Her Italian accent was not as thick as Fabrizio's, probably because she grew up learning the English language. She was really a beautiful woman: she had long, wavy, ebony hair, which complimented her smooth, clear, olive skin complexion. Her eyes were brown, but friendly and sparkling with life. Jack could tell, even before having ever known this woman, that she was exactly the match for Fabrizio. That was Jack gift, after all: he could _see_ people—he saw what was in their heart.

Sophia boiled water as the three others took seats in the cozy living room, where a small fire was burning, with bright coals emitting a soft glow throughout the room.

"I was saying that I lived a year in New York. A year that was very... how you say... _deprimendo_. I was alone, and very sad. I had _niente_. _Nessuno_."

The thought of Fabrizio being depressed was very alarming to Jack. Fabrizio was the most optimistic, light-hearted guy he knew. He could not imagine him ever being down. Jack had rarely ever seen him down. He was always smiling, happy about anything or nothing at all. That was Fabrizio in a nutshell.

"So I start work at a factory," Fabrizio continued, "and I did 'a more work on the docks at the harbour. I was just 'a happy to be working, but I could not 'a stay in New York, not after _Titanic_..." Fabrizio swallowed hard as his eyes glazed over. Jack pressed his lips together and put a hand on his knee, full understanding in his eyes. After taking in a deep breath, Fabrizio sighed as he continued, "So I save my monies, and I take a train first chance I get to leave. I slowly made 'a my way across l'America. Eventually, I got to 'a Los Angeles, California. That was last 'a May."

Just then, Sophia returned with tea and biscuits, and they each partook in a portion.

"When I stepped off the train, I knew I would 'a love the new life here. I found a job very quickly. I was 'a making pizza at a pizzeria for a living. I always loved cooking, so I was 'a very happy. And that's when I met my _bella Sophia_," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly next to him, kissing her cheek.

"_Fabrizio, non lo incita ad arrossire_!" Sophia exclaimed under her breath, and Fabrizio chuckled.

Rose could see sparks fly between the two. And she felt warmth in her heart at their happiness.

"So I work up the courage to ask her papa—my boss—if he would let me take her out to dinner. We fell in love, and... two months later, we are 'a married! Just like 'a that! _La ragazza dei miei sogni..._" He took a sip of his tea. "We moved into this home after we were married. Her papa helped pay for some. Then I was able to find a job at this 'a new restaurant... I became a chef! I could almost not 'a believe my luck! Like I said, I have a _destino_," he smiled a bright smile from ear to ear and laughed.

Jack looked at him with the fondness only a brother could have. He was proud of his best friend and happy that he had found what he was looking for in America. He thought back to how much Fabrizio had evolved since he first met him.

* * *

_Sring, 1911_

_After spending a few months in Firenze, Jack had managed to learn enough of the Italian language just so that he could get by. He had been backpacking through Italy. He picked up odd jobs here and there. He made his way from place to place by stowing away on a train, or hitching a ride on a wagon. When he felt the time was right, he left Firenze and headed west. He now found himself in the countryside of Tuscany. Most of his time now was spent walking—it was the only way he was able to get from place to place. He could walk miles without any sign of other human life. There were times when he got lucky and someone would pull up and let him ride their wagon if they were both headed the same direction. On this particular day, was walking along a long, straight, rolling dirt road with nothing but prairies on either side. The sky was clear, and it was quite a warm day for the spring. He heard a wagon behind him, far off in the distance. His heart jumped, hoping this would be a lucky break. He was tired of walking—even if the driver did not let him on, he made the decision of hitching up as he took off again, and stowing away in the wagon. After some time, the driver was close enough for Jack to communicate with him. He turned around and waved to get his attention, as he kept walking backwards. The driver pulled up in his two-horsed wagon and slowed to a stop._

_"Hey, _signore! Posso chiedere un passaggio di cavalcata nel tuo direzione?_"_

"Hai migliore fretta!" _he replied in a gruff voice_.

_Jack breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks—_grazie."

_Jack walked around the back of the wagon and was surprised when an arm extended toward him, out from it, offering him a hand. A man with thick dark hair, kind brown eyes, and some scruff on his face was the helper. He seemed to be young, perhaps in his early twenties._

"Dai! Lasciatemi autarti"

_Jack tossed his bag up to the kind stranger and proceeded to climb up, just in time as the wagon started moving again._

"Grazie_,"_ _Jack thanked him._

_He settled back against the side of the wagon, letting his arm hang off the boarded side. Aside from himself and the driver, this stranger that now sat across from him was the only other person in the wagon._

_He glanced at him. The man was leaning his head back against the wooden siding, smiling in content. Jack had no idea what it was he was smiling about; perhaps the wind blowing through his hair or the sun emitting warming rays upon his already tan face. To Jack, he just appeared to be a very happy person, just optimistic about life._

_Before long, Jack had begun dozing off, his head bobbing to the jostle of the wagon ride. But a voice brought him back to reality._

"Americano, no?"

_Jack's head shot up and he looked at the stranger that was now addressing him. He seemed to have been staring at him. He had a slight hopeful smile on his face as he asked him that question._

_"Uh... yeah. _Sì, sono Americano."

_A larger grin swept over the man's face. They sat there for another while longer. Jack could not put his finger on why this man always seemed so happy._

_"Fabrizio," the man suddenly said._

_Jack was abruptly pulled from his thoughts again, "Huh?"_

_"Fabrizio De Rossi"_

_"Oh!" Jack felt stupid for not understanding what he meant. He stuck out his hand "Jack Dawson," he introduced himself, and Fabrizio shook his hand._

_Next, Fabrizio seemed like he was trying to articulate something. He seemed to have difficulty, and was very gestural like most Italians were, as he tried to say what it was._

_"I love l'America," he finally let out in a thick Italian accent, and smiled broadly at his success._

_A smiled spread on Jack's face at this innocent man's attempt at English. He was honoured to hear that. It was nice to even feel some familiarity of home, even if this man was a complete stanger, and not even American himself. He was just glad at the mention of his home nation._

_"Yeah? Me too!" he replied in English, and laughed. Fabrizio nodded and smiled, his eyes wide in excitement._

"Cosa portarti qui?"_ Fabrizio asked. _

_Jack tried to explain his whole situation to him as best as he could, from leaving New York to going to England and just travelling around in all sorts of countries. He'd already been to Ireland, France, Belgium, and spent some time in Germany, Denmark and Sweden, just to sight see. He had already seen much, but he still loved France the most and wanted to go back sometime._

_Fabrizio explained that he was born and raised in Italy and only last year did he leave his parents house to find his own destiny and make his own way. He spent most of his time travelling all over Italy, finding an odd job here and there. Being his parents only child, he would go back home every once in awhile to visit them and let them know he was okay. But he never dared leave his country, as much as he wanted to discover more of the world. He was afraid that he would not get by for he only knew Italian. Yet in his travels, he often heard people speaking of this far away land—the land of hope, where people worked to make it on their own and were paid well; where people who started with nothing could buy a big house with a white picket fence, and settle down and have a family; in a land of democracy where dreams came true. It sounded so wonderful to him. His whole life, he watched his parents suffer through many hardships—farming was not always easy. They spent a few winters going hungry. Things were taken away from them. They were poor peasant-folk, yes, and Fabrizio had only uttermost respect for his parents, but he always had more ambitions. He wanted to go places, see the world, and feel wonderful things. And once he heard about America, he knew that was the only place in the world meant just for him—it was his destiny to get there._

_Making talk with this man, in spite of the language barrier, was so easy. He was so open and pleased to hear all he had to say. He was very easy to get along with and Jack thought how good it would be to travel with a guy like that, who shared similar ideas and had the same outlook on life. He decided to ask him if he wanted to join him._

_"Hey_ _.... _vuoi venire con me? ... _you know, uh_, viaggiare con me? Possiamo essere ... _uh," he looked around snapping his fingers, trying to think of the word in Italian. __"Buddies_—compagni di viaggio. Cosa si dici_?_ _Huh, how 'bout it?"_

_With a wide grin, he replied _"...Si, mi piacerebbe!"

"Forse un giorno, ti porterò in America, anche."

_The look on the young Italian's face when he told him those last words was priceless—Jack had never seen anyone like that with the energy and excitement of a child—that was the best way he could think of describing Fabrizio. He had to admit it was contagious. For so long, he had felt too serious. His childhood had ended early when his parents passed away and he was left to fend for himself. He told himself he had to be tough from then on, suck it up, and fight to survive no matter the odds or the hopelessness of the situation. He would always hold dear what his parents had taught him in his short time with them—although they had died, he would carry on and live life fully. He admittedly found it hard at first to try to live his life with joy. He had his rough times, and some days were better. Although art was his true passion and love of life, as well as travelling, and all the adventures he had so far, there was still a void in his heart. Perhaps a travelling companion would help him feel less lonely on the road, and maybe make him feel a little more whole. Fabrizio was so light-hearted and easy to get along with. It was a breath of fresh air to have him around—he was never down because Fabrizio would always manage to cheer him up. He was really the truest friend he had ever had._

* * *

"Jack? Are you 'a okay?" Fabrizio seemed concerned at the sudden distant look in Jack's eyes.

"I'm fine," Jack replied after a beat. Then he looked at him sincerely, "You've come so far... and I'm so proud of whom you've become."

They continued sharing stories of all the important things that had happened to one another since the last time they had seen each other. Jack and Rose shared their experience of the rest of the sinking from the time when they had been waiting to board a lifeboat up to the time they had spent in the water, and finally their rescue by the _Carpathia_.

Fabrizio saw the love in both their eyes. He knew the moment Jack had first set eyes on her that day on the boat deck that they had fallen for one another. It was clearly evident. And even more so when Jack brought her down to third class for that steerage party. It was then he knew for sure that this woman was not like the other first class snobs—she was different: she was vibrant, full of life and spunk, and just wonderful inside and out. She was the woman for Jack.

"When I first saw you with 'a Jack, I knew you were _perfecto_ for him," he told Rose most earnestly. Fabrizio was aware of the enormous class barrier that was imposed between the two, but he was the kind man who believed that with pure love, anything was possible and anything could be conquered. And it was. "And now I see you 'a make Jack very happy. I am glad that you 'a both stayed together."

They both smiled. It meant a lot to Jack, coming from Fabrizio.

"You drove Jack sick not knowing what happened to you, you know that?" Rose teased.

"_Spiacente_... I should have tried harder to look. I was just 'a so sad all the time, I thought there was not a chance any steerage should live, after everything I saw..."

"Look, it's okay," Jack reassured him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "At least we're together again. Please, tell us how you lived."

Fabrizio shared the story of his tough survival. He and Tommy Ryan had been waiting with a crowd of other man for their chance to get into a lifeboat. He bitterly told Jack how Tommy was killed. Reliving those painful memories had caused him to choke up, and Rose also let some tears escape. He then told them about the heroic act he had committed to try to cut a lifeboat loose from the pulley system, as it was in the direct path of another lifeboat that was being lowered overhead. After that, Fabrizio had wound up in the water at some point. He explained that one of the ship's large smoke stacks began to plummet towards him. He faught fiercely in the water to get out of its path, and he was lucky enough. However, the massive wash from its impact on the water washed over him. He was swept away by its turbulence and somehow banged his head against something hard below the water's surface. It had split open his scalp, and he felt the blood seep from the wound and leak down the side of his face. He knew he would have no chance of survival if he stayed in the water any longer. He swam towards an overturned lifeboat, climbed on, and huddled with a bunch of other men, one of whom was an officer. As he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness, he told himself that he was not yet ready to die. And he fought to survive.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in a hospital in New York. Apparently, he had been delirious when they took him into the infirmary of the _Carpathia_. They were not able to get any identification. He remained anonymous and unconscious throughout the rest of the journey to New York and for a few more days in the hospital, totalling a weeklong coma. Now Jack understood why he had not found his name in the survivor's list. When Fabrizio awoke, he had trouble at first recalling the incident. But then it slowly came back, and that's when he fell into a state of depression, in spite of meeting his destiny in America. He had no one. And he could not even read English, so he never touched a survivor's list. His name however was added to a later updated version of survivors—one that Jack and Rose never saw.

Fabrizio remained in the hospital for another two weeks to recover from his traumatic brain injury. Over that time, that's when he had decided he was going to live his American dream in California to get away from the Atlantic Ocean that had killed his friends and the woman he had fallen for.

Neither Jack nor Rose could imagine what it must have been like for him to have no one to fall back on. At least they had each other when they stepped back on American soil. Fabrizio was stepping onto unfamiliar territory, and there was no one to help him find his way, no one to direct his path or guide him. Jack and Rose were even more thankful for one another now, after having heard Fabrizio's story.

They continued to tell Fabrizio how then had travelled by train to settle here into East L.A. They told him of the big things that had happened to them since they had lived here, from Jack's different job's, to his first success as an artist—a painter—and from Rose's debut in theatre, to the birth of their children.

Fabrizio could not hold in his grin at the mention of them having children. It _had_ been awhile since he had seen them! It will have been four years next April. Fabrizio could not imagine Jack as a father. So this was the effect Rose had on Jack; he really had fallen head over heels for her, enough to cause him to finally settle down and to stop living life in such an aimless wandering. From when he had known him, Jack had never been the type to stay grounded in one spot; he was always restless and ready to move on to the next place. The idea that Jack was now settled with a steady job and children really surprised Fabri and amused him.

"So, you have 'a two boys?"

"Yup," Jack grinned from the corner of his mouth. "Two boys—and a whole lot of fun," he chuckled.

Fabrizio had never seen him like this; although he was the same old Jack in terms of personality, he was changed in that his values and way of life had changed.

"Tell me about them," Fabrizio looked at him in awe, and even envy. He would like to have kids one day as well.

"Well, Matthew's the oldest. He's going to be three next month, the seventh of January."

"Almost three?" Fabrizio seemed confused for a moment. The timeline did not seem to fit. But then he grinned when he realized the approximate time of the conception.

"Yeah," Jack sighed at how fast he was already growing. "And then there's Paul. He was born just last August, on the third of the month."

"_Mama Mia..._," Fabri uttered. It was still unreal to him. "_Sono fiero di voi_. You like being a papa, Jack? What is it like?"

"I love it. I'll tell ya though... I was scared to shits—pardon my French, ladies—when I found out. I didn't know how I would make a good dad. But becoming a father really changed me, honestly. When you look at your kid, you just love him to death... I can't explain it. Being a father is a challenge at times, because you're just so afraid to screw up, you know? You just want to raise them right, and keep them safe. Rose and I take it one day at a time, and we know things will turn out alright. Anyway, I couldn't be happier..." he said, glancing down at Rose, and putting his arm around her to bring her close to his side. "I have Rose, my two little boys, and my art. So I'd say I'm pretty damn lucky," he chuckled as he thought back to him winning those _Titanic_ passenger tickets with Fabri.

Everyone had been staring at him intently through his whole speech. Fabrizio and Sophia had nothing but wonder and awe in their eyes. Rose was touched at how Jack expressed his feelings about being a father.

"_Detto buono_, Jack! Sono impressionato, and truly inspired." Fabrizio was becoming teary-eyed. After everything that had happened all in one evening, he felt so emotional. As he looked at Jack—his dear friend whom he thought he had lost—he went over to him and pulled him into another friendly hug, patting his back like they were close brothers.

Jack spoke above a whisper something he had not yet had the chance to tell Fabri, "Welcome to America, my friend. _Benvenuto in America."_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, now how many of you are ecstatic that Fabrizio isn't actually dead? If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! (I seriously had planned a reunion with Fabrizio since I first started writing this.)**

**I just would like to acknowledge **_**Dawsongurl**_** for all her help in this chapter—tips, advice, but especially translations she made from English for the majority of the Italian**** featured in this chapter. I know very little about the Italian tongue, only that it is absolutely sexy. Anyway, here is my public "thank you" to you, my trusty fanfic friend! :)**

**Grace and Peace**


	24. Swing Life Away

Chapter 24: Swing Life Away

Since the reunion with Fabrizio, the bond between the De Rossi's and the Dawson's only grew. Fabrizio finally met their children when he and Sophia went over to the Dawsons' house for dinner the next evening.

"They look a lot like 'a you, Jack!" Fabrizio laughed.

"Those poor little guys," Jack joked.

The children took well to Fabrizio, much to Jack and Rose's happiness. Fabrizio was ecstatic about spending time with their kids. It gave him the opportunity to see what it was like to be a father. He was very surreal to him that Jack had two children already. It only reminded him how long ago it had really been since they were separated.

"I don't know if it's the right time to ask, but when do you two think you'll be having kids?" Jack asked.

Fabrizio and Sophia looked at each other, trying to figure out what they would say by reading each other's faces.

"We're not 'a sure yet."

"But sometime in the near future," Sophia added. "We'd love to have children someday."

Since then, the De Rossi's and the Dawson's were visiting each other now on a regular basis to make up for the years lost.

The Finch's annual Christmas Eve party was expected to have a big turn up of guests. Jack asked Albert if it was alright that he brings some close friends of his. Just as it had been every year, they were all required to wear formal attire. Rose hired a sitter to look after the children for that evening.

"I think this is the first time I see you in a tux," Jack grinned at Fabrizio.

"Is only the second time I wear one." The first time was at his wedding. Fabrizio was adjusting his cuff links. "Looks okay, no?"

"Yeah, you bet," Jack told him truthfully. "Like a real swell," Jack laughed.

There were indeed many guests at the party. It was the largest Fabrizio had ever attended, and it was the most luxurious house he had ever visited. Jack was thrilled to introduce his long lost friend to the Rundell's and the Finch's. They were genuinely honoured to meet him, knowing what he had gone through with Jack and Rose on _Titanic_. Sophia and Fabri were just full of joy to meet so many people in one evening, and to be there with the two people who were quickly becoming very special in their lives.

* * *

By March, auditions for the August play were being held. Once again, Rose auditioned for the lead. She had a lot of faith in her ability as an actress this time around and felt like she had really nailed it. All she had to do now was cross her fingers and hope for the best. She knew of a couple other women part of _The Bravo Players_ who in the past had always won the major roles. All she had to do was outperform them in her audition, or do something to capture the casting director's interest. Immediately after her audition, she was notified that she had gotten the part. She was very excited, needless to say. It was her biggest breakthrough yet. All her loved ones were proud of her, Jack especially, of course. The cast was looking forward to working with a new leading lady for it had always been Delilah. They wanted someone new and fresh, and Rose proved to be that person. She was full of potential since she had been dramatically improving over the past productions that she had been a part of with them. As for Delilah, humiliated and embarrassed, she left _The Bravo Players_ for good, thinking herself too good to be anything less than the leading lady. Everyone agreed it was no loss, for now they had Rose.

Rose also found out that Kurt Anderson would be playing the leading man opposite her which came as no surprise. He was the most talented man of _The Bravo Players_. The play they were to perform was written by the producer and director, Maurice Eustache. It was a romantic tragedy set during the period of the American civil war. Kurt and Rose were both well aware of the kiss they were going to have to share.

In July, Fabrizio and Sophia had announced that they were expecting a child due in February of next year. Fabrizio was proud and excited, especially after hearing from Jack what fatherhood was like. That day, Jack saw a new glow in Fabri's face like none he had ever seen in him before. Sophia told them all how much she would like to give Fabrizio a son. He, on the other hand, was much too thrilled about the prospect of becoming a father than whether he would have a son or a daughter.

Paul had turned a year-old that August and was growing quickly. His hair had taken on a darker tone—darker than his brother's blond hair, and more like his father's dirty blond shade. His eyes were also as blue as Jack's, unlike his older brother's who shared his mother's greenish eyes. Paul had a more serious disposition than Jack and Rose recalled Matthew ever having at that age. He too was an easy baby to handle as Matthew had been. As for him, he thought his little brother was fascinating and so he spent a lot of time trying to play with him. It was more of a teasing game: three-and-a-half-year-old Matthew would try to make one-year-old Paul chase him. He would wait for Paul long enough until he was just barely out of reach from him before calling, "Can't catch me, Paul!" and running away. He would wait for Paul to catch up to him again, and then repeat the same thing. Still very new at walking, Paul would only enjoy the game for a few minutes before resigning; Matthew was too difficult to keep up with, and one-year-olds don't have long attention spans in the first place.

* * *

_Friday, August 25th, 1916_

_Opening night_

_The setting is in the parlour room of a middle class home. Bound at his wrists by shackles, a man is dressed as a member of the Union infantry: a navy blue cotton overcoat with brass buttons, along with navy blue trousers. Four other men surround him, three of which are dress as Union cavalry soldiers and the fourth as a Union officer. A red-haired woman is dressed in the typical attire for a woman during the period of the civil war: a bodice with layers and layers of skirts._

"_I'm sorry it had to be this way," Rupert, the man in shackles, softly apologized to his wife, Mary, who was in tears._

_He took her hands and pulled her toward him for a farewell kiss. She threw her arms around him as they shared a passionate kiss._

Rose was prepared for this scene. They had rehearsed it countless times. However, she was beginning to feel that the kiss was going on too long and slightly more intensely than rehearsed. She brushed the thought away, thinking that it probably only seemed like that to her tonight because it was the play's opening night, and it was also her first leading role so she was nervous. Besides, she had to play along anyway for the sake of the show going on. Since it was her first stage kiss, she trusted Kurt's judgement and his acting since he had done it already countless times and was much more experienced than she.

Jack was only sitting in the third row but in his point of view, it was the first time he had ever witnessed Rose kiss another man. He was well-aware she had to do it for the play and he had prepared himself ahead for it. And he trusted Kurt. Jack was friends with him and considered him a charming, funny, and all around decent guy. He also felt like he could relate to him because they were both small town boys from Wisconsin. Kurt had always been nothing but nice and respectful to everyone around him, and especially to Rose. So you see, Jack never really had in the least any ill feelings about him.

Jack was fine with the kiss... at first. But as it went on with seeming passion, he began to feel uncomfortable and uneasy about it. Maybe it was all just darned good acting? Regardless, he could not help but feel defensive towards Rose about the kiss. He found himself shifting in his seat as he frowned, pressing his lips together tightly. As it seemed to go on, he let his eyes wander and dart around the room to avoid looking at the strange scene before him. When finally, they broke apart, Jack drew an inward sigh of relief. Rose's character was heard speaking again.

"_I won't let them take you away!" Mary was on her knees, hopelessly clutching her husband's leg as the soldiers stood by, holding Rupert by his shackles. They no sooner began to pull him along with them, ripping him away from Mary._

_She collapsed and cried desperately, her hands covering her face. Her husband, the man she loved, was being led away to be executed on the count of treason, and she would be left widowed with no support. Her crying gradually subsided until barely a sniffle was heard. She slowly picked herself up and fixed her eyes straight ahead of her, towards the audience. Her face still appeared stricken, as one hand remained pressed against her forehead. But it slowly dropped from her face, finally landing over her stomach, as her expression turned into one of strength. She seemed to be firmly holding her abdomen in a protecting, caring manner. This led the audience to believe that she was with child. Full of courage, she raised her head high:_

"_Tomorrow," she breathed, "The sun _will_ rise." _The curtains closed.

The final scene proved to be the most monumental of the entire play, as her last declaring words soon became Rose's signature line in advertising posters. The papers would go on to describe her as "_Sensational!"_ and _The Bravo Players_ were increasing in popularity in the local area as a result, even attracting residents from around the region. Rose was also starting to make a name for herself.

The curtains opened for the last time, revealing the entire cast standing tall in one row, and then taking their bows simultaneously. The audience members cheered as they rose to their feet to applaud the successful play. Sitting motionless in his chair, Jack was still frozen by the scene that had played out but a few seconds ago. Not only for the discomfort Rose's on-stage kiss had caused him, but simply by how touched he was by her performance towards the very end. He had not yet seen in her such a display of talent. As the sound of cheers and Fabrizio's loud whistling began to snap him out of his daze, he too began to clap, rising slowly to his feet.

Rose was displaying a glowing smile, seemingly very content of her performance. Kurt then took a step aside from Rose, and showed her off with an action of his arms, indicating to the audience to give her the credit. The entire room echoed in applauds and cheers.

Spotting Jack in the audience, Rose smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He waved back at her, smiling in pride, despite his earlier feelings of uneasiness. He was still incredibly proud of all the work and effort she had done into playing a really solid role. If there were any errors during the play, the actors must have pulled through so smoothly because he did not notice a single flaw from his spectator's point of view.

As he was making his way to go meet Rose after the show, Jack encountered his boss, Nelson Whitaker.

"Hey, Jack! Do me a favour and tell Rose she was wonderful!" he spoke merrily, clapping Jack's back.

"I'll let her know, Sir."

Mr. Whitaker chuckled heartily, "Boy, I can't believe you let another man kiss her like that. If I were you, I'd've jumped on that stage and strangled him!" another deep laugh escaped his broad chest. Jack took his boss's teasing rather light-heartedly, although he partially agreed with him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jack," he said as he walked away.

Outside of Rose's dressing room, Fabrizio, Jack and Sophia eagerly wait as they knock on the door.

"Come in!" they heard Rose calling from inside, and so they did. Rose was in the midst of removing her makeup. "Flowers!" she exclaimed as Fabrizio presented a large bouquet of roses to her.

"From all of us," Fabrizio beamed.

"Thank you... they're lovely."

Jack pressed a hand to the small of her back and kissed her cheek. "You were brilliant."

"I have 'a never been to these shows before. It was _magnifico_!"

"Truly," Sophia agreed.

"Thank you all… this means so much to me."

After a pause, Fabrizio and Sophia thought it would be polite for them to leave the couple for a moment of privacy. Fabrizio said he would meet them in the lobby, ready to go to the tavern where the actors always celebrated at after opening night.

Once the door shut, Jack smoothly strut over to Rose who was at the vanity removing the accessories form her hair and makeup from her face. He placed his hands on her shoulders and they exchanged glances in the vanity mirror.

"I can honestly say that this was your best performance yet," he told her sincerely. "You just keep getting better. How do you do it?" he chuckled.

"I have your wonderful support," she smiled directly up at him, holding his arm. "I would have never been able to do any of this without it… without you."

Jack walked around her, leaning against the vanity. "Don't talk like that… You don't know that." After a beat, he decided to change the subject. "Fabri and Sophia are waiting for us. We'd better hurry."

"Almost finished here," Rose stood out of the chair and headed behind the dressing divider.

Jack saw her dress that was draped over the top of the divider get yanked from the other side as her costume gown was put there in place. Thinking back to the play, Jack recalled his earlier feelings of discomfort regarding the kiss. He decided to pursue his intentions of asking her about it.

"So," Rose heard him sigh from the other side. "How did you find that, uh… moment with Kurt?" Oh yes, he now felt awkward. "I mean… how did you feel about that?"

"You mean the kiss?" Rose replied nonchalantly. "Nothing—it was only acting."

"Oh… I know," Jack answered, leaning off the vanity and scratching his head. "It's just… it was strange to you being kissed by someone else, ya know?"

"Jack…" he could hear her sigh from behind the divider. She emerged, smoothening out her dress, and carrying her shoes in her other hand. As she sat down to put on her heels, she continued, "we've been over this. You knew what to expect—he was going to have to kiss me."

* * *

"_So you're fine with that, Jack?" Rose looked at him seriously._

"_Yeah," Jack shrugged his shoulders, as if it were all seemingly nothing._

"_You do realize what I said, don't you?" Rose wanted to make sure. "Because if you don't want me to, I understand and I won't do it."_

"_Yes!—Look… I understand and I'm completely fine with it. As long as you don't fall in love with Kurt, alright?" he winked at her and laughed. "You're acting. He's acting. I'm alright with that."_

* * *

He had underestimated how he would react to what it would be like to see come into play in reality.

"Let me assure you that there were no feelings involved," Rose sat up, looking straight into his eyes.

"Okay," he raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders, "if you say so." He paused momentarily before adding, "But does Kurt know that?"

Rose looked back at him again, unbelievably. "Jack," she exasperatingly sighed. She sort of understood his bit of jealously, which seemed to be the case, but he still did not need to pry at the subject. "It's strictly professional!"

"Okay, okay!" he threw his arms up in surrender.

After hanging up her costume in its rightful place, she put on a light coat. "What are you so worried about anyway?" she looked at him questioningly. Hands in his pockets, he kept staring at her with a serious expression, causing her to laugh at how he was reacting to all this. "You're not afraid I'm going to fall for Kurt, are you?" Jack pressed his lips together, arching his eyebrows. "Oh… not to worry darling," she patted his cheek. "You're way out of his league. You've got a better personality, a bigger heart," she pat his chest, "better looks, and you're a much nicer kisser," she raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to laugh. "You're the only one for me… and you can trust me on that."

Jack breathed out deeply, and returned her warm smile. She always knew just how to make him feel better. Just then, a knock was heard at the dressing room door. When opened, it revealed the devil himself along with a few more crew members.

"Say, there's the star everyone's been talking about!" Kurt exclaimed teasingly at Rose. "Hiya Jack," he greeted cheerily, shaking his hand, "how ya doin'?" Turning back to Rose, he continued, "you put on some show out there tonight Rose. On behalf of all of us, we want to take care of you and your husband's meal tonight and other expenses at the tavern."

"Thank you," Rose was humbled. "You really don't have to."

"Nah," Kurt squeezed her shoulder, "Sure we do. You deserve it."

Rose's cheeks began to turn a shade of pink. She was flattered for she had not thought so much of herself. And here were her own co-stars telling her how good she really had been.

* * *

_At the tavern_

Fabrizio and Sophia were mingling were other young people. Rose had left the table she was sharing with Jack and a few others because a couple of her co-stars had called across to her from the bar for some conversation. Meanwhile, Jack was left sitting at their table talking with a few of the men nearby. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kurt pull up a chair next to him.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Not doing too badly," Jack answered, taking a drink of his beer.

"Say, where's Rose anyway?"

Jack pointed, "She's over talking with the girls."

"Ah," Kurt acknowledged as he watched her. He cleared his throat and glanced back at Jack. "No hard feelings, eh Jack?" Jack knew what he was referring to. Kurt winked and smiled his famous, unsuspecting grin. All doubts suddenly vanished from Jack's mind.

"Nah," he chuckled, grasping Kurt's hand to firmly shake.

Jack now knew that he had no reason not to trust Kurt. And he knew Rose too well to know that she could handle herself.

* * *

Since arriving in America, Fabrizio had been communicating with his parents in Italy on a regular basis through letters. He would spare some money for them with any chance he had. He was very happy with his life until one day when a letter arrived in the mail for him. His father, Mauro De Rossi, had passed away.

Fabrizio was devastated. He stayed home from work for a week because he was so crippled with grief. Sophia had a hard time trying to comfort him. Jack was really the only one that could get through to Fabrizio. He tried telling him how much worry he was causing Sophia and that he should not alienate her, even in matters like this. Jack told him that he himself spoke to Rose about everything.

"Better to be open 'n' lay all the cards on the table than hide your feelings from the person closest to you," Jack told him. Fabrizio finally agreed, and began opening up to the root of what was really bothering him.

"It's not only about 'a my papa… I'm worried for my poor _madre_. She's 'a all alone, now! There's _nessuno_ there to help her! She's old, Jack. …I want her to come to America."

Fabrizio set out to save whatever money he had to bring his mother to America to stay with his family. It was best she leave the country now since the war situation had been getting progressively worse in Italy.

In October of 1916, Fabrizio greeted his mother, Anna De Rossi, at a harbour in New York off a ship full of other immigrants from all around Europe. Anna met Sophia for the first time after having only heard of her through her son's letters. She gave them a mother's blessing and told Fabrizio she was proud of him and of the fact that he was soon to be a father. Altogether, they traveled back to California by train. Anna moved in with the young couple and inhabited the bedroom on the main floor that was prepared for her. Fabrizio had never been more content in his life at that point: he had a loving wife, he was going to be a father in less than four months, and he was finally reunited with his mother after five years. His household had just become a little warmer and was soon to grow cosier by the time February came along.

That fall, rumours were spreading all across the country that the United States might very well follow-up to their Canadian neighbours' endeavour and enter the war. These were frightful times for the Dawson's, the De Rossi's, the Rundell's, and the Finch's. They had never thought war would ever reach their homeland, but it seemed that it had already. They still clung to a sliver of hope for their future—that it would be war-less.

* * *

**A/N: So I totally made up the play. YUP, s'all true. So don't be askin' me where it came from! ;)**

**I'd like to address a couple reviewers:**

_**Jessica**_**: The full link didn't show when I typed it in (I forgot about those limitations!). So I decided I'd redirect you here:**

h t t p : / / w w w . e n c y c l o p e d i a - t i t a n i c a . o r g / t i t a n i c - s u r v i v o r s/

**As for **_**BellaVision,**_** I just wanna clear things up for everyone to understand the history behind her review:**

**She (gender, here, is an assumption) had contacted me via a PM around the holidays asking me to write her a [Titanic] story. (She had the plot and names all figured out, mind you!) But I politely declined, explaining that I was too busy at the time, but also that I could not personally see myself working on developing it. She was upset so I tried reasoning with her, and next thing you know, she does something very "mature" and decides to flame my very own story. :P Anyway, I've decided to ignore it, as I advise the rest of you to do. It will only encourage this silly user. I just thought I'd warn you all know that this one's a troll!**

**Ps. How did you find this chapter? (One more to go! Then I post a sequel!)**


	25. How Far We've Come

**A/N: ...Hey! Okay, I know how late it is that I'm posting this. I meant to update much, MUCH sooner but I was never satisfied with what I had written. The amount of drafts I went through to put this together is... unreal. Every time I wrote something out that I thought was a half-decent length, it just never felt right after giving it a read-through for editing. (I guess that qualifies for some type of writer's block...) I really tried to create something that would provide some form of closure, although the plot I decided to go with doesn't allow much of that. **

**So finally, here it is. Although much shorter than intended, I feel that this does justice to this book's ending and provides an appropriate lead into the next book (for which I intend on posting the first chapter within the next one or two weeks).**

* * *

Chapter 25: How Far We've Come

In late autumn, one of Blythe Hamilton's colleagues, Mr. Chester Dickens, from the West end of L.A. contacted Jack about his artwork. He was very interested in Jack's style and his subject choice, and he thought it would sell well in his gallery. In no time, Jack had signed onto another contract for a collection due February, and needless to say, he was thrilled to start working on some more painting again.

Paul was growing up in a flash, just as was Matthew. They shared the same room, so when Paul grew out of his crib, he was sharing a bed with his brother since there was only one for the time being and they could both comfortably fit in the one they already had. Matthew was growing into a charming, talkative little boy. Paul seemed to be quieter in his disposition, and did not learn how to talk as early as Matthew had.

Sophia gave birth to a little girl that February and they named her Isabella. It was the happiest and proudest moment in Fabrizio's life, and he cried that day. As he gazed upon the form of his innocent daughter who seemed so tiny in his large arms, he swore to himself that he would do his best to raise this little girl right and to protect her from the cruelties of the world. She was the most precious thing that had happened to him and he thanked God for such a blessing. He now understood perfectly the feelings Jack had described to him a year earlier about fatherhood. His mother, Anna, was a proud grandmother: Isabella was after all her very first grandchild. She was ever thankful to be in America to be able to spend such joyous times with the only family she had left.

As the rest of the winter months passed and spring was blooming, life went on for the Dawsons and the De Rossis. Little Isabella was receiving much love and care from her parents and grandmother, as well as from the Dawsons. Once a week, Rose would bring her children over to Sophia's house with Nellie for a ladies day to socialize and talk about everything under the sun while their husbands were at work during the day. They all were growing into becoming very close friends. Nellie and Sophia even taught Rose how to knit, which was something Rose found she enjoyed once she got the hang of it. Jack thought it was funny: he remembered it as an activity his mother used to do when she got together with her friends for an afternoon. Bertha would join them but only on occasion because of the larger family she had to take care of.

* * *

On Friday, April 6th, 1917, the U.S. formally declared war on Germany. President Woodrow Wilson assured that the world must be made safe for democracy. Everyone was devastated for they all thought they could remain a neutral nation but now they were officially involved in the war that was ravaging the world. Among those in shock from the news were the Dawsons, De Rossis, Rundells, and the Finches.

That evening, Jack was tucking the boys into their bed. Neither of the two was willing to fall asleep yet, so Jack began telling them a story about one of his travelling adventures—an exaggerated version, nonetheless, just enough to please the wild mind of a child. Both boys were captured by his vivid imagery and animated storytelling. None of the three noticed that Rose now stood in the doorway towards the end of the story. As Rose admired the heart-warming scene, she thought of how sweet a father Jack really was towards his boys. He was just really good in general with all kids, it seemed. He had a special way with them. She gazed at him in awe at how he was able to pull the young boys right into the story with their full attention on him.

It was only but a few moments later that the little boys perceived their mother and glanced over in her direction at their bedroom doorway. Jack noticed both their eyes darting over past him at the same time and he turned to follow their gazes as he was telling them the story. A grin spread across his features when he saw her. Rose smiled back from the corner of her lips, and nodded at him to carry on, not wanted to interrupt. She walked in and sat by Jack on the edge of their bed and just observed and listened. Jack soon finished his story.

"One more, papa!" Matthew begged, tugging at his father's sleeve. It was evident he was not yet sleepy. On the other side, Paul was already fast asleep.

"I have to save that one for another night."

Matthew protested as Jack chuckled as he pulled their covers up to the boys' chins.

"Mama, sing the flying machine song," Matt asked his mother instead.

Rose smiled gently at him, brushing his cheek with her finger. One night, when he was just a baby, she just began humming that song to him out of nowhere. Since then, it had become the standard lullaby for the Dawson kids, among their favourites.

"Alright, but you have to close your eyes," Rose gently urged him. Like that, she hoped it would make a good trick to get him to fall asleep sooner. Matt easily complied: anything to hear his mother's soothing voice.

_Come, Josephine, in my flying machine_

_Going up she goes_

_Up she goes_

_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam_

_In the air she goes_

_There she goes_

_Up, up, a little bit higher_

_Oh, my—the moon is on fire_

_Come, Josephine, in my flying machine_

_Going up, along, goodbye..._

Rose ended her lullaby in a whisper as Matt had just dozed off. Rose leant down and kissed their each of her sons' foreheads, as did Jack in turn. When they left, they let the door open by a crack.

"I'm going to make some tea, how about you?" Rose asked, making her way down to the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll have one," came his reply.

In the meantime while waiting for the water to boil, they put away the dry dishes. Once the kitchen was cleaned and things were put in their proper places, they went over to the parlour room. Rose was curled up next to Jack sipping her tea.

"I was just thinking," Rose began after they had been sitting for a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"You're such a good father to the boys, and I don't tell you often enough."

Jack looked at her curiously, wondering in what way she meant. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, well you know... just your way. You're so kind and patient with them. They look up to you, Jack."

The corner of his lips curled slightly; he could not hide how pleased it made him to hear that. "I only do my best—the way my pop treated me. I try to live up to what he taught me."

"Well, I for one think that you're the best father any child could have," Rose reassured, patting his knee.

He responded by smiling softly. After a sip of his tea, Jack spoke. "I'll tell you what, as a mother, you remind me of my mother."

Rose's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. I remember she would sing me to sleep and kiss me on the forehead 'goodnight'. She was by my side in an instant whenever I had a nightmare. She just knew. She had so much love you give—like you," he kissed her temple.

They sat in silence for a moment, occasionally sipping out of their cups, each lost in thought. Then Rose spoke up, "You miss them, don't you." It was more of a statement.

"Hmm?" Jack glanced over, suddenly pulled out of his thoughts.

"You miss your parents."

"Well, you know," Jack leaned forward, setting his empty cup on the coffee table. "It's been almost ten years since they died. Sure, I miss 'em."

"In the years that I've known you, you never really do talk about them."

He clasped his hands together and leaned on his knees, "What's there to say? Not much—they died when I was fifteen and that's all there is to it."

Rose frowned at how quickly he was dismissing the matter. "But you were so young." She had heard this story from him on a couple occasions, but he never at all spoke of it in too great detail, which she understood. She just was trying to figure out how he turned out so... normal considering all he went through.

"Yeah," Jack leaned back, threading his hands through his hair, "and there was nothing I could do about it. Things happen in life and you're forced to grow up."

Rose considered this. In some ways, perhaps she wasn't so different from Jack, she thought. Her childhood was robbed from her as was Jack's. She had desperately craved a real relationship with her parents, and even more so with her mother. Jack lacked any real parental figure during his most important teenage years and that must have hurt him. Rose knew that deep down he craved to have had his parents during what she thought to be the toughest years for a boy growing up into a young man. One thing she could say is that Jack was wise beyond his years.

"I don't think about that day. They left me with all they taught me in the time that we had, and that's something I hold dear to me and carry with me every day," Jack nodded to himself in affirmation of his own statement.

Then again, Rose thought, he was more fortunate than she for having had parents who taught him meaningful things—things that really only mattered in life.

"I do miss them," Jack continued. He shook his head slightly, "Sometimes I think about them, and I wish to God they had lived to see me now." There was a tinge of sadness is his voice, coming from the back of his throat. "But that's destiny... I think." Rose looked at him, urging him to elaborate his deep statement. "If I had not set off in the world at fifteen, I would have never met you," he finished as his eyes met hers.

Rose was amazed at his strength and how grounded he was as a person after all he experienced at such a young age. He knew so well who he was and what he believed in. That was what struck her about him when she first met him. She was proud of who he was as a person. Setting her empty cup down, she took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. "And if they could see you know, _they would be proud_," she told him sincerely.

Jack smiled softly, grateful that she thought so too. "I know," he murmured. "They would have loved to have grandkids," he spoke up. "And they would have loved you."

Rose smiled back at him as he squeezed her hand before kissing it. It meant so much for her to hear that.

"Do you ever think about your parents?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Sometimes. I never really got to know either of them very well. But I always did feel closer to my father than my mother, until he passed away."

"How 'bout your mother?"

"Now and then, yes I think about her." Darkness then swept in her eyes. "And I still can't bring myself to forgive her for all she put me through, in spite of the time that has gone by... But Jack, you know that story," she looked at him, wondering why he was asking about her when he knew very well how she felt about her mother.

"Yeah, but you know... she _is _alive—the only one out of our parents. Don't you ever wonder about her?"

"Oh," Rose sighed, "I suppose she's still living a lavish life. She would have found some way to stay in _that_ world."

Jack chuckled, "You think so?"

"I don't doubt it. It would have killed her to become anything less." She then added with humour, "You should have heard her. She was always reminding me of how she would end up a seamstress if I wouldn't marry Cal. To her, that was the end of the world." Rose paused, appearing thoughtful. "I kind of felt for her, though. She lived in luxury her whole life; she could never adjust to a lesser lifestyle. In a way, it was my feeling sorry for her that kept me engaged to Cal." _That—and my fear of breaking free_, Rose thought to herself. _Until I met you._

Jack grinned lopsidedly, "I still can't wrap my head around how the person you are came out of a society like that. Like I said before, you got mailed to the wrong address." Rose laughed at the familiar echo of his words.

It had been almost five years since the last time he had uttered those similar words to her. _Five years_, she thought her herself, amazed at how the time seemed to have flown by and how very little had changed between them, but so much had changed in the world surrounding them. A dark shadow seemed to sweep across her features as she recalled the news that had shocked her earlier that day. She quickly pushed it out of her thoughts for the time being.

They sat in each other's company for the rest of the evening, talking about any random thought that would cross one's mind, but mostly they sat in silence just enjoying each other's presence.

After some time, the silence of deep thought was cut by the sound of Jack yawning and him scratching his knee though the fabric of his pants. Suddenly, he stood, and turned to her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gettin' late," he mumbled.

"Are you headed to bed?"

"Yeah," he sighed restfully. Then, he held out is hand out to her, "You coming up too?" She took the hand he offered as a response

The one topic they tried to avoid all night since the news had first struck them earlier that day had once again resurfaced in their minds after everything else was said and done for the night, and they were up in their room changing.

Since the war broke out in 1914, they heard news about it here and there. But they began to hear more and more of it especially in the recent year, and it was now becoming overbearing. Quite frankly, neither of the two wanted to hear about it or talk about it anymore. However, after today, the matter was now impossible to ignore.

After she was done changing and brushing her teeth, she lay back in the bed and risked breaking the ice. "There's no use avoiding it any longer, and you know it just as well as I do by now." Jack flinched as she brought up the subject, and hesitantly resumed folding up his shirt. "America is at war." He let her words sink in. Neither of them thought they'd ever see this day. When he did not say anything, Rose felt she needed to add more. "Jack, you do realize what this could mean for us... don't you?"

"...I know," he quietly answered after a pause, with some resignation in his voice.

"What are we going to do if the U.S. imposes a draft?" Rose then asked worriedly. Jack slipped on his night shirt as he glanced at her when he sensed the fear in her tone. "I couldn't bear to lose you," she quietly as tears began to brim her eyes.

"Hey," he said soothingly as he made his way to sit by her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest, and he wrapped his around her shoulders, laying his chin atop her head. "You're not gonna lose me. I won't let it happen." After Rose did not respond, he pulled away to gaze into her face. "Look, we can't live in worry." Rose gulped back her tears that threatened to fall as she stared back at his face. She knew he was right. "We just have to keep living day by day, and keep making it count. No matter what," he put his forefinger beneath her chin and looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "we'll be _alright_."

"I hope you're right." They held each other for a long while until she spoke again. "What is it about this time of year?" Jack knew she was referring to the disaster they had survived, and the U.S. entering war, all in the month of April.

"I don't know." Jack did not know what else to say; for the first time, he was at loss for words to say anything to console her. All he managed to do was to squeeze her in his arms and to kiss her hair.

They remained embraced as they both drifted off into a distressed slumber. The future that had once seemed so bright and optimistic, and now they could only see it filled with fear and unknowing of what else life could throw at them. In spite of everything, they still maintained a sense of hope, knowing that after all they had already been through in their journey together, they were doing just fine.

Looking into the past, they found no regret, but satisfaction in what they had managed to accomplish. It would be nearly five years since their paths crossed, changing their lives forever, and they admittedly still felt the same about one another since when they first met. Above all else, that was what remained of importance, especially in times where they would need each other most as they would learn to find out.

[To be continued...]

* * *

**A/N: I have to apologize for this pitiful excuse for a wrap-up (I'm not the best at endings). I know how patient most of you have been! Thanks for the wait, and I hope this was more-or-less satisfying. As my closing statement and last author's note for this fiction:**

**So, four years later and here we are: finally finished. I realize that's long and kinda pathetic, but a lot has happened in my life over that time (haven't we all heard this one before…). It doesn't really bother me that it's taken so long, so I don't feel ashamed. I'll tell ya what, though: I first started writing this story for myself. I kept writing it for that same reason. But I'll admit that sharing it with others and getting reviewed for it was a bonus!**

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing **_**Titanic: A Life Journey**_**. Although there are some bits and quips I feel I need to change (and have actually grown into disliking a whole lot), I would say that for the most part, I'm proud of how it turned out. [Yeah, sure, maybe I'll change some of that stuff I'm not happy with in the future. For now, I'll leave it as is.]**

**My thanks to everyone who read this story, to those who put it in their favourites and/or alert lists, and most importantly, to those who reviewed it. In all honesty, your reviews truly fuelled my story in that reading them gave me the drive to keep writing it all this time, as I've said before.**

"**Where do we go from here?", you might ask. Let me direct you to my profile page for further info on the second instalment on what I hope will be a three-book series. I'm so stoked for the sequel—I have a lot planned! I wrote a lot of the content at the same time I was writing this story because I kept getting so many ideas. Anyways, keep an eye out for it... It'll be riveting!**

**Lastly, you should put me on "Author Alert" so that you know when it is that the sequel gets posted, if you're interested.**

**And any final comments, overall/general remarks about my fiction... please review! One last time, at least! :D**

**Until next time.**


End file.
